A Father for My Babies
by PasiondeZV
Summary: Gabriella is finding it difficult to raise her six children while trying to keep her marriage intact. Will she ever find that special person who will love her and her kids? Story by Elizabeth XxPLEASE READ AND REVIEW, it would be very much appreciated!xX
1. My Babies

**Chapter 1: My Babies**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so excited you clicked on this story to read. As you may have noticed, my sister and I haven't edited our homepage but we'll get to that as soon as possible. This is my very first story and I hope you guys enjoy it! **** (Be warned, most of my stories involve lots of family, so you'll be seeing a lot of kids) I've been working on this for almost a year because so many ideas have been flowing out from day one. **

**Enjoy- ******Pasión de ZV****

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor its characters.**

_**Raquél**_

"… Why do you always have to act this way? You're so irresponsible!"

"I'm not irresponsible. I don't believe this; I just came home and you're treatin' me this way?!" "You act like this is my fault, this is _your_ fault!"

Ugh… it never ends. Those two are down each other's throats again, and I have to suffer by listening to the hateful words they keep throwing back at each other.

"It ain't my fault you gotta be such a bitch all the time!" **SMACK! **"You are such a damn jerk. Get out of my house _now_!" Ouch; even _I_ felt that.

'What the hell are you talkin' about, girl? This is my house; I'll leave when I want to."

"GET OUT!" my mother screamed.

That's when I heard a heavy object hit the ground then the front door slam. I set my homework down just as Mama entered the room looking flustered and angry.

She always managed to look beautiful, though. I looked just like her. I had her long, curly brown hair, her dazzling green eyes, and her high cheek bones. The only permanent reminder of my father, unfortunately, that I inherited was his dark skin color. All my siblings and I look this way.

I sighed. "What did he do now?"

"He thinks he can just waltz in here and tell me what he wants me to do for _him. _And do you know the first thing he wants from me?! Sex! I would've figured that since he spent 18 months in jail. Mi dios, él es tal puerco (my god, he is such a pig)! I cannot believe him!"

During her rant, I thought of my little sisters. Everytime Mama and Papa get in a fight, they always burst into my room distraught and frightened. Now, our family has to get back into the swing of things.

My dad was in jail for 18 months because of assault charges. He used to be in a gang and they were rivals with another gang in the area. His friend was sent to the hospital in critical condition from a drive by shooting. Papa found the guy that was responsible for the shooting and beat him up really bad, also sending the man into the hospital. For a few weeks, the police were busy searching for him, but they couldn't find him because he hid at his parent's house. It was very scary when one night, a bunch of police cars were surrounding our building. They burst through the door and tackled my dad to the ground.

My mom was two weeks pregnant with my brother at the time. So, he wasn't there for the birth of his only son. But, when he found out the sex of the baby, he insisted that the baby should be named after him.

My father's name is Andre James Richmond, and my mom's name is Gabriella Janélle Richmond (which should have been changed back to Montez a long time ago).

But the one other thing I hate about my father is that he's a sex addict. How do you think I ended up with 5 siblings?! And my mom always gives in to him! First they fight, then somehow, it leads to sex.

Anyway, Papa isn't what you would exactly call "father-of-the-year." Sometimes Mama gets so frustrated, she comes into my room frustrated and starts to rant about what a terrible husband he is. She would be better off independent. She works at a law firm and makes a lot of money.

My dad _used_ to; he has to find a new job, which is proving to be difficult because no one wants a former "thug" working for them. I got up from my spot on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, just calm down. He'll be out of here soon." She took a deep breath and kissed my forehead. "You're right", she sighed stressfully.

"Come on, we should go check up on the kids", I said, walking out the door and pulling Mama with me.

**Gabriella**

When Raquél and I walked into the living room, we spotted my two younger daughters crying. My daughters, Chaya and Aquilína had overheard the argument.

In fact, they were in the room while Dre and I were yelling at each other. They burst into tears when I slapped him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babies", I crooned, pulling them into my arms. They clung to my arms, crying into my shoulder.

"Did Mama scare you?" My heart broke as they nodded, then continued to cry. "Don't worry, I won't do it again", I reassured, smoothing their hair.

"Raquél, can you wake up Jazmyn and A'sharía?" She nodded then walked into one of the rooms next to mine. All my children were the spitting image of me. Except they all had their father's dark skin.

I went to my son's room and found him standing in his crib, holding onto the railings and sucking on his pacifier. When he saw me, he squealed happily and held his arms up.

"Hey Dre!" I cooed, planting a kiss on his lips. I picked André out of his crib and laid him across the changing table. I quickly cleaned him, put on a new diaper and carried him to the kitchen.

Raquél sat in front of A'sharía, who refused to eat her oatmeal. She remained in her chair whining loudly. "Come on, Ría… eat!" Raquél groaned in frustration.

I laughed a little. "Do you wanna trade?" I asked, holding up her brother. "Thank you", she sighed.

I passed André to her and took the spoon from her hands. A'sharía wasn't cooperating, and kept spitting out her food. I sighed to myself while using her bib to wipe her face.

Lately, I've been overly stressed because Dre just got out of jail recently. He definitely is _not _ the man he used to be. Over the past couple of years, we had gotten so sick of each other.

But usually, all arguments would lead to make up sex, which made me feel even worse. Things would always resort to that. How do you think I ended up with six kids?

Maybe I should tell you.

This all started when I was a teenager. It was during my 7th grade year in middle school when I first met Dre. He was the new kid in my homeroom class and I instantly fell for him.

I especially remember when the teacher was introducing him to the class. "Children, this is Andre Richmond. And his family just transferred here all the way from Jamaica."

She turned to Andre and smiled politely. "We are very honored to have you in our class, Andre", she enunciated as if he were 5 years old. He rolled his eyes, attitude clearly in his personality, then he walked through the aisles towards his seat.

He smiled at me as he passed, his brown eyes sparkling; making me blush. No one had really paid any mind to him. They made fun of him because of his strong accent, plus they thought he had gotten held back because he was almost three years older.

As soon as class was over, I, being my kind self, walked up to him and asked him to sit with me at lunch. He happily obliged and I showed him around the school as we strolled to lunch.

I thought his accent was cute, and the way certain words flowed from those lips of his. We started dating in 7th grade and soon moved onto high school together.

As he got older, his boyish looks changed dramatically, turning into that of a man's. His jaw grew more structured, he grew taller and his voice matured, becoming smoother and deeper.

Whenever he would call me "baby girl", I would go weak in the knees. Also, his thin arms, legs and abdomen became powerfully built.

I was also surprised with the changes that were happening to _my _body. I had a growth spurt, my breasts were starting to develop, and my braces were finally removed (thank god) after 9th grade.

I gained a unique sense of style, and I was starting to draw the attention of every boy in school. They all thought I had a certain sex appeal, which made me extremely uncomfortable.

I stuck by Dre's side and he stuck by mine. Then, two days before my 14th birthday, that's when I thought about taking our relationship a step further…

One day, when his parents left us alone in his house, we began a make out session that soon turned heated then we ran off to his bedroom. That afternoon, we both lost our virginities to each other.

After that experience, I _really_ felt like a woman. Obviously, when you're a teenager, you think you're invincible to everything… including pregnancy, which we hadn't thought about.

We didn't use common sense, more specifically, protection. In only a couple weeks, I was pregnant at the age of fourteen.

At first, I thought that my life was over and Dre would leave me. But once again, he stuck to my side. At school, rumor got out that "Geeky Gabi" was "preggers." At that point, life was _not _looking up for Dre and I.

Unfortunately, I had to drop out of school and receive home tutoring until I turned 16. Everyone we knew abandoned us, and when our parents found out, the infuriated and disappointed looks on their faces said it all. My father even tried to choke Dre.

Nine months later on a rainy September, when I gave birth to Raquél, I had to make the decision whether to keep her or put her up for adoption. Of course, Dre and I kept the baby; also I immediately gained my maternal instincts.

Our parents were amazed at how hard we worked as young parents. Once I turned 15, I couldn't have my Quinceañera because of the expenses and things we needed for the baby. Growing up in a Puerto Rican family, it was tradition to have a Quince Años ceremony when a girl turns 15. It's kind of like a "sweet sixteen", but for Hispanic girls.

Dre and I were also a young _married _couple. At Dre's high school graduation, he proposed to me in front of the entire student body and faculty. As I held four year old Raquél in my arms, I ran onstage, and engulfed him in a huge hug. We married soon after my second year of college.

Some years after the wedding when Raquél was 8 years old, I found out that I was pregnant again, this time with Aquilína. That's when Dre's job got transferred from Albuquerque, New Mexico to New York City.

I never admitted it, but I was extremely terrified. I had never flown on a plane, I didn't know anyone there and I _hated_ cold weather. I finished college at ITT Technical Institute in Albany, when I was only 18; and attended law school for two years.

After Aquilína was born, I was under a lot of stress. I was only 22 with a child, a newborn baby and a tough job at a law firm. At often times, I would always coax Dre into having sex with me to get my mind off of the stress.

But that didn't help, of course. He got so addicted to sex, only one year later I got pregnant with Chaya. I quickly grew tired of it, disgusted by his raunchy sexual appetite.

He stopped for a while when he found out his aunt Mary had died from lung cancer. We were all mourning after the loss, but Dre took the news the worst.

He was so devastated and angry; he would just come straight home, lock himself in his room and ignore me whenever I asked him to come out. When the grief passed, I thought he was back to normal… but he became worse.

Soon, he _demanded_ more sex everyday, which for me, was starting to get very scary. He used rough sex on me, sometimes hurting me. I never told him because I knew he wouldn't care anyway.

Soon, he realized what he was doing wasn't helping the both of us, and he stopped altogether. Then everything went back to normal…sort of.

He had a friend named Ricky, who was in a local gang. They were in a gang war with another gang who lived in the Bronx. I was afraid he'd join, and he did.

Usually, when he was out late at night, I would worry. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Then when Dre got arrested, I was pregnant with my last child, André Jr. He missed all 7 months of my pregnancy and he got to meet his only son when he was 10 months old.

Since little André is almost a year now, I'm hoping he would stay out of trouble long enough to be there for his son's 1st birthday; also for Raquél's Quinceañera, which is in a little over a year.

She doesn't really show much appreciation her father as much as the younger kids, because she's old enough to understand that her father isn't always supportive of the family. Being the oldest of six children is hard, as I can imagine. Many times when Dre would be home, they would fight and yell at each other for hours on end. She would always get in the last word before storming off to her room and locking herself in.

And my younger kids, the poor things, are always in the room when a fight breaks out. I really didn't want them to grow up with an irresponsible father in their lives. So I filed for a divorce.

But when it was time to sign the papers, he simply refused, so I kicked him out of the house. He was so headstrong and stubborn, I was about to file a restraining order against him.

I should have.


	2. More Than Expected

**Chapter 2: More Than Expected**

**A/N: Me checking in again! This chapter is a little shorter than what I had anticipated, but I'm sure that it's okay with you. Another thing, I have a lot of Spanish to English translations, but I hope they're not too annoying to you. I just felt I had to because the younger characters don't know English. And I know how "unique" their names are, but I like different. They won't be highlighted as much in the story as much as Raquél because I think she is one of the most important characters. I'm planning on posting a story about Raquél and what she goes through in her life as opposed to her mother… Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor its characters.**

**Gabriella**

Since today was a weekend, I decided to take the kids to Central Park. After getting out of bed at eight o'clock, I took care of the babies while Raquél helped the older girls get dressed.

I had a bit of a setback with Jazmyn; she didn't get enough sleep and became restless. As Raquél and I struggled to get her clothes on, she began to scream while trying to squirm away from my grip. Dealing with dysfunctional children were one of the many perks that came with parenthood. As cynical as that might have sounded, I think that most parents will agree.

"_Jazmyn!" _I yelled sharply. "¡Deje sea tan terco (quit being so stubborn)!"

"Usted es tal bebé (you're such a baby)," Raquél taunted humorously, earning a hard nudge from me.

"No she isn't. Ella es una chica grande… ¿Cuántos años tiene (she's a big girl…how old are you)?"

She held up three fingers high above her head and exclaimed, "¡Tres!"

I finally pulled her leggings on, then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Buena, chica," I praised before walking to my bedroom to get dressed.

Out of all my other children, she has the most unique personality. Ever since she was born, Jazmyn has been our little drama queen. Only three years old and she's already picked up Raquél's attitude.

I always joked that it was "her fault for being such a bad role model for her." And she always would reply, "You're one to talk, Mama…who's the one that got knocked up at 14?"

As I began to pull up my black pants towards my bottom, I paused and spun around, glancing in the mirror. A slight frown crept onto my lips.

Ever since I've had André, my bottom and thighs haven't exactly gotten back to "normal." They've gotten bigger. So did my breasts, but that was because I was still breastfeeding.

I sighed and pulled the pants over my bottom. I didn't want to wear shorts because I was self conscious; it was way too hot outside for jeans.

"Chiquita, does my butt look big in this?" I asked Raquél as she entered the room. She looked down and shook her head. "Ay, no, you look fine."

"Well, how about this top?" I questioned, holding a halter top over my chest.

"That's cute. You should wear it." "Are you sure? Does it make me look too—"

"Exposed?" "I'll be showing too much cleavage. I don't want to appear like those mothers who try to look like their teenage daughters… You know those moms who wear tube tops and miniskirts even though they're turning old," I replied.

"No, no one would even be able to tell if you have kids. Besides you're not turning old yet. You're 28. That's still very young, Momma." I knew it too; though I didn't feel young.

I slipped on the halter, then tied the strings in the back and put on a pair of black pumps. (picture in profile) "¿Son las niñas se listo (Are you girls ready)?" I asked as Raquél and I walked back into the living room.

"Yes, Mama." "Good, now before we go to the park I want to lay down some ground rules: No running off with out my permission, hold hands while we're crossing the street. Si usted se desobedecer a mí, usted va al tiempo de espera, _entendido_ (if you disobey me, you're going to time out, _understood_)?" I stated firmly, directing my warning mainly towards Jazmyn.

She nodded, staring up at me innocently, though her eyes had that familiar mischievous glint in them.

I gathered my purse, then placed André and A'sharía into the double stroller. After taking the elevator down to the lobby, we crossed the street to the parking garage, then to my car.

On our way to the park, I needed to stop by the gas station to fill my car. Before getting out the car, I handed Raquél thirty dollars.

"Can you get some snacks from the store for me?" She nodded, taking the money, and walked into the convenience store.

Not long after I pumped the gas, Jazmyn began to thrash around in her car seat, wailing loudly.

I sighed to myself and unbuckled the seatbelt. She immediately threw her arms around me, crying.

I didn't even know why she was crying, so I rubbed her back until Raquél returned with the handful of snacks.

I grabbed the bottle of spring water and placed it to her lips. She turned her head away. "No, quiero que la botella de otra (no, I want the other bottle)," she argued, pointing at the baby bottle.

"No, eres una niña grande, por lo que bebe de la botella cultiva arriba (No, you're a big girl, so you drink from the grown up bottle)."

She plopped down in her seat and began to cry again. "¡Oye, dejar llorando (hey, stop crying)!" She stopped abruptly, rubbing her eyes.

As I peeled out of the gas station, I shook my head to myself and sighed. _I really need to hire a nanny._

The drive to Central park was overall quiet, but needless to say: I was already drained.

"Aquilína, Chaya, remember, when we're walking, hold onto the stroller or your sister's hand," I reminded as we entered the crowded park. I decided to walk the children to the fountain to play. Sometimes in the summer, people are allowed to wade around in the large fountains.

As we strolled, I passed a group of Hispanic men, who began to whistle and holler after me. "¿Ay, Mamá, que desea venir aquí y compartir parte de ese gran culo con nosotros (you want to come over here and share some of that big ass with us)?" one guy exclaimed.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I strolled past them. That was exactly why I didn't want to wear shorts today. Men are just pigs sometimes.

"Asses," I muttered. "Hey Mama, let's go sit over there," Aquilína said, pointing to the shaded area under a tree. "Good choice, baby."

I directed the stroller towards the tree and took out a blanket, setting it onto the grass.

The girls sat in a circle around me while I handed them their snacks.

Jazmyn wolfed down her food, and then asked, "Mamá, quiero ir al agua (I want to go to the water)."

I stood up, brushing off my clothes and picked her up. "Muy bien, vamanos (alright, let's go)."

Chaya seized my hand, dragging me behind of her. "Slow down, honey. We have to wait for Lína."

Raquél remained under the tree, quietly reading a book while the babies slept in front of her.

Before I stepped into the water with them, I rolled up the girls' pants so they wouldn't get damp.

That was when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss, I think you dropped this," a woman said, holding a pacifier in front of my face. I spun around and gasped once I realized who it was.

"Iesha?" The woman nodded, smiling brightly.

I let out a squeal, and hugged my sister-in-law. I had not seen her in almost a month; she just returned from her honeymoon.

Unlike Dre, she's very different; starting with her looks.

Iesha has very dark, beautiful skin, her eyes were a dazzling shade of hazel, and she always wore her hair in long braids. She also spoke with a Jamaican accent and she had the best sense of humor.

"I missed you so much! Where's James?" I asked, looking around. She pointed to her husband, who sat under the tree holding A'sharía, and talking to Raquél. He glanced up and waved.

I waved back then turned back to Iesha. "So, am I going to get any nieces or nephews anytime soon?" She began to dig through her purse, then plucked out a picture of something.

"Congratulations, Auntie! I'm five weeks along!" she exclaimed.

I took the picture from her hands, almost bursting with excitement as I stared at the photo of the tiny fetus.

"This calls for a girl's night out. Are you busy tonight?" I asked, watching the girls splash each other.

I swept my feet through the shallow pool as Iesha took a seat beside me. "Not at all. I'm a free woman later."

As I moved my hand to the left, it landed on the stem of a flower. I picked it up and lazily fingered its bright purple petals.

"Good. Because I wanted to go to out tonight, but I don't know where we should go." "Ooh, I know this hot West Indian club down in Queens."

I shrugged, then nodded. "Sounds good." "Hey, maybe you might meet a guy there", she suggested. "Ha! I doubt it," I snorted.

"Come on, Gabi; don't say that."

"Trust me, hon. There are absolutely no guys for me that would be able to sweep me off my feet."

Suddenly, Aquilína jumped out of the pool and took off towards the playground.

"Lína!" I called before running after her. It was almost impossible to catch up to her as she quickly maneuvered though the crowd of people.

I ran faster once I noticed she was heading towards the busy street.

Just when I thought she would run into traffic, a tall man, who stood on the basketball court; dropped the ball and snatched her up.

As he spun around, revealing his face, I stopped in my tracks and gaped in awe at the gorgeous man.

As he approached me, I studied his body. He had long brown shaggy hair; its fringe hanging above his stunning blue eyes. His bulky, muscled arms rippled as they swung, and his sweat-drenched abs and pecs were enough to make me weak in the knees.

"I think this child belongs to you, Miss," his smooth voice replied.

Nervous butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as he flashed a polite smile. That strong jaw line just made me want to reach out and run my hands along his stubble-covered face.

I didn't realize I was still staring until he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh… thanks. I hope she didn't interrupt your game," I apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I know how little siblings can be sometimes."

_Siblings?_

"Ye-yeah," I replied, blushing a little. Aquilína grasped my hand and started to pull me in the other direction. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," he said, before heading back to his game.

As I walked away I could feel his eyes boring into my back, which made me blush even more. Aquilína, who noticed how flustered I was in front of the man, looked up at me grinning.

"Aren't you glad I ran away?" my daughter questioned in amusement. As much as I wanted to scold her for it, I nodded in silent agreement. She giggled and said, "You're welcome, Mama."

_**Troy**_

**(A few minutes earlier)**

I was just in the middle of my basketball game when I heard a feminine voice call, "Lína!"

I spun around and spotted a little girl emerge from the crowd, running towards the street. Just as the basketball was passed to me, the little girl dashed past the court. I quickly dropped the ball and swiftly grabbed her.

Then, the woman who was chasing after her came into view.

I gasped to myself.

My heartbeat suddenly quickened.

She was the most beautiful, mesmerizing woman I had ever seen.

She had caught my eye quicker than any other woman has; even when I used to date "beautiful" women.

She was a very petite, very short Latin woman with long black hair, which cascaded down her back. Her elegant legs were long and tanned; and her curves were dangerous enough to kill.

I walked up to her, my legs feeling as unsteady as jelly as I carried the little girl.

As I approached her, I examined her vibrant features.

Her bright, alluring green eyes were the first thing that drew me in, and her lips were full and smooth, making me wonder how they would feel against mine.

I cleared my throat, then placed the girl onto the ground in front of her.

"I think this child belongs to you, Miss," I replied casually, masking the slight quiver in my voice.

She stood there looking stunned for a couple seconds, her face reddening slightly.

"Uh… thank you."

_Beautiful._

I flashed a smile to her, loving the soft, angelic tone of her voice.

As her gaze drifted behind me, the bright sunlight shone through her hair, making it shine like gold.

The little girl—whom I assumed was her little sister—who stood beside her glanced between the both of us as we fell into an awkward silence.

"You're welcome," I responded, not knowing what else to say. She sent me a brief smile, before heading off into the other direction.

I strode backwards, smirking to myself as I watched her strut away.

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself.

I wondered if I would ever see her again. She had completely taken my breath away. Just by her personality, her bright smile and that sexy, yet confident walk; I could tell that she would be the kind of woman that was right for me.

My only hope was that some other guy hasn't snagged her up yet.

**A/N: This is a very short chapter, I know. Please review!**


	3. I Like the Bartender

**Chapter 3: I Like the Bartender**

****Enjoy** (That's all I have to say) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor its characters.**

**Gabriella**

After we got back home, I put Aquilína in a time-out, then got ready for my night with Iesha. Earlier, she told me that the club was called Club Tobago, and it was one of the hottest West Indian night clubs in New York.

I took a quick shower then rummaged through my closet in search of something absolutely stunning to wear.

"Ah-ha", I muttered to myself as I came across the sexy brown halter dress, which had a plunging drape neckline and wide banded hem **(picture in profile)**.

After changing into the dress, fixing my hair, and applying my makeup, I stepped in front of the mirror to study my look.

For a 28 year old mother of six kids, I had to admit… I looked _very _hot.

As I opened my bedroom door, Raquel, who stood in the hallway waiting patiently, glanced at me and gasped.

"What?" I asked with a slight laugh. She circled around me, examining my outfit in awe. "Ooh, Mama. You look… sexy. I'd be surprised if guys aren't tripping over themselves just to stare at you."

"I hope not", I replied with a laugh.

These days, it's hard to find a man who can get through a whole conversation without using an obnoxious pick-up line like, "That's a nice dress. It would go great with my carpet."

Believe me: I've heard that line about five times before.

"I bet you'll see that guy from the park at the club."

"Maybe not. What would he be doing at a _Caribbean_ night club?"

"$15 dollars says you will see him", she challenged. I folded my arms and scoffed.

"No se puede ser grave (you can't be serious). There's no way I'm placing a stupid bet over some guy."

"Not just 'some guy'… you like him."

"I do not. I've barely met the man."

I grabbed my purse before kissing my children goodnight and heading out the door.

"Remember; call me anytime you need anything, okay? There's some left over chicken Asopao in the refrigerator if you guys get hungry. "

"Yes, Mama. Have a good time", Raquél yelled as I walked down the carpeted corridor. "Goodnight, baby."

"Babe, is that you?" Iesha called as I made my way towards her idling car. "I didn't recognize you strutting your stuff with those gorgeous legs."

"What? Are you surprised I'm dressed like this? We're going to a night club."

"Not this risqué for a mom." I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"You want to tell me how?" Iesha reached across and grabbed the zipper of my leather jacket.

"Stop it!" I laughed, slapping her hand away. "Why so much cleavage?"

"Because I want to show cleavage. Now can we just go?"

She quickly reversed out of the parking lot and we drove off. "You know, there's a word for mothers who dress like that."

I sent irritated daggers her way. "Don't even… I know what you're gonna say."

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything bad," she replied, trying her best to suppress a laugh.

"I'm still in my twenties, _and _single. Once I hit 30, I'm not wearing miniskirts anymore."

"Well, you should start now… You're not single, you're still married. What are you talking about?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Your _brother_ and I are not married if _I_ say so. We've been over a long time ago", I said. She stared at me skeptically, unconvinced.

"Mm-hm. It seems to me like you're still married if you're wearing your wedding ring _and_ you've had a baby 10 months ago. Also, you two would've been divorced a long time ago. To me, it seems as though you're not making an effort to end your marriage, and whenever he opens that special 'invitation' to you, you happily oblige. I know that's not what you want to hear from me or anyone else, but it's true. How do you think you ended up with six children? Now you're on your own raising them," Iesha pointed out.

Before I could start yelling at her for being intrusive, I stopped myself. She was right.

I sat back and watched my marriage crumble before my eyes and I had never done anything improve to improve it; or end it for that matter. There were many times when I promised myself that I would end the marriage, but for some reason, I just could never bring myself to sign those papers. I was always pressured by friends or family members—parents, grandparents, cousins, people at work, even my own in-laws—they've all told me to leave Dre and take my kids with me.

But I simply ignored them, which was _definitely_ the biggest mistake I could've made in my whole life. Now it seems that karma has turned on me. I never planned on having six children at such a young age, but I guess that's where having unprotected sex gets you.

Unfortunately, I was never responsible enough to make wise decisions. And now I'm left to raise _Dre's_ six children all by myself. Never had I _ever_ regretted having his children, but then I felt so stupid once I realized that he's left me to fend for myself when I really needed him. Now I know that I don't need help from him to raise my children. So far, being independent has been working well for me, and at least I know I have support through my friends and family.

"He just won't… go away. I don't know what else to do besides keep him out of the house. I should've filed that restraining order against him but I couldn't, I don't want to have him arrested because he just got out of jail, and the little girls have been missing their father so much. I just can't do that to them, Iesha."

She glanced at me sympathetically and placed a comforting hand onto my shoulder. "I feel your pain, honey."

As I stared out the window, I sighed to myself and sunk into my seat.

_Trust me, you don't know my __**real**__ pain._

After taking a 30 minute drive through the city, Iesha and I pulled to a stop into a crowded parking lot, which was filled with more people than cars.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"There's always a huge line to get in. But don't worry, I have V.I.P tickets."

"Oh, good." We walked past the long line of hopefuls who were waiting to get in, ignoring their envious stares as we made our way towards the tall man guarding the door.

Once she handed the bouncer our tickets, he flashed us a polite smile before letting us through the velvet ropes.

I grasped her hand as she led me through the thick crowd of dancers.

When we got to the bar, I took a seat on one of the barstools and swiveled around to observe the place.

I could now see why it was so popular. The place was packed, the dance floor was huge, the music was hot, and there was a bar stocked with plenty of drinks.

"So, what do you think?" she asked over the loud music.

"I like it… Now I just have to find someone to dance with." Iesha took a seat beside me and glanced up at the beverage menu apathetically, feeling irritable because she couldn't drink alcohol.

"Looking like that, I don't think you'll have any trouble asking a guy to dance. They'll be asking _you_", she smirked, nudging me in the arm playfully.

That was when I noticed the few men staring cravingly at me. I nodded, paying more attention to the dancers than to her. As it turns out, Iesha was right.

Before I could order a drink, a man—Puerto Rican, I guessed—approached me, holding a slight grin on his face.

"¿Qué pasa, Mami? You Boricua?" he questioned with a thick accent.

"Sí, ¿quieres bailar (care to dance)?"

"Claro", he replied, taking my hand.

But dancing with him did not prove to be enjoyable as we began to grind along to the music, I asked. "So, what's your name?"

"Pablo. Pero se puede llamar a mí lo que quieras (but you can call me whatever you like)," he growled huskily, making me cringe in disgust.

I started to feel uneasy once his rough hands attached to my waist, and he began to grind his pelvis against my backside. My disgust progressed even further as I felt a tent rise beneath his jeans. Pablo brought me even closer, and gently blew into my ear, making me shiver. But not in a way that I found to be enjoyable.

As much as I wanted to push him away and slap him across the face, I didn't want to seem rude, so I had no choice but to join him onto the dance floor.

As quickly as song began, it ended—to my relief, and another song began to blare through the speakers.

Before I could head back to the bar, Pablo gently pulled me back into his arms. "Hold up, Mami. I didn't say I was finished with you."

I slowly jerked my arm away, my mind hastily concocting a story.

"Uh, I can't. I need to make a call."

"To who?" he demanded, somewhat irritated.

"My… kids. I just wanna check up on them because I left them in the house alone."

I smirked knowing that my plan had worked once his blank expression suddenly changed to shock.

"Kids? You got kids?!" he exclaimed, backing away as if I had four heads.

"Yeah, I've got six of them. I just need to call them really quick, but you can still dance with me…"

"N-no, no. That's okay. I'll just…leave."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

While advancing back to the bar, I slapped Iesha's upraised palm, laughing along with her. "You told him you had kids, didn't you?"

"Yep, and it worked like a charm. That's what you say to keep a man away," I chuckled, settling onto the barstool.

My attention was suddenly brought to the bartender, whose back remained turned to us as he prepared Iesha's drink.

For some reason, the back of his head seemed vaguely familiar to me, and when he finally spun around, I froze on the spot.

Upon recognizing me, his eyes widened, and his lips curled into a grin. "Well, well, small world isn't it?" he replied, handing Iesha the glass of water.

My cheeks reddened slightly, and I shrugged sheepishly. "I guess so. You work here?"

"Part time. I mostly work in different night clubs deejaying."

"You're a deejay? How come you're not working the turntables tonight?" In the corner was a Dj who was occupied with scratching records.

"I'm not on a double shift tonight. I'm gonna go dancing as soon as my shift is over."

"Ohh, when _is_ your shift over?" I asked smoothly, swirling my straw around in the glass.

When I locked eyes with him, I found myself getting lost in his captivating blue orbs, which twinkled as he smiled again.

"Actually, my shift ends right about now." He briefly walked into the back room, and sent another employee to work the bar, then stepped out from behind the counter.

I gulped nervously as he approached me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand to me. I didn't know what to say.

My mind was screaming _"YES!"_ but no sound came from my mouth.

I sent Iesha a worried glance, and she turned away, as if it was up to me to make the decision for myself. "S-sure."

Gaining a sudden boost of confidence, I took his hand and strutted ahead of the man, leading him onto the dance floor as another song began.

Just like Pablo had done a few minutes before, he placed his hand firmly on my waist, except it didn't feel so oppressive.

"So, what's your name?" he inquired huskily, causing my stomach to flip.

"Gabriella… Richmond." Technically, I wasn't divorced, but I was separated.

"Gabriella. That's a beautiful name. I'm Troy… Troy Bolton." A smile made its way onto my lips as his front brushed against my bottom as we began to move together.

**I tek the next shot of tequila  
The vibes tonight yeah so sweet yah  
I mon spot this sweet senorita  
Who a bounce to the bass and the tweeter  
She look muy bonita (very beautiful)  
The way she move remind me of Selina  
**

**She rock slow she dip slow  
she only dance to reggae and calypso  
look how the dress hug up pon her hips  
look how she move fast and a do it slow  
Muy bonita  
Mamacita**

I sensually swayed my hips along to the beat, dipping then slowly rising back up.

"You're a great dancer", he breathed into my ear, making me blush more.

As Troy and I continued to dance, we earned intrigued stares from the other dancers, until we were surrounded by a crowd.

A spine tingling shudder trailed up my back as his hands ghosted up my thigh before once again resting on my hip.

This man made me feel in a way I had never experienced before. He made me feel dizzy and light-headed… in a good way. A really good way.

**Gal whine let me come behind yuh  
Eh me make she feel alright  
Coulda dance all night if yuh want ohh  
till a mornin light  
love how you feel infront a me so gal  
let me hold you tight**

**  
Look it a girl get in the arena  
Number one gal prima ballerina  
Little girl how u fi come in here  
She nuh drink only smoke Sinsemilla  
**

**She look muy bonita  
You nuh see that a my Mona Lisa  
She rock slow she dip slow  
she only dance to reggae and calypso  
look how she move fast and a do it slow  
Muy bonita  
My Mamacita**

Considering how I haven't felt this way, even with my own husband in a long time, this man had a major effect on me.

I placed my moist palm on his forearm to support myself; the air in the room thickening as our dancing intensified.

When a faint groan emitted from his lips and he gripped my waist tighter, it came to realization that I had as much as an affect on him as he did on me.

**Gal whine let me come behind yuh  
Eh me make she feel alright  
Coulda dance all night if yuh want ohh  
till a mornin light  
love how you feel infront a me so gal  
let me hold you tight  
Gal whine let me come behind yuh  
Eh me make she feel alright  
Coulda dance all night if yuh want ohh  
till a mornin light  
love how you feel infront a me so gal  
let me hold you tight**

**I tek the next shot of tequila  
The vibes tonight yeah so sweet yah  
I mon spot this sweet senorita  
Who a bounce to the bass and the tweeter  
She look muy bonita (very beautiful)  
The way she move remind me of Selina  
**

**She rock slow she dip slow  
she only dance to reggae and calypso  
look how the dress hug up pon her hips  
look how she move fast and a do it slow  
Muy bonita  
Mamacita**

**Gal whine let me come behind yuh  
Eh me make she feel alright  
Coulda dance all night if yuh want ohh  
till a mornin light  
love how you feel infront a me so gal  
let me hold you tight**

I felt as if I had to fight for breath as his hands began to slowly inch up my thigh, hiking up my already short skirt.

I was kind of relieved that we both weren't drunk; otherwise this would've gone a _completely_ different way.

As much as I didn't want Troy to stop touching me, I had to. We barely even knew each other and we were just about heading to second base, just by the way we were dancing.

I quickly grabbed his wrist, preventing his hand from moving any further. "Troy," I panted breathlessly. He stopped immediately, blushing terribly. "S-sorry."

We walked off the dance floor as another song began to play. "It's okay. No offense, you're very cute, but I hardly know you," I laughed, but then gasped at what I had said.

"Not like that, I-I mean—"

"It's okay… you're quite sexy," he complimented, sending me a wink.

I blinked in surprise at his comment. I hadn't prepared myself for a compliment like _that_.

Normally if this was any other man, I would become extremely uncomfortable, but with Troy, there was a certain connection I felt towards him.

Even though I had just met him, something about this felt right. "Thank you…" I said somewhat awkwardly.

He chuckled as my cheeks tinted a deep shade of red. "How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, you don't have to…" I protested.

"Nah, it's fine. Hey, John, how about a blue Tequila Sunrise for this lovely lady? And I'll have an Envy cocktail **(picture in profile)**," he called to the man standing behind the bar counter.

"Sure, man." Troy moved behind the counter to help the man prepare the drinks.

I took a seat back onto the barstool beside Iesha, who sent me a wide grin. "What?"

"I saw you two out there getting hot and heavy out there… You go girl," she replied, nudging me in the arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Iesha. We were just dancing."

"'Just dancing?' Everybody out there probably thought you and that guy were a couple… Could've fooled me."

"Just… stop talking, Iesha," I laughed.

"Here you go, Gabriella," Troy said, handing me the drink from over the counter.

"Thank you." As he glanced down at my hand, his smile faltered once he noticed the wedding ring on my finger.

"Oh, you're married?" I frowned slightly, staring down at the ring.

"Oh-no; Separated. My 'husband' and I just can't get along anymore," I replied humorously, hoping to make the topic less awkward. He took a seat beside me, chuckling softly.

I took a short sip of my tequila, my eyes focusing on the counter's marble top. I could feel his intense blue eyes boring into my face, and I blushed again.

I was starting to fall hard for this man.

He had all the qualities of the perfect soul mate. He was cute, generous, funny, extremely _hot_,and most of all, he had the best sense of humor. I could go on forever about Troy.

"How long have you been married?" he suddenly questioned.

I had spotted that jealous glint in his eyes seconds before, so why did he want to know?

"Uh, nine years," I replied, although it was more like a question than an answer.

"Wow, nine years. How old are you?"

"28… I was only 18 when I got married."

"That must've been tough," he said remorsefully. "It was."

"Why get married at such a young age?"

A debate began to stir in my mind. What would he think if I revealed to him that I had a child at fourteen; or that I had six children? He'd probably up and run.

As my cell phone began to buzz loudly on the counter's surface, I breathed a sigh of relief. I flipped open the phone to see the name of my savior: Raquél.

"Excuse me," I said before picking up.

"Yes, Raquél?" "Momma, you have to get here now! I can't handle these kids," she replied.

I turned the conversation to Spanish, just in case Troy was listening.

"¿Por qué; ¿cuál es el asunto (Why; what's the matter)?"

"I've been trying for almost an hour to calm them down. Why don't they act like this when you're around?"

"Porque, saben obtendrá en problemas. ¿Son los bebés en la cama (Because, they know they'll get in trouble. Are the babies in bed)?"

"Yes, but they're not asleep. ¡Mamá, necesito ayuda (I need help)!" she replied desperately.

"Okay, okay. Sólo mantenga un poco más de tiempo, volveré pronto inicio (Just hold on a little longer, I'll be home soon).

"Okay Momma, please come soon. I'm just about to go to bed and—Jazmyn; ¡pones el cuchillo abajo (put down the knife now)!—Hold on, Ma."

I listened carefully as my ears became aware of the commotion in the background. That's when I heard a loud shriek, an object drop, and a faint cry.

Once Raquél picked up again, I asked, "What just happened? Actually, I don't want to know."

"I just put her in time-out. When do you think I should let her out?"

"Tell her to stay there until I get home, ¿bien?"

"Yes Mama."

"Bueno; I'll see you when I get home. I love you," I said, blowing a kiss into the phone.

"Love you too, Momma. Bye."

After I hung up, I turned back to Troy, who was staring at me in interest. "Sorry about that. That was just my… daughter calling."

"Oh, you have a kid?" "Yeah, um _kids_," I replied hesitantly.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow. Normally, I would think that a woman with that many kids wouldn't have time to go clubbing."

"Yeah, well, I must be lucky. It's hard raising kids by myself," I admitted before gulping down the rest of my drink.

"To tell you the truth, I love kids. Most women I've dated, they hate kids. To me, that really upsets me; but there's something different about you."

That made me wonder if his comment was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So… what are you saying?"

He pulled a piece of paper from his jean pocket, then used a pen to scribble his phone number.

Iesha and I exchanged secretive, yet excited glances. "I'd like to take you out on a date sometime."

"O-okay," I said in bewilderment, taking the slip of paper.

He flashed me another charming smile before getting to his feet. "Alright, I'll see you next time, Gabriella."

"Bye, Troy," I murmured.

I watched him, as he waved before disappearing through the back door. "C'mon, let's go, _Juliet_."

"You saw that, didn't you?" A smile spread across her face and she nodded excitedly.

She helped me out my seat, leading me towards the exit. "Sure did. I think _someone_ has a crush on Troy," she teased in a sing-song voice.

"Please, Iesha. This isn't high school. I don't have a crush on him… I like him," I corrected, blushing.

She laughed, hooking her arm in mine. "You're crushing on him; you like him. It's all the same, hon."

Looks like I owe Raquél $15 dollars.

**Ohh, looks like Gabi and Troy have a little c****hemistry going with each other. Will she finally give in and file for a divorce? Read chapter 4 to find out! Also, if the links aren't working, just click on Albums and click on "A Father For My Babies Story." You'll find the pictures there. Once again I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and feedback. Thank you again!**

**-PasiondeZv**


	4. Compromising

**I'm so**** very sorry for the delayed post. I've been so busy during the holiday, I haven't had time. Again, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. You all have been so supportive. Also if the Photobucket links aren't working, just click on my Photobucket home page and under All Albums, click on the album that says "A Father For My Babies story". You'll find the pics there. Anyway, enjoy the story! **

**By the way, have**** a very Happy New Year! ;)**

**Chapter 4: "Compromising" **

**Gabriella**

Around 10:55 later that night, after Iesha had dropped me home, I leisurely strolled down the long corridor towards my apartment door.

At that moment, I felt as if I could do a hundred flips down the corridor in joy. My night had gone much better than I had expected. I couldn't keep my mind off the gorgeous, irresistible man I had met at the nightclub earlier. After he gave me his phone number, I kept unfolding the piece of paper and taking a peek at the large numbers. He also wrote his name, which was written in neat cursive. _Troy Bolton_, my mind echoed. I almost drowned in those incredible blue eyes of his as he approached me, and they sparkled when he smiled at me.

I was almost stunned by the way he was so generous towards me. Never had I met a man who was as _perfect_ and selfless as Troy was. It was very thoughtful of him to buy me drink, despite my objection. He was willing to spend his hard-earned money just to buy a drink for me.

Even my "husband" never did that for me, because he would always think about himself, rather than his own wife. And now that I think of it, he never thought of me as important. I had always put Dre ahead of myself, and I did everything I could to make him happy. I had taken sacrifice to a whole new level. The least I could have gotten was a "Thank you". That would've been nice too.

'_I probably never meant anything to him,'_ I would often tell myself, feeling the greatest pang of dejection.

Before unlocking the door, I pressed my ear against the door, expecting to hear screaming or crying.

Carefully, I opened the door and peeked inside.

The place was in an absolute mess, but it was way too quiet.

"Raquél, honey?"

I stepped through the foyer, avoiding piles of toys and junk food.

As I glanced to my left, I spotted Jazmyn asleep on the time-out mat.

I plucked her off the ground, and—being extra careful not to wake her—placed her onto the couch.

"Raquél?" I called louder, walking into the cluttered living room.

"I'm in here, Mama," I heard her yell from the bathroom.

I hung my and jacket into the closet and kicked my heels off before walking to the bathroom.

That was where I found Raquél sitting on the edge of the bathtub, washing Chaya's hair.

"Hey, honey."

Chaya was the first to look up, and her face lit up once she spotted me. Raquél looked up for a moment, and then turned back.

I stepped over the pile of damp towels that were scattered in the doorway and walked into the room.

"Hey," she replied casually.

I leant over the tub and gave my two girls a kiss. "How was babysitting?"

She shrugged slightly. "The usual, I guess."

The room fell silent as she continued to wash her sister's hair.

I watched Raquél as she squeezed another drop of shampoo onto her palm before sweeping her hands through the mass of black hair. But Chaya began to thrash around in the tub when the bubbles dripped into her eyes, which caused water to splash onto the floor, including Raquél. She let out a frustrated sigh, then used a towel to dry her damp clothes.

I hated seeing her so miserable; having to handle all the responsibilities that were meant for me to take care of. I felt terrible whenever I had to leave her to take care of her siblings alone. She was only 14, yet she was almost like a second parent to her younger siblings.

For one thing, she's an even better parent than Dre.

Even though I could never bring my self to say it, I knew I was selfish.

My poor daughter looked so drained.

I felt more than guilty for making Raquél babysit her siblings while I was out dancing, so I began to rummage through my satchel and brought out my red leather wallet.

"What's this?" she asked as I handed her $30 dollars.

"You earned it. I shouldn't be out dancing while you're stuck here looking after your siblings," I apologized, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"That's okay, Mama. Thanks." A slight smile crept onto my lips as she smiled back.

"Why don't you change out of those wet clothes and let me take over?"

She stood up, then stretched her arms above her head.

"Alright. Do you need any help cleaning up?" she asked while using a towel to dry her hands.

"No, it's fine; go ahead. Goodnight."

She gave me a tight hug before walking out of the room.

"Hi, mommy," my younger daughter chirped.

"Hi, baby girl."

I took a seat on the edge of the tub and began to rinse her hair.

"Why were you out for so long? Jazmyn was chasing Lína with a knife."

I chuckled softly while wrapping her in a towel. "I know. Raquél told me. Your auntie wanted to stay out a little longer."

"Where was Papa? I wanted to say goodbye to him last night, but Raquél said he had to go to Abuelita's house.

I frowned slightly at the acknowledgement of her father. Everything would suddenly become awkward whenever the subject of the kids' father came up. I never wanted my children to know that I kicked their father out of the house, but I never wanted them to lie to them. So I would always change the topic.

This time I said, "Uh, so did you girls have fun tonight?"

"Not really. It's kinda boring when you're not here. I wanted to show you the drawing I made," she said disappointedly.

'_As if you hadn't felt guilty before, you just had to disappoint your daughter, didn't you?!' _my mind scolded bitterly.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, baby girl. You can show it to me tomorrow, okay?"

I lifted her out of the water and kissed her cheek.

"Look at you, mija! You're so clean. Go get ready for bed and I'll be there to tuck you in soon."

Right after Chaya left, a very grumpy Jazmyn marched into the bathroom and folded her arms angrily.

"¿Dónde estaba usted (where were you)?" my three year old demanded, glaring up at me.

"Vaya ahora a la cama. Estoy demasiado cansado para hacer frente a usted ahora (Go to bed now. I'm too tired to deal with you right now)," I replied firmly.

Before she could put up a fight, I shot her a warning glare, and she stomped off to her bedroom in a huff.

I let out a stressed sigh before heading back into the cluttered living room.

Earlier, I had been hoping to come straight home and go to bed. Unfortunately, I had to clean the whole house rather than get a full night's rest.

I glanced at the large clock that hung above the television, which read "11:35."

This was going to be a long night.

**(12:****50 A.M.)**

Later that night, as I had just finished putting away all the remaining toys, the doorbell began to chime throughout the house.

I stood upright and looked at the door suspiciously.

Who in the world could be ringing my doorbell at this hour?

I cautiously advanced towards the door, and peered through the peephole, but all I could see was a navy-blue sleeve.

"Who is it?" I called aloud.

"State police, Ma'am," an unfamiliar voice answered.

'_State police?'_ I thought skeptically.

I unlatched the door then swung it open, only to find Dre standing beside a police officer on the doorstep.

I noticed that his hands were restrained by handcuffs behind his back, and I folded my arms impatiently.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave yesterday," I started.

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but I found this man sneaking around the parking lot outside. He claims to be your husband," the officer replied.

I narrowed my eyes at Dre, who stared heedlessly at me.

"Yes, he's my… husband, Officer," I stated calmly, although I really wanted to smack Dre across the face.

The officer nodded before removing the handcuffs.

"Now, I'm going to leave you with a warning this time. But if I catch you trespassing again, you _will_ be spending the night in a holding cell downtown, you got it?" he warned sternly.

"A'ight, whatever," Dre muttered, pushing his way past me.

Once the officer left, I shut the door and spun around to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied curtly.

"First of all, why were you sneaking around the parking lot?"

He plunked onto the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table, ignoring my question.

I marched up to him and shoved his feet off the table.

"Hello?!" I demanded. "I'm waiting for an explanation!"

Dre sighed, and defiantly placed his feet back onto the table.

"_Andre!" _

He ignored me again, and grabbed the television remote from the table, but before his finger could tap the power button, I snatched it out of his grip.

He finally brought his head up and sneered at me.

"I wasn't sneaking around, okay? I was asking the doorman to let me in, but he wouldn't let me," he explained.

"That's because I told him _not_ to let you in. I told you to leave yesterday, and you didn't listen to me. Plus, aren't you supposed to be staying at Rita's house?"

"Well, my momma didn't want me in the house, okay? So I thought that you would let me in."

"What the hell makes you think that _I_ would let you in? My god, your head is so damn hard! What does it take for you to listen?!"

I knew I was probably being a little too harsh on Dre, but after countless times of warning him to stay away from my house, I couldn't help but yell at him.

"Listen, you need to leave now. I don't want any of _my_ kids coming out here to see you, because you'll never leave."

He looked back at me incredulously.

"Your kids? Oh, so are you saying that I'm not their father? Are you saying that the six kids _I_ gave _you_ don't mean a thing to me?"

"Of course not, Dre; but you don't understand what I've been going through for the past 18 months."

"Gabi, I do understand…"

"You've done nothing to support this marriage, and I have no choice but to quit. You've done _nothing_! While you were in jail, I was here, laying in bed; wide awake and worrying every night, about what you were doing or who you were with. Everyone I knew kept telling me that you deserved to be sent to jail, but I didn't think so."

"Gabi—"

"Even my doctor—he was scared for the health of our son because every minute of the day, I was either stressed out or anxious, or tense; a-and I didn't want to risk losing the baby. And when you came back, it was like you didn't care. You didn't care that I had to go through forty hours of labor to have your only son. You've never cared about your kids _or_ this marriage. And as much as it breaks my heart to say this, this marriage isn't working. _At all_. It's like… You haven't been the same since…" I trailed off hesitantly.

"Since what, Gabi?" he questioned, this time with concern.

"You haven't been the same since… Aunt Mary died."

He remained still in his seat, stunned silent at my confession.

Even if he wanted to deny all the wrong he has done this family, in truth, he knew I was right. After his Aunt Mary died of lung cancer, Dre had completely forgotten how much our marriage had meant. Aunt Mary was so important to him, and she was the only person who really understood him. Since her death, he became lost. Nothing made sense anymore because he wouldn't have her for guidance anymore. He didn't know what to do, so he built a wall to keep out everyone he loved; everyone who ever cared about him, mostly me.

I read his face closely, searching for any signs of anger. But his face became grief-stricken. Almost immediately, his eyes softened before filling with tears.

He turned his head away when I moved closer.

"What does she have to do with this?" Dre sighed.

He kept his voice soft, so that I wouldn't hear the slight crack in his voice.

"I know how much she meant to you. But ever since she died, you've abandoned me; you've abandoned your kids. I loved her too. She was as important to me as she was to you, and just because we lost her, it doesn't mean that we should give up on our kids; most importantly ourselves."

He sniffled softly, and swiped a hand across his eyes.

"You don't know what I feel," he muttered, almost angrily.

"I do… You don't feel a thing. Don't try to tell me that you understand what I'm going through, because you'll _never_ understand. So just leave before this turns into an argument, Dre. Just leave," I replied, my voice breaking.

He stood up and tried to wrap me in his arms, but I pushed him away. "Baby… baby girl, please. I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Don't touch me!" He ignored my protest, and engulfed my tensed body in his arms.

I relaxed against his body, crying into his chest as he rocked me back and forth.

"I don't want it to be like this. I'm so sick and tired of living like this. I can't do it anymore," I sobbed.

"I know, baby. But I promise you, we are going to work this out… We're gonna get through this," he reassured; though I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

He brushed his thumb over my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

"It seems like everytime you make a promise, it's always bound to be broken."

"I know that, but I'm serious this time; I'm gonna keep my promise," he replied earnestly.

"You promise?"

"I promise… Now can I sleep over tonight? I don't have anywhere else to go right now. I'll leave early in the morning before the kids wake up, if you want."

I wiped my eyes and sniffled softly, pulling out of his embrace.

"Okay… Just for tonight."

I went to my bedroom to retrieve a blanket and a pillow and tossed them onto the couch. "You have the couch," I replied.

"Thanks, Gabi."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head to the side, causing his lips to hit my cheek.

Dejectedly, he sunk back into his seat and removed his jacket before snuggling into the blanket.

"Goodnight," I called softly as I strolled towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight, baby. I love—"

I quickly shut the door before he could finish, and I rest my head against the door, feeling a pang of guilt.

Deep down, I just wasn't in love with Dre anymore. I had already given up.

**(2:10 A.M.)**

I was awoken later that night by splitting headache.

After dragging myself out of bed, I maneuvered my way through the dark hallway.

The only source of light I had was the dim blue glow which emitted throughout the family room; from the television, I guessed.

Once I had successfully made it to the kitchen, I retrieved a glass from the cabinet above the stove and filled it with water, then drank it down with an aspirin.

While gulping down the glass off water, I peered into the living room.

Dre remained on the couch sleeping peacefully.

I sighed once I noticed articles of his clothes scattered over the floor, and a dirty plate sitting on the dining table.

Apparently, he did leave the television on. And he was watching the _Playboy_ channel.

A quiet scoff left my lips as I paused to watch curiously.

On the screen, a stick-thin, blonde woman who was dressed in lacy négligée, slid the satin robe from her shoulders before slinking into a brightly lit studio.

Dre would've gotten a hard slap, had he not been sleeping.

Quickly, yet carefully, I collected his clothes before shutting off the television and walking over to the table.

Just as I reached across the table to grasp the plate, I gasped as I was startled by a pair of calloused hands gripping my backside.

"You look mighty sexy bending over that table," a deep, husky voice breathed into my ear.

"Damn it, you scared me!" I hissed, smacking him in the chest.

I spun around and met his eyes, which were darkened with lustful desire.

"That little lace dress is just tempting me right now."

I tensed in his arms, backing into the table as he tugged at the waistband of my panties. I winced slightly as he pulled the elastic, and let it snap sharply against my skin.

"Dre not now; it's too late. I have to go back to bed," I protested, though I was quickly ignored.

He chuckled lightly before sweeping my hair aside and latching his lips onto my neck.

I couldn't resist letting a moan escape my mouth, as he slid his hands up my nightgown, tracing small circles on my waist.

"You're so beautiful. I'm so glad all you're mine," he replied, caressing my face lovingly.

"While the kids are in the house, Dre? What if someone wakes up?"

His gaze dropped to my pursed lips, and he glided his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I'm willing to take that risk… Can't I have you just for tonight, baby girl?"

My mind had begun to debate whether I should let myself give in to him.

I didn't love him anymore, and the idea seemed somewhat... promiscuous.

But then again…

I hoisted myself onto his body, hooking my legs around his torso.

He smiled, and carried me into the bedroom, kicking the door shut as he went.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Dre and I lay in bed wrapped up in the covers, listening to the sounds of our own labored breathing and racing heartbeats.

It was after two o'clock in the morning, and we had spent the rest of the night making love.

He dropped a gentle kiss onto my forehead, before gazing into my eyes.

"I love you, baby," he whispered, affection evident in his tone.

Usually, I would think that after a passionate love-making session with my husband, I would feel peaceful and content.

But I didn't.

I felt guilty.

My eyes drifted towards the ceiling, and I swallowed hard.

"… I-I love you too," I lied, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

Unaware of the slight quiver in my voice, he shifted onto his side, and brought me into his warm torso, resting his chin onto my shoulder.

A miserable sigh left my lips as I felt his lips leaving gentle kisses along back of my neck.

I felt a sense of comfort knowing that he still loved me, but I didn't know what to do. I was indecisive when it came to the conclusion of choosing what I think feels right. Should I divorce Dre or continue to live the rest of my life built on lies?

All I knew was that I didn't have much time left.

I closed my eyes, letting sleep slowly take over my body, wrapped in the protective arms of my soon-to-be ex-husband.

**I have to admit that I was a little apprehensive about posting this chapter, because I know Troy and Gabi are just getting to know each other****. But I just felt that this chapter would make things more interesting, and Gabriella still isn't sure about her feelings. Hope you enjoyed it, though. Thanks for reading, please review!!!**

**-PasiondeZv**


	5. Making Amends

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**** Thank you for being so patient with me and enjoying my story. I've been working so hard to make it right and I apologize if it's been such a long time since I've posted. I've been so busy with midterms and getting over the cold that I haven't had time to post. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Read and Review!!!**

**Chapter 5: Making Amends**

**(The Next Morning)**

_**Raquél**_

This morning, I decided to wake up early to get an early start on my homework.

I'd been so caught up in trying to finish last night, I never realized I was slowly dozing, until I fell asleep in the midst of my work.

I found it strange that Mama hadn't awoken yet, so I tore myself from the comfort of my bed and headed to her bedroom.

As I took a step towards the door, my foot landed on something that I guessed was a piece of clothing.

Resting underneath my right foot was a black, polka dot-covered thong.

It wasn't much of an indication for me know what had happened between my parents the night before.

Honestly, what was wrong with my mother? I thought she had told him to leave yesterday, and she _promised_ me that he would never come back. What would she have to say when I'd catch them lying in bed _without _clothes?

It made me extremely angry how she could never keep her promises.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

I burst through the door, causing Mama and Dre to jolt awake.

She sat up, completely startled, and quickly pulled the duvet over her bare chest.

I wasn't fazed at all by their indecency. Many times before, I had encountered my parents "making" my younger siblings.

A silent scoff left my lips as I stepped across the carpeted threshold.

The room fell unbearably silent as I folded my arms across my chest, and glared between my stunned parents.

"Estás realmente increíble, Mamá (you are really incredible, Mom)," was the first thing I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Honey, I—" she started.

"What is he doing here?"

As I had suspected, Dre didn't care how angry I felt.

And I wanted to slap that smug grin off his face.

Mama on the other hand, opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. Her eyes fell guiltily, as if she was a child who'd been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Your Momma said I could stay the night," he replied cockily, sending me that stupid smirk of his.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped, catching him by surprise.

Mama groaned impatiently, and got out of bed.

Once the duvet dropped from her body I took a slight step back, my turning gaze towards the closed shutters.

"Gross, Mom! Put on some clothes," I said, twisting my face in disgust.

She grabbed a silk robe from her closet and slipped it on.

"Look, he came last night after you went to bed and he asked me to stay, so I let him, and…" she trailed off, disregarding an explanation as to why she wasn't wearing clothes.

"… And yet somehow, you end up having sex with him? Mama, I don't think we can afford to add another child to this family."

"This isn't any of your business. Go to your room now!" my father demanded.

I scoffed, folding my arms stubbornly. "No, I'm not listening to you. You can't tell me what to do, _Dre_."

For that remark, I received a dark look. But I never batted an eye.

"Babe, just get your clothes."

"Whoa, whoa, don't get up. I'm still in the room."

"Then leave!" he barked.

She quickly collected his clothes, letting out an annoyed sigh before tossing them onto the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at my perverted father, as he hungrily gaped at her turned back.

"There, problem solved. My God, you two," she muttered exasperatedly.

"Raquél, go to your room now!" he attempted yet again.

"No," I replied with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe.

"Raquél!" Mama suddenly snapped, making me flinch slightly. "Leave right now, or so help me God I will do it _myself_!"

I could tell that she was quickly losing tolerance with me, so I spun around to leave the room.

"Fine; dice ese _hombre_ que él debe dejar y nunca regresar (tell that _man_ that he needs to leave and never come back)," I sneered before storming through the door.

"Excuse me young lady, do you wanna come here and say that to my face?" he yelled back, just as I slammed the door behind me.

I could feel my body temperature rising once I marched into the sunlit living room.

The bright sunlight hit my face, causing my eyes to squint as I threw myself onto the leather couch.

Sometimes, my mom just doesn't get it. I hate my father and she knows it, but for some reason, she keeps letting him back into this house.

There are a number of things I could name that makes him a bad father, and I could name a number of reasons _why_ I hate him; but that would just take too long.

One reason I hate him is that he always criticizes me.

He always tells me that I'm bitter, conceited and disrespectful.

But what makes me hate him the most is that he doesn't treat my mother right.

He usually calls her by these ridiculous names like "Lil' Mama", or "Baby girl", like she's some kind of pet.

Does that man think he's still in High school?

I was really starting to think she was like a pet to him. She waits on him hand and foot, cleans up after him, and she does whatever he tells her to do; whenever he's too lazy to get off his ass and do it himself.

When Dre and Mama had finally emerged from their bedroom, I noticed that she was still wearing the robe.

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed her waist from behind, then murmured something into her ear, causing her to giggle wildly.

Soon Chaya and Aquilína appeared from their rooms, both rubbing their little eyes in exhaustion.

But once they spotted Dre, their faces lit up and they ran towards him.

"Daddy!" they exclaimed.

I shook my head as they crashed into his arms, before covering his face with adoring kisses.

Oh, if only they knew…

**Gabriella**

**(A few minutes earlier)**

After Raquél left the room, I sunk onto the bed, and began to rub my temples, sighing distressfully.

The pounding headache that had awoken me last night returned with a vengeance.

Dre must have noticed how tense I'd become, so he took a seat behind me and slid the robe off my shoulders.

"You know, Gabi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," he started, gently massaging my shoulders.

"About?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "Having more kids."

I brushed his hands from my shoulders and spun around.

"No, babe, we can't have another child."

"Well, why not? I thought you wanted more kids."

"It—It's complicated, Dre. You can't just assume I want another baby. I mean is that the only thing I'm good for? Giving you children that _you_ can't take care of?"

"Of course not. And I do take care of them; just not as much now because I just got out of jail. Besides, if I didn't care about our kids, I wouldn't be here right now," he pointed out.

"It's not just that… You don't know what it's like having to go through _six_ natural births. It's exhausting and painful. It's not that easy—not for me, Dre. I can't do it a seventh time."

He took my hands and placed a kiss onto each palm.

"And to tell you the truth, you're not exactly supportive," I stated quietly.

"What? Of course I am," he defended. "You know I'm still looking for a job; you know I'm trying."

I pulled my hands from his grip and walked towards the window, folding my arms loosely.

"It doesn't seem like you're trying."

Dre embraced me from behind and planted a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

Once he moved onto my neck, I cringed slightly; though he never noticed.

"Baby, you know I'm trying… Finding a job is getting to be a challenge for me, and I _need_ time."

"Well you'd better hurry… because you're running out of time," I muttered.

I walked out of his embrace before he could kiss me again.

"I promise I'll get a job as soon as I leave."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I _promise_. I love you so much, Gabi and I don't want to lose you, or our kids," he replied, almost pleadingly.

As apprehensive I was, I could see how serious he was about keeping his promise.

It slightly made me feel guilty that I had been so hostile towards him.

"Okay," I sighed, walking into his arms once again.

"I don't want to lose you either, so you have to stick to your promise, alright? I love you," I said, meaning it this time.

After I placed a light peck onto his lips, he smiled.

"I love you too, baby. How 'bout I make you breakfast?"

"I'd love that."

I stole another kiss before padding into the living room.

Hopefully, I could eat in peace once everyone was at the table.

As much as I wanted to keep Dre away from us, it seemed as though it would be possible for things to turn around.

As long as he's willing to change.

Once I stepped into the living room, Dre suddenly hooked his arms around my waist and whispered, "You look _irresistible_ in that robe, by the way."

I burst into a fit of giggles as he growled into my neck.

I caught a glimpse of Raquél rolling her eyes while she placed her two siblings into their high chairs.

As she noticed her father starting to prepare breakfast, her green eyes darkened with enmity.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, placing both hands on her hips.

I sighed to myself once I realized that I would not be having the peaceful morning I had been hoping for.

"I'm cooking for your Momma… Is it a bad thing if I want to cook for my family?" he replied.

I decided to ignore them, and began to feed André and A'sharía.

"Yes it is."

"Raquél, please don't start," I pleaded.

He tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to think.

"And why is that, _Raquél_?" he asked cynically, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Because, you don't belong here!" she lashed out.

"Raquél!"

Dre shrugged as if he didn't care, then resumed preparing breakfast.

Once he had finished, I called the little girls to join us at the table while he served the food.

Even as he set the perfect pair of fluffy pancakes onto Raquél's plate, she folded her arms tightly, glaring up at him.

"Enjoy," he replied, flashing a wide, silly grin.

Out of my daughter's earshot, I suppressed a snicker.

She responded with yet another outburst.

"Why do you insist on annoying me like you're some kind of 5th grader? Grow up!"

"I will when you do," he retorted in a singsong voice, causing the girls to giggle.

"Eat honey," I said quietly, hoping to calm her.

"No, it probably has poison or some kind of drugs in it. He doesn't love me anyway," she protested.

After taking a bite of his breakfast and taking a sip of his coffee, he frowned slightly.

"That's not true, baby girl. I love you very much," he declared sincerely.

"_Don't_ call me that!" she snapped. "You don't love me; you never have. You're always judging me or making fun of me. I hate it!"

I buried my face in my hands and sighed, bracing myself for the onslaught of hateful words my husband and daughter would soon exchange.

"Oh really? If I didn't love you, would I have stuck by your Momma's side when she was pregnant with you? Would I still be here helping her raise our children? The only reason you don't feel loved is because you don't want to let me love you. You never talk to me, you always give me an attitude; and you just stay away from me like I'm some kind of plague."

"That's because you _are_ a plague," she sneered coldly.

A flash of hurt spread across his features, which then quickly turned into anger.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why are you always so angry at me, like I've done something to you? Damn it, I've had it with this stuck-up attitude of yours!" he bellowed, slamming his fist onto the table.

My younger kids became startled, and began to cry.

I tried my best to keep them calm, but their wailing grew even louder as the yelling continued.

"You _have_ done something to me. You don't respect me, you always treat me like I'm unimportant to you. You don't even treat Mama right, you treat her like crap! She's always picking up after you, cooking for you, washing your clothes; taking care of _your_ kids. I HATE YOU! I hate that you're my father!"

That was it: the silence before the storm.

The whole table grew quiet, and I watched my daughter incredulously, not believing the harsh words that had come from her mouth.

It was then that my daughter had finally crossed the line.

Before Dre could utter another word, I snapped, "What did you say?!"

She flinched slightly, then looked down at her plate.

"I'm so sick of both of you! I can never have any damn peace in this house because you two are always bickering over the stupidest things!"

"But he's ruining our lives," Raquél murmured, poking at her food with a fork.

"Exactly _how_ is he, Raquél?" my voice shook angrily.

She dared to look into my face, and my eyes softened as her own eyes suddenly gleamed with tears.

"You don't understand… how I feel. Especially Dad. At least the girls have a father who loves them. I don't anymore; I _used_ to have a father who loved me."

"Honey… what are you talking about?" I asked.

"No, no, it's nothing," she sniffled, rising from her seat.

Before I could reply, she walked out of the room, leaving us all dejected and confused.

Dre sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Gabi, we have to do something about her…"

"Be quiet, Dre," I said firmly. "Don't think I'm not upset with you too. The only way she acts like this way is because you never give her a break. When you bother her like that, of course she'll yell at you because she's just a kid, and she's sensitive, honey."

He ignored me, and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Well, it's not my fault," he murmured.

My eyes narrowed at his negligent comment and I folded my arms.

"Chicas, vas a la sala. Mami necesita hablar con Papá sólo (Girls, go to the living room. Mommy needs to talk to Papa alone)," I said before sending the girls out through the door.

"But tell me, Gabriella, what do _I_ have to do with this?" he asked after they left.

"You have plenty to do with this, Dre. If you would just sit and talk with her once in a while, I'm sure you'll figure out the reason for her behavior. Then you two wouldn't have as much problems."

I reached across the table to collect the dirty plates and walked towards the kitchen sink.

For a moment, Dre watched me as I placed them into the sink, and let out a frustrated groan.

"But that's the problem, Gabi… She never wants to talk to me. Now how can I do that if she keeps shutting me out?"

I spun around to face him and simply shrugged.

"Figure it out, okay? Now go talk to your daughter before you end up losing your relationship with her, _Andre_," I chastised, swatting the back of his head with a dishtowel.

He leaned back in his seat and sighed indecisively.

I disappeared from the room, leaving him alone to reconsider his thoughts.

Once I emerged from the kitchen, I found my three daughters standing near the door; their little ears pressed against the wooden surface.

They all held worried expressions on their faces.

"W-what's wrong with Raquél, Mama?" Aquilína questioned shyly.

When I stole a glance at Chaya, her face was red and blotchy, as if she'd been crying.

"They're just a little upset at each other," I explained.

Jazmyn couldn't understand. But she nodded even though she didn't know what I had said.

"But she told Papa that she hated him. No es simpático," she whimpered, close to tears of her own.

I knelt in front my daughter, so that I stood eye level with her.

"I know it's not nice, but Raquél didn't mean it. She loves Papa as much as you girls love him, alright?" I reassured.

Swiping the back of her hand over her eyes, Aquilína nodded, before throwing her little arms around my neck.

"Ohh, it's okay, princess. No need to be upset"

I plucked her off the floor and strolled into the living room, followed by my other two daughters.

"Ahora… veamos una película (let's watch a movie). I'm sure you'll all feel better once I play a DVD."

Their faces brightened, and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Mamá, ¿podemos ver a Cinderella?" Chaya chirped, tugging at my arm.

"Of course, baby girl, we can watch Cinderella," I chuckled, sweeping my fingers through her dark curls.

My girls took their seats on the carpet in front of the television while I placed a disc into the DVD player.

"Is Papa and Raquél gonna join us?" she questioned this time.

Once I punched the play button, Chaya stared at me expectantly, as if she had no clue of what had happened a few minutes before.

I sent her a consoling smile before turning my attention to the television set.

"Sure… right after your father talks to her."

Later that evening, we all remained in the living room, gathered around the television. My three little girls lay huddled together on the carpet below; their sleep-glazed eyes glued to the set.

Occasionally, they would nod, almost on the verge of sleep, but they were determined not to fall asleep before the movie was over.

We were watching _Aladdin_ this time.

My two youngest slept peacefully in the corner while Dre and I lay cuddled up on the couch.

It had been almost six hours since the fight between Raquél and my husband, and she still had not emerged from her room.

I felt bad that she had to lock herself in her bedroom because of me. Just the other day after I had kicked Dre out of the house, I promised her that he wouldn't return.

That was the one thing I had always hated about myself: I could never keep a promise.

I've disappointed so many people in my life, and out of all of them, my own daughter was the one who could forgive me. I had always admired her for that. Perhaps she felt like she had no choice.

I am her mother after all.

As for Dre, he still hadn't tried to talk to her, and he'd remained unusually silent for most of the day.

Although his face never showed emotion on his face—in his eyes revealed something else: heartache.

He loves his daughter, but when they fight, it's like he forgets how much he actually does love her. He thinks it doesn't change the way he feels about Raquél. But he's never realized that they're growing further and further apart with every hateful word.

After this argument, I don't think either of them can face each other, especially after what Raquél had said to him.

I can just imagine the words _"I hate you"_ playing through his mind like a broken record.

"Dre," I started, trying to catch his attention.

He ignored me, keeping his eyes on the television like my zombie-like daughters.

"Babe, please talk to her. I think you'll both feel better once the ice is broken."

"For the last time, Gabi, no. I'm not ready," he sighed.

I laced my fingers between his and pouted as if I were a child.

"Please? I hate seeing you so upset like this," I pleaded.

He almost cringed when I used the word "hate". Probably not the best choice word at the moment.

He easily saw through my facade and let go of my hand, shooting me a stern glance.

"Gabi, I said 'no'. Now can I please enjoy the rest of the movie in peace?"

Against his protest, I leaned across and placed a single kiss onto his cheek, and whispered, "Do it for me… for your wife, honey. Your daughter needs you."

He stared down at me, his eyes saddened.

"From what she told me earlier, I don't think so. You heard what she said. Did you see the way she looked at me when she said, 'I hate you'? It was like I meant nothing to her. Like she doesn't need me," he confessed shamefully.

"Trust me, babe, she won't stay mad at you for long. I know Raquél, and she is not like that. She could _never_ hate her own father."

With an encouraging nudge, I gently pushed him to his feet, only to have him sit again.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want any more trouble or make anything worse. She might kick me out her room."

"Don't worry, she won't. Now go before you miss the rest of the movie," I chuckled, placing a comforting hand onto his forearm.

Once I gave him a smile of reassurance, his confidence jumped

Hesitantly, Dre rose from his spot on the couch and slowly proceeded towards Raquél's bedroom.

He kept looking back nervously, like a child being sent to school for the first time.

But once I gave him a smile of reassurance, he was confident enough to approach the door and turn the knob.

"Good luck, hon'," I whispered, as I watched him slip into his daughter's bedroom.

I was pretty positive that after a talk, my husband and daughter would put aside their differences and make up. I felt that they would regain their strong relationship.

If only for me, I could make up my mind about this divorce topic. I was so confused.

The decision was indecisive at this point.

**Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you have any ideas that you think would liven the storyline, I'd really appreciate the feedback.**** Read and review!!!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**I know I haven't been updating as quickly as I should, and I'm very sorry for that. I just wanted to let you know that I've been appreciating the reviews for this story and if you would like to suggest any ideas that would be really helpful. As for the profile links, I switched the pictures to Imageshack because of the complications on Photobucket. **

**As for another story that is in the works, I've been working on a reprise of **_**A Father For My Babies**_** called **_**Through The Eyes Of Raquél, **_**and it's basically a spin-off of the first story, but through Raquél's point of view. This story will also include the daily hardships she goes through each day, having to deal with the grown-up responsibilities at such a young age, and just finding herself as she grows older. Along the way she finds love and experiences the trails and tribulations of her first relationship.**

**Here's a short summary to give you a feel of how High School has become tough for Raquél:**

_**One thing I had always regretted about my devotion to school was that I was the outsider. **_

_**I'm only in my second year of high school, and ever since my family moved to New York, fitting into the "A-crowd" had always proved to be a challenge. Thomas Jefferson High School was like a shark pit, and people like me were the bloody little pieces of chum. **_

_**I had learned that after a painful lesson during my freshman year. I wanted to be in the A-crowd like other kids who were former students of my Middle school, but I was never accepted. **_

_**In fact, I was ridiculed for it. **_

"_**Freak", "Loser", "Geek", or "Nerd" were just a few of the hurtful words I'd be called on a daily basis. As if making fun of my intelligence wasn't enough, people used to make fun of my looks. **_

_**They'd make fun of my hair, my eyes, my nose; my height. I'm very petite, as in 4 feet, 7 inches. I weigh a measly 85 pounds; another troubling inheritance from my mother, which I absolutely hate. **_

_**If there's one thing I've learned about high school is that you should never trust an Upperclassman. **_

_**Because of their unpredictable, manipulative ways, a freshman could fall into the torturous snare of disgrace and humiliation. **_

_**Just like I had.**_

**I'm hoping that this story will be enjoyable as well as successful. Again, thank you all for your patience and understanding. Rest assured I'll be posting Chapter 6: "Triangle" very soon!**

**-PasiondeZV**


	7. Triangle

**Hey, everybody. I hope you aren't too upset for this extremely LATE update. Unfortunately I had to start over because my brother was busy installing Window's 7 and some of my files were deleted. I can assure it won't happen again, but in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Triangle**

**Gabriella**

About fifteen minutes after I had sent my husband to talk to Raquél, my troubling curiosity got the better of me, and I tip-toed towards the door.

My ears grew strained trying to eavesdrop.

It had been left open slightly ajar, and I could hear their muffled voices speaking from where I was sitting.

They weren't screaming at each other, so I guessed that their talk had gone well.

But as I neared the door, I heard muted sobs; probably from my daughter.

What was wrong?

I thought Dre and Raquél had worked everything out. At least they should've since they spent fifteen minutes actually _together_. Before, they couldn't sit in the same room for three minutes without breaking into an argument.

I stole a peek through the thin crack in the door, and my heart swelled at what I'd found.

In the middle of the room stood my husband and daughter, locked in a tight embrace.

Raquél's head was nestled in the crook of Dre's neck, and she quietly wept as he gently rocked back and forth.

He planted several kisses onto her forehead, while his fingers delicately thread through her brunette curls.

Then, the words I had been waiting to hear were finally spoken.

"I love you, baby girl. I'll always be there when you need me, okay?"

With a silent nod, my daughter let out a quiet sniffle and looked up at him, smiling a little.

"I love you too, Papa. I'm sorry."

I nearly burst into tears at the heartfelt words.

It was very consoling to know that they had finally come to an agreement and reconciled.

I think Raquél had always wanted to make peace with her father, but I also knew how she liked to keep everything bottled-up inside. Like she had kept her true feelings for him to herself for so long. And Dre never realized how much he'd been hurting her. So once he crossed the line like he'd done moments ago, that was when the fuse had been set off.

Now that the hatchet has been buried, she's let it all out.

Forgetting that I was supposed to stay inconspicuous, I pushed through the door but paused in the doorway as Dre turned his head towards me.

I couldn't help but smile as he sent me a reassuring nod, letting me know that everything had been settled between them.

Raquél also glanced up, and she quickly hid her tear-streaked face and giggled once she realized I was watching.

It was nice to see her happy again.

"Mama, stop spying on us!" she exclaimed, ducking behind her father.

"What? You two are finally getting along and I can't be here to witness it?"

"No, because you're gonna get all mushy now."

I chuckled as she peeked around his shoulder before hiding again.

"I am not…"

"I know you, Gabi. You're gonna be squeezing the life out of us soon," Dre replied.

"You're right… Aww, you guys are going to make me cry," I cooed, close to tears.

Quickly, I approached them, wrapping my arms around them and pulling them into a tight hug.

They groaned in unison at my gesture, though I knew they both secretly appreciated my sympathy.

"I told you," he chuckled to Raquél, earning a hard slap on the chest from me.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I heard you, babe. Don't think I'm going to let you off easily because you made up with your daughter."

"But I knew you were gonna do it anyway."

"And yet, you don't think that's not the least bit redundant?" I inquired cleverly.

His hand found my palm, and his fingers tightly wrapped around mine.

"I'd say otherwise," he smirked.

My daughter feigned disgust as Dre pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Okay… I think I should leave before I see something I do notwanna see," she joked, gesturing towards the door.

Once she left the room, Dre glanced down at me grinning widely.

"What is it, babe?" I asked curiously, wondering what could've made him so enthusiastic.

"I'm going out for a job interview tomorrow. Maybe this time I'll actually land a job," he replied eagerly.

"Oh, that's nice honey. But I hope you're ready. Those employers can be brutal and you don't want to miss another opportunity like this."

He wrapped me in his arms, lifting me off the ground for a moment. "I know. That's why I have you for support. I'm positive they won't say no to me," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Alright," I replied, though I wasn't entirely convinced.

I was worried.

This family has been in stuck financial turmoil ever since Dre's arrest and he couldn't afford to let another chance like this slip through his fingers. I'm so thankful for my family. If they hadn't cared enough to provide money when we needed it the most, debt would've swallowed us up by now.

Since I've had my son, I'd been on maternity leave for 5 months, but then quit because I needed to spend more time with my children. I wasn't about to send my babies to a daycare to leave them in the hands of a stranger. That's why my sister—God bless her—watches them whenever I can't. I feel so guilty she has to play Sergeant with my rambunctious bunch. She's already gotten her hands full with two kids of her own, _and_ is pregnant with her third child.

I don't know how I've managed to keep my sanity through all this chaos. I knew I'd reached my limit once Baby number 6 came into the picture, and I knew that was more than enough for one person to handle. So far, life as a Stay-at-home mother has proven to be less than fabulous.

It's not as easy as you think.

Dre leant down to give me one last kiss before strolling through the door. "Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of the movie."

I followed close behind, and found my three daughters stretched out across the carpet. They slept soundly amidst the blaring television.

Sitting on the couch above them was Raquél, who casually ate a bag of popcorn while her eyes remained glued to the set.

This time the movie was _Aladdin_.

"Well, then, I guess it's time for bed," I sighed, scooping up the first child that was within arm's reach: Chaya. She let out a quiet moan, and turned over in my arms.

Dre and Raquél helped with the others as I carried my daughter to her bedroom.

After successfully tucking in the children, the three of us cuddled up on the couch and watched movies until we finally succumbed to sleep.

**(The next morning: Early Dawn)**

Dre had decided to wake me at 5:30 in the morning. Bright and early.

The sun was just peeking over Brooklyn Bridge when I'd been torn from my slumber.

A cup of coffee had been thrust under my nose, which prompted me to lift my head from the soft pillow.

Through my tousled curls, I shot Dre an irritated grimace. I was in no mood to get up.

He stood above me, his waist wrapped tightly in a towel as beads of water slipped down his torso.

"No!" I moaned defiantly as he grasped my weary arms, and pulled me into a seated position. "It's not even a school day!"

He then slipped on a clean shirt before fastening the buttons.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but everything has to be perfect for this interview and we'll need to fall back into a routine."

"Routine?" I scoffed, not recalling a time we'd ever followed an organized "routine".

Choosing to pay no heed to my contemptuous attitude, he replied, "I need help with something."

I swiped a hand across my tired eyes, and asked, "With?"

I'd sought to choke my husband with the two ties he held in front his chest.

"Navy or Black?" he questioned.

Deciding I needed something to keep myself alert, I reached for the mug of coffee on the nightstand and took a tentative sip.

"I really don't think anyone will be judging you based on what color tie you wear."

Above the mug, I watched Dre with quiet intrigue as he darted around the room in search of another tie.

He looked pretty uneasy; as if it hadn't been evident in the first place.

But I couldn't blame him for it. It was his first time in a long time getting ready for a job, and I knew he wanted everything to go smoothly. _Including _spending 15 minutes trying to find the perfect tie.

It troubled me terribly to see him so tense and panicky. He knew our future depended on acquiring this job, as well as avoiding the threat of debt.

He groaned in frustration once his hands became twisted in the tie, then hurled it to his feet.

"Will you relax?" I exclaimed softly, tearing myself from the comfort of my bed and plucking the necktie from the carpet.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, spinning around to face the mirror. "It's just that I-I feel so nervous, and I don't wanna let you down if they reject me. I know you're depending on me to get this job but I'm trying so hard to get this right. I just want to make you and the kids happy."

I draped the navy necktie over his head, and began tending to the tangled knot.

"Hey, don't ever doubt yourself. You're not perfect, and I'm definitely not perfect, so you shouldn't expect those employers to know what you're 'not' capable of. If they think you're not good enough for their company, then that's their loss. And you shouldn't worry about what your kids think of you, because do you know what they think? They love you, honey. They don't care what kind of job you get or who you're working for as long as you're there for them… for me. That's all that matters to me, Andre."

Dre shook his head doubtingly as an indecisive sigh blew from his lips.

"Still…"

My free hand stretched up to cup his sullen face, forcing him to look in my eyes. "Just try your best, okay? I'm sure if you stay calm and be yourself, you'll make a good impression with them," I encouraged, hoping to boost his self-confidence.

As I continued to adjust the tricky necktie, Dre glanced down at me, managing a weak grin.

"I love you," I whispered, causing his smile to grow larger. "How about I make you breakfast? You're going to need a big meal to get you through the day."

Without a response, Dre casually shrugged, yet somehow I knew something had been brewing in his mind. I'd always search his eyes for the truth.

I was taken by surprise as he grasped my palm and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, backing me against the cold surface of the mirror.

Completely stunned by the sudden feat, I broke the kiss abruptly and gave my husband a confounded stare. "What was that for?" I questioned breathlessly.

His frown curled into a smirk, and his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, pulling me close.

"I just realized I forgot to give my beautiful wife a good morning kiss and say, 'I love you'," he declared playfully.

I giggled like a schoolgirl at his sweet gesture, and leaned on my toes to offer a quick peck. "I love you too. Now hurry up and finish dress so I can get a start on breakfast."

Once I sent him back into the room, I leisurely strolled into the illuminated family room; when the passive stillness was pierced by a disturbing ring. I nearly jumped through the roof at the sound.

Resting on the glass coffee table was my iPhone, which vibrated against the hard surface.

I observed its lit screen, curious to find out the name of the person who'd decided to call so early in the morning.

An gasp emitted once I noticed the letters **T-R-O-Y B-O-L-T-O-N **flashing across the screen.

"Gabi, who's that calling?" I heard Dre call from the bedroom.

To this point, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't know whether to pick up or let it ring. I didn't want to let go of this opportunity to speak to Troy, but what would my husband think if he found out I was talking to another man while he was in the house? Surely I didn't want to find out.

I didn't want to lie. But I had to.

This time, Dre poked his head through the doorway.

"Gabi!" he called louder. "Who is it?"

The phone continued to ring; three times, four times, _five_ times.

When I didn't reply, his suspicions grew aroused, and he began to approach me.

Before he could reach across the table to snatch the phone, I swiped it away and said the first thing that came to mind: "Hola, Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Huh? No, this is Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Y usted?"

I turned my back to my husband, so that he wouldn't spot my panicked expression.

"Gabriella. It's me Troy," he tried.

"I know that, _Mom_," I grumbled pointedly, hoping to God he would catch onto my hazed message.

To my relief, Dre believed I had been speaking to my mother, and headed back to the bedroom.

Troy must have sensed my uneasiness, and let out a deep chuckle.

I shuddered as it sent tremors up my spine.

"Trying to get out of trouble?" he inquired cleverly, causing my cheeks to blaze red.

I couldn't help but laugh along at my awkward cover-up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi Troy, I'm so sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. I find it very amusing when I get myself involved in one of your wild shenanigans. So, anything exciting I should know about?"

I pushed through the entrance way into the dark kitchen, and flipped the light switch. I'd begun the task of gathering pots and ingredients, while keeping the phone pressed to my ear. As a mother of six, multitasking has become a typical part of my life.

"I've been pretty well; there's not much going on around here that I would call excitable."

"Are you sure? It's pretty early in the morning for you to be up making breakfast or mistaking me for your Mother. I mean, unless your children go to school on a weekend; that's understandable, I guess," Troy replied expertly.

Caving to his intellect, I let out a laugh and shook my head. "Well, if it counts, my husband is going out to get a job today."

The skillet in front of me sizzled once I emptied the glass bowl of eggs, before I let them cook.

From the receiver, I could hear him shuffling around. My presumption was that he'd just awoken and was busy getting dressed.

The thought of Troy slipping a T-shirt over his muscular torso me made my heart accelerate.

_I wonder how he'd look without a shirt… Oh my god, I think I'd die!_, my mind spoke deceivingly, but it quickly switched gears, and yelled, _Don't think about him that way, you hardly know the man!_

"Gabriella?" he called, pulling me from my adulterated daydream.

"Ye-yes?"

"I asked 'how are the kids?'."

"Oh, they're doing well; getting bigger by the day, eating their vegetables. What are you up to?" I chuckled, stirring the scrambled eggs around the skillet.

For a moment, my eyes drifted towards the clock, and I realized I'd spent almost ten minutes talking to Troy.

I knew Dre would be walking into the kitchen soon, so I had to cut this conversation short. As much as I didn't want to.

"I'm going to head to the gym soon, but I was wondering: are you going to be busy today?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why?" I replied, finding myself growing enthusiastic.

"Great, because I wanted to meet up with you later so we can maybe eat lunch or get a drink. Whatever is fine with you."

What do I do? I didn't want to disappoint Troy by not accepting his invite to lunch, but I couldn't help but fear the thought of my husband catching me with another man. And I _really_ liked Troy.

_But… he would be stuck at that interview for the whole day. I could go out, have fun with Troy, come home and act as if nothing had happened._, I convinced myself with a winning grin.

_But this is not a date at all._

"Alright, that would be fun. Pick me up at… 10:00."

"Cool, it's a date then. I'll see you then."_ Uh-oh._

"You too, Troy. Goodbye," I said with a nervous gulp.

Just as I rest my cell phone beside the stove, Dre walked through the kitchen doors and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"How's Soledád?" he questioned, burrowing his nose into my neck.

"She's fine. She wants me to join her for lunch later."

He didn't notice the slight shudder my body gave as his lips latched onto my shoulder.

"Well you two have fun, alright?"

"I'm sure we will," I responded weakly.

Once my husband spun around, I slapped my forehead in frustration.

I may not have been stuck in a Love Triangle, but I was very close.

_Boy, am I in trouble._

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	8. Undeniable

**Again, I've worked so hard on this chapter to make it enjoyable for you guys, and I thank you for your support. Also, if you are wondering when Gabriella will break off her marriage with Dre, there's no need to panic, their relationship will **_**definitely**_** end in Chapter 9. I'll try my best to dish it out as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 8: Undeniable**

**Gabriella**

About an hour after Dre left the house, I settled onto the couch to watch an old episode of Sesame Street.

I couldn't help but grin at that warm feeling of nostalgia. It brought back memories of my sister and I sitting huddled in front of the television on Christmas morning.

This particular was special to me because it was the very same episode we had watched on Christmas morning of 1987. Our family had not yet moved out of Puerto Rico, and it would be just a few months until the long journey to New Mexico.

I had just made seven years old, and Aurelía was 10, and we'd rushed out of bed at six in the morning just to watch the Sesame Street Christmas special. Weariness had still not left our eyes because of the _Nochebuena_ dinner our family held the night before; but we didn't care, of course.

I remembered how the room would fill with wild giggles as each character began their own silly adaptation of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", and come to an end with "Feliz Navidad". Once the rest of the family joined Aurelía and me in the living room, we'd gather around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

Under the dimly-lit bulbs of the tree, I'd always notice the proud beam on my mother's face as we clawed the wrapping paper from our gifts before letting out piercing squeals of joy. Our family didn't have much money, so Christmastime was the only time we would receive presents. My mother sacrificed a lot for my sister and I when we were children, and gave all she could to make sure we'd have the best childhood. Which is what had prompted my parents to move to New Mexico.

I just hope I can do the same for my children.

My reverie was interrupted at the muted thud that suddenly echoed throughout the house. I glanced over my shoulder, and grinned once I caught a glimpse of my son crawling through the hallway.

It always baffled me how children—at their own willpower—can be up and alert so early in the morning.

His hazel eyes sparkled as he made his way towards me. "Mama!" he cooed, causing the pacifier between his lips to fall to the carpet.

With a quick swoop of my arm, I plucked André from the ground and pulled him onto my lap.

I always loved these rare, special moments when I could spend time with one of my children alone.

"Hey, mister! What are you doing up so early?" I reprimanded playfully.

He responded with an incoherent squeal that I presumed meant "walk", and clapped his palms together.

"You want to walk? Show Mama how you can walk."

Eager to find out if my son how well my son could walk, I placed him onto the carpet and took a few steps back.

André gave me a questioning gaze, wondering why I had walked away from him.

"Mama!" he called, stretching his little arms towards me.

In an attempt to coax him, I sat onto the floor, grabbed the pacifier and held it within reach.

"¿Quieres su chupete (do you want your pacifier)? Ven aquí, Niñito."

His mouth turned up in a toothless grin, and he let out a cute giggle. "Mama!" he repeated.

As quickly as he could, my son unsteadily jumped to his feet, only to topple to the floor with a loud thump.

The smile on his face slowly faded, turned down in a vexed pout, and the air filled with distraught cries as he began to scream.

I hadn't suspected André to be injured. He looked more startled than hurt.

But I knew he couldn't have been that upset. He usually craved attention, and wailed until he could get as much cuddles and kisses from me.

I continued to watch him and shook my head once he began to kick his legs in frustration. My son definitely wasn't hurt. I couldn't help a grin as he rolled across the floor.

It was quite amusing.

Caving into his act, I gathered him in my arms. "Alright, Dre. Stop being such a drama king. You're not hurt."

I'd assumed he knew his "plan" had worked, because he immediately grew quiet.

My children were too smart for their own good.

"You're a smart baby boy, aren't you? I think you've done enough walking for today," I chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek. André pried the pacifier from my fingers before shoving it into his mouth.

Once he recognized the characters on the screen, he eagerly pointed towards the television and squirmed in my arms. "Momo!" he exclaimed incorrectly, clapping cheerfully as Elmo appeared on-screen.

My son is obsessed about Elmo; he just couldn't say the name correctly. But ironically, he can sing the "Elmo's World" theme song in almost perfect English.

I went back to the family room, and placed him into his playpen before advancing towards the kitchen.

I began to sort through the food pantry in search of the last Gerber jar. I could spot it in the far corner of the shelf.

A strained groan evaded my lips as I leaned on my toes to grab the jar. Once the tips of my fingers caught the edge of the lid, I let out a weary sigh and reached to my left to get a spoon.

Where was a ladder when I needed it?

As I returned to the open room, I lifted him from the playpen and rest him on my lap.

André didn't like banana purée, and I secretly hoped he wouldn't notice the difference.

But he did notice, and made an attempt to swat the jar from my hand. "No-no!" he shrieked, causing the sound to echo throughout the room.

I ignored his defiant thrashing, and removed the tight lid from the jar. "Niñito! Stop it; you're going to make Mama drop the food," I yelled over my screeching son. It was like holding down a little rabid Koala bear.

I love my children to death, but once the halo over their heads begin to fade; I know the worst is yet to come.

Hopefully, I'd be able to meet Troy very soon.

That is if I don't suffer a panic attack beforehand.

**AFFMB**

"You're going out on a date… with Troy… while Dad is out... Does he know about this?" Raquél started groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Only a few minutes before, I'd been calmly feeding my disgruntled son, when "panic mode" had begun to sink in. I needed to talk to someone, so I rushed to my daughter's room and shook her awake, breaking her from her peaceful slumber.

"Of course not! But I had no choice, I couldn't say no to Troy. I'm in so much trouble, honey. I don't know what to do!"

She responded with an annoyed groan and fell back onto her pillow. "So why'd you wake me just to tell me this? It's not my fault you're crushing on Troy."

"No, no, no, I am _not _crushing on Troy. And this is not a date," I denied, although we both knew I was a bad liar.

To my embarrassment, Raquél found my predicament to be quite amusing, and she stifled a giggle.

"Then what do you call a guy meeting a girl to buy her lunch?"

I wordlessly sat beside her, tucking my feet beneath the blanket as I tried my best to conjure up an excuse.

"A lunch meeting…?" I replied, feeling my face burn.

Raquél collapsed against me, convulsing with laughter.

I must've sounded pretty ridiculous at the time, because she laughed and laughed until tears ran down her cheeks.

"Who knew humiliating your mother could be so hilarious?" I remarked derisively before giving her a hard shove.

"Okay, Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't help it when you deny things like this. It is a date, and you _are _crushing on Troy. I know you don't want Papa to find out about this, but you brought this on yourself."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head indecisively. "I know; I'm such an idiot."

Finally, my daughter stopped laughing, and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace.

"No you're not. You're just confused, and I know how hard this is for you. Maybe you don't have to tell Papa. This can be our dirty little secret," she said with a playful grin.

I smiled at her cleverness, and hugged her even tighter. "You're right. And… since you're up already, you can help me pick out a cute outfit."

Raquél tapped her chin in jest, as if she was deeply contemplating my offer.

"I guess I can help you so you can look good for your _'date'_," she replied, purposefully stressing the word just to taunt me.

I surrendered to my mirth, and laughed as she playfully nudged me in the ribs.

"Okay, okay! I'll admit this is a date. But this is just a onetime thing, alright? Just because I'm having an innocent lunch date with Troy does not mean I'm crushing on him."

My daughter tore herself from the duvet and extended her arms above her head before strolling through the door.

"Right…" I heard her call sarcastically from the hallway.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew I couldn't escape the fact that I would be having lunch with Troy. It was a date, but not the "innocent" kind you'd think. I can't help but think of the possible outcome of this date. What if we were to end up in a full-blown relationship? And not the friendly kind, either.

Despite what my fears were telling me earlier, I had mustered up the courage to accept his offer. Had my husband not been getting dressed in the next room, I would've blurted "yes" before Troy could even finish the sentence. For all I know I could've agreed to help him fix his car or wash his dogs. But either way, I wouldn't have minded. I smirked to myself.

_Nope, not at all._

**AFFMB**

For almost an hour and a half, Raquél and I excavated my closet in search of a suitable outfit for my lunch "date".

Scattered over the carpet were huge piles of my tops, jeans, skirts and my vast collection of designer shoes. I'm surprised my daughter didn't get lost in the process.

I had spent so much time trying on outfit after outfit; I never realized Troy would be arriving soon.

Once again, I emerged from the bathroom wearing outfit number… I'd lost count.

"What about this?" I questioned while slipping my feet into another pair of pumps.

"It's fine, now can you_ please_ pick something before I'm forced to strangle myself?" my daughter pleaded from the bed. She had grown so tired over choosing outfits with me; she'd decided to lay face down so that she wouldn't have to see another piece of clothing.

"Come on, Chiquita; no estás mirando. Please, just look and tell me what you think."

I could almost hear Raquél rolling her eyes in annoyance as she brought her head up.

I stepped in front the mirror to observe the lace-detail fuchsia blouse, denim skinny jeans and beige pumps **(in profile)**.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Mom. I love it," she commented with a keen smile.

Her reflection appeared behind me in the mirror as she peered over my shoulders, also examining the outfit.

I raked my fingers through my hair and smiled, taking pride in my impeccable fashion sense.

"This is the one. It's perfect."

"Great, now can we please get rid of these clothes before Troy gets here?"

"Sure. But you're going to have to get dressed because Aurelía's coming to get you guys soon. Do you mind?"

Raquél's face brightened, and she grinned eagerly. She loved spending time at her aunt's house whenever she had the chance. "Mama, you know how much I love my baby cousins. Of course I don't mind," she giggled.

"Alright, then. Go get your siblings dressed, baby." I gave my daughter a quick peck before sending her out of the room.

As she left the room, I knelt to the carpet to collect the scattered articles of clothing, when my cell phone began to vibrate incessantly.

Assuming the call might have been from Troy, I snatched up the phone, and couldn't help but frown as I spotted my husband's name instead.

I couldn't ignore his call, so I pushed the speak button and pressed it against my ear.

"Hi, Dre," I responded casually.

I almost cringed when his husky tone replied, "How's my sexy wife doing?"

"I'm fine, honey. Just fine."

"Did you leave the house yet?"

"Why would I be leaving the house?" I asked, completely forgetting the excuse I had made up earlier that morning.

"You told me you were going out to lunch with Soledád this morning."

"Oh, that's right, I did! Um, she called and canceled because she was busy."

Just then, Raquél came back to the room, and called through the door, "Mom, Troy's here!"

I let out a panicked gasp once Dre heard the clear yell.

"Troy?"

My daughter must have heard, because she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized, before backing out the door.

As luck would have it, there was an upstairs resident who happened to share the same name as Troy, and I quickly devised yet another excuse. Lucky for me, he was also a plumber.

"You know Troy Stevenson from upstairs, honey. The sink started leaking a while ago, so I called him in to fix it."

"Alright…" my husband said, but I knew that he was quickly growing suspicious.

The line grew awkwardly silent as he cleared his throat.

"Well, tell him I said 'hey'. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay, Dre. I-I love you," I almost struggled to say; feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I love you too. Tell the kids I love them too. Bye, baby girl."

And with that, the line clicked off.

I breathed a sigh of relief once the painful conversation was over, and grabbed my purse and cell phone.

In the living room, Raquél was busy tugging a shirt over Chaya's head as I walked towards the front door.

I kissed my children goodbye before heading towards the door. "You'll lock up once Aurelía's here, right?"

"Sure, Mama. Go out and have a good time," Raquél said with a smile.

"Thank you baby. I love you guys!" I called, pulling the door open.

My children all responded with collective shouts as I walked through the door.

**Troy**

I came to a screeching stop near the parking garage across the street from Gabriella's apartment complex.

My stereo was blasting loudly through the streets and alleys, and I bopped my head along to the beat.

This morning as I woke up, the first thing that came to my mind was that beautiful woman. Heedless to the fact that she still may have been asleep, I grabbed my phone and hit the Speed-dial number one. Yes, I admit I have Gabriella as number one on my speed-dial list.

For some odd reason, she didn't want her husband to know who she was really talking to. Before I could even utter a single word, she greeted me in Spanish, and said, "Hola, Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

For a moment, I actually thought that Gabriella had mistaken me for her mother, but then I caught on once she hinted, "I know that, Mom."

I give her credit for coming up with such a clever idea, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

I knew the ruse had worked once a relieved sigh blew through the phone, and I could hear her husband's footsteps fading.

It's understandable that she wants to keep our friendship a secret from her husband, so I accepted her apology. I had to forgive her. How could I _not_ forgive her?

She's beautiful, smart, sexy, caring—I could go on all day about the things I like about her. Never have I met such a woman as amazing as Gabriella. She was one in a _trillion_ if it was even possible!

From the very first day I laid eyes on her, I knew she was The One for me, and hopefully the one I would fall in love with.

Not that I am in love with her; it's way too soon. I hardly know her.

But in the back of my mind, a tiny voice declared, _'At least not yet!'_

The one thing that makes me feel hopeless of ever having a real chance Gabriella was her marriage.

Now, I don't want to be responsible for ruining her marriage, and I'm definitely not a home-wreaker. I wouldn't want her children to be caught in the middle of a nasty divorce lawsuit. I really don't want to see them miserable. Although I've never met Gabriella's children, it would break my heart.

I guess if that were to happen, I'd feel extra guilty because of them, which probably prompts the reason for my secret love for children. I've always wanted children of my own, and not just a boy and a girl. No, I've always wanted a huge, crazy family like the Brady Bunch.

I think anyone would pretty much be surprised if they knew that about me. _Especially _Gabriella.

My attention was brought back to focus as I spotted a woman making her way across the street from afar.

As I turned my head to catch a glimpse, my eyes widened in surprise once I realized the woman was Gabriella.

It just so happens that the song "Dangerous" by Akon had been booming from my stereos, and from what she was wearing, she was out for the kill.

My only hope was that I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of her.

She looked so gorgeous strutting across the street; she could've put Tyra Banks to shame. While she approached my car, everything seemed to move in slow-motion. My eyes travelled down her body, taking in every marvelous curve. Her tanned skin glowed beautifully in the sun making her look like a radiant angel; her long brunette curls blew wildly in the gentle breeze, and her eyes sparkled brightly with anticipation.

Every other man Gabriella passed by stopped and stared, also drawn in by her astounding presence.

As our gazes locked, her lips curved into a lovely smile, which was enough to make me melt. If I had cancer, surely I would've been cured.

The air seemed to thicken once she greeted me with a shy, "Hey Troy."

Like a fool, I sat there in stunned silence as she took a seat beside me and tucked away a curl from her face.

I never realized I had still been staring, until she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Hello, Gabriella. S-sorry about that," I apologized, feeling my cheeks burn.

_So much for not making a fool out of myself… _

"It's okay," she laughed melodically.

I made sure she got buckled in before I put the gear shift in drive and raced onto the crowded street.

Once we turned onto the main road, I noticed Gabriella quietly gazing out the window. Her nose wrinkled adorably as she grew lost in her train of thought. She looked more worried than distracted.

"Gabriella," I began, hoping to start a less-than-awkward conversation.

She turned her gaze towards me, and butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach when she flashed me that gorgeous smile.

"You know, I'm so glad you had the time to join me today. I didn't know if you were busy or not so I almost didn't call you."

"That's okay, Troy. I wasn't busy this morning, and I didn't want to stay in the house all day, anyway. So, where is this place you're taking me to?" she questioned.

"Oh, well a few weeks ago my co-worker's brought me to this Mediterranean bistro on 1113 1st Avenue. It's called Bistro 61. The food there was so delicious I felt like bursting through the kitchen doors to kiss the chef."

Gabriella burst into laughter at my humor, and although she didn't mean to, she placed an absent-minded hand on my knee, which sent tremors up my spine.

I shifted in my seat at the sudden contact, and cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, her cheeks glowing brightly once she realized what she had done.

The car fell silent again, but thankfully it wasn't as terribly awkward as I thought it would be. I mean, I'm very comfortable around Gabriella, but when she "sneak attacks" me like that, it's a little hard for me to regain my composure.

My leg still burned at the lingering sensation.

"That's okay." I folded my lips in order to keep from grinning.

"No, I'm really sorry for that. It's just that you're so funny… I can't help it," she giggled, indistinctly twisting her hair between her fingers.

I knew it was just innocent flirting, but Gabriella had no idea what it was doing to me.

Little does she know, torture comes in many different ways, including innocence. And innocence was the absolute worst.

Even a gesture as vague as a naïve hand to the knee was an extreme turn-on for me. Especially for someone as attractive as Gabriella. What am I saying? She's undeniably _sexy_.

Another giggle burst forth as her head fell back against the head-rest. "If the food there is as good as you claim it is, I'll take your word for it," she said, glancing towards me.

I also turned my head, meeting her gaze. "Well, as long as you trust me."

Her green orbs seemed to gleam seductively at my counter, and her lips curled into a smile.

"I trust you, Troy…"

**Thank you so much for reading! Please read and review!!! :)**


	9. To The Left

**Chapter 9: To The Left**

**Gabriella**

I followed close behind Troy and past the reservation booth as the waitress led us towards an empty table beside the window.

The brilliant sun filtered through the tall pane, sending a stream of light stretching across the floor.

Like the gentleman he was, Troy pulled my chair out so that I could sit. As usual, I responded with a shy beam before taking my seat.

"So, what do you think so far?" he questioned with an expectant gaze, as I observed the elegant restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but not too casual for a lunch date.

"This is gorgeous, Troy. I'll admit, you've got quite an eye for taste," I praised with an impressed nod.

For a moment, our attention had been drawn towards the waitress, who informed us that she would be returning once we'd be ready to place our orders.

"Thank you, Gabriella. Why don't you take a look at the menu and see what you'd like to order?" he suggested while offering me a menu.

I pulled the tall menu-book upwards so that it formed a _V_ around my face, creating a barrier between Troy and I. There were so many entrées and side dishes to choose from, I had no idea which would be the best. They all looked so good, but the problem was, I couldn't understand French.

I rest the menu down with a perplexed sigh. Troy must've sensed my distress and chuckled. "Having trouble?"

My cheeks reddened at his clever speculation, and I nodded admittedly. "Kind of," I giggled.

"That's okay. How about I pick a dish for you?"

"Okay," I shrugged, as he took the menu from my grasp.

"Alright, let's see what we got here…" He paused, reading down the list of French entrées in which I've never heard of.

"Ohh, you should try an appetizer first. May I suggest the La Terrine de Foie Gras à la Truffe Noire?" he recommended in almost perfect French.

"What is it made of?"

Troy looked as if he would burst into laughter at my question. I had a strange feeling it would be something I would totally freak out at… And I did.

"Terrine de Foie Gras is duck, and it literally means 'liver'," he replied.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed aloud, having no regard for the other patrons around us. They all paused in the midst of their respective conversations and shot us outlandish gazes.

My cheeks burning with embarrassment; I quickly apologized before turning back to an amused-looking Troy. He leaned back in his seat and folded his lips to prevent a grin. "It just so happens to be an admired delicacy in France," he responded informatively. He began to chuckle at my shocked expression.

I playfully slapped him on the arm when I began to laugh along. "Stop it! It's not funny. I'm sorry, but duck? Who was the person who tasted _duck_ and decided that it was a delicacy?"

Troy merely shrugged and grinned again. "Don't knock until you've tried it. You trust me, right?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Brie, try it. It's pretty good and I _promise_ you'll like it," he said softly while placing a gentle palm on top of mine.

I almost sprang ten feet from my chair at the buzzing sparks that had rushed up my arm. My ears never caught his last statement because of what he had called me. All I heard was "Brie".

"Brie?" I questioned softly, and once again our gazes locked.

It was quite interesting how I never noticed the way his eyes melted when he spoke to me. I searched deeper, hoping to come across anything that could've shown me how he really felt. And what I found kind of surprised me: Affection.

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah. It's my nickname for you. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I like it," I confessed with a coy smile. "No one's ever given me another name besides Gabi."

"I'm glad you like it… Brie."

My smile grew wider as the gentle grip on my hand tightened. Sitting beside us was an elderly couple, who sent us doting glances. "What a beautiful wife you have, young man," the woman stated keenly.

She must have noticed the wedding ring on my finger and made an assumption that Troy and I were married.

It was then that we realized we were still holding hands. We quickly let go and put our folded in our laps, our faces flushing terribly.

"Oh-no; we're not married," Troy was the first to say.

The old woman probably never guessed I had been married to someone else, because she smiled again, and said, "Oh, well, what a beautiful fiancée she is." She then raised her wrinkled palm, showing us the gleaming row of diamonds that rest on her finger. "Herbert and I have been married for 56 years. I remember when he used to bring me to beautiful restaurants like this."

"Hold onto her, boy. She seems special. A catch like her doesn't come around too often," the man said to Troy, while flashing me a warm grin.

We couldn't help but smile at the adorable couple as they shared a sweet peck, and exchanged "I love you's".

"That's sweet. I wish I could be married for 56 years," I said with a longing sigh, resting my chin upon my palm.

Troy's eyes seemed to brighten this time. "I just want to get married."

I glanced up at him for a moment, my eyebrows rising in surprise. "What?"

The cerulean orbs widened this time, as he realized what he had said. "I-I mean, not to you, I just met you… That'd be weird."

I continued to watch him in silence, expertly masking the grin that made its way onto my lips. I knew he didn't mean to direct the comment particularly towards me, but it was kind of adorable the way he kept on rambling nervously.

"N-Not that anyone wouldn't want to get married to you. _He'd_ be the luckiest guy around. You're drop-dead gorgeous."

The waitress seemed to arrive at our table just in time, and I was glad because frankly, Troy looked like he was about to throw up. She may have even saved his life from dying of embarrassment.

"Okay," she started. "Are you and your wife ready to order?"

He groaned in humiliation, and hid his scarlet face between his palms. She made the situation even more embarrassing than it already was.

I wasn't embarrassed, but trying not to burst into laughter in the middle of a restaurant.

"She's not my—"

I interrupted before he could inflict any further damage to himself. "Yes, Ma'am, we're ready to order," I responded with a half-chuckle.

"Good. What'll you have, sir?"

"I'll have the L'Assiette Marocaine and the Linguine alle Vongole, and she'll have the La Terrine de Foie Gras as well as the…" He trailed off so that I could tell the waitress my order.

I peered down the list of French entrées, and found the only word I knew I could comprehend. "Oh, well, I'll also have the Le Steak Frites. Thank you," I said, before handing her the menu.

"You're welcome. While the chef is preparing your meals would you like to sample our premium collection of imported wine?"

"Sure. What do you have?" Troy questioned. As the waitress started to name the list aloud, my mind drifted off into space, and the worries that had been bothering me earlier that morning began to re-emerge.

It had just occurred to me that my husband would be driving by this restaurant to pick up dinner. And the restaurant happened to be right next to this one. I couldn't imagine the hell that would break loose if Dre drove past the window and found me eating lunch with another man. Knowing how bad a temper he has, Troy _and_ I would be caught up in a terrible dilemma. This was my fault, and I didn't want him to take the full blame for it.

For most of my life, many people have told me that my sneaky, yet intelligent ways were my best stronghold, but now I'm starting to think that it's come back to bite me… right in the ass.

"Brie… Brie!"

I was jolted out of my daydream once I felt a gentle palm glide across my forearm. My back almost bent into an arch as the touch sent shudders up my spine.

I glanced between Troy and the waitress, wondering if they had become aware of my distance.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in concern, before turning to the waitress and telling her which wine he'd wanted her to bring.

This was not the time to complain about my marital problems to Troy. I had done it so many times he might have grown exasperated of hearing me gripe about my husband. I needed to stay positive and focus on enjoying my day with him.

I forced a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just distracted for a sec."

"Oh? You wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"It… It's kind of hard for me to talk about. I don't want you to think that I'm keeping secrets from you because I'm really not. It's just that I feel uncomfortable talking about…"

"You know what, Gabriella? That's totally fine by me. If you're not comfortable talking about something, then I won't pry," he said simply.

I wasn't entirely convinced he wanted me to keep everything a secret from him. He didn't seem content with it at all.

My eyes remained focused on the fancy wrought iron table, while my hands awkwardly fumbled with the lace drapes.

"You sure?" I questioned uncertainly.

He could sense that I thought he was angry, and he wordlessly placed his palm over mine. "I've never been surer. It's okay, Gabriella, I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's not. I'm alright."

"Let's just relax and enjoy this lunch for today, alright?"

Once again, the waitress returned pushing a cart of food and wine towards our table. We both bid "thank you's" as she placed the delicious-looking meals in front of us.

"You know I'll enjoy this lunch. Especially since it's with you. You're really a good guy, Troy… I'm glad we're friends."

I looked down for a moment, only to find Troy's hand resting on top of mine. He also looked down and quickly removed it. It was like our hands were magnets, because they kept inadvertently clasping together. "Ahem—yes. Friends," he confirmed while raising his wine glass.

"Friends," I repeated, smiling back at him. Our glasses chimed as they connected.

Perhaps I didn't need to focus on my worries at home. All I needed to do was have fun, which is what I had intended to do in the first place. Besides, I_ never_ wanted this day with Troy to end.

**AFFMB**

Our bodies lurched forward as the vehicle came to a gradual halt, only to be forced backwards by the tight restraints of our seatbelts.

Troy and I wordlessly remained in our seats; our cheeks flaming like a pair of teenagers after a first kiss.

Amidst our timorous silence, seagulls flew above our heads, shrieking at pedestrians; aggravated motorists leaned against their horns with impatience; sirens, which pierced the hazed air, could be heard in the distance.

My hands wriggled uselessly in my lap as my mind worked to come up with a casual statement.

"Well," Troy began with a sigh, casting his right arm over the back of my seat. "It's been great spending a day with you, Gabriella. We should do this again some other time."

I made no effort to hide the eager grin that crept onto my lips. "Sure, I'd love to," I replied while unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Are you busy at all on Wednesday? I'm taking my dogs to the park and I was hoping you could join me. Well, that is if you don't mind being slobbered all over."

We both shared a laugh at the simple joke.

"No, I don't mind at all. I love dogs, but I don't have one. Though my daughter keeps begging me for a puppy for her 15th birthday," I chuckled. "No, I'm not busy on Wednesday."

"Alright… It's a date then."

His cobalt eyes gleamed brightly, causing my cheeks to redden.

Almost in perfect unison, Troy and I reached down to grab my purse, and sparks rushed up my arm as his fingers brushed against mine. Our eyes locked, and we suddenly became lost in one another.

We _really_ needed to stop doing that.

I flashed him a shy smile, tucking a flyaway strand of my hair behind my ear as it blew in the wind.

"I can't wait to see you again… Gabriella," Troy responded, never breaking eye contact.

I felt as if we would end up locking lips if this went on any longer.

I quickly looked away, my cheeks burning an even deeper scarlet.

Wanting to avoid an accidental make-out, I gently seized my purse from his grip before stepping out of the convertible.

"Bye, Troy. I'll see you on Wednesday," I said, smiling faintly.

"Goodbye, Brie."

As much as I didn't want this date to end, I tore my eyes from Troy's and spun around to walk towards the building.

Even as my back was turned, I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my back as he sped away.

Once I had successfully made it to the door without fainting, I leaned against its wooden surface, and let out a happy sigh.

Boy was I falling hard.

**AFFMB**

A very cheerful Gabriella skipped playfully as she made her way down the corridor that led to her apartment.

After turning the deadbolt, she pushed through the door and into the empty foyer. Her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floors as she sauntered towards the living room. They landed with a great clatter once Gabriella slipped them from her tired feet.

Eager to tell her daughter how well her date had gone, she reached for the phone which rest on the end table beside the couch. She punched the speed-dial number to Raquél's cell phone, and waited at the dial tone.

"Come on, Chiquita, pick up," Gabriella murmured to herself.

After four rings, the line finally picked up, and her daughter answered with a casual, "Yes, Mama?"

Unable to contain her excitement, she let out an ear piercing squeal into the receiver.

"Let me guess: your date with Troy went well and now you're_ really_ crushing on him?" Raquél guessed expertly.

"Oh my God, I'm not just crushing on him. I'm _falling_ for him, Sweetheart. Troy is the most amazing, sweet, funny, smart, handsome…"

"Gosh, is there an end to this list?"

"Well, I was going to end with, 'guy I've ever met'," Gabriella laughed through the phone, before sighing longingly. "But what am I going to tell Dre? We're still married and I'm going out on dates, for God's sake!"

"Ooh, sounds like someone's stuck in a love triangle," Raquél teased.

She swung her legs over the arms of the couch as she lay across the plush cushions.

"I am not in love with Troy," she denied, although a very small part of her subliminal voice spoke, _At least not yet… _

"At least not yet," her daughter echoed, much to her shock. It was as if her mind had been read. "I wouldn't let myself get too worried about it if I were you. When Papa gets job and your marriage is great again, you'll forget all about Troy."

Raquél was not aware how much those words stung.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a terrible pang of sadness at the thought of forgetting Troy. How could she forget the man who had saved her daughter from potential harm and managed to sweep her off her feet from the very first day? She swallowed guiltily as the diamond wedding band around her finger seemed to constrict even tighter.

She couldn't decide. She couldn't choose.

"But I don't want to forget Troy," Gabriella said just barely above a whisper, unaware that she was still on the phone with Raquél.

"Oh my God, Mom… you really like this man, don't you?"

"Yes, I do like him… a lot. When I'm with Troy, he makes me feel so special, a-and beautiful. I can't even begin to describe how happy he makes me feel."

"And Papa…he doesn't make you feel that way?"

Gabriella found her vision blurring with tears at the almost heart-breaking question.

"No. Not anymore… He used to," she confessed with a quiet whimper. "I don't know what to do. And I feel so guilty because your father promised me he would try to make our family better by getting a job and going to see a marriage counselor. He wants another baby so badly, but how is he going to feel when I change my mind again? He's going to be so devastated."

She waited for a reply from her daughter as the line went silent, but all she got was a puzzled sigh. "I can't help you with this one, Mama. You're going to have to figure it out yourself. You're going to have to choose. Daddy… or Troy?"

"Do you think I'm unfaithful, baby girl?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course not, Mama. It's not like you're having an affair with Troy; and you still love Papa, so it's fine as long as it doesn't turn into something else. And you _do_ love Papa, right?"

Gabriella grew still at the question. She knew she had always told her husband that she loved him, even more than once on occasion, but since his arrest, she didn't feel that the love was real anymore. It was as if she'd been living a lie. Perhaps her whole life.

"Mom, are you still there?"

She couldn't help the quiver in her voice as she answered, "Uh, I-I need some time to think. I'll see you later, alright, Raquél? Bye."

"… Okay, Mom. I hope you feel better," her daughter responded dejectedly, before the line clicked off.

She drew in a shaky breath once she had come to the startling conclusion that she didn't have love her husband anymore. She felt numb. It was as if had all evaporated into thin air in a matter of days.

Then, _who_ would love her?

Lost in her thoughts, Gabriella never noticed the clicking of the lock once the door swung open. Dre quickly stepped into the foyer and wiped his shoes on the mat when he spotted his wife sitting in the family room.

"Hey, beautiful," he began, while approaching her from behind. He planted a kiss onto her forehead and combed his fingers through her hair. "How was your day?"

"It was okay… nothing exciting happened."

"Did you miss me?"

She let out a quiet sigh as he pushed his way onto the couch beside her. "Yeah…" she spoke with lackluster.

Dre never took heed to his troubled wife and reached for the television remote, eager to watch the last quarter of the Knicks game. Gabriella then scoffed as he demanded, "Aren't you gonna ask me how my day was? God, Gabi, if you cared more about me than yourself I wouldn't have to tell you these things."

Her eyes narrowed at her insensitive husband, who couldn't see that she was clearly upset. Without a word, Gabriella gave him a hard shove before storming out of the room. "Well, I _would_ ask you if you weren't such a jerk! You know, if you weren't so selfish and full of yourself I wouldn't have to tell you how bad this marriage is!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he barked, jumping up from the couch. "If there's anyone in this house who's selfish it's you. You never spend time with me anymore or even pay attention to me."

"Hello? That's because I'm always busy taking care of your children—wait, let me rephrase that—_my_ children, because you don't take the time to even spend your precious time with them! You should've known what you were getting into when you supposedly 'wanted' children," she shot back.

Dre angrily marched towards his wife, ready to come back with a reply, but his words were caught in his throat. "You know what, Gabriella? I'm not in the mood for this shit tonight, so I'm going to leave before I say something I regret," he said, pushing his way past an irate Gabriella.

But she wasn't going to let him go without hearing what he had to say. "What were you going to say? Tell me, Andre. Say it right to my face!"

"Damn jerk," she muttered angrily as the bedroom door slammed shut. She took in deep breath in order to calm her nerves, and decided to head towards the kitchen to start dinner.

But before Gabriella could take even another step, her attention was caught once her husband's cell phone began to buzz from the coffee table. She knew better not to let her curiosity get the better of her, but she didn't care this time. She had a right to know who was calling him.

She casually neared the table, and took a peek at the name of the person who had left the text message. _Toni? I don't know a friend of Dre's named Toni. _She picked up the phone and opened the message, and her jaw dropped in shock once she read the text.

_Hurry up and get here before dinner gets cold. I've got a bunch of plans for us tonight. I love you babe 3_

Suddenly it all began to make sense. The heated arguments, disregard for his children; his raunchy sexual appetite; the suspicious "late" appearances at nighttime. All because he had been cheating on her for God knows how long.

"That unfaithful bastard…" Gabriella scoffed to herself. _He probably thought he was going to get an easy way out of this without me finding out. Oh, he's going to get it __**easy**__ all right…_

Just then, as Dre emerged from the bedroom dressed in baggy sweats, a grin arose on his lips upon finding his wife invitingly strewn across the couch. He could tell that he was going to get lucky tonight by the way her green eyes twinkled seductively.

"Glad to see you realized how foolish you were acting awhile ago. Came to make up with me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long, babe. Now, come here. I want to give you something," she coaxed, while beckoning to him in the most enticing manner.

"I bet you do, baby girl." The credulous man approached her, thinking that she was about to offer some sort of persuasive "gift" to get him in the mood.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin. She knew what a gullible fool her husband was, and how he was like a fish to bait when it came to sex.

"What you have behind your back?" Dre questioned, oblivious to the fact that he was in for a big shock.

"I just want to show you what's going to keep you awake all night…"

As quickly as his smile appeared, it faded once the text message from Toni was suddenly thrust into his face. He glanced at his wife in incredulity, and before he could conjure up an excuse, Gabriella came up with an icy retort. "I don't know who Toni is, but you'd better hope she has room on her couch to accommodate you, because that's where you're going to be staying. Forever."

"Gabriella, I-I don't…"

"What? Do you want to say that you don't know this woman? Make up any excuse you want, but I'm not that naïve to know that you were cheating on me. Care to elaborate?"

Dre raised his arms in effort to come up with than explanation, but they dejectedly fell back to his side as he failed to express his regret.

"Just tell me one thing: how long has this been going on?" she questioned calmly, trying her best to keep her temper under control, although she knew her patience wouldn't stay for long.

"I-it's… kind of hard for me to remember the specific time and month—"

"How long?!"

"21 months… before André was born. But, Gabi I'm so, so sorry you had to find out this way," his eyes fell guiltily, fearful to meet Gabriella's icy glare.

"What else?"

"She's… pregnant. Five months…"

Gabriella was more infuriated than shocked. She'd had an indication that she was being cheated on, but she never knew her husband had been having an affair for almost two years.

That was it. The fuse had been set off.

"21 months, Dre? So while I was cooped up in this house, slaving away for _twenty-one_ months, you we're sneaking around behind my back with another woman?! And now she's pregnant?!" Her voice rose as she pushed him continually until his back hit the wall.

"Gabi, if you'd give me time to explain—"

"I've heard enough, Andre. I don't need to sit back and listen to this bullshit any longer. Get out of my house now!"

As she began to storm into the kitchen, he continued to follow behind, hot on her heels. "Gabriella, I'm sorry, okay? I said I'm—"

He flinched at the deafening bang of a pot as it slammed against the counter.

"What, Andre? What?! You're sorry? Is that all you can fucking say?" Gabriella screamed, and without thinking, grabbed a dirty plate from the sink and hurled it after him.

To her sheer discontent, the plate whizzed past his head and hit the wall instead, shattering upon impact.

"Gabriella, you're making a big deal out of this! What else can I say, huh? If you didn't make my life so damn complicated I wouldn't have to be sorry all the time!"

"Sorry just isn't enough, Andre. What have I done to you to make you go ahead and cheat on me with some whore for two years? I can't believe you.I gave you everything I had; everything that I am. I gave you my love, I gave you my life; I gave you children… I trusted you. And you repay me like this?"

Dre remained silent, his eyes focused on the floor, shame evident in his features.

"Just leave, Andre. Please," she stated calmly.

"Well, can I at least get my stuff?"

Gabriella smiled inwardly as a sudden idea came to mind. Casually, she folded her arms across my chest and leaned back against the counter.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a place for your stuff, and they're _not_ going in a suitcase."

He'd had no premonition of what she would do next as she pushed past him and approached the master bedroom.

She hauled the dresser open and grabbed a handful of his clothes. He stood and watched in shock as she marched onto the outdoor patio and simply tossed them over the balcony.

"Gabi, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed from the doorway. "I know you're mad but you don't have to throw my clothes through the window."

"Too bad. You can get your damn clothes on the way out," she spat while watching the articles of clothing hit the pavement below. Twenty-five stories below. She then ripped his cell phone from its charger, and noticed a text from Toni.

"'There's a surprise waiting for you in bed, baby. Hurry and get here before you miss it, Andre,'" her voice taunted icily once she read the newly received message. Just like she had gotten rid of her husband's clothing, Gabriella wrapped the Samsung in its charger before hurling down below.

"What the hell are you doing throwing my phone off the balcony? Are you outta your fuckin' mind, Gabriella?!" Dre bellowed.

The slight raise of his balled fist hadn't gone unnoticed as he stormed towards her. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead; I'm not afraid of you. You're just a coward who can't own up to his mistakes. No, your _guilt_."

Gabriella had quickly finished the task of disposing of every single item that belonged to her "husband", and with a satisfied nod, she brushed her palms together and stormed off in the other direction.

"Gabriella! You get back here and get my damn stuff now!" he demanded, although his words had no affect on her.

"I have nothing to say to you, so just get your jacket and leave my house!"

She winced at the sudden pain that shot up her arm as Dre roughly grasped her and spun her around. But before he could make another move, he was knocked to the floor by a harsh swipe across the face.

"Leave my house before I call the police. Get out _now_."

His eyes darkened dangerously as he held his throbbing cheek. "Fine. But you should know that you're making a big mistake. You'll regret this one day, Gabriella, I can assure you," he threatened lowly while stumbling to his feet.

Fearlessly, Gabriella looked him right in the eye, and let him know that she would be getting the last word. "Then don't wait up, Andre… The only good outcome of this is that I won't have to put up with _you _any longer."

Without another word, he gathered his jacket and car keys before storming though the door, and slammed it hard behind him.

"And you can keep your damn ring too!" she heard Dre's muted voice yell, followed by a sharp clatter against the door.

As reality had begun to set it, Gabriella choked back a sob and collapsed against the wall of the foyer in tears. She cried because of what he had done to her, she cried because she was scared. What would she tell her children? What would she tell everyone else? Most of all she was ultimately humiliated her marriage had to end on such a bitter note.

She had to talk to someone, she needed comfort. Someone she knew she could trust. Thinking quickly, Gabriella reached for the phone that hung from the wall beside her and dialed the first number that came to her mind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Manhattan, Troy was just settling onto his couch to enjoy his dinner, when his cell phone began to ring.

Curious to find out who had decided to interrupt his dinner, he seized the buzzing phone and smiled once he found Gabriella's name.

"Hey, Brie," he began casually, but was shocked to hear sobbing on the opposite line. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Troy? Can y-you come over? I-I need you… please."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that Gabriella and Dre are officially over. I got the idea for this chapter from the Beyoncé song **_**Irreplaceable**_**, which inspired the title. **

**Please read and review!**


	10. Baby Steps

**I'm finally happy now that I've posted this chapter, and hopefully Chapter 11 won't take as long. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 10: Baby Steps**

**Troy**

My legs were beginning to grow tired as I raced towards the entrance to Gabriella's apartment. Beads of sweat rolled down my temple, my heart thumped painfully in my chest with every labored breath I took.

I didn't exactly know why I was running, but something told me that I had to get there as quickly as possible. Just as I was about to sit down to a delicious lobster dinner at home, Gabriella had called me in tears, telling me that she needed me.

She didn't tell me why she was crying or why she was upset, but once the line clicked off I was already sprinting towards my car.

How was it possible that such a cheerful, optimistic person like Gabriella to be happy one minute, and then completely devastated the next? I had to find out what--or who--could've caused her so much pain. Whoever it was, they'd certainly regret hurting her.

Right below the building, I'd come across the strangest sight. Piles of clothing, shoes, and a broken cell phone lay scattered all over the pavement. But that wasn't important. My only concern was Gabriella. I only worried about her.

On my way towards the reception desk, I had a brief run-in with a man who'd stormed out from the elevators. He was an African-American male who looked to be about my age. And he was furious. As our shoulders collided I immediately noticed the dark mark that had been left on his cheek. "Watch where the fuck you goin', homey!" he barked before pushing past me.

Once I asked the receptionist for directions to Gabriella's room, he shot me an outlandish stare and briefly glanced behind my back, where the irate man was busy collecting the random articles of clothing.

"Sure, just take the elevator to the 25th floor and on your far right should be Mrs. Richmond's room, which is number 214," he informed me.

"Alright, thanks a lot, sir." I didn't bother to take the elevator, and opted to take the stairs instead. The place looked more like a Marriott resort than a condominium. I easily skipped up the stairway to the 25th floor until I came across a long, carpeted corridor.

"Room 214..." I spoke to myself while approaching the front door. I could hear Gabriella's painful sobs from the other side. Before I could raise my fist to knock on the door, the edge of my shoe caught a small, solid object beneath its sole: a wedding band. Figuring someone had dropped it while strolling past, I plucked up the ring and walked through the door to investigate.

Right in the middle of the foyer, I found Gabriella sitting on the floor with her back to the wall; holding her knees to her chest and looking as broken as ever. She was crying into her hands, and her curls spilled over her shoulders, nearly sweeping across the floor as they hung over her face. Almost all of the lights were out, except for the dim streak of light that stretched along the hallway.

I quickly knelt before her, gently tilting her chin upwards so that our eyes met. "Brie? Are you okay?"

To my surprise, she launched herself into my chest and wound her arms around my neck. Following on instinct, I automatically embraced her, burrowing my nose into her sweet-smelling hair. "Troy... I'm so glad you came," she hiccupped against my body. "Were you busy or anything? Because I-I'm so sorry if I disrupted something important--"

"No, no, it's fine. No need to apologize. Now tell me Gabriella, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Gabriella drew in a calm, shaky breath, only to break down again. "You have his ring. He threw it at the door after he left," she sniffled. It was unclear to me.

"What?"

"I found out that my husband... he was cheating on me. For 21 months, Troy. And I didn't figure it out until tonight."

Her short hiccups grew to incessant sobs once again, and I hugged her even tighter. _That heartless bastard,_ I thought furiously. _How could he? Hurting Gabriella when she's never done a thing to him._ She couldn't see my clenched fist behind her back.

It broke my heart to watch her fall to pieces in my arms like that. Strands of hair stuck to her flushed, tear-streaked face, and the usual sparkle had vanished from her darkened emerald orbs. But she was still the most beautiful woman in my eyes.

"Don't leave me, Troy," I heard her whimper. Her fingers tightly clung to my T-shirt as she wept.

"Shh, you're okay, Brie. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her, letting my palm slowly massage her back.

"How could I not see it coming? I mean, it was perfectly clear that he never loved me," she muttered dejectedly, while sliding the wedding from her finger and tossing it away. The ring banged harshly against the hardwood floor before spiraling in place.

I knew she was scared. Scared of having to raise her kids on her own, suffering from financial troubles later on; breaking the news to her family. Everything came crashing down all at once and she would be left to pick up the pieces.

Unless, I could be there to lend a hand.

"Look, I may not know exactly how you're feeling right now, but what I do know is that you're not going to let this break you. You shouldn't give that jerk the satisfaction of watching you fall short. As brave and strong as you are, nothing can stand in your way. I know that you're going to make it; your kids will make it... I have full faith in you, Gabriella."

My hand found hers, and I gave her a gentle squeeze of encouragement once we exchanged glances.

When I'd finally gotten a grin out of Gabriella, she pulled me into another tight hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Troy. You're such a great friend," she murmured into the crook of my neck.

My heart sank a little at the acknowledgement. "Yeah... friend."

I wanted to be more than just a friend to Gabriella. I wanted to know her in ways even a friend couldn't. I wanted to know all of her hopes and dreams. I wanted her to be a part of my life. I wanted a... relationship.

Her cheeks grew to the most adorable shade of ruby as I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away a stray tear. Then, to my shock, she quickly leant in and pecked me on the cheek. My face was as equally scarlet as hers once she realized what she had done.

"Sorry," she apologized, casting her gaze to the floor.

Now was the time. I had to tell her how I felt. If this were high school, surely it be cliché, but someone once told me, "when life gives you wings, jump... and hope to God you'll fly".

"You never deserved him anyway, Brie. I mean, look at you--you're intelligent, beautiful, and not to mention absolutely perfect..."

"Perfect? I am the farthest thing from perfect. I can't even keep track of my kids without losing one of them!" she exclaimed jovially, laughing aloud.

"Alright, so you tend to lose count once in awhile... That probably may not make you the most perfect person, but lots of parents do too. Oh, well. I guess that just makes you an imperfect angel."

Gabriella turned and faced me, and the room seemed to brighten when her face broke into a smile. "Oh, Troy, you're so sweet. I can't thank you enough for coming over here and comforting me."

"Hey, well; it was no problem. You deserve someone who cares about you and lets you know how much you matter to him. You deserve... someone else," I said, partially disappointed that I didn't mention that the "someone" was meant to be me. It was too soon. I knew she wasn't ready to start over just yet, and she needed to let herself heal before diving into another relationship.

My fingers were combing through her hair by now, and we remained seated on the floor; her body locked in my arms. I was so close. My eyes kept drifting down to her pursed lips. I could smell the lingering scent of perfume. My heart thumped so wildly, I thought it would explode from my chest. Gabriella probably could've felt it beating against the side of her head.

I thought I would burst if I didn't get this off my chest. But I knew I wasn't quite ready.

That was when I remembered I still had her husband's wedding ring in my hand. I didn't know what she was going to do with it, but I had an indication. "Here," I replied while placing the ring in her open palm. "Maybe you can melt it and make a pair of earrings out of it."

"Thanks... that's exactly what I plan to do," she laughed.

As I finally helped Gabriella to her feet, I embraced her one more time before reluctantly heading towards the front door. "So, are we still on for Wednesday afternoon?"

"Sure, I can't wait."

"Alright, Brie... I guess I'll see you then. But call me anytime if you're not feeling well."

She gave me a soft grin, biting her bottom lip cutely as she leant against the doorframe. "I will."

In the back of my mind, I wish I could've stayed longer, but Gabriella needed her space. I spun on my heels to head throught the door, when I felt a gentle hand grasp my forearm.

"H-hey, Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?"

I turned around once again face her, only to recieve the biggest shock of my life.

She leaned up on her toes to capture my lips in a gentle kiss. Sparks began to rush through my whole body once I'd begun to deepen the kiss, and I held her in my arms as she stumbled forward. Her lips felt soft against mine, and the scent of that intoxicating perfume hazed my thoughts. It finally happened. The moment I'd been hoping to share with Gabriella since that night we danced together at that night club. I never imagined it would feel this magical.

To my dismay, she quickly broke the kiss, and stared up at me with a coy smile.

"Just so you know... I want you to be that someone."

I stood there, left stunned and silent; my lips still tingling from the spontaneous kiss.

"Bye, Troy," she bid shyly, and with that, the door closed shut. A smile rose on my lips as I placed my fingers against them. "Bye, Brie," I said to myself.

If the couple strolling down the corridor had not beeen walking past me, I would've leapt into the air and tapped the soles of my shoes together.

Well, at least I'd made some progress. Gabriella would need serious support from her family and me to get through this; and have some time to get back into the swing of things. Although, in the meantime, our relationship would be taking baby steps.

**Gabriella**

I couldn't help but frown at Troy's back as I watched him disappear into the elevators. I didn't want him to leave. He was so kind and understanding; I was glad that I could confide in him, rather than someone else.

That was because I knew even my mother wouldn't understand. She'd say things like, "I told you so", or "This is why you should have never married him in the first place."

Once in a while I just wished to get away from the hustle and bustle drama of my family. They were always there to lend tons of support, but sometimes it feels like they can't understand what I'm going through. On the other hand, I couldn't deny that she was right. For years she had been trying to convince me to divorce Dre. Well, now I'd be more than happy to tell her that she'd be getting her wish... At long last.

Thank goodness I had my divorce attorney on speed-dial. Even before Dre and I began having problems, and I decided to call the law office to hire an attorney, just in case. I never told him, of course. Never did I think I'd ever have to set up an actual appointment.

Knowing that Aurelía would be here with my children at any minute, I spent the few remaining moments to myself eating my dinner, and thinking about Troy. I knew it probably would've been too soon to start dating again, but something told me that it would be worth taking the risk. Troy would be worth it in the end.

He was not just any other average, run-of-the-mill guy. He was special. So many feelings came rushing at once, I didn't know what to feel. I didn't want to rush into a relationship with him as soon as possible because I needed time to heal. It's like once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached. You have this fear that every person you fall for is going to break your heart again.

No one said that emotional scars healed overnight, and I knew the process would involve time and most of all, patience. I wanted to put on a brave face and take the reins for the sake of my children. But underneath, I felt vulnerable and scared. I'd never been so hurt in my life. In the meantime, Troy could be there to mend my wounds. Only then would I know we'd be making some progress.

He seemed so gentle and compassionate while he was comforting me. He wrapped his arms around me, wiped my tears; stroked my hair. It felt so natural and real, being with Troy. I couldn't help it. I kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips. It was sort of a thanks for cheering me up, but mostly because I'd been wanting to kiss him for quite sometime after we'd met.

My cheeks burned as hot as ever, but deep down, I knew he'd appreciated the sudden kiss. My only hope was that he knew I had feelings for him. At least that proved to be somewhat encouraging. We'd be taking baby steps together from now on.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to let Andre win this battle. He could not break me or get the better of me. From now on I would finally take what's mine and show him that I was the force to be reckoned with.

He thought he had me fooled. I scoffed to myself. He had me like a dog hanging on a leesh, letting me think that he really loved me. Well now... it was payback time.

When I'd gotten to the best part of my dinner: dessert, my lips curled into a satisfied grin once I popped the sweet, red cherry into my mouth. Oreo cookies and cream sundae was the perfect remedy for a night gone wrong.

"Hello, Mami? Are you there? Tengo una sopresa para ti," I suddenly heard my sister's voice call from the opposite side of the door, followed by the loud clamors of my children. A giggle burst from my lips as I set my ice cream onto the coffee table and leapt from the couch.

"Hmm, I wonder what my surprise could be..." I played along while sauntering towards the foyer. Once the door swung open, my daughters rushed up to me and threw their arms around my waist, nearly knocking me to the floor. They all spoke at once, thrusting their newly created drawings under my nose.

"Mamá, mamá, ¿te gusta mi foto? Isn't it pretty? Mine is the best!"

Aurelía and Raquél slowly filed through the door, holding my two sleeping babies in their arms. "Ohh, I hope they weren't too much trouble, honey," I replied, taking André from her arms.

My sister shook her head slightly as she placed a distracted palm on her swollen belly. "Nah, chica, it was no problem. They ate their food and took their naps, so the baby wasn't too disturbed."

"Oh-no, don't tell me they upset the baby! He'll become as rambunctious as one of mine before he could make it out of the womb," I chuckled, gliding my palm along her stomach. I gasped in surprise when I felt a small kick against my hand.

"Believe me, I'll have my own to blame. But in the meantime, you're going to have to do something for me."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

Just then, my youngest cousin, Nayna appeared in the doorway, wearing a wide grin on her face. "Nayna!" I exclaimed, immediately pulling her into my arms.

She let out a soft groan, nearly choking as my arms wound tightly around her waist.

"Ugh! Gabi, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ten years. You did the same thing at the family reunion two years ago."

"Oh, just shut up and hug me," I said, making her giggle. "Let me see you."

When I finally let go of Nayna, she took a step back so that I could observe how much she had grown. "Look how much you've grown in two years, baby. My God, you're taller than me. And you've gotten so beautiful, just like your Mama. How is auntie Tina doing, by the way?"

"Oh, she's fine. She and Daddy went to San Juan for their anniversary, so they sent me to stay with you."

"Wow, you came from Boston all by yourself? I'm surprised you weren't scared to come by yourself."

"Actually, when I was leaving Boston I wasn't, but once I heard about these crazy New Yorkers that was when I started to worry."

"Alright, well come in and Raquél's going to show you to her room. You don't mind sharing a bed with your cousin, do you Chiquita?" I asked my daughter.

"Of course not, Mama. You know I love my cousin," Raquél said, grinning as she locked Nayna into a tight embrace.

The house grew loud and chaotic once my children began to bounce off the walls and chase each other through the family room. Once Nayna had mentioned her parents going away for their anniversary, my sadness returned. I needed to get away from all the noise and talk to someone.

As my sister sunk onto the couch in the family room, she couldn't rest for long once I called her. "Oye, ¿puedo hablar a usted por un minuto (hey, can I talk to you for a minute)?" I asked her as she'd begun to kick off her shoes. She must've noticed the distress in my eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"That's why I need to talk to you alone. Come on, let's go in the bedroom so we can have some privacy."

Aurelía followed me through the hallway that led to the master bedroom, and I pushed the door shut once she took a seat on my bed. Her expression changed from anticipative to concerned once my tears returned. "Why are you crying, Gabi? Tell me," she said. Acting on maternal instinct, she wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, and pulled my head into the crook of her neck.

I was in no mood to think back on the overwhelming events of my evening. As I began to convulse with sobs, she made a reach for the tissue box beside my bed and dabbed away my tears. Troy was enough to give me encouragement and keep my spirits lifted, but with my sister I could get really deep and personal. Aurelía was like a second mother to me when it came to offering me guidance and advice whenever I was trapped in a difficult situation.

By that time, we lay beside each other on my bed; our gazes fixated on the ceiling once I'd mustered up the the courage to let out my feelings. But I was hiccupping than speaking as my tears never seemed to stop. "W-well, earlier when Dre came home I wasn't feeling well, but of course he had to be so fricking insensitive and ignore me. So we started arguing and he went and locked himself in the bedroom," I finally replied.

Aurelía didn't think that it was such a big deal to be crying over. She knew Dre and I fought all the time, but that was because she didn't hear the full story.

"So what? You two always fight. Did siomething else happen this time?"

I brought the thick wad of tissue paper to my wet cheeks and sniffled. "Yeah, something did happen. His cell phone started to ring so I checked it to see who was calling. And when I read the text message... it was another woman. I think you can imagine what happened next."

Almost immediately, she regretted what she had said, and pulled me into another hug. "Oh-no, I'm so sorry, Gabi. I-I didn't know," she apologized, but that was when her pregnancy hormones began to rage.

"Wait a minute... Andre was cheating on you? What? For how long? Ugh, where is that jerk? Voy a matarle (I'm going to kill him)!"

"For twenty-one months... way before baby André was born. And now the girl he's with us pregnant. How could I let myself be blind to this for such a long time? I feel so stupid."

"Twenty-one months? And she's pregnent?" she exclaimed angrily. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

I flinched at her furious tone. Sometimes, my sister's outrage would almost scare me. My eyes drifted from left to right as I watched her pace back and forth. I didn't want her to get so worked up over something that was my problem, also because I knew how disturbed the baby would become if this went on long enough.

"Lia... Lia, please calm down. I don't want you to trouble the baby," I said, though my plead fell on deaf ears.

"How the can I be calm if that... _Pendejo_ hurt my sister? If he thought he got an earful from you, he'd better clean his ears out 'cause he'll sure as hell get an earful from me! Where's that phone?"

Aurelía had almost leapt to the other side of the room to retrieve the phone, when I grabbed her by the wrist. "No! Don't call him."

"Why not?"

"Well, number one: because I don't even want to speak to that jerk right now, and two... You can't because I threw it out the window, plus all of his clothes," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh my God. You threw his stuff out the window? Oh, well I guess it serves him right. He's just wasted the rest of his life, because he's going to miss out on such an amazing and beautiful girl. Any guy who steals your heart will be the luckiest man in Manhattan."

By then, I was feeling slightly better, and when we were locked in each other's arms once again, a grin crept onto my lips as I thought of Troy.

"Speaking of a guy, I met someone. His name is Troy Bolton, and... he's just perfect. He's sweet, caring, understanding. Oh, I just can't get my mind off of him," I sighed while falling backwards onto the bed.

"Oh?" my sister questioned with a playful grin. "Is he cute?"

"Of course he's not cute, Lia. He's absolutely hot, and I've been falling for him since that day we met in the park..."

I could just feel my face growing scarlet as I began to reminisce that fateful day. I was chasing after my daughter Aquilína through the park, when Troy left in the middle of a basketball scrimmage and scooped her off the ground before she could run into the street. He had saved her from getting hurt in the middle of traffic.

"Wait, when was this?"

"A couple weeks ago when Iesha and James had just came back from their honeymoon. We sitting by the fountain and talking, and Lína just jumped out of the water and ran off. I was chasing her for awhile, and she was heading near traffic. But when she ran past Troy, he just grabbed her and brought her back to me," I explained, and this time, tears of joy began to stream down my cheeks.

"Ohh, Angel, what's with the tears? Are you happy?" she asked, equally in tears.

"I am happy, because he makes me happy. I wasn't sure about my feelings right until I'd found out about the affair. But now... I'm just dying to know if this friendship will blossom into a full-blown relationship. I like him, Lia... a lot."

"Oh my God, this is so exciting! Does Iesha know? Do the girls know?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to bring any heartache to them by telling them about the upcoming divorce and telling them that I've met someone else. And you know how badly Raquél is going to take this. She's not going to be happy at all. But Troy, he was telling me that he wanted to meet them."

"So, he likes kids, huh? Is my sister going to become Mrs. Troy Bolton in the near future?" she teased, nudging me in the ribs.

"Aurelía! Ugh, you're so embarassing sometimes. I'm not in love with Troy," I moaned, hiding my blushing face.

She pried my palms from my face and looked down at me, her eyes sparkling with jest. "At least not yet."

That phrase seemed to be following me around for most of the evening. "Oh my God," I muttered to myself.

"So, when are you planning on telling the family?"

"Well, I--" Before I could utter a reply, my sister and I both glanced toward the doorway once a faint squeak interrupted our conversation.

"Telling us what?"

In the doorway stood Raqu l and Nayna, who watched us suspiciously.

"Raquél, Nayna... How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Not much; we were just walking by and I heard you talking about telling us something."

I blew out a sigh once the pair walked into the room and sat on my bed. They sent me expectant gazes, waiting for me to reply.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your siblings?" I started, hoping to veer her away from the subject. But it didn't work, of course.

"That's not important right now. What's going on, Mama?"

"Raquél..."

"¡Dime, Mamá (tell me, Mom)!" she demanded, almost angrily.

"Okay--alright, I'll tell you. But please, please promise me that you won't freak out because of this."

"I won't," she replied with a vague shrug, but I knew that she wouldn't keep her poised self under control for long.

I took my daughter by the hands, and looked her right in the eye. "Your father... he's been cheating on me with another woman. For twenty-one months. But I swear, I had no idea about it until--"

"What?" Raquél exclaimed, letting go of my hands. Before I could stand up to pull her into a hug, she backed away from me.

"No, don't touch me! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was planning on telling you, but I didn't find out about this until earlier. I never knew

"Exactly when were you planning on telling me, Mom? I know how you like to keep things a secret, and when you do tell me, I'm the one who ends up with a broken heart."

"Don't you think my heart is broken too? I'm _extremely_ upset and humiliated about this, but it wasn't my fault. You're not the only one who's angry, so don't you try to pit this against me," I argued.

"What else is there, Mom? I just want to know how you couldn't have seen this coming, because I did. Dad is a selfish jerk who cares for nobody else but himself. The girl's probably going to end up pregnant and he's going to be the same deadbeat father like he was to us."

I let out a scoff at her speculation, and she knew right away that there was something more.

"Oh my God, don't tell me..."

"Yes, she is pregnant. I guess now I don't need to tell you that we're getting a divorce."

The room fell silent, and Raquél and I stood on opposite sides of the room staring at each other.

"Just when I thought this family was going to keep it together... another promise--and my heart--gets broken once again. When you see that jerk in court, tell him I said 'thanks alot'."

Aurelía and Nayna glanced awkwardly between us, and began to rise from their seats to leave the room. "I think we'd better go, Nayna..."

"No, don't leave. Allow me," my daughter retorted coldly, before storming out of the room.

"Raquél, don't run. Come back," I pleaded as I began to chase after her.

She made a beeline through the hallway and towards her bedroom, but before she could slam the door in my face, I placed my foot in front of the moving door.

"Baby, wait. Just... please let me explain."

She ignored me, and threw herself onto her bed. "I don't want to talk to you. Go away!"

"I know this is a little much to take in all at once, but if you would just let me explain..."

My daughter hid her face in a pillow, her tiny body shaking as she sobbed. I sat beside her on the bed, and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Please don't shut me out... I can't bear to see you upset like this," I spoke into her hair, tears of my own spilling from my eyes.

I couldn't help but feel that this was partially my fault. I remembered the promise I'd made to her a few months ago when I told her that I would end my marriage with Dre. She seemed so happy, but it hurt me the way she felt about not seeing her father again. It's understandable that she didn't like him, but to keep him out of her life was taking it way too far. I knew that since I was going to file for divorce Dre and I would have shared custody of the children, so she couldn't completely avoid her father.

Finally, Raquél turned around in my arms to face me, and looking me right in the eyes, she said, "Promise me that you'll tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. And promise me that you'll be there for me after this divorce. I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you too."

"I promise, Angel. And this time, I'm not going to break it. I love you too, and don't worry... you're never going to lose me. I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

She managed a weak smile once I brushed my thumb beneath her eyes, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So... should I start by telling you how I tossed your father's clothes out the window, or how my date with Troy went?"

"Tell me about Troy, duh!" my daughter giggled.

"Oh, then we have plenty of time, because I can go on about him all night."

Raquél and I curled up to each other on her bed, giggling the night away as I told her about the amazing date I'd had with Troy. I believed that I would recover from this divorce, even if I'd face adversity sometimes. I knew that with the help of my family, and Troy, everything would take a turn for the best.

**Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please Read and Review!**


	11. Slice Of Heaven

**Oh my goodness, I am truly sorry for this super-late post. My hands have been so tied lately while preparing for this Massachusetts pageant, but don't worry, I'm still thinking of you guys ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter because it might be awhile until another post is up, because my pageant is on July 3rd-5th, plus I'm going home to the Virgin Islands for the summer. Also, make sure to check my profile for pics and feel free to offer any helpful ideas because I'm really running low on them. Anyway, with that being said, read, review and-fingers crossed-wish me luck!**

**Chapter 11: Slice Of Heaven**

**Gabriella**

By the time Wednesday had come around, my cousin had moved in with my sister so that I could have my privacy, and since I'd spoken to to my girls about the divorce, everything in our household had become about as empty and downheartening as that old, abandoned cemetery on Cypress Hills Street.

Martin Luther King day was just a few days away, which gave me plenty of time to finish last-minute plans for my family's annual post-New Year's barbecue. It had been my turn to host the event this year, and I was in no mood to plan anything. But I reluctantly agreed, and that could've been the worst mistake I'd made at that time. I secretly hoped that I hadn't made a promise I couldn't keep. Normally I would have been excited to host a small gathering for my closest friends and family, but if I showed up in three weeks without that large diamond on my finger, everyone-especially my mother-would suspect that something had happened between Dre and I. And my father wasn't any better. He'd be furious if he were to find out what his son-in-law had been up to for the past two years.

The worst thing about my family was that they would pry. They'd pry and pry until they could squeeze every last detail out of you, or until you'd even be driven to blurt out whatever secret you had intended to keep to yourself in the first place. I knew I wasn't safe at all. I always seemed to crack under pressure when it came to my nosy family.

I wasn't quite ready to tell everyone about the reason for my divorce. Troy knew, and so did my children, my cousin, my sister and her husband (he promised to keep it to himself). That was enough people for the moment. Although if my mother was one of those people, about 40 other people would've found out before the end of the conversation.

It was embarassing having everyone in my family know that I was the oblivious wife of an unfaithful husband who'd gotten his "mistress" pregnant. How would I be able to face them with that shameful reminder hanging over my head for the rest of my life? As much as I wanted to duck down and hide, I knew I had to face them up front and let them in on the real story. I obviously couldn't keep it a secret from them forever.

This morning I sat awake in bed watching Playhouse Disney with my little girls, while Raquél was reluctantly getting herself ready for school. She kept complaining of stomach pains, but I knew not to fall for it.

"Mama, do I have to go? I don't feel well," she complained sickly from the foot of my bed.

"Yes you do; there is no way you are missing that Chemistry test."

"Ugh! But you know I'll pass it anyway!" Raquél argued with a frustrated groan. The green hue in her face began to fade, and her cheeks grew deep red.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that you should put your grades in jeopardy."

"See Mama! This is why I don't have any friends-because you insist on making me a geek! Why can't I stay home for just one day; or do you want me to come home with another fucking head injury from gym class? It's like you don't care about me at all!" my daughter yelled at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms wildly as she dramatically stalked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at her theatrical exit while adjusting my baby boy against my breast.

"No me importa. Va a la escuela (I don't care. You are going to school)," I called behind her.

With another day came another excuse. My daughter absolutely hated going to school, but unless she was fatally ill in the hospital, she was not going to miss a single day of school. It was pretty understandable that she didn't want to go.

Unfortunately, Raquél was constantly bullied by a group of upperclassmen that went to her school. This had been going on ever since she's entered high school. I've done just about everything in my power to prevent her from being harassed, but those kids; they just won't let up. Even transferring schools was out of the question, because I just couldn't afford it. I've tried speaking to her principal, her teachers; the kids' parents. I believed that they shared half the blame for not stopping that kind of behavior. It should be as clear as day for them, yet they do nothing whatsoever. It gets me pretty upset, to say the least; when I see her come home with tears in her eyes. Maya, the so-called "leader" of the pack was just hell-bent on tormenting my poor daughter. I never knew for what reason, but it would always break my heart whenever she would call me from the school bathroom or the nurse's office, telling me about some awful threat that Maya and her friends had made to her. On most occasions I'd have to go down to the school to pick up Raquél and bring her home.

Following my concern was pure anger, because I knew just what the principal would say about the situation: "It was just harmless, good-natured teasing. You know how teenagers can be sometimes, Mrs. Richmond. Give 'em a break. Maybe your daughter was just over-reacting." Over-reacting? How could my daughter be over-reacting if she didn't feel safe going to school? She couldn't even sit alone at lunch without having food dumped on her head; and as usual, the principal never batted an eye.

I always did my best to let Raquél know how much I cared about her, and how important it was to be comfortable with her appearance. I couldn't believe it when she once called herself "hideous." I didn't know what she was seeing in the mirror, but she was incredibly beautiful. I always told her that she was a "rare beauty". She was like the person you see strolling down the street or in the mall, and they looked so exotic and beautiful, you just couldn't believe that they were real. It sort of makes you wonder: How is it possible for someone to look so breathtaking? I felt that way about my daughter, and I was especially proud of myself that I had created such a beautiful little girl.

Raquél hated hearing people telling her that she was beautiful, because she "felt" that it wasn't true. It was pretty sad to me that my daughter couldn't see how beautiful she was... that she had such low self-esteem. But it was only because of that evil brat Maya and her friends. I hated them all for making my daughter think so lowly of herself. She had the most perfect heart-shaped face with beautiful cheek bones; her eyes were bright and emerald just like mine, and her brown, curly hair was so long it fell just above her lower back. She was extremely petite for her age (4'7" was never enough for others to believe that she was really 14), which had also been inherited from me. For a little girl, she had plenty of curves, but it made her feel very self-conscious about her body. She would often wear baggy clothing to hide her figure, and I'd often take her shopping to buy her a cute, new outfit. Until today, I've probably spent more than a thousand dollars on purchasing clothing for her, but that money all went to waste because she kept them locked in her closet.

Even though I knew it would take some time for my daughter to become comfortable with her appearance, I knew that soon enough she would realize that there was no need to freak out about her looks. For all she knows, there could be a guy right under her nose who would accept her for who she is and see the real beauty that is Raquél. Anything is possible, right?

I decided to give her a break this time and let her stay home. For some reason she had been coming down with a stomach bug for quite a while, and she had trouble falling asleep the night before. The weather was bad, the buses were running late, and I could see that she was in no mood for any harassment.

Raquél looked like she was about to slip into unconsciousness as she neared the front door. Then she turned back around to utter another plead to stay home. "Please don't make me go to school, Mommy," she whined, almost in tears. She got her wish.

"Ohh, alright, you don't have to go today. Just go to bed and relax, baby girl," I finally said, stroking her curls. I was a sucker for those adorable green eyes.

She managed a weak grin, only to sluggishly make her way towards her bedroom. "Thanks Mama."

Though she might have felt terrible on the outside; on the inside she was jumping for joy. Her gym-bag was the very first thing to drop from her hands. I was glad that I had an extra day to spend with all of my children, because I knew that I didn't have much time left with them. The night before I'd recieved a phone call from my old boss, and he told me that I would be starting again the following week. And I simply could not let my children go hungry.

I missed working at the law firm; I admit, but that was before I had six children to take care of. I hated leaving them, and I'd especially hate to leave my babies because I had no choice but to put them in nursery school. But thankfully, they weren't going to be left with a stranger. My younger cousin, Jaslene had recently opened her own daycare center, and business had been booming from the very start. When you have about a million other relatives with children of their own, it's kind of impossible not to get your first few customers. Today my children were going to their cousin's for the first time.

I had a whole afternoon with Troy ahead of me, and a few drops of water were definitely not going to stop me from being with him. When he'd called me earlier that morning, I couldn't help but blush whenever I heard him say "Brie." And in the most affectionate tone of voice. It made me feel like I was special to him-the way he said it. The little girls shot me strange glances whenever I would smile or giggle at everything Troy said to me. It was like I was a teenager again, but I didn't care.

No longer would I have to come home to that lazy, self-absorbed, excuse-for-a-husband, only to have a long, stressful night. We'd always settle things with a heated argument, which left me going to bed wondering where I had gone wrong. In the back of my mind, a very smug part of me knew that I was going to get everything from this divorce. My children, of course, the house, the cars; and as for our once-joined bank accounts, I would accumulate those for myself and the kids. I was positive that I'd be able to handle it all on my own.

My only concern was: how was I 100% sure that I could handle being a single parent from now on? Even with all these material possessions to keep to myself, it didn't mean that I would gain happiness from them.

It's safe to say that I've practically gotten a taste of life as a single mother while Andre was serving time in prison, but now that I would be taking on that role full-time, I needed someone to fill that void. I knew I would have Troy to fall back on in times of distress, but knowing that there was a slight possibility he could become the one to fill that void was too soon for me. The idea of rushing into a relationship and getting married was scary. But I knew I had nothing to be worried about. Getting married to Troy was the farthest thing from my mind. In the meantime I'd get to know him better, learn from him and find out how he really felt for me.

Once Raquél had changed back into her pj's and settled onto the couch, I could feel the surge of exhaustion taking over my body once I finished breast-feeding my son. I wished I would've gotten more sleep the night before, but I didn't because I was up until dawn comforting my children from the frightening thunderstorm. I was just as afraid as them listening to that terrible noise. Whenever a flash of lightning shone through the windows, my daughters' palms swiftly flew up to their little ears as the earth-shattering crackle of thunder followed.

Moments like those often made me think about how Dre used to wrap me in his arms and protect me from those terrifying storms. But that was way before I had six children; when Raquél was still an only child, and way before we began to have marital problems. It sometimes made me sad to think about the good times we used to share together-the times when we were happy and in love. If only I could be as happy now as I was back then.

Reminding myself not to dwell on forgotten memories of the past, I decided to take a nap and make up for my lost sleep. It was almost 7:50 a.m. and I had plenty of time get some rest and wake up in time for my afternoon with Troy. I dropped a gentle kiss on André's forehead and quickly drifted off to sleep surrounded by my children.

**AFFMB**

Before I knew it, it was 2:00 in the afternoon and I was surprised to wake up to a quiet house. My guess was that cousin Jaslene had come to pick up the little children, minus Raquél. She remainded on the couch with her nose in a book. She didn't want to be caught up in the chaos of that daycare.

"Hey, Chiquita," I greeted casually, taking a seat beside her.

"Hi, Mama," she replied, never taking her eyes off the page.

I sat back and stole a glance at the book she was reading. "What are you reading?" I asked even though I could clearly see the title on the front cover.

"My Sister's Keeper... you know it's my favorite book, Mama. And aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go out with Troy? You have to meet up with him soon."

A chuckle blew from my lips as I leant over to give Raquél a kiss. "Since when did you become my mom? Fourteen years old and you're already playing Mommy number 2."

"Hmm," she shrugged simply. "It's not like I'm not already used to it... I mean, I've been playing 'Mommy number 2' from time I was 8, and before Andre was cheating on you. It's basically second nature to me."

Her sarcastic tone sounded so bitter and full of resentment; I almost didn't want to get back on topic about the divorce, because I still felt sensitive about it. And to make matters worse, my daughter's attitude proved to be less than encouraging.

"You don't have to be so negative about it. I'm still not happy with the outcome of this but it doesn't mean that we should focus on the bad things that are going on right now... look on the bright side for once."

Raquél shrugged again and sighed, turning her attention back to her book. "Whatever, Mom. Just so you know, I can clearly see through that pretend facade of yours. If want to curl up in a corner and cry, I'm not stopping you..." she replied, again with no emotion in her tone.

I opted not to let her negative energy rub off on me, and left the room hurling an icy retort. "Yeah? Well, when you learn to walk in my shoes you'll understand how I feel. In the meantime, _you_ should worry about getting help yourself." I could feel her toxic glare burning through my back as I spun around.

At that moment, my daughter was probably muttering "Bitch" under her breath, but she had problems of her own to sort out. I wasn't trying to cover up the fact that I was going through a nasty divorce, but I also wasn't trying to make the worst of it. Raquél had no idea what I was feeling and what I've had to endure for these past few days. Now I felt bad for telling her that.

I was scared, confused, upset; and the only reason she had never suspected anything was in the daytime when my mind had been focused on other things like school and work. But at night, when I had nothing else to think about, and everything seemed to move a little bit slower, I would worry about my future and the welfare of my children. I think that even she would be surprised if she found out that I'd been crying myself to sleep for the past few days. I was just as scared as anyone else. Though my daughter and I have always had a strong relationship, I worry that this divorce could potentially break us apart.

I didn't want this minor disagreement to ruin my whole day, so I pulled open the doors to my closet to search for an outfit. The rainstorm had finally passed and I was in the mood for something flirty. I knew as much as the next person that Troy was expected to be blown away when I'd make an appearance. My cheeks grew deep red just thinking about that cute grin that spread across his lips whenever he saw me.

After the minute-long struggle to get the pair of skinny jeans up my "Kardashian" hips (as my sister called them), I quickly tugged a black turtle-neck sweater over my head and zipped up my boots. It was the only turtle-neck sweater I had because I wasn't really a fan of them. I just loved mine because of the cute, skin revealing keyhole at the center of the bust **(in profile)**.

_That ought to catch his attention_, I thought with a grin. Perhaps my flirting had something to do with the rousing chemistry we shared, and I could say the same about Troy. Whether it was a playful wink, a friendly hold of the hand, or a chaste kiss on the cheek, he knew exactly what to do to make me go weak in the knees.

Once I returned to the family room, I found my daughter's book lying face down on the uninhabited couch. Raquél had run off to her bedroom. It seemed to me like driving people away came to be a big part of my dexterity. I didn't want to leave her thinking that I'd gone off without an acknowledgement, so I made my way towards the shut door and tapped my knuckles against it. "Hey, Angelita, I'm leaving now. Make sure to lock up and be careful while I'm gone..."

I waited beside the door for a reply, but all I could hear was a faint sniffle. It made my heart sink. I felt terrible for making my baby cry.

"...Alright. I love you," I replied, which only evoked a quiet sob. Dejectedly, I collected my jacket from the coat closet and headed through the front door.

At least it was worth a try.

**AFFMB**

**Troy**

Central Park was so beautiful this time of year, when the December chill was starting to fade, and the sun returned to give us hope of the oncoming spring season. I was busy chasing after my dogs, Missy and Coco, who both decided to bark a pair of teenagers up a tree. "C'mon, girls," I'd managed to coax them from the terrified boys, while tugging at their leashes. I could hear the sound of feet scattering behind my back as I led my dogs toward Cedar Hill.

It was getting to mid-afternoon, and I was wondering when Gabriella would arrive. I was extremely excited to see her again, so I could ask her on another date. I was hoping to take her dancing the day after tomorrow. The thought of that beautiful, curved body dancing against me in a skintight mini-dress made my palms sweat and my heart race. Surely I couldn't imagine what suggestive fantasies would pop into my mind. As if my blind thinking wasn't enough, my mind had a mind of _its_ own whenever Gabriella was around.

"Hey, Troy," a soft, yet familiar voice called, pulling me from my shady thoughts. I spun around on the bench, only to come face to face with a beaming Gabriella. Her long hair was draped over her right shoulder, and her green eyes sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. To my dismay her arms were covered by long sleeves, and I longed to feel her satiny skin beneath my fingertips. That patch of skin showing in the middle of her chest hadn't gone unnoticed, and the gears in my head began to grind.

Before I could utter a response, Missy-who by the way was a huge Rottweiler-sprang to her hind legs and jumped onto Gabriella. The dog almost knocked her to the pavement!

"Missy! Bad dog," I chastised, leading my dog away from her.

"That's okay Troy, I love dogs." she said, while kneeling down to pet Missy and Coco. They both licked her face, which made her let out a cute giggle.

"Ohh, you're so precious!" she cooed to them. I grinned to myself. Normally, if someone were to even attempt to touch my dogs they'd lose a hand, but they loved Gabriella, which meant that I was doing something right.

Just when I thought they were going to lick the color off of her face, Gabriella stood up and wound her arms around my neck. She smelled of spicy cinnamon, and I took in the scent while burying my nose into her curls. I almost didn't want to let go.

"So, what's up with you, Troy? How long has it been; what, two days?" she asked me with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah, the wait was torturous," I played along, which made her laugh even harder.

We both sat on the benches underneath the bare Yoshino cherry trees and began to talk. It wasn't much of a substantial conversation, but I was glad that I could spend my time with Gabriella. Most of the time I had to chase after my dogs to prevent them from causing a potential lawsuit, but Gabriella found it to be quite amusing, and she laughed until she was red in the face. I would have been mortified if she hadn't looked so adorable.

In time, the conversation had made a complete 180°, and Gabriella's mood had gone from cheerful to discouraged. She started to talk about how stressed out she was about the divorce, and she felt that there was no hope for her and her children. That didn't seem like the Gabriella that I knew, or for the short time I knew her. All the while she poured out her heart to me; I felt that there was something much deeper than this fear and frustration. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was like she had something pent up inside that she just had to get out. But she was hesitant; I could tell.

Our hands remained clasped on her lap, while Gabriella rest her head against my shoulder. I offered her a few words of encouragement, which was enough to lift her spirits, and enough for me to earn a short kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Troy. You always know what to say to make me feel better," she replied blushing from the kiss.

"Well, I only want to see you happy, Brie. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"... Kind of, but, you're much more than that. To me." She murmured the last part.

Gabriella and I stayed on the bench while watching my dogs interact with the other dogs. I believed that they remained obedient because they liked Gabriella. They kept searching for sticks so that she could play fetch with her, but she kindly refused. When she finally complied, however, the downpour returned, and we both retreated towards shelter beneath the nearby Cop Cot **(in profile)**. Needless to say we still ended up getting wet because its wooden beam roof didn't offer much coverage.

"That's okay, Troy. You don't have to," she tried to protest, although I didn't want her to catch a cold.

"No, no, you are not refusing my offer. Take it, Brie. I insist." I wrapped her in my jacket before she could put up a fight.

I could feel her shivering in my arms as the cold rain continued to trickle onto us. That didn't stop Missy and Coco from chasing each other in the rain, and we continued to watch in comfortable silence as the raindrops hit the pavement. I noticed the way Gabriella kept glancing up at me. She looked beautiful with her wet curls and flushed cheeks. It made me want to kiss her. Nothing was more romantic than kissing in the rain.

I stood before Gabriella with my hands at my side, and looked into her softened eyes. They looked like melted pools of emerald once I tilted her chin up to meet her gaze. My heart was literally beating out of my chest; like it was the very first time I was going to kiss her. I felt that it was going to be like this whenever I tried to kiss her from now on. The last kiss was just a short peck to the lips, but this time I wanted to take it a step further.

We were but a breath apart from each other, and I could smell her sweet scent as it gently wafted around my senses. Closing my eyes for just a bare minute, I felt her body and soul wrap around me without even a touch. Slowly, her hands reached up to my arms and slid carefully over my skin. Goosebumps sprouted across the surface of my flesh at the realization... our first serious kiss. It was cold from where we were standing, but that couldn't stop the heat that blazed a trail beneath her magical touch. I opened my eyes to gaze tenderly into her face, and found her beautiful smile. Gabriella smiled slowly; not a wide smile, but one filled with promises to be kept. I found myself smiling back, despite any lingering nerves I had, and she reached her hand outward to trace my jawline.

I cupped her warm, blushing face, which only moved her to lean into the caress. She leant in almost eagerly, yet slowly, as if she were trying not to frighten me off. Nothing could ever frighten me away from Gabriella. Eyes still open, I watched as her mouth ascended towards mine. My heart caught on a breath as I realized that this was it. In any second, I would know how she tasted. Our lips brushed for a brief moment, a hint of a touch like a butterfly's caress. Gently and ever so softly, I traced her upper lip with the warm, wet tip of my tongue. She wasn't expecting it and I could hear her breath hitch as her chest went still. I ran my tongue, just the tip, around the fullness of her upper lip, curving around the corner then tracing along her lower lip. Gabriella tasted wonderful; a hint of lip gloss and the lingering scent of her perfume.

I heard a slight groan and realize with a slight startle that it had come from my own throat... my tongue began to delve a little deeper and ran across the pearl smoothness of her teeth. And there, between my teeth I gently nipped on her lower lip. Almost instantly, I released it and suckled it between my lips, kissing away any traces of sharpness from my nip. I stroked the silky inner lining of her lower lip, then up again to do the same to her upper lip.

Gabriella was still comfortable to play the part of the willing victim, and she allowed me to explore the warm recess of her mouth to all my heart's content. My tongue pressed deeper and danced an affectionate battle with hers, running it around her tongue; dipping it down to glide between her bottom teeth and lip and back to the inner reaches of heaven. Our lips brushed against each other as my palms brought her head closer, letting her body press tightly to mine. Our hips melded into one set, our hearts beat in rhythm, our tongues twirled and side stepped each others like graceful ballroom dancers. I opened my eyes and found her looking into mine.

My heart skipped a beat as I spotted the joy and passion flare within her eyes and I could hear her breath gasp and catch. I knew what her body desired, and I knew that it was me. I could no longer hear the sound of nature, like the birds flitting from tree to tree; or the pattering of rain across the pond. I only heard the quickening of our breath and low, deep moans. Slowly, my eyes closed again, savoring her taste like a fine wine, sweeter, richer and deeper in taste. My hands fell down from her face, over her shoulders and around to the tender smoothness of her lower back. I deepened the kiss. Hungrily, I danced my tongue against hers. One minute I was the agressor, the next I was accepting her passions just as willingly.

Gabriella slipped her hands around my torso to tug at me, and she pulled me closer, pressing her hips tighter to mine. I felt her quaking with want, and I responded by tucking a damp curl behind her ear. She excited me like no one ever had. We both needed each other so desperately, not like the need for air, but like a dying man who needed a second chance. My free hand quickly moved to the back of her neck, and I pulled her mouth to mine as close as I could've gotten her. Any closer and we would have fused together in our body heat. She responded by deepening her tongue to mine, and I became lost in her taste.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the kiss softened, our breathing deepened, and our grasp lessened. I pulled back to look into her eyes once again. I found a reflection there that my heart recognized. Never had I heard the stars above explode; never had I heard the stormless thunder, but with Gabriella, with that kiss, I did. I saw in her eyes the wonder I felt, the fear of losing myself totally to someone I barely knew, to someone I'd known all my life.

Together we shared a small, breathless laugh. I quickly ran my hand through my hair, and she silently looked away; slightly confused, joyful, and full of passion and doubt. Did we really just share that kiss? Did the heavens really open up and did the stars really explode in the sky all because of the kiss we just shared? Maybe we needed to try kissing again, you know, just to be sure that it wasn't a fluke.

"You know, Brie I, uh... made reservations for us to go out to dinner next week. Then we can go dancing after if you'd like," I said, my voice thick and husky.

I could see her eyes sparkling with the hope and earnestness of our next date, but she remained silent, listening to the rain that fell between us. "Nothing would make me happier than to go dancing with you, Troy," Gabriella spoke gently, her breath tickling my lips.

I held out my arms to her, she moved into my embrace and slowly, our lips moved in once more... for one more try, one more kiss, one more slice of heaven.

**I'm hopeful that you all enjoyed this chapter, because I thought long and hard in making this kiss between Troy and Gabi extra special and intimate. I think I may have gone overboard and drawn out the scene a little longer, but I felt that it was important to add those details. If you feel that this story needs more or you have any ideas to offer please feel free. **

**Thank you for your support and please review!**


	12. The Spank Jar

**Hey, everyone, I'm finally back from the Virgin Islands! My pageant went great and I won 2****nd**** runner up for talent! Anyway I actually missed the first day of school because my flight was delayed from hurricane Earl. The storm wasn't too bad, but we lost a few trees, the power was out for 2 days, and my neighbor's roof was nearly ripped off! I've been working on this chapter all summer and I hope the wait was worthwhile, because Troy finally gets to meet Gabi's children, plus there's lots of drama in store for the next couple chapters so be on the lookout for updates. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 12: The Spank Jar**

**Gabriella**

In the approaching days of my much anticipated divorce final, I had made my best efforts to become the best mother that I could possibly be. That included staining my children's' faces with my lipstick and spending less time disciplining them. At first, I wasn't convinced that this would work. It was a long shot they'd even quit their crazy antics when I decided to stop spanking.

Yes, I was a spanker, and an active one at that. Fortunately, my older daughters quickly got the message and I never had to spank them except on rare occasions. I was strict as I was permissive–not going towards one extreme. As a parent, I wasn't new to the hot-buttoned debate: "to spank or not to spank", and I was especially careful when disciplining, because I knew that there was a thin line between spanking my child, and hurting them.

It infuriated me to think that others mistook the harmless punishment as child abuse, when all my daughters would receive was a slap on the arm. If their eyes deceived them, they must have seen a fist colliding with that arm. But who was I to blame? I was raised in a household where spanking was the only form of discipline that I knew.

Only when we moved to America did I discover that parents never hit their children. My parents and grandparents ran a tight ship, and never believed in "grounding" their children. It was simply foreign to them. They used to joke that it was a _Gringo_ thing. _Abuelito_ and _Abuelita_ were Roman-Catholic, true-to-their-heritage; proud Taíno-descendant Puerto Ricans who wore chains of rosary on their necks and drank glasses of _Coquito_ every night.

It reminded me a lot of my childhood on that beautiful island. The melting pot of my now intercultural heritage was just starting to boil over once I'd embarked on my own from New Mexico years later. The Latino-American members of my community were just as welcoming as the community I grew up to back in Puerto Rico.

Just because we were in America didn't mean that my sister and I were forever emancipated from spankings. Even before I was old enough to move to New York, I or my sister's wrongdoings were often reprimanded with a smack to the hand or arm. And if we really did something to send their blood pressures through the roof a firm slap on the behind would keep us subdued for days.

In the end, the punishment worked wonders on our behaviors. No longer were we fighting in school or talking back to adults. Not only did spanking keep Aurelía and I from getting into trouble, but it taught us to respect our authority figures and to love our parents even more. (Plus I learned that if I didn't want to get punished, I should never repeat whatever had gotten me into hot water in the first place.) Eventually, my mother and father found my sister and I mature enough to graduate us from spanking, and finally submitted to the "American" way by grounding if we ever deserved to be punished.

Luck had befriended me just in time for them to stop the spankings, and just in time for me to realize that I was pregnant. A few months later, my mother joked that if she were the "old" Soledád at that time, she would've knocked me into the next millennium. I laughed pretty hard, but trust me, I believed her. I would not have met her again until the year 2003!

Quitting spanking my children proved to be as successful as I half-expected it to be. And if talking to them wasn't going to be as effective, putting my girls in time-out was my next best alternative.

On the other hand, my determined three-year-old knew just what to do to push my buttons. Jazmyn, my little "angel" had become even more defiant and unwilling to compromise. And the less I spanked, the more she began to test my patience. As if undermining my authority weren't enough, she found great satisfaction in watching me crack.

That was exactly what happened the other day, during a hellish trip to the grocery store. I was two children short after I had dropped off the babies by their aunt's for a couple hours; and Raquél and I had our hands full with Aquilína, Chaya, and of course, Jazmyn. My mental solidity wasn't capable enough to handle trudging through the snow with two more kids clinging to my legs.

Oddly enough, she was relatively quiet as we strolled past the first few aisles, and against my better judgment, I enjoyed her _disturbingly_ pleasant behavior. While it lasted, that is. In the back of my mind, I knew that it would be brief.

The trouble began when she spotted a young employee stacking boxes of cereal and Pop Tarts onto the shelves, and decided that she wanted to "help". Since her vocabulary was limited to less than about 15 words (in English), she ordered me to let her out of the cart in the loudest possible voice she could muster.

"Let me out, _Mami_! Let me out!" The entire shopping cart began to rattle as she kicked and thrashed about. While the other shoppers stopped in their tracks and stared at my noisy spectacle of a child, I pushed her to the side to give her a quiet scolding. Trying my best not to lose my cool in front of the curious and nosy audience, I calmly spoke to Jazmyn. Her eyes went wide with panic when I threatened to take away her ice cream privileges if she continued to scream. As expected, that only made matters worse.

Sensing the oncoming eruption, Raquél took her sisters by their hands and rushed them off to the toy section, so that they would not be present to witness the drama that was about to unfold. What happened next almost sent me into cardiac arrest. Switching tactics, my daughter proceeded to make a desperate leap out of the cart and threw herself onto the hard linoleum in a deafening tantrum.

"¡Quiero el helado ahora mismo! ¡Dame el helado!—'I want ice cream right now! Give me ice cream!'" she screeched, tears making a trail down her cheeks, staining her coat.

I was mortified as I watched her kick and throw items in every direction; even at the shoppers who shook their heads disapprovingly at my "lack" of parenting. Just when I thought the situation could not get any more humiliating, that was when the store's manager tore through the crowd and ordered us to leave the building promptly. As if the store wasn't enough of a circus, his face was red with fury, and he resembled a clown with his bright red hair and tacky, high-waisted suspenders. But I couldn't hear him over Jazmyn's cries, and I was _far _too outraged to listen.

I'd had enough.

Deciding that it was best not to leave the grocery store in the back of a police cruiser, I cut my losses and dragged my daughter out of the store in a huff. I knew that Jazmyn's motive wasn't just about getting her way. She knew that I couldn't hit her in public, _especially_ in a crowded supermarket in 2009—well into the New Year. Believe me, if this was 1990, I could've easily spanked her and no one would've batted an eyelash. However, that was then, this was now, and I was powerless.

"I can't believe you! Carrying on like that in a store; I taught you better than that. You know not to throw a tantrum in front of adults!"

This was said all in Spanish, so I was sure that she didn't have trouble understanding me.

So, I wasn't exactly true to my word. Now Jazmyn was screaming because I was spanking her in the parking lot, not because she couldn't have her ice cream. "You are going to STOP IT, Jazzy!" I chastised firmly. Her theatrical howls pierced the chilly January air as she squirmed in my vice-like grip. All efforts to quit spanking my children were lost. I sped to Aurelía's house with the comparable rage of a bull as if being taunted by the red cape of a matador.

"You are going straight to bed as soon as you step foot in that house! _¿Entendido_ (do you understand)?" Jazmyn had stopped crying a few minutes before, and she remained in her car seat hiccupping in defeated silence. Her little arms sat folded tightly across her chest.

Raquél, who found amusement in my flustered pique, decided to milk my idea on a no-spanking policy, and brought out the dreaded "Spank Jar." She informed me that I would have to contribute one dollar for the number of spankings I gave. And once we made it back home, Jazmyn was sent to bed, and as punishment for me, I had to put _seven_ dollars into the jar. Now I was starting to regret my new rule.

"You are such a _Boricua_, Mami," she replied laughing, ignoring my lethal daggers. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Just because you're 14 doesn't mean I'm not too Boricua to stick my hand to your ass. Watch it, Raquél-María," I warned. She instantly grew silent at my rhetorical threat. But I still didn't win.

The very next evening, my daughter returned home after spending her $12 dollar reward on a date to the movies with cousin Nayna. My face grew red with embarrassment when I'd come to realize that I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I was convinced that I needed to take it one step at a time. Simple as that.

I was relieved that I didn't have to keep putting money into that jar; otherwise I would have never saved enough to melt my wedding ring. Now it was an ankle bracelet. It was beautiful, and in a way I felt empowered knowing that I was finally ready to move on from that former chapter in my life and start off on a fresh, blank page.

This new chapter was going to be happier, more rewarding, and better for me as well as my children. Troy was the one who began this chapter, and I wanted him around long enough to finish the whole book. I looked forward to the future. I knew I had a lot to be grateful for, and I should have embraced the things I once took for granted. Like love, and family.

During those rocky years with Andre, I never did stop to think: "Is it worth holding on to someone who doesn't care about me? Someone who doesn't truly love me or his children?" He was never worth it, but I kept holding until I was pulled into the deep end of my marriage. Before I kicked him out of the house, I remembered telling him that if he truly cared for us, I would have never regretted marrying him.

I knew that I was stupid to even think that we would've been able to watch our kids grow up together. In the wake of my divorce, I didn't need revenge for the damage that man had already inflicted on this family. My payback had come in the form of child support expenses… Six HUNDRED dollars worth. Until every single one of my children hit 18, Andre had to send 100 dollars for my children every month.

Raising six children was expensive, and if he knew that he would have to take six hundred dollars out of his paycheck each month, he should have never cheated. It was his loss, anyway. I had more love to give than ever before. My kids were so amazing–I loved them with all my heart, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

So, I left it at that, knowing that he just wasn't the perfect man for me. Let's face it, no human being can ever be perfect, and there was no such thing as a "perfect" man. I had to do a lot of soul-searching after my experience with my ex-husband, and I knew I had to dig much deeper if I was going to find my _Mr. Imperfect_.

Once I'd finished collecting the files and documents that I would need for the divorce final, Troy called and told me something that had me running through the house with frantic hysteria: "I want to meet your kids… Tonight."

As if I already weren't emotionally prepared to hear this declaration, the initial shock of it all rendered me speechless. His breaths were steady and patient as I combed for an answer.

"… S-sounds good," was all I could muster, as I fought back the impulse to scream. "Okay, then. I'll see you guys at seven.

And once the line clicked off, I raced to my daughter's room repeating, "Oh my God; OH MY GOD!"

Raquél glanced up at me from her bed in concern, thinking that something had happened to me. Her brother André sat across her lap, and his arms dangled in midair as she tried to burp him. "What's wrong, Mami?" she asked.

The lock clicked when I turned the bolt, and shut the door before the rest of my girls could claw their way in to find out. "Troy wants to meet you guys," I said as if it was the most tragic occurrence of my day. Apparently, she didn't take heed to the message I'd been trying to get across by my frantic gestures. Instead, her face broke into an enthusiastic grin.

"Oh, really? I can't wait to meet him." I was convinced that my daughter knew that I was having a major breakdown, and simply found pleasure in my silent agony.

"Oh, God Mami. You're being totally melodramatic. It's not like we're going to scare him away," she replied, waving her hand dismissively; as if she were shooing a fly. "Jazmyn, on the other hand…"

We both glanced over our shoulders to find a pair of silent brown irises peering up from the edge of the bed. They were wide and fixated—straight ahead as if she were deep in meditation. Raquél and I exchanged baffled glances, wondering how the toddler had managed to get through a locked door. Amidst the silence, a muffled burp brought her back to life, and her tiny fist opened up. A hairpin rebounded off the duvet before the full head of curls disappeared out of sight.

Raquél leant in towards my ear and whispered with a haunting tenor, "She's going to dominate the world someday…"

My worries quickly diminished, and my daughter and I collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. There was no need for concern. As long as I had my best friend to back me up, everything was going to be okay.

**AFFMB**

"Troy Bol-what?" Aquilína questioned, her button-like nose wrinkling with perplexity.

"Troy Bolton, honey," I corrected while adjusting the tight pink stockings on her legs. "He's a very good friend of Mami, and he wants to meet you guys. Remember that man in the park who grabbed you before you ran into the street?"

She distractedly fidgeted with the curly ringlets that hung below her shoulders. That day in the park was nothing but a vague memory to her, but she nodded in response after a moment of recollection. "Yeah, I remember him… But Mami, do you think that he'll like us?" she asked, tapping me on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Of course he will, baby. Why would you think that?" Her next reply almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Because Papi doesn't like us anymore," she stated dejectedly. Although she and her younger siblings were far too young to understand the meaning of a divorce, Aquilína was old enough to understand that her parents were not married anymore. She was unhappy that we didn't love each other anymore.

"Well," I sighed. "You don't have to worry about that, because Troy is nothing like your Papi." Clearly, I was greatly pleased by their differences.

I knew that it was time to change the subject once I found myself itching. Perhaps my mind had been playing tricks on me this whole time, but the very thought of that man literally made the flesh on my arm sprout an ugly red rash. My random skin allergies often flared whenever I'd hear or even think about a word that reminded me of something that I simply loathed. Especially at the allusion of my old marriage. So far, my ex has become my worst allergy yet.

"Ahem—so, Troy is taking us out for pizza. How does that sound?"

"Ohh! My favorite is chicken pizza!"

The room amplified with laughter as I found merriment in my daughter's unruly excitement. Still clad in my bathrobe, I bent down to her level. "Well, guess what?" "What?" she gasped as though I were letting her in on some sworn secret. "Chicken pizza is his favorite too!"

"Wow, Mommy. I sure have a lot in common with your boyfriend," she responded cunningly. "Do you have a lot in common with Troy too?"

A grin snuck its way onto my lips as I slipped on the sexy long-sleeved dress **(in profile)** I had picked out just for that evening. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist my subtle flirt. The skin-revealing detail that was showcased at the back of the dress didn't show much, but it was enough to keep him guessing. The beautiful rubies in my ears sparkled as I turned my head to observe myself in the mirror.

"More than you will ever know."

**AFFMB**

**Troy**

"What do you think? The leather… or the suede?"

She cocked her brunette head to the left in silent contemplation.

"Come on, I've got to make a decision now. I'm going to be late…"

No reply. She was just as baffled as me.

"You're making this harder than it has to be. What, are you jealous? Don't make those sappy eyes at me," I argued.

The corner of my bed sunk with her weight as she parked herself onto my lap, and she affectionately rubbed her face against my cheek.

"I love you, too. But I don't want to have to show up there in my boxers. Now, which jacket Missy?"

Finally, my dog barked her response, and took the hanger from my right hand into her snout. "Leather… good choice, baby."

I expressed my gratitude by giving her a pat on the head. Coco remained at her usual place; laying in the corner, her head resting on the floor while her gaze shifted about, watching her strange world in motion.

I smiled to myself in the mirror as I observed the full ensemble I had put together for tonight **(in profile)**. For the first time, I was finally going to meet Gabriella's children. Not that I haven't already met one of them after I practically _caught_ her six-year-old daughter.

My relationship with Gabriella was getting stronger by the day, and the only way to maintain my relationship with her was to gain one with her children. I couldn't wait to meet them, and I was curious to know how they looked. Did they all look like their mother, or did they take after this "mystery man" who was also their father?

The little girl I had picked up—Aquilína, as Brie had mentioned—was like an exact replica of her mother, with the exception of her darker tanned skin and light brown curls.

I was sure that they wouldn't feel comfortable at first, seeing their mother with someone else other than their father, but I was hoping that they would eventually accept me as a part of their family.

It was almost 7:00 by the time I had emerged from my disorderly bedroom; I knew I was going to be late. As I hurried to collect my jacket and wallet, both Missy and Coco followed, barking their promises to guard the house while I was gone.

"See you later, girls!" I could hear the faint echo of my call as I locked the front door. That evening, I was thankful that I had two cars to choose from.

_Definitely the Cadillac. There's no way that I can fit six kids in the back of an Audi_.

I turned the key in the ignition and my engine roared alive in an instant, which added more sound to the already noisy New York streets.

I wondered how raising six kids on her own was like for Gabriella. Surely, it was a challenge having to work overtime to put food mouths and keep a roof over their heads. Whatever she needed, whether it was extra money to pay the bills or to buy new clothes for her children—all she had to do was ask.

If she needed a knight in shining armor, I was going to be there, ready to fight the battle in my suit of armor.

**AFFMB**

By the time I had begun to stroll into the lobby of the complex, my palms were literally dripping with sweat. I couldn't believe I was nervous! _They're just kids. It's not like they're _not_ going to like me… right? _

I was more than just nervous. Whenever the elevators chimed, I nearly dove behind the reception desk. The worker behind the desk kept asking me if I were okay. Maybe it was because I kept pacing back and forth like some paranoid maniac. Every minute that passed was like torture.

_Here's to hoping I don't make myself look like a complete idiot in front of them._ Of course, I wasn't sure that I could keep that promise.

I knew that it was time once I recognized Brie's voice among what sounded like 20 other voices from the descending elevator. The doors slid open, and the high-pitched clamors escaped, like the air that was pushed out of a freezer bag.

Gabriella and a much younger, teenaged replica of her emerged, each one pushing a stroller. I was amazed at how beautiful every single one of them were. Their darker complexions were a mystery to me, which gave me an indication of how their father must have looked.

"Hey, babe," Gabriella quietly greeted me, followed by a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek. Her little girls looked up at me timorously, their fists making wrinkles in her dress. The sight couldn't have been more precious. I almost didn't notice how stunning my Brie looked in that snug-fitted, pink dress.

She made a beeline for the sky-blue stroller, and plucked up a little baby boy who reached up to her. Then she guided the rest of her children into a line so that I could get a better look at them. "So… this is my oldest, Raquél. She's 14."

To my surprise, the quiet girl didn't look as old as she was. She seemed a lot younger than 14, mainly because she was so tiny—just like Gabriella. I held my palm out to her, offering a friendly handshake. Her bright green eyes softened once her face broke into a welcoming smile.

"How are you, Raquél? It's so nice to meet you."

"I'm fine. Thank you," her sweet voice replied.

Her gaze did not stay fixated on mine for long, which made the meeting slightly awkward when she briefly glanced down at her feet. Those eyes. I felt that there was something more to that quick glance to the floor, like she didn't want to show me the real emotions that were hidden beyond her eyes. I was not quite allowed to look past the window to her soul.

Gabriella continued, gesturing towards the only face I was familiar with, Aquilína. "This is my Lina, but you two have already met," she added with a soft chuckle. "And this is Chaya in the front; Jazmyn, A'sharía, and my little boy André. Tell Troy 'good evening', girls," she coached.

"Good evening, Troy," came the polite chorus.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you girls. Your mom has told me nothing but wonderful things about you. So, who's ready for pizza?" The melody of collective cheers that followed told me that I was immediately accepted into the fold.

While Raquél and her siblings walked ahead towards the awaiting car, Gabriella and I lingered behind. She looped her arms around my lower torso and burrowed her head in the crook of my neck. The sweet scent of jasmine swirled around my nose, enticing my senses. "That went well, don't you think? I'm surprised you didn't start stammering like a fool," she giggled.

"I'm not that kind of man. In fact, I wasn't even nervous," I bluffed. It was almost impossible to lie to Gabriella. She saw right through me.

"Yeah, right. I bet you were ready to head for the exit when those elevator doors opened."

"Eh… something like that," I confessed, shrugging casually.

"So, what do you think of my kids? Were they a lot nicer than you thought they would be?" she asked.

"Well… don't take this the wrong way, Brie; but you've got the most beautiful group of girls I have ever seen. They all look like you."

"Aww, thank you, babe. But not _all_ of them look like me," she denied. "Although, I've been mistaken for being Raquél's twin sister many times. "You can't blame them," I chuckled.

The hand she suddenly placed in the middle of my chest stopped me in my tracks. I was sure that she could feel my pulse quickening beneath her touch. Once her desirous gaze met mine, it was as if we were the only people standing in that lobby. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as her slender fingers stroked the sensitive nape.

"Since I was so busy introducing my children to you, I almost didn't notice how handsome you looked with your new moustache. Plus, I like the stubble. It makes you look… rugged," she replied. I grinned at her seductive tone, and ducked my head to accept a chaste kiss from her.

"Rugged? So I don't look sexy to you?"

"I didn't say that. But what about me? Aren't I supposed to be the sexy one?"

"No, you look just like me… Rugged," I teased, which earned me a smack to the arm.

"Whatever," Brie laughed, tossing her head back.

Gabriella and I shared another brief kiss before making our way towards the car. I felt her body shudder against mine once the frigid air sliced through our flesh. Sacrificing my body to the harsh cold, I stripped off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. While I did this, one of her little girls glanced back at me, and flashed me a smile.

"Better?" I whispered prudently.

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

It seemed as though my SUV had suddenly transformed into a clown car as each person began to file in through the doors. The exhaust pipe belched out white vapor once I crept towards the exit of the complex. Chatters of excitement filled the car.

I averted my eyes from the road for a moment, and found Gabriella absently staring out the window, frowning slightly. She only snapped out of her trance when I lightly grasped her palm. Her lips curled into a soft smile as I pressed my lips to her knuckles. In the corner of my eye, I caught Raquél grinning at my gesture.

"What?" Gabriella asked, her green irises locking on my fixed gaze.

"You look upset. What's going on?"

We were thankful for the noise in the car, so the children could not hear our conversation.

"It's just this divorce final," she began quietly. "I mean, I'm excited for it, but at the same time I feel like I'm taking the kids away from their father. We don't even have shared custody. He's only agreed to visiting them once every month. He doesn't want them to meet Toni, and she doesn't want anything to do with them. That's just terrible. How would I explain to them that their father's girlfriend doesn't like them?"

"How do you know she doesn't like them?"

"Dre told me, and he didn't even seem like he cared. He said that she 'hated' any other kids except for her own. Why would he let her talk about his children like that? I don't know what's happened to him. He's not that kind of person."

Gabriella let out an unhappy sigh as she rest her chin on her palm. "Apparently he is."

"Don't worry about him, Brie. Just focus on what you think is best for you and the kids. I'm sure he'd be surprised to know that you guys are doing quite well without him," I tried my best to lift her spirits. "I just hope I can get this divorce over with, because I am so tired. I'm only one person; I can't do this all by myself." She shifted in her seat and leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I guess quick and painless is your idea of getting through something."

"That's the plan," she chuckled silently.

Eventually, we came to a stop beside the restaurant, and we strolled across the street to the entrance. The hostess showed us to our seats before handing us a menu and coloring books for the children. Gabriella's girls fervently decorated their paper with sloppy lines of yellow, red, blue and green.

Then, Chaya looked up at me and questioned, "Troy, what pizza do you like?"

"Yeah, what pizza?" her two sisters joined in on tenterhooks, leaning forward in their seats.

"Chicken pizza's my favorite. Do you like chicken pizza?"

Her features contorted with disgust. "No, but Lina _loves_ it!"

"Is that true, Aquilína?" I asked softly. I found it cute as she timidly hid her face in her mother's arm, trying to suppress her smile.

"Why are you being so shy, honey? Troy's not going to bite. Tell him," Gabriella said encouragingly. The little girl's curls swung from side to side once she quickly shook her head.

"She's obsessed with chicken pizza. She's just too shy to tell you."

"Ohh, that's okay, sweetie."

"Está bien, Lina; conoces Troy. ¿Te gusta la pizza de pollo (it's okay, Lina; you know Troy. Do you like chicken pizza)?" she spoke her "marbles-in-mouth" Spanish.

"Yeah, I like chicken pizza. Do they have chicken pizza here?" she finally chirped eagerly.

"Of course. We can share one if you'd like," I offered.

"Okay! Mami can I share with Troy?"

"Sure, hon'," Gabriella smiled, enjoying my interaction with her daughter.

Soon after we ordered our pizzas, our waitress returned with the steaming trays of pepperoni, cheese and chicken pizza. The children oohed and ahhed as they watched the melted cheese bubble over the edges of the crust. Even the baby boy and girl clapped in excitement from their booster seats. Everyone made a grab for their preferred slices, as if the platter was about to grow feet and run away.

While we ate in comfortable silence, I noticed Raquél's discomfort whenever her mother would lean over to kiss me. She didn't talk much, and watched her siblings while she ate. She shifted her gaze when I glanced at her. Gabriella noticed also.

"Why don't you talk to her?" she questioned silently.

"I know, I will." I waited until Raquél finished her second slice to talk to her.

"So, Raquél how's school? I heard you're at the top of your class."

Her only response was a silent nod. "Yeah, but it's not really a big deal, though."

"Are you kidding me, _mija_? You're in the National Honor Society. That is a big deal!" Gabriella couldn't help but exclaim.

"Wow! The National Honor Society, huh? That's impressive. I'd never even gotten by with a 'B-minus' up until my junior year," I said, hoping to get a laugh out of her.

"Mami always likes to brag about it," she replied, hiding a grin.

"Well, your mother's proud of you. I wish I had a daughter to talk about how intelligent she is."

She finally let her beautiful smile show, and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, I guess," she giggled.

For the rest of that night Gabriella, her children and I talked and laughed until our stomachs were full. It was then on from that night that I knew that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**AFFMB**

It was almost 10:00 by the time we had returned to the complex. Almost half of Brie's children had fallen asleep, and she had trusted me with her baby girl as she led our group through the passive corridors. She carefully dug through her purse while balancing a sleeping Chaya on her hip.

"Raquél, honey get everyone dressed for bed. I'll be in soon," she whispered, taking the baby from my arms.

"Okay, goodnight, Troy," she said to me before disappearing into the apartment.

Aquilína stayed behind, and tugged at my jeans. "Can we go out for ice cream next time?"

I knelt down to her level and brushed my finger beneath her chin. "Sure we can. What do you say next weekend?"

"Mm-hm… I like cookies and cream. Do you like cookies and cream too?" she questioned, wide awake compared to the rest of her siblings.

"Time to say 'goodnight', baby," Gabriella chuckled.

"Okay. Goodnight, Troy."

Aquilína spun around to walk inside, but quickly came back and gave me a quick hug before dashing into the house.

Gabriella laughed again as she shut the door. "It's nice to see that my girls are warming up to you already. They had a great time, you know."

"Yeah, I can tell. Aquilína's already making plans for next week."

"I'm going to be working late on Wednesday, but Chaya and Lina are getting out of school early. You can pick them up and treat them to ice cream. I think Raquél needs a break from picking up her siblings from school," she said, grasping my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since their schools are so far apart, Raquél has to drop off and pick up her sisters to school. She has to take a subway and a bus with two babies, and then she picks up her sisters on the other side after school. I usually drop off the older girls in the morning, but I don't have time to drive between cities because I don't want her to be late for school. It's not something she or I agree with, but we have to."

"Wait a minute; you let Raquél take a subway and a bus to school with two _babies_. That's dangerous, Brie," I said.

"I know, but… what do you expect me to do? I can't afford to transfer the other three to the nearby school. Believe me, I would but I just don't have the money right now."

"I could take them," I suddenly offered.

"What? What do you mean? You have to go to work too."

"I don't go to work until 9:00 in the morning. It's totally fine, Brie, and I can pick them up and drop them off at home too."

"I don't know, Troy. I don't want to have you driving around New York all morning, I-I can't," Gabriella protested.

"Brie, trust me. It's better for me to drop off the kids than to risk something happening to your daughter and the babies."

"But I—"

"Don't argue with me, Brie. I want you to trust me. This will be much better on your reassurance." I gently gripped her shoulders, hoping to alleviate her worries.

"I do trust you. You're an angel, Troy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"If you need absolutely anything, Brie… I'm here for you and your children. Remember that."

Gabriella and I stood in the middle of the hallway, locked in each other's embrace. She leaned up on her toes and captured my lips in a tender kiss. My left palm caressed her delicate face, and she wrapped her arms around my torso as the kiss deepened. I was making my way to cloud nine at that point, but our bliss was interrupted by a faint voice.

"Gabriella?"

She quickly broke the kiss and glanced down the hallway, only to gasp in shock. I gasped under my breath when I recognized the person.

"Andre? What are you doing here?"

That man. He was the same man I had bumped into the lobby almost two months ago, when Gabriella called me to her house. It was him. This was the man who cheated on Gabriella. Who broke her heart and left she and her children to fend for themselves.

His face fell in shock when he recognized me also. Almost in an instant, his features contorted with anger.

"You?"

**There's lots more drama on the way, so send me your feedback and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. A Day With The Girls

**I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. If anyone feels that this story is just dragging on, I completely understand. It's just that I have a lot of chapters; this is a long story. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you would check out my second story, **_**Raquél: Through The Eyes Of Me**_**, and send me your feedback! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: A Day With The Girls**

_**(RECAP)**_

_"Gabriella?"_

_She quickly broke the kiss and glanced down the hallway, only to gasp in shock. I gasped under my breath when I recognized the person._

_"Andre? What are you doing here?"_

_That man. He was the same man I had bumped into the lobby almost two months ago, when Gabriella called me to her house. It was him. This was the man who cheated on Gabriella. Who broke her heart and left her and her children to fend for themselves._

_His face fell in shock when he recognized me also. Almost in an instant, his features contorted with anger._

_"You?"_

**Gabriella**

Andre glanced between Troy and I, shock evident in his features. I was just as shocked—not because he had caught us kissing in the hallway, but because he knew Troy. But how?

"What the hell are you doing kissing my wife?" he began, his sharp tone causing me to flinch. "Get your hands off her!"

He may have been angry, but his last statement made me even angrier.

"Wife? That's ex-wife to you; and since when did you have the right to get into _my_ personal life? What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

That wasn't important to him at the time. His rage was fueled by jealousy, and deep down, intimidation. He failed to hide the panicked expression in his eyes, and no one else could notice but me.

"I believe_ I_ asked you the question. Who is this tool anyway?"

"_Troy_ is my boyfriend. What, is it okay for you to run off with someone else, but when I do it it's suddenly a crime? I can't believe you would be so hypocritical to say that! Maybe if you weren't such a terrible husband in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry about me dating someone else." My voice was starting to rise; on the verge of drawing the neighbors' attentions.

The air in the corridor was thick and tense. That menacing glare that cut into my skin was a sign that he was ready to fight.

"Oh, really? Well I'll show you what happens when you go out with someone else," he threatened, cracking his knuckles. Now, I was beginning to get scared.

Before he could take a step forward, Troy came to my rescue and stepped in front of me. I took refuge behind him.

"Listen, man we really don't want any trouble. So please… just leave before this turns into an unnecessary fight."

Andre didn't respond. He was much shorter than Troy, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from proving his supremacy. In the blink of an eye, Andre had him pinned against the wall by his throat.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you a goddamn fight!"

"Andre, stop it!" I shouted. The deafening thump brought out a few of my neighbors, who watched in curiosity and disbelief.

Troy ducked out of my ex's grip before the fist collided with his head. More neighbors emerged from their abodes, clad in their robes and pajamas.

I felt helpless. I didn't know what else to do but yell, pleading for him to stop. My own door swung open and Raquél rushed out to see what was going on. She gasped, "Oh my God, Dad!"

The two men wrestled until they fell onto the carpet. My ex had now gotten the upper hand, and began to mercilessly beat on him. Troy was doing the right thing by not fighting back; blocking the blows with his forearms, but he was powerless. The corridor droned with collective screams and shouts of my neighbors, Raquél, me; and now the rest of my children. They were crying, screaming and covering their ears to block out the terrible sounds of landing punches.

Seconds felt like hours. Everything was moving in slow motion. A sigh of relief blew out among the loud clamors once I spotted security bounding down the hall to restrain Andre. Only after they pried him off of Troy did I notice the full extent of his injuries. He had an awful purple bruise on his right cheek; blood dripped from his nose, and his face was marred with cuts. That was when I snapped.

"What is wrong with you Andre? What the hell is your problem?" I screamed. He withdrew in pain as I slipped off my heels and threw them at his back. I couldn't help but break into tears while I helped Troy to his feet. The neighbors came to his aid and took him away to get his face cleaned.

"Look what you did. You hurt him over something that you could've avoided. Why can't you understand that I've moved on? You need to move on too. I'm not married to you anymore and that does _not_ give you the right to control what I can or can't do!"

Andre tried to fight off the officers as they rushed to fasten a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

"The divorce won't be final until next week. I can't even come to see my kids without having you scream in my ear like some dumb bitch! That's all you ever were to me; a BITCH! What kind of man is that? He can't even fight like a real man." he yelled from the far end of the hall.

Everyone went silent with shock, including me. Risking my own safety, I stormed towards him, and slapped him with all the anger I held within me. It didn't stop there. I'd lost my self-control, and beat on my ex. I punched him in his eye, his nose, his jaw—as if I wanted to damage him the same way he had done to Troy. I slapped and kicked until Raquél and Troy began to plead for me to stop. It took _five_ of my neighbors to restrain me from potentially beating him to death.

"You were_ never_ a real man! Look at your kids. They don't want to see you. I don't want to see you ever again!" I shouted as security escorted him away; his eyes boring into mine threateningly.

"Keep talking shit, bitch. Just you watch, I'm going to take care of you and your man soon. I'm going to make sure you don't see it coming…"

"Do what you want, Andre. Just get out of here; _I hate you!_ You were never worth it!"

My emotional tirade brought me to my knees. My world was crumbling around me again. I was exhausted with anxiety. As I buried my face into my hands I could feel Troy's looming shadow over me. He helped me to my feet and engulfed my shaking body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't mean for this to happen—"

"No, no it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Calm down, okay Brie?" he comforted soothingly, wiping my tears.

I did as he instructed me: taking long, deep breaths. My breaths were quick and shaky, and all I could think about was Troy's safety. I felt so guilty for bringing him into this mess. "Are you okay?" I kept asking, even though he kept on insisting that he was okay.

"I'm fine, Brie. It's nothing major," he denied, to my disbelief.

"Of course it is. He could've killed you! Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because I'm not that kind of person. It was the right thing to do. And just because he beat me up doesn't make me any less of a man."

"I know but… w-what if he tries to come after you again? I'm scared for you, Troy." Troy winced as I gently slid my finger along the fresh bruise on his cheek.

"What if he tries to come after _you_? Then I'll kill him. But in the meantime, be careful. I didn't know what he meant by 'take care of you', but I have a bad feeling he's going to stay true to his word," he said. But I was not as concerned for myself as him.

"Please, Troy. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're special to me and I don't want to lose you," I replied with a small voice, tightening my grip around his torso.

"And you're not going to lose me. Like I said, I'm here for you, Brie. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and the kids. Even if it means putting my life in danger."

"Oh, Troy. You don't have to—"

"Yes, I have to. I'd be heartless if I didn't."

Before I could begin another argument, he leaned down and gave me a short peck.

"You talk too much, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I have to get home, but I'll call later to see how you guys are doing. Tell the girls I said 'goodnight', alright?"

"I will... Goodnight, Troy."

His index finger tilted my head up, so that our eyes met. Shudders rattled my spine as he moved his palm near the back of my head; his fingers tickling the nape of my neck. I couldn't help a blush once he leaned in to indulge me with another prolonged kiss. In the background, an indistinct "Aww" caused me to giggle against his lips. Troy finally broke the kiss, and sent me a wink before disappearing down the corridor.

After exchanging quite a few "goodnights" and encouraging hugs with my neighbors, I shuffled into my house, carrying the three pairs of arms that clung to my legs. My daughters were there to see the whole fight, and I was sure that my bed was going to be crowded with frightened little girls that night. I knew exactly how they felt, seeing their father harm a practical stranger. They knew that Troy was nice, but what they couldn't understand was that their father wasn't as nice as they thought.

'He only used to be,' they must have thought.

As for Raquél, I couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling. She remained motionless as she watched the television, her tiny 4'7" inch frame curled up on the couch. Six year old Aquilína just about reached her shoulder. And she only weighed about 85 pounds.

I easily picked her up, and brought her onto my lap.

"¿Qué pasa, _Chiquita_?" I called her by her nickname, tucking her curls behind her ear.

"Nothing…" she denied quietly, her gaze never leaving the television.

"You can tell me, Raquél. I'm not going to judge you."

The room went still with silence as she fought the urge to hold back her insecurities. She was timid even around her own mother at times, which usually upset me when she would keep her emotions bottled-up.

"Speak, baby girl. No one else is here," I declared softly, hoping to offer her some kind of encouragement.

I failed to hide my disappointment as she shook her head in protest and glanced at her hands. "No, it's nothing Mami."

"Okay, then," I gave up, getting to my feet. "I guess I can't force you to talk. But you can't keep everything in. You're going to have to say something eventually…"

Raquél did not utter another word, even as I kissed her and said, "I love you."

I left the living room feeling defeated, because of my daughter's unwillingness to express her feelings to me. I wanted to know what she was thinking; how she felt about these sudden changes.

"I love you too, Mami," she finally answered, just as I was about to close my bedroom door.

**AFFMB**

"Your girls must be pretty upset, huh?" Troy speculated from the opposite line.

I spoke quietly, being careful not to wake the girls that slept soundly beside me. "That's exactly right. They're sleeping with me because they were afraid of having nightmares... Chaya must be having one right now," I replied, chuckling to myself once I heard my daughter whimpering in her slumber.

Troy and I had been chatting over the phone for nearly a half an hour, and it was almost 1:00 in the morning.

"Oh, no. I hope they're still in the mood for ice cream on Wednesday."

"I'm sure they are." She immediately relaxed as I began to stroke her cheek.

"How is Raquél doing?" he suddenly questioned, his concern evident.

"Um… I don't think she took it too well. I tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't tell me. I noticed how uncomfortable she was around you earlier," I said.

"I noticed it too. Is she like that around other people?"

I was surprised at his concern. "Basically. But I just want to see a bond develop between you and Raquél. Maybe I can get her dismissed from school and she can join you for ice cream," I suggested, positive that my daughter would be as enthusiastic. "I think she'd prefer that over school."

"That's great. I think that we'll have the chance to get to know each other better."

My vision suddenly blurred with tears as I let out a yawn; and I nodded my head in silent agreement.

"Definitely…"

"You get some sleep, alright?" he said after hearing my exhaustion.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked hastily, hoping to prolong the conversation. I wanted to hear his voice just a little bit longer.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll survive the night," he chuckled. But I was not laughing. I was scared for his safety.

Troy must have sensed my uneasiness.

"I'll be fine, Brie. Get some rest, and I'll see you on Sunday night."

I couldn't wait for our big date. He was going to take me out to eat and take me dancing.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Goodnight, Briella," Troy replied with a hushed tone. I couldn't help but giggle at the cute nickname.

"Goodnight, Troy."

I dismally listened to the line as it clicked off. And only then did I muster the courage to whisper: "I love you…"

I let out a despondent sigh as I rest my cellphone onto the nightstand, and gazed up at the ceiling. My heart accelerated at this realization. I was head over heels in love with Troy, but the problem was, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me. He liked me a lot—that I knew, but did he really_ love_ me as much as I loved him?

My fears of suffering from a broken heart were what had caused me to keep my guard up. I knew I loved him that day he kissed me in the park, and when he took me and my children out for dinner. There never seemed to be a right time to say it. I was going to tell him before he'd hung up, but of course, I was too scared. Besides, I couldn't tell him that I loved him from over the _phone_. That was not at all romantic.

"I'm going to tell him on our date," I silently vowed to myself. Another long yawn convinced me that I needed to get some sleep. My eyes grew heavy with fatigue, and I turned onto my side to enjoy a well-deserved rest.

**AFFMB**

**Troy**

For a good portion of my evening, I stood bent over the bathroom sink and stared into the mirror, assessing the damage to my face.

"Oh, God," I murmured to myself, once I examined the dark purple bruise on my cheek. I wished that that jackass punched me in the eye; that way I would have been able to shield it with a pair of sunglasses.

Luckily, my shift at the nightclub was not for another 2 weeks. But what was I going to do—throw a paper bag over my head? Just a thought...

Missy and Coco were the only occupants of my bed after I'd decided not to sleep. I was up half the night combing for an explanation as to why I suddenly felt so… obsessive about Gabriella. It wasn't an obsession; it was more like an excruciating passion that I just could not make out.

I realized it when I was laid out in the middle of that corridor. Relentless blows rained down on my head, screams rang in my ear; the cluster of scattering feet grew blurred from a few feet away—I couldn't make out a thing. But amidst the chaos, Gabriella was the only one who stood out to me. Darkness had begun to take its hold on me, but I was determined to keep my eyes open, for her sake. I promised her that I was going to be there for her no matter what. And I was a man of my word.

By the time I'd noticed the dull blue sky from my window, I had given up, drained. Another hour had passed as my clock flashed from 4:59 to 5:00. I felt like a zombie trudging to my bed. My legs gave out, and I fell forward like a tree, nearly crushing poor Missy in the process.

Just when I thought I would slip into unconsciousness upon impact, it came to me! I shot up in bed, wide awake; panting as if I had ran a marathon.

"I love her!" I exclaimed aloud, waking my dogs.

Sleep was no longer a necessity for me. I got out of bed, feeling as confident as ever before. I was so excited, I never took heed as to how early in the morning it was, and picked up the phone. I waited patiently, expecting to receive an answer on the second ring. Three rings sounded… Four… Five… After the sixth ring, the line finally picked up, and it responded with a sleepy moan.

"Troy? Wh-why are you calling so early? It's like…" A duvet rustled, bedsprings squeaked; a child whined indistinctly. "Ugh, 5 in the morning…?" she moaned again, drunk with sleep, as if she wanted to whine herself.

Her voice sounded small and cute over the line.

"Morning, baby. What's going on?" I asked casually.

There was a long pause, followed by a quiet scoff. "Well, I don't know…. Maybe I was still _sleeping_ when you called."

Gabriella never failed to make me laugh. She joined in with me, belting out her adorable giggle. "I'm fine, Troy. What about you? Did you sleep well?"

My dogs seemed to snore from my bed as I moved my eyes in their direction. "Missy and Coco did… Nah, I didn't sleep at all," I chuckled.

"Why? What happened?"

I heard her clutch her phone tighter. She was starting to worry again.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just up… Thinking about my Brie," I added huskily. I could almost hear Gabriella's heart skip a beat.

"You think about me way too much, hon'. But you're so sweet; I just want to kiss you."

Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"You can… later," I said, the poster on my refrigerator catching my eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Um… I don't think I remember."

"Well, last night I heard Chaya mention something about the Weekend Festival Tour down by Coney Island. She sounded awfully excited about it," I said persuasively.

"That's right. She did ask me about that. I promised to take them but… oh-no. Andre and Ria have a doctor's appointment today. I'd take them tomorrow but I have all these errands to run and then I have to get ready for our date."

A frustrated sigh blew into my ear from the opposite end of the line. Although I was not a parent, I had a lot of adult experience to know that parents never wanted to disappoint their children.

"Gabriella!" I began dramatically, feigning shock. "You know me better than that. I'll take the girls."

"Ohh, would you? That would be so amazing if you can take them."

"Sure I will. What time should I be there?"

"Depends on what time they wake up... But I have a feeling they'll be up once I tell them," she stopped to yawn. "Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course you can, sweetie."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Troy."

"Alright, Brie. I lo—"

I stopped abruptly, realizing what I was about to say. It was too soon. What if Gabriella wasn't ready to hear "I love you" from me? She was going through a divorce after all, and I didn't want to scare her.

"What was that?" she asked, hoping to hear the rest of my answer.

The line went still with awkward silence, and I stood frozen in place.

"I said I… '_Look_ _forward_ to seeing you again.'"

More awkward silence. Now it was starting to become unbearable.

"… Okay, then. Bye," she said after a long pause, and hung up.

Not only was I hesitant to tell her because I thought it was too soon, but I was scared because I didn't know if she felt the same way about me.

My fought-off exhaustion finally caught up to me, and I schlepped my way back to bed, where I fell to the mattress in defeat.

I had to tell Gabriella sooner or later, but it just was not the right moment. On Sunday night, I was going to tell her, for sure.

**AFFMB**

As ridiculous as the thought seemed, I was compelled to cover my bruises with makeup. I was like an abuse victim, who had to cover up so that no one would suspect a thing. (Don't worry, I never _owned_ any makeup, I just borrowed it from Gabriella when I'd gotten to her house.) She must have sensed that I didn't want to scare the children with my injuries.

"Don't move, I'm almost done… There," she said, stepping back to observe her labor.

Raquél watched us from the doorway, fighting the urge to laugh. "Don't you look pretty?"

"Shut up, María," her mother said while lifting the mirror from the bathroom counter. "No one would believe that you were covered in bruises under this."

She was right. It was as if the bruise on my cheek had magically disappeared.

"No wonder women love this stuff. Which makes me think… how do you look underneath all that makeup?" I asked cleverly, lowering the mirror to meet her gaze. That earned me a slap on the arm.

"I barely wear makeup. If you wear too much, you'll look like a 40 year old woman when you take it off, but I only use a little bit. That's my secret."

"Which is one of her many 'secrets'. How do we know she's really 29?" her daughter leaned in to convey with me.

"At least you can say you've got the youngest mother in your _high school_," Brie laughed.

"Yeah... I don't think that's considered an entirely good thing."

The floors were alive with hasty footsteps as the little girls rushed to get their shoes and coats on.

I followed Gabriella into the living room, where I was ambushed by her daughters.

"Are we leaving now? Can we go now?" they asked, tugging at my jeans.

"Sure, but we have to wait until Mom's ready."

"Are you ready Mama?"

Gabriella flashed them a short grin as Raquél helped her set up the double-stroller. Little André kicked and screamed in her grip, as if he knew that he was going to be visiting the doctor's office.

"Almost, honey... Troy, why don't you head to the car with the girls in the meantime," she suggested.

Before I had a chance to put on my own coat, a stampede of squealing girls raced for the door, brushing past me. Raquél followed, calling behind them not to run in the halls.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I've been doing this forever, Troy. I can handle it."

"You can't blame a guy for trying. That twin stroller looks heavy," I said, lifting her chin to give her a kiss. Her beautiful emeralds seemed to sparkle even brighter. It took my breath away.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Whatever; just go ahead," she told me, giggling once her cheeks grew rosy.

For the second time that morning, I had to bite my tongue to avoid blurting "I love you" to her.

_You're supposed to wait until tomorrow night, genius_, my thoughts reminded me as I strolled through the door.

While I stepped into the awaiting elevator, a neighbor rushed in also, startling Aquilína. She slipped her little palm into mine and hid behind my leg, which I found cute. Our bodies gave way to the gravity, which nearly picked us up in the air as the elevator began its descend.

"Don't be scared, sweetie. He's a friend," I encouraged her once the man looked down at her and smiled.

"And you're my friend too, right Troy?"

"Sure, Lina," I chuckled.

That morning seemed to be sunnier than usual, which made me glad that I had put together this last minute outing. Everyone waited patiently in their seats as we waited for Gabriella. Some few moments later, she emerged pushing the stroller.

I wondered how she did it. Now I had a new-found respect for single mothers after observing her morning routine. Watching how my Brie had gotten her children dressed, fed and out the door on time. It just astonished me.

Gabriella was occupied strapping in her babies into their car seats while I placed the stroller into the trunk.

"What time should we come back for you?" I asked her, as she shut the passenger door.

"Uhh, I'm going to my sister's for a while, so I'll call you. Speaking of, she wants to meet you."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah… along with the rest of my family," she murmured the last part, sinking into her seat.

"The _rest_ of your family? You told everyone?"

"Not really. I just told my sister. But leave it to just _one_ sister to hear _one_ secret before it starts to spread like wild fire," she laughed awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I'd be happy to meet them."

"Mami, can Troy come to the barbecue?" Raquél suddenly interrupted, followed be shouts of agreement by her sisters.

"What barbecue?"

"Well, every year one family member hosts a party after Martin Luther King Day, and this year, I'm the host," Gabriella explained proudly.

"Sounds awesome. How many relatives are coming? 30? 40?"

Gabriella burst into laughter at my estimate.

"Troy, have you never seen a party thrown by _Latinos_? It's going to be way more than 30 or 40; more like 130."

My mouth dropped open slightly, and I asked, "Where exactly is this party going to be held?"

"Central Park. We began use their venue after my cousin got in trouble for closing off nearly three blocks for the party."

The car crawled to a stop once I parked near the clinic entrance, and I turned to her.

"Funny, I never noticed. Anyway, call me when you're ready and we'll come for you."

"Okay, then. See you later," she said, leaning in to kiss me.

Once I made sure that Gabriella and the babies had made it safely into the building, the girls burst into cheers knowing that our next stop was to the carnival.

During the drive, I spoke and laughed with them. Nothing seemed awkward or uncomfortable between us; it felt natural being with Gabriella's daughters.

We had been so caught up in talking that they didn't realize that I'd been parked for nearly ten minutes; until the distant screams of thrill-seekers brought them back to earth. Aquilína, Chaya and Jazmyn pried their seatbelts out of their buckles and jumped out of the car.

"Hold hands, girls," I reminded them as we approached the ticket booth. The ticket holder's smile widened once she noticed the girls and I.

"How many?" she asked.

"Two adults, three children."

The girl did a double-take, wondering if she had heard right.

"How old is this one?" she asked again, pointing to Raquél.

"She's fourteen."

_That was a little rude_, I remarked inwardly after I saw the way Raquél ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Oh… sorry. That'll be $42.00, then."

I quickly paid the fare, which must have saved the girls from potentially combusting from excitement.

"C'mon, let's go girls."

The carnival was alive with rides, games and food. We had not been there fifteen minutes before each child was decorated with balloons and glowing necklaces.

While Raquél, Chaya and Aquilína stood in line for the _Tilt-A-Whirl_, I took Jazmyn across the lot to play a water target game. I placed her onto the table and held the plastic gun between her tiny hands. The water sliced through the air once she squeezed the trigger, and splashed right in the middle of the target board.

Her prize was a giant stuffed whale, which made her giggle in delight.

"Ohh, how cute. Is she your daughter?" the woman beside me questioned, lifting her older son from the seat. She attempted to flirt with me by leaning towards me and flipping her hair.

"Oh, no. My girlfriend's daughter," I replied.

"Wow, I would've never guessed. You seem to be very good with kids. It's hard being a single mother… I would know."

This woman must have thought that I was stupid. She was coming on to me, but I wasn't going to buy it.

"Thank you," I replied politely.

Jazmyn continued to crush the stuffed animal between her arms as I walked her back to the rides. After a few more rides, we decided to grab a bite at the nearby concession stands. As we strolled through the crowd, I noticed Raquél's sudden silence. She looked as if she had seen something disturbing.

"Are you okay, Raquél?"

"They're all here…" I barely heard her mutter.

"Who's here?" I asked.

She looked up at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about, and shook her head.

"No one."

I couldn't let go of her suspicious behavior. There was something bothering her, and I had to find out. It didn't stop there. Her gaze fell to the ground once a group of kids her age walked past, and one of them asked her, "Out with another one of your boyfriends?" They snickered after we passed.

"What was that about?"

"N-nothing. She probably meant to say it to the girl behind me," she rambled.

I glanced behind me. There was no teenage girl behind me, just an older couple.

Raquél remained unpleasantly quiet for the rest of the afternoon, even as I bought her a teddy bear to cheer her up. Whatever was going on between her and those kids told me that she definitely wasn't friends with any of them. I wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"You know those kids?" I questioned after taking a bite of my hamburger.

Hesitantly, she nodded, looking down at her food.

"They go to my school… they're not very nice," she said.

"Oh, I know what you mean. The popular kids, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to talk about them."

"Then we won't. You excited for this barbecue?"

"Of course," she finally smiled, happy that I'd decided to change the subject. "I don't get to see much of my cousins that often, but I always get to see them at the barbecues."

"Plus our _Abuelitos _like to give us money," Chaya chirped, her mouth full of nachos.

"So, Troy do you have any siblings?" Raquél asked me.

"No, I'm an only child."

"Really? I can't imagine what it's like not having someone to play with…"

"But I never had to share," I chuckled.

"Since I have so much younger siblings, sometimes I have to help Mami by babysitting, cooking, taking them to school."

"I know. Your mother told me."

She meekly poked at her half-eaten hamburger and shrugged.

"I kind of have to. Mami doesn't want me to be late going to school, so I have to take the babies to daycare while she drives the other three. I wish I didn't have all these responsibilities to handle; I'm only fourteen."

"Well, it's hard for your mother, being a single mother. That's why I told her that I would give you rides to school," I said coolly.

Raquél couldn't have been more happier. She reached across the table and hugged me.

"Oh my god, thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Well… anything to help you guys. If you need to talk anytime, you can call me. I'll help you with any problem you have. I'm here for you, Raquél," I told her, just as I had promised Gabriella.

"Thank you, Troy. I'm glad my mom introduced you to us," Raquél said, a genuine smile spreading across her features.

"Me too, Raquél."

The drive to Brooklyn was long and tiring. The car was silent after the girls had fallen asleep, exhausted from their eventful day.

I picked up Gabriella outside her sister's house, and she was surprised to see her daughters sleeping in the back seat.

"Wow; I can see that you had a good time with the girls," she said greeting me with a kiss once she slid into the seat beside me.

"They sure did, Brie. We had a great time, right Raquél?"

We both glanced back at her and grinned as she nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, it was great…"

"So, good news. I talked to my mom, and she can't _wait_ to meet you. You know, I'm glad that you're starting to get to know my family. It means a lot my parents after watching me go through this divorce."

"If I fly my parents here next month, would you want to meet them?"

"You know I would, Troy," she said, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"I think they'd be glad to know that their son is finally happy."

"You weren't happy before you met me?"

"Not really. I just knew that my life wasn't going to be complete without someone to share it with," I said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely happier now that our relationship is starting to get serious. Do you think we're onto something here?" she asked.

After I came to a stop at the stoplight, I leaned over and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

_I love you_, my inner voice answered.

"Definitely…"

**Ahh, another fine chapter to keep you guessing. Keep reading because the next chapter is going to be a very special one ;D. Thanks for reading and don't forget, check out my other story also!**

**PasiondeZV**


	14. Malibu Dreams

**So… here's the story: I was kind of out of it for the past couple weeks because, well, I had a slight incident after dancing too much Tahitian lol. It's nothing bad, just shin splints in my right leg. I've been going to the hospital since and I just did not have the time to finish this as early as I would have liked. I think you've waited long enough for this chapter but it's finally here! Troy and Gabi will finally reveal how they feel about each other, and who knows? One thing might lead to another… ;D. Also be sure to check out my other story **_**Raquél: Through the Eyes of Me**_** and leave your feedback! Please read, review and most importantly, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14:** **Malibu Dreams**

**Gabriella**

"Don't you think that you two are rushing into this a little too quickly?" my mother questioned from the receiving end of the line.

"Mami! No estamos. You haven't met anyone like Troy. He's sweet and caring—even the girls are warming up to him."

"I understand that, but you_ are_ going through a divorce right now. And, I think that it would be best for you to take a break from relationships. Don't you think so, Gabi?"

"No I don't think so. Why should I take a break if Troy is in my life right now? I am not going to let him go because of a silly divorce… I love him, Mami. Why can't you support me in this?" I spoke, nearly heartbroken after hearing what my mother had to say.

"I do support you, _Querida_. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt again," she said. As much as I had tried to deny it, I was just like Soledád: always worrying.

"And you won't see me get hurt again, Mami. Troy… he would never try to hurt me. Trust me; the man has a heart of gold," I grinned to myself.

"Mami, Mami! Can you get these cookies for us? Pleeease?" Lina cried, holding the box of cookies above her head. It was just about the hundredth time that day she had been begging me to buy sweets for dessert, and I had run out of patience.

The contents of the package rattled as I pried the sweets from her grip, clearly irritated.

"For the last time, _no_! Volver a la plataforma y vuelve a colocar las galletas. No toque nada. You too, Chaya-Vanessa."

Defeated, my daughters hauled their feet back to the shelves and tossed the cookies in frustration. I moved the phone between my shoulder and cheek so that I could push the cart with both hands. My mother's voice chatted on but I could not hear her above the clamors.

"I'm sorry, Ma. What'd you say?"

"How are my _nietas_? Troubling Mami as usual?" she laughed briefly.

I scoffed in amusement. "I wouldn't call it troubling… harassing is more like it."

"Have you talked to Rita lately? _Ay_, the poor soul. She called me yesterday in tears crying to me; telling me, 'my son has gone bad! He's at the police station!'" my mother imitated in a voice similar to that of my mother-in-law; who, spoke with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"My God, _please_ don't remind me," I groaned. "He caught me with Troy the other night and ended up hurting him because he was jealous. Can you believe that _Pendejo_ had the nerve to get upset with me? And he was the one who cheated!"

My mother stuttered in appall from the other end. She had never tolerated any kind of bad language when my sister and I were growing up. It was safe to say that she wanted her daughters to have some kind of decorum.

"Ah, Gabi, let's not resort to profanity. Now I agree with you; it was not right of Andre to do that. But give Rita a call and ask her how she has been handling the divorce. You're not the only one who has been affected by this," I was reminded, when I was stricken by a sudden idea.

"Yes; I know, Mami. Look, how about I take the girls to her and they can stay for the night?" I suggested while craning my neck to see what cuts of meat I needed to buy for dinner. Speaking of, I needed to get pasta also.

The feeling that I would be spending the night at Troy's house gripped at me like a nuisance. My face flushed with embarrassment at the possibility.

"That's a wonderful idea!" my mother exclaimed. "I'm sure she hasn't seen them in a while."

"They couldn't see her, anyway. Through all this chaos? I don't think so."

"Mami! Please can we get _something_ sweet?" Lina tried again, desperately clinging to my hip. I had tortured my kids long enough.

"No, I can't give you sweets right now…" There came the disgruntled moans.

"Because you'll get them at Grandma Rita's," I said, and grinned once they burst into a chorus of squeals.

"I'll talk to you later, alright Mami? And wish me luck tonight…"

"No need for luck. I can tell that you're going to be happier no matter what the outcome. I love you, _Querida_."

"I love you too, Mami," I concluded, puckering my lips to make a smooch through the phone.

My throng of children followed close behind as I began to make my way towards the check-out line, each palm clinched onto the edges of the cart. I tapped my car keys against the shelf that sat beside me with an edgy sigh. If this line continued to move a millimeter a minute, I was going to be late for my appointment at the salon. Since I had a hunch that this night was going to be one to remember, I decided to go all out by spending the afternoon by collecting my dress then getting my hair done. Once Troy would see me, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me.

Three eager pairs of hands reached into the cart and pulled out the groceries to place them onto the conveyer belt. Before, my daughters were not going to let me leave the store unless I rewarded them with confectioneries, but after receiving news that they would be staying at Grandma's for the night, they were raring to go. I had my concerns. What if we came face-to-face with Andre? And who knows how the girls would react if they were to see him? I could not even glance in his direction after discovering how ruthless he could be.

"Do we have everything, _Chicas_? Let's go."

I checked the contents of my cart before making a beeline towards the exit. If only I hadn't moved to New York just to go to law school, I would not have to deal with five to six months of snow every year. An employee pushing a shovel kindly cleared a path for me as I prepared to cross the street. I could not wait to get into the warmth and comfort of Troy's arms. The anticipation of the long-awaited dinner/date was going to be torturous. I felt as if a whole day had passed between the mere five hour period I had been awake. Without another snowy disruption from Mother Nature, I sped back to my apartment to gather the clothes that my daughters would need for their overnight stay. Grandma Rita was a mess of excitement once I called to let her know that she was going to have guests for the night.

"Come on, girls, hurry. Grandma's waiting," I said, which was code for, "Mommy's going to be late."

As quickly as we had arrived at the house for the quick stop, we left for Rita's house on the Upper West Side. I approached the house cautiously, looking for any signs of my ex. My father-in-law Joe's car remained in its usual parking space, and there were no other cars around except for the neighbor's. Andre didn't have a car anyway. But then again he could have walked to their house. Hesitantly, I tugged the keys out of its ignition and unlocked the car.

The front door swung open and out came Rita, **(in profile) **clad in her robe and covered by a coat to protect her from the harsh weather. She exclaimed after seeing how much her granddaughters had grown in just a few months' time. The girls were in her arms in no time. Joe **(in profile)** emerged a moment later and wrapped his arms around me before I'd gotten the chance to get out of the car.

"It's so good to see you again, Sugar. How are you?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

I returned the kiss and hugged him tighter. "Well, you know… I'm feeling alright; making it as best as I can."

The feeling was mutual between my In-laws and I.

He helped me unbuckle the straps to the car seats, and André recognized his grandfather and began to kick his legs. I followed behind, carrying a napping A'sharía in my arms. My rash of Goosebumps suddenly dissolved once I stepped into the warm house. Only then did Rita greet me with a hug and kiss. To my relief there was no sign of my ex, so I could rest easily.

"I cannot believe how much these girls have grown. And, my goodness, look at how beautiful they've grown! They're getting to be more gorgeous by the day."

"Ohh, you're so sweet Rita. I know it's been awhile since we came for a visit, so I decided to have the girls sleep over tonight. They've been begging to see you for weeks, but… I'm sure you understand the state of affairs we're facing right now," I acknowledged awkwardly from the couch.

Suddenly, the positive energy in the room disseminated like the heat that escaped from the crack beneath the door. I was never intending to bring up the subject in the presence of my ex's parents, and now there was no way to get myself out of this conversation.

"How unfortunate," Rita began somberly. "Who would suspect that Andre, my own son; the father of my grandchildren would commit such an adulterous deed? Then he goes and hurts someone he doesn't know? That's not like my son."

_Nope, that __**is**__ just like_ _your son_, was the silent response I found streaming across Raquél's eyes.

My emotions almost got the better of me as she took a seat beside me and wound her fingers around mine. Joe sat opposite of me, and draped a supportive arm around my shoulders.

"We are so sorry, Gabriella. If there's anything we can do, _anything_, please don't hesitate to call," she said, gently patting the opposite side of my palm.

"You don't have to do anything, Rita. You and Joe mean everything to me, and for us to be happy, all you have to do is to be there for us. Will you guys have time to join us at the barbecue? I'm hosting it this year."

"Sure we will, Sugar. We'll make sure to bring plenty of Rita's Jamaican beef patties for the _Pickanny_," my father-in-law chuckled in his accent.

"Ooh, make sure they're extra spicy too. You know how my mom loves a lot of Curry in her patties."

The room seemed to grow warmer as we burst into diminutive laughter.

"Also…" I hesitated, not knowing if it was the right time and place to mention the topic.

Would it have been fair if I also brought up the fact that I had a boyfriend? If I did, then I'd have to explain the real reason behind the fight between Troy and Andre—I was told by Iesha that he told them that he was randomly "attacked". But if I didn't and I showed up at the barbecue with Troy, they would suspect that I had been keeping our relationship a secret from the family. And my family did not like kept secrets.

"Also what, Sugar?"

Even my girls paused to stare at me, prying silently in unison with their grandparents.

"Also… I've met someone—but I met him after Dre and I decided to divorce. H-His name is Troy and we've been dating for a couple months. The girls have met him, and they've accepted him just fine. But I just wanted to tell you because he'll be coming to the family barbecue. I actually have a date with him tonight."

Their mocha faces fell slightly, but I could not read the emotion in them, if they had any emotion at all. They were silent for so long, I thought they had lost their voices completely.

"Please say something…" I nervously tried to break the ice.

_More_ silence. I was starting to shrink between the cushions. My girls leaned forward just as I had, each of us at the edge of our seats for a response.

Finally, Rita's features rose with a warm smile and to my surprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations, Gabi! I'm so glad to hear that you are moving on," she said.

"Y-you're not upset?"

"Of course not, honey. If you feel that starting a fresh relationship is the right thing to do, then so be it. Surely, you will have to introduce us to him."

"I don't think you'll have a hard time finding him between all the people who'll be there. He's not Black or Spanish, so he'll definitely stick out like a sore thumb," I giggled once that sigh of relief was out of the way.

"I'm very happy for you and the children. We understand that this hasn't been easy for you guys, but to get up and brush yourself off from such a terrible happening is what we expected a brave soul like you to do."

"Aww, thank you so much. I love you guys," I said and brought them into a tight group hug.

"No problem, Gabi. Go on, now; we don't want to interfere with your plans for tonight."

I kissed my daughters and son before getting to my feet, and gave Joe and Rita departing hugs.

"Listen to Abuelo and Abuelita and, everyone _please_ stay out of trouble. Especialmente a ti, Jazmyn," I said to them, adding in a warning to my fourth daughter as I opened the front door.

"I'm sure they won't be, Gabriella. They can stay tomorrow night also, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, Rita, that sounds great. I'll come by tomorrow to drop off some more of André's clothes. I love you guys," I called to my children as I disappeared into the snowy void.

Flakes of snow had begun to fall again once I returned to my car. Hopefully during the two days my children would be staying at their grandparents, their father would not make an appearance. He must have been living with his girlfriend after I'd kicked him out. My hostility for the girl had faded a long time ago; it wasn't her fault. Now I just felt sorry for her. As hilarious to me as it seemed, I knew that he would wrong Toni just as he had wronged me. Sure, she'd have his baby, but if there was one thing I knew about Andre, he was a _terrible_ father. After my experience, I had actual proof to justify that claim.

Once I made it back onto the road, my mind drifted back to Troy. Not only was I ready to tell him that I loved him, but I was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Naturally the likelihood of sex swirled around my mind, but truthfully, I knew that I was going to be a nervous wreck if the evening came to that conclusion. I planned to grab the chance while I could, before the opportunity was pulled out from under me like a rug. The advantage of still being in my 20s (_very_ late) reaped its benefits. For one thing, I could still wear miniskirts. Although I chose not to, tonight was a special occasion, and I had to put my best foot forward if I wanted to bring Troy to his knees.

The salon buzzed with the rapid chatter of my Dominican cousins—not really cousins (remember, I was Puerto Rican), but we shared lots of things in common; one of them being the ability to speak in our tongue-twisting language.

"¿Cómo está, 'Mana; you ready to get primped for _su novio_? Any special plans _other_ than dinner?" Leta, my former classmate greeted me with a kiss to each cheek. She was the owner of the salon, and thank God she was my friend otherwise I would not receive those secret discounts—she never told the other customers. The other workers responded with teasing whistles and whoops while they paused from their tasks.

"_Ay_, be quiet, Leta," I laughed. "We probably won't take things that far, anyway so don't go calling Alisa."

A sigh of relief finally surfaced once my back collided with the cool leather seat, and I tilted my head back into the washing sink. Leta circled my chair holding a throw-over vest and rest it onto my chest before drenching my hair.

"I'm going to make you so gorgeous, you'll have me to thank for _weeks_," Leta promised with the same ribbing tone.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to scare him off if I happen to look like a plucked-and-primped Barbie doll."

Spending my days at the salon was one of the many remedies I used to relax myself. With the stresses that came with my multitude of children and the approaching reality of becoming a single mother, I occasionally needed time to myself to avoid landing in an eventual asylum. I knew that nothing could ruin this day, so I closed my eyes and enjoyed my treatment. If I had no further worries about the date, some _other_ poor soul must have, I guessed.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

I felt like a teenaged girl scrambling to find the perfect outfit for her first date. While articles of clothing lay scattered over the expanse of my bedroom, my dogs took great pleasure in pouncing on each pair of pants they thought resembled an animal (I'd rather not explain).

"Missy! Coco! Stop attacking daddy's clothes!" I scolded them as if they were children, but it was just as effective as telling them to sit. That almost never worked.

So far I had returned from the barber shop after getting my hair cut, then I went searching around the city in a quest for the perfect suit. _Un_fortunately, each shop happened to have a line going through their doors. Was every man in New York going on a date that day? Since I had so much to get accomplished, I reluctantly had to settle for the garments that resided in my own closet. A leather jacket also sufficed.

Even though I knew that I couldn't win Gabriella's heart by dishing out extravagant surprises (which reminded me, I needed to see a guy about a limousine) I felt that it would be appropriate for what was going to be a special night. I must have chickened out the last few times, but now I was more than ready to take her by the hand, gaze into her bold green eyes and say, "I love you, Gabriella." After that I would dip her backwards and kiss her with all the passion I had pent-up within myself. I'd repeat "I love you" to her until she burst into tears of joy.

My only concern was getting the words out before they caught in my throat. Like a fool, I stood in front of the mirror for the remaining hours of my time, practicing what I would say to Gabriella.

"Brie… I _love_ you… I love _you_, Gabriella," I attempted feeling like a complete jackass. Okay, let me try this again.

_With more vigor_, I coached myself, jogging in place and shaking my hands as if I were preparing to run a race.

"I LOVE you, Gabriella!"

Now that sounded too animated. I decided to quit. Surely, when the right moment came my response would come naturally, just as everything else I said to her did.

After one last fix of my hair, I was finally able to cross off my mental checklist before heading out the door. Missy and Coco were left with my neighbor for the night, in case I decided to bring Gabriella into my home. That was what I intended to do once the date was over; but for me, I hoped that the dinner and date would be just the beginning. To explore that gorgeous body for the first time would gratify the fantasies that had been haunting my every dream for weeks. That night, not only was telling Gabriella that I loved her going to be crossed off my list of triumphs, but making love to her had yet to be crossed off the list also.

Downstairs, my hired chauffeur patiently waited outside the door while the sleek, black limousine idled beside him. He separated the grasp holding his palms together and extended his palm to offer a friendly handshake.

"Good evening, Mr. Bolton. I am Dumont and I will be your chauffeur for tonight," he greeted me with his bright, professional smile.

"Nice to meet you, Dumont."

As courteous as his gesture was for him to open the door for me, I declined the gesture and opened the door by myself. Only Gabriella was worthy of that kind of chivalry.

I reminded him of the address he needed to pick up Gabriella, and we were off to Manhattan. During the excursion, I helped myself to the bar, pouring two glasses of Champagne; one glass for myself and the other for Gabriella. Eager to reveal the surprise ride to her, I called in advance to let her know that I would come up to her floor to greet her, then accompany her to her awaiting "chariot." My senses buzzed with excitement at the high-pitched squeal of the breaks, and Dumont promised to wait at the front of the building as I escaped the warmth of the vehicle. The bitter cold forced my feet to make broader steps so that I could make it to the door quicker. It wasn't very late but the main doorman that greeted me two times before was nowhere in sight. Instead, he was replaced by a much younger, inexperienced teen. He opened the door for me but without saying the friendly "good afternoon/good evening" the usual doorman routinely said to me.

I didn't think that it was necessary to double-check, but I made sure that my breath was not offensive and popped a Tic-Tac into my mouth. Hopefully, I'd remember to chew it up before I leaned in to kiss her. The elevator came to a momentary stop on the 27th floor to let on another passenger, then continued on towards Gabriella's floor. We exchanged welcoming nods, and the man noticed me adjusting my jacket.

"Hot date, huh?," he acknowledged with a chuckle.

"_Very_ hot."

The man left on the very next floor and offered me a brief "good luck" before disappearing out of sight. It was a good thing he said it, because I sure needed the luck.

It occurred to me that Gabriella must have sensed that I was approaching after I found her aimlessly wandering back and forth along the corridor; her size four feet wobbling in the pair of heels she wore. She looked cute wittingly tottering around in her knee-length leather jacket, innovatively passing time. My presence was not recognized until I snuck up behind her and locked her waist in my grip.

"Troy!" she gasped in slight relief once she met my mischievous gaze. For scaring her half to death I was rewarded with a smack to the arm. "My God, you scared the death out of me."

"I think you mean life," I corrected irrelevantly.

Gabriella treated me with a brief dose of affectionate pecks, the warmth of her lips draining my system of the remaining fragments of frost that remained. Her atypical, reformed hairstyle caught my attention immediately, and I reached out to stroke the natural tight curls. Usually, she wore her hair straightened.

"Wow, that's different… You look amazing, Brie."

I stepped back to examine her imaginably stunning attire, but found the long leather jacket hindering my view.

"What's with the long jacket? I want to see how sexy you look," I said, visibly distraught.

She giggled cutely as I made an attempt to loosen the belt around her waist.

"You'll see me when we get there. It's a surprise," she declared with a playful wink.

There was something about her natural innocence and playfulness that had the ability to seduce me terribly; the combination of the two proved to be a deadly force against my untrained defenses.

"Oh, really? Can I take a peek?" I attempted to make a proposition.

The glimmer of exuberance in her eyes suddenly faded, which was only replaced by a dangerous flicker of seduction. Gabriella brought her index finger up to draw an invisible scrawl on my abdomen. I was playing with fire.

She grinned in satisfaction at my fleeting shudder, and said, "I'll give you more than a peek later."

I had never seen her so confident, strutting ahead of me and leaving me in the corridor with my jaw open and my eyes ogling her swaying hips._ Later_, I was going to find out just how precarious my journey was going to be into this raging inferno known as Gabriella.

_So far, so good… _I thought to myself, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Now I had yet to find out what my girlfriend meant by "more than a peek."

**~AFFMB~**

"Where's your car, babe?" Gabriella mused once we emerged from the back entrance of the complex.

Somehow, I managed to find a loophole in the midst of her superior intellect and convinced her that the reception area was closed off because of construction—they were actually fixing the_ lounge_ in the lobby.

"I hope you don't expect me to walk all the way there in the cold," she laughed, trembling against me. A glove of heat wrapped around my palm as she gripped my hand.

"Of course we're not walking, Brie. I tricked you into taking the back stairs."

We turned the corner of the building. The surprise was in plain sight, but Gabriella's attention was fully directed to me.

"Why would you trick me into taking the back way if—"

Her stunned gasp cut through the howling winter gusts once she found the polished limousine tucked away at the curb of the entrance.

"A limousine? Oh my God, you did this for me?" she exclaimed breathlessly, which caused a stream of vapor billowing out from her mouth.

More excited than a child on Christmas morning, Gabriella rushed towards an awaiting Dumont, and pulled me along for the ride.

"Good evening, Ms. Richmond. My name is Dumont and I will be your chauffeur for tonight," Dumont began, repeating the same welcoming he'd offered me moments before. He opened the car door, which only made her respond with an eager squeal as she observed its dazzling interior.

"Wow, this is amazing. How'd you even get the money to afford this?"

"Don't worry about that, Brie. I did all this for you just to make sure that you'd never forget this night," I said, offering her the set aside glass of champagne.

Gabriella rewarded me with another tender peck to the lips and smiled.

"You're so sweet, Troy. Is there some other crazy surprise waiting for me at the restaurant?" she fathomed.

I returned the kiss as the limousine embarked on its journey towards our destination.

**~AFFMB~**

Gabriella and I were greeted by a multitude of "good evenings" upon our arrival at the fancy restaurant. Dinner went off without a hitch, but then came the part that petrified me the most. If anyone knew me personally, they knew that I had two left feet, and Gabriella knew me well enough to propose a short lesson. The building we had migrated to just a block away was a refurbished coffee shop, transformed into a Jazz club.

"Do you like jazz?" I asked.

"I _love_ Jazz. I don't listen to it very often but when I do, it's so romantic and calming."

Gabriella had not taken off her coat in the restaurant after deciding to let me wait a little longer for my "reward." The doorman offered to take her jacket and she finally obliged. I had been waiting for my surprise, and I sure as hell got it.

My eyes grew to the size of hubcaps once the jacket slid from her shoulders, revealing the blue, skin tight dress that was literally plastered onto her skin. The whole reveal seemed to happen in slow motion. At that point I thought I would suffer a heart attack. My heart raced equivalent to the power of a horsepower engine, and my palms dripped with sweat. She approached me, unbeknownst to the potential damage she might have been causing.

"I hope it's not too revealing for your taste," she giggled nervously, but I had a hard time figuring out the gibberish she'd just spoken to me. "How do I look?"

A stutter was the only response my brain would allow. It was so muddled I could not distinguish letters from numbers. She looked at me with that cute, expectant emerald gaze, anxiously biting her bottom lip.

"Y-you… You…"

All I could see was curves. Sleek, sexy curves.

To my absolute relief, and usher broke the silence and rescued me to show us to the sophisticated bar. We ordered Margaritas and settled back to watch the horde of dancing couples on the floor. Gabriella's natural accent surfaced for a fleeting second when she said the word "Margarita," and I couldn't help a chuckle at her adorable blush.

"You should speak Spanish to me more often. You have a sexy accent," I said huskily, casting her a wink.

"And what sense would that make if you can't understand me?"

"Oh, I will… I majored in Spanish when I went to college, if you must know," I stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We'll see," Gabriella challenged, arching a sleek eyebrow. "I normally speak very quickly, but I'll take it slow since you're a beginner."

I feigned hurt at her slight taunt, placing my hand against my chest.

"Beginner? Is that what you think of me?" I gasped, making her burst into her contagious laughter.

The music began to fade, and most couples decided to return to their seats to enjoy their cocktails.

"Let's go dance," Gabriella said, taking me by the hand. She led me onto the dance floor as the band members prepared to play another sultry number. All eyes—as well as the spotlight—were on us, and I doubted myself until she told me not to worry.

"Don't be nervous, Troy. Keep your eyes on me and try not to think about the steps… just dance," she encouraged softly, and kissed me for reassurance.

The air pierced with the single note of a well-tuned saxophone, followed by the stimulating throng of drums and bass guitars. Gabriella surprised me as she gripped my palms, placed them on her hips and let me feel the sway of them. Her curls shimmered in the light, her features glowed stunningly; every matching step we made earned the admiration of the crowd, who whooped at my seductive partner. The sensual composition of Kenny G. stripped me of my inhibitions, and I let the music whisk me away from reality and into my whirlwind fantasy. I slowly dipped her to the floor and brought her back up so that our lips were apart by mere centimeters.

Above the blaring jazz, Gabriella's trembling breaths caressed my lips as they inched closer. My eager palms traced the curvatures of her waist and hips, until I was left gripping the short hem of her dress. I nearly exposed her thigh to the watching patrons as I tugged the hem an inch higher. She stopped me just in time, taking my hand and guiding it back to her hips. My pelvis met her backside, and we moved in unison with the saxophone.

The urge to kiss her was torturous, but I had to keep my composure. At that moment just one peck would have brought out the animal in me. I'd have wound up making love to her right there on the floor! It was a stimulating feat when Gabriella brought up her leg and hooked it around my waist, which provoked a chain reaction of sensations through my body. An erection was coming on, and for a moment I contemplated pulling away before my emotions escalated, but I let her feel the extent of my desire and held her tighter. Her back arched against my torso, her backside pressing firmly against my erection. Only then did my ears sense a blissful moan.

"You're an incredible woman, Brie. I've never met someone as special as you… you're my life right now," I whispered in her ear, nipping my way around its soft shell. She tugged at my shirt in response as I decorated the nape of her neck with delicate kisses. This was my time.

"I always thank God for that day we met in the park. You were so beautiful, and I just had to have you. I… I can't tell you how happy you make me—whenever I see you; whenever I hold your hand or kiss you. Your children have welcomed me into their lives, and for that, I'm so grateful. I feel like I'm a part of your family; you and your kids are the only family I have right now."

Gabriella must have felt my heart thudding against her back. She sensed what I was about to say.

Like she had done some moments ago, silently encouraging me; she locked her grip on my forearms that wrapped around her waist, and reached up to trace a delicate finger along my jawline.

"Should I tell you how you make _me_ feel?" she began. Her voice had an unfamiliar, yet anticipative tone. It cracked slightly as if she were on the verge of tears. "When I'm with you… you give me strength to keep on going. You let me know how important I am to you; I never thought that that I'd meet a man as caring as you. And my kids, when I see them with you—seeing the way their faces light up whenever you're around… it just brings a smile to my face. Out of everything I could ever want, you're all I need right now. Even after all we've been through so far, I know that it's been worth it when you continued to stand by me."

A break in the music brought me back to reality, and I squinted under the spotlights. I was more than ready to say it. I spun Gabriella underneath my arm before giving her one last dip; and brought her back to meet the pair of melted emeralds.

"I love you, Gabriella," I finally managed, through a hoarse whisper.

I confirmed my declaration by capturing her lips in a passion-infused kiss. Suddenly the music seemed to fade away, the patrons disappeared, and Gabriella and I became lost in our own world. Our lips caressed, our tongues danced; the climb for air seemed useless as I continued my tender assault. Her curls swept aside, I strung a necklace of kisses around her neck, leaving my mark as if I were an animal marking its territory. I had grown severely aroused, desperate for my beautiful Brie's body—and I'd sought to get out of the spotlight to find a more intimate spot. But Gabriella refused to lessen her grip on my bicep.

"Brie," I murmured into her delicious lips, only to be cut off by a shushing finger.

"Shh… Bésame (kiss me)," she said, then snaked her arms around my shoulders to pleasure me with a sizzling kiss of her own. It was less than enough to alleviate the wild flutter of butterflies in my stomach, and she pulled away with a short giggle of relief.

"I love you too, Troy."

She absently combed her fingers through my hair and used her free hand to pull me off the dance floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here," came the daring reply.

Before we collected our jackets to leave, Gabriella tugged at the belt loops of my jeans and jeans and brought my pelvis against her own. I shuddered as her fingernails raked across my abdomen.

"Where do you suggest we go?"

The tempting sparkle in her eyes told me that this night was going exactly the way I wanted it to.

"I have an idea… you haven't been to my house yet," I countered slyly.

As Gabriella and I hurried out to the limousine, I was glad that I'd made the decision to leave my pets with the neighbor.

**~AFFMB~**

The front door of my apartment was nearly cast off its hinges as my back collided with the wall. I struggled to carry Gabriella into the house while she continued to attack me with forceful kisses—one leg was seized in my palm while the other nearly dragged across the floor. Our shoes were the first articles to shred from our bodies, landing with a muted thud on the carpet. After rebounding off of walls, tables and doors, we finally arrived to the bedroom, where we made a crash landing. My feisty Brie forced me onto the bed and straddled my torso to make sure that I would not escape. A curtain of tresses swung beside my face as she leant over to kiss me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," she whispered seductively, brushing her nose against mine in want. I watched her lips as she spoke to me, yearning to taste them a second time, and repeated the words that set the moment for this special night.

"I love you."

I leaned in to give Gabriella gentle kiss, just to simmer her down. She smiled, her beautiful emeralds twinkling brighter than ever. Her delicate arms wound around my neck and kissed me hungrily, with craving this time, pulling me tighter to her curves.

"I love you too, Troy. You mean everything to me."

My heart thudded in my chest with such intensity that I scarcely understood her reply. Our lips met again, my tongue snaking in to her delicious cavern, and I embraced her tighter to feel her rapid heartbeat pound against my chest. I broke the kiss just as she had and swept her up in my arms to place her onto the multitude of pillows that scattered over my bed. Words were not exchanged, for the reason that there were no words to describe the supremacy of our love for one another.

Gabriella understood my urgency, and fumbled with nervous hands to lift my T-shirt over my head; eagerly but with caution. She hastily peeled off my pair of jeans, planting each leg beside my waist. The bed sank against our combined weight, and bounced as the article was jerked from my legs. Her dress rose slightly, giving me a sneak-peek of what I was about to explore for the first time. A squeal of surprise burst out from her lips once my fingers slipped beneath the lustrous spandex to caress her velvety thighs, and I worked the dress above her hour-glass shape. My eyes devoured her figure as I slid the dress over her head.

For a moment, she sat back on her calves, sending me a coy, enticing gaze. We were both left in our underwear. Her breasts remained hidden behind the black lace of her bra, taunting me in their full and ample glory. I let my famished eyes drift over the now creamy, unsupported mounds once she finally unhooked the lacy garment.

The corners of my mouth instinctively curved into a grin at the sensual reveal. As if she were contemplating her ensuing deed, Gabriella let out a trembling sigh before slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of my boxers. My erection sprung free, and she anxiously forced her glance up to meet mine. We exchanged silent gazes as her body molded to the duvet, her head falling to the pillow.

I smiled as our eyes met, and I spread her legs to either side of her hips, enjoying the warmth of her thighs against my palms. As I leant in to indulge myself in her neck and breasts, my arms on either side enveloped her, protecting her.

My heart pounded as she breathed into my ear "I want you."

I was thinking of nothing but Gabriella; her eyes, her scent, her body—her absolute beauty. My lips wandered over her honeyed breasts, and instinctively moving my hips closer to mine, longing for me, she moaned softly.

"Baby…"

"Yes, my Brie; what is it?" I tended to her quietly, pressing a kiss to each erect pink bud.

"I want you… I need you so badly," she moaned blissfully.

Suspended above her, I straightened my arms and fixed my gaze upon her jade-colored eyes. I watched her eyes roll back slightly as I began to lower myself into her dampness, letting a gasp ring out above our union. I pulled her closer after such a long and torturous wait. She was more perfect than I ever thought she could be.

She whimpered and raised arms above her head, tangling her fingers in her damp curls and offering her body to me, freely and abundantly, without reservation. Her body was warm and moist with arousal, accepting my hardness as I thrust into her. She arched her back in pleasure, crying out, digging her fingers into the flesh of my bicep as I brought her life to a new peak. My hand flattened the velvety skin of her stomach, feeling her quaking response and trailing my fingers up to the soft nape of her neck to kiss her. Our heads dipped in either direction as we searched to taste each other's reaches.

My Brie sighed, and raised her hips to meet my slow thrusts, gentle at first, then hard, thrusting deeply. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me into the warm closeness she so strongly desired. I moved inside her, until she begged for more. Tautness gripped my body as I thrust deeply into her depths, her soft body joining my frantic movements, holding me close, craving to feel my hard member inside her soft, accepting tightness.

We moved freely together, our bodies twined and joined, pleading responsiveness, flowing moistly, pleasure entwined with desire, dampness against heat, hardness against softness, strength against gentleness. We desperately wished she would remain in this moment forever, but forever was over far too soon. With endless soft caresses and gentle kisses, our bodies slowly parted. Her vaginal muscles clamped around my member with a vice-like grip, but there was no stopping my approaching climax. My eruption sent me into a state of ecstasy along with my lover. Another arch of her back forced a cry of pleasure at her jarring peak. Urgent desire slowly faded away. Gently, I set my lips on the curve of her lips, silently concluding the passionate session between us.

Soon, all turned silent as we were swept into a deluge of sweet dreams, the warmth of their bodies forever in their souls. Softly tracing my finger along the outline of her lips, I relaxed on the pillow, my head cushioned on the soft recess of her breasts.

"I love you, Troy… You're such an amazing man; I don't ever want this to end," her voice seemed to crack.

I looked into her eyes and found tears building at the corner of them. She glanced down silently, clearly upset at herself for crying. I brought her head up before she broke the insecure gaze, and wiped the tears with the pad of my thumb.

"It's okay to cry, Brie; I love you too. This isn't the end for us… it's only the beginning."

Drifting into a deep, pleasant sleep; the night passed away and my Brie slept, only aware of my presence. The world was ours... to share, to have, and to hold. I hung between sleep and consciousness, gradually massaging the gentle curves of her body; leaving my presence forever in her mind.

**This was such a cute chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. And be on the lookout because there is LOTS of drama, surprises and shocking conclusions on the way… Also, if you're interested in the song Troy and Gabriella danced to, it's called Malibu Dreams by Kenny G. There's a link on my profile along with other links for this chapter. Be sure to check out my reprise story and leave your feedback! :D**


	15. Semblance

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, because Troy is starting to make his way into Gabriella's family. Also, there is lots of drama to come! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 15: Semblance**

**Gabriella**

As it turned out, my well put-together plans to host the family barbecue were devastated after an overnight ice storm left behind a landscape of frozen snow throughout Central Park. Aurelía had called me that morning, while I was still locked in the bare embrace of my lover. She joked to me that if I wanted to keep the venue I'd have to bring 200 pairs of ice skates. But I was not worried at the moment; I was too busy floating on Cloud 9.

My night with Troy had gone much better than I had anticipated. He treated me to a delicious dining experience, and we heat up the jazz club as we danced the five-alarm tango of our romance. And to top it all off, he told me that he loved me; I said it back, and he proved his passion for me by making love to me into the early hours of the morning.

The man had the physique of a Greek God. He indulged me with every embrace, stroke and kiss—it had been replaying in my mind even in my dreams.

Troy remained comatose as I dotingly observed his subtle, yet charming features. I let my finger trace over the thick vein that traveled down his bicep to his forearm, and he responded with an unconscious groan. He was cute when he slept. A shadow of stubble concealed the edges of his jawline; and his nose felt warm against mine as I gently pressed my lips to the tip.

"I love you…" I responded, which set off a reaction of rousing sensations throughout my body, causing my heart to thump just a little bit faster.

His motionless lips were parted slightly, and I sought to wake him up with a kiss. The obscure stream of oxygen was interrupted as I leant in. My lips met his, and I began to kiss him, when a gentle, calloused hand snaked up the length of my naked back and locked around the base of my neck. His lips came alive in an instant, devouring mine with a growl of hunger.

I giggled as Troy grasped my backside with both hands and rolled onto his back so that I rest on top of him.

"I love you too," he said huskily. "How's my gorgeous Brie this morning?"

My heart seemed to skip the few vital beats that I needed to keep alive once his hands moved on to wrap around my shoulders. Little sparks of anticipation flickered along my arms as he massaged them using his thumbs.

"I haven't felt so happy in such a long time, Troy. Last night… it was just amazing—better than what I could've ever imagined. You're such an angel; I love you."

A smile spread across his face once I stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Brie," Troy began, tending to my lips a second time, and then spreading a line of kisses along my shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I love you so much; there's nothing more that I want but to see you happy. I don't think that day we met in the park was an accident… it was fate."

"Definitely…" I trailed off, finding myself growing lost in his mesmerizing azures.

I kissed Troy one more time before separating my grip from his. My body slipped from the concealment of the duvet as I rounded the front of the bed.

"Mm-mm-mm," he observed from the bed.

"What?"

"God must have known what He was doing, taking his sweet time on you."

My face grew embarrassingly hot as he followed the compliment with a suggestive wink. He also rose from the covers while I tied his robe around my waist. He slipped on a pair of boxers and another robe he owned.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, his tone similar to that of a restaurant waiter.

"I don't know; whatever you have is fine… And where are Missy and Coco, by the way?"

The robe, being much bigger than my size 2 body could hold, fell slightly in the center, revealing most of my chest to Troy. He seemed to forget my question as his eyes drifted downwards. I guided his stare back to my eyes, lifting his chin with my finger.

"Eyes up here, babe. Your dogs?" I hinted, which brought him to the realization.

My dogs!" he exclaimed, and rushed out the front door of his apartment. On the opposite side of the door, an indistinct "Damn it!" caused me to laugh to myself.

The house had fallen silent as I was left alone. After a short wander through my boyfriend's maze of a home, did I notice that Troy had enough rooms to accommodate a large family. His motive for living in such a huge house soon became clear to me. He'd planned on having a family to share with them. It saddened me to know that he had been waiting such a long time for a family of his own. Whether he knew it or not, Troy had become a part of my family practically overnight. Surely, if my children and I ever needed a place to stay in the event of a devastating situation, he would welcome us with open arms into his house. As heart-warming as the thought seemed, I did not think that anything was going to happen to my home for quite a while.

"Hi, Missy! Hi Coco!" I cooed once I was approached by eight pairs of clicking paws. The dogs were excited about my presence, and licked my face to show their affection for me.

"Sorry about that, Brie. I left them with the neighbors to watch them while I was out, and I completely forgot," Troy apologized, following behind. He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed me on my temple.

"Ohh, that's okay; I just wanted to see my wittle fuzzballs."

His voice deepened with a chuckle at my babyish tone. I got up from the couch to move to the peninsula in the kitchen, and took my seat on a stool as he began to prepare breakfast. After a moment of watching him mix a bowl of pancake batter, a sudden deliberation brought my chin up from my palm.

"I think I should get Raquél a dog—maybe two. She deserves it, with all the hard work she puts into school and home… I hope she knows how proud I am of her."

"Mm-hm," Troy hummed in agreement while scouring his pantry for another ingredient. I mentally drooled once I spotted him reaching for a bag of chocolate chips.

"I can see why you're proud. Raquél is just like you: smart, beautiful, ambitious…"

"Aww, thank you Troy. That's so nice of you," I accepted the compliment on my daughter's behalf.

The kitchen filled with the aroma of chocolate-chip pancakes, which drew me closer to the counter. Missy and Coco doubled his movements with every turn he made; their tails wagging in anticipation of a chocolaty treat.

"I don't know if you'll be offended by this, but… I can't help but feel that there's something going on with her. I don't know what it is, but I'm concerned for Raquél. That's why I offered to take her to school."

The fact that Troy even cared about my daughter gave me a sense of reassurance, but I let out a sigh because I knew that I'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"Well… Raquél, she has Social Anxiety Disorder, so she tends to be very introverted. She cries, she has panic attacks, outburst of anger; you know, she doesn't speak unless she's spoken to. It's been tough on the both of us, especially Raquél. In her school, the kids make fun of her… and I've done everything I could to convince the principals to make them stop; I try to boost her self-esteem—I'm trying my best, but I-I just don't know what to do at this point. She wants me to put her in another school, but I don't have the money. I always think that she'll end up doing something she'll regret if those kids don't stop."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Troy said, which slightly shocked me.

"How?"

"The other day when I took the girls to the carnival… We were going to get something to eat and these high schoolers walked by and just insulted her. They probably go to her school."

"Huh, _probably_? Basically every student that goes to her school are idiots."

"Does Raquél have any friends?" he suddenly asked.

"… No, but I wish she did. If there was just one person in that school who cared about her, she wouldn't feel so alone. It makes me so sad."

My voice began to crack as my emotions came pouring out. Troy walked around the counter and wrapped me in his arms to comfort me.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel like I've failed her as a mother. She thinks that I don't care about her, so she just keeps me out of her life. I see her growing up resenting her mother. No parent ever wants to see their child unhappy; I really don't want her to be unhappy, but it seems like I can never give her happiness. I love my baby too much to lose her," I sobbed, showing my vulnerable side to Troy.

It was only the second time he'd comforted me when I was downhearted. The time he came to my house after I found out that my ex-husband had cheated on me had given me hope. And I was hopeful that he could help me with me and Raquél's relationship.

"You don't have to do anything else, Brie. Just talk to her; tell her how _you_ feel for once. She shouldn't have to feel like her mother, of all people, don't understand her; and you shouldn't have to feel like she resents you... There's no need to cry, Brie."

"But I can't help it; I'm not brave like you."

"Me? Brave?" he chuckled slightly. "I'm not as brave as you are. It takes a village to raise a child and you've proven to me that you can tackle _six_ by yourself. That day I took your daughters out, I was scared because I didn't think that I could show them a good time. When you introduced them to me I was afraid that they wouldn't accept me. And, I'm scared to go to your family barbecue because, who knows what they'll think of me knowing that you've divorced? There's no need to be scared, Brie; we can all sit down and talk to her. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah," I sniffled a reply, and smiled as he wiped my tears. I laughed, "Look at me, crying like a baby."

"It's okay, Brie. Have some breakfast."

Troy gave me a kiss as he placed the dish of stacked chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. I burst into giggles once I noticed the smiley-face on the top, which was made out of strawberries. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and added two dollops to create a pair of eyes.

"You are too cute, Troy. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, baby."

Troy and I ate in comfortable silence, while Missy and Coco licked our feet, begging for a taste of our pancakes.

"Babe, I think they want some," I said, and ripped one of my pancakes in half to feed them.

"You girls eat too much! You're gonna turn into lazy, chubby dogs," he scolded them with a chuckle.

"Trust me, _my_ family eats too much. And speaking of my family, I don't know _where_ I'm going to move this barbecue because I can't host it in Central Park. I need someone to cater the event too. It's like a frozen lake out there."

"I think I might know where. Have you ever been to Dallas Jones' Barbecue restaurant? They do catering, and I can get you a discount because one of my good friends own the place," he offered, which could not have made me happier.

"You really can do that for me?"

"Sure; I'll call him right after we eat, in fact."

"Ohh! Thank you, Troy!" I squealed, pulling him into a hug. "You've just saved my life, do you know that?"

"It's no problem. You can host the barbecue at the restaurant without having to worry about preparing food; you can just relax and enjoy your family's company."

"You're the best, babe. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Well, I'm here for you guys, whether I'm a part of your family or not."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind, and gave him an upside-down kiss on the lips.

"You are a part of my family, Troy. You are."

**~AFFMB~**

**Two Days Later…**

**Troy**

"Troy!" Gabriella's daughters exclaimed, all rushing up to me at once to greet me with hugs. I grabbed the first girl within my arm's reach—Chaya—and tossed her in the air as I picked her up. Each child had been preciously adorned in bright tulle dresses, while their various hairstyles were restrained with cute bowties.

"Look at how adorable you girls are. Ready for the barbecue?"

"Yeah," they chorused in agreement. While Chaya was still attached to my hip, and A'sharía tugged at my jeans, Lina and Jazmyn led me by the hand towards the apartment.

"You gotta see Mami; she looks so pretty!" one girl chirped. Although I had yet to find out what Gabriella was wearing, I bet she _did_ look pretty.

I walked into the foyer and called, "Hey, Raquél."

"Hey…" Raquél greeted me casually, and continued on to read her novel in silence.

Even as four girls clung to me, the group hug was not complete.

"Don't I get a hug from you? There's room for one more," I said persuasively, opening my arms for emphasis.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Raquél failed to hide a grin as she placed her book aside, and began to approach me.

"How did school go yesterday?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"It was slightly better than usual… Since I was extra early I got to go to the library and catch up on my reading."

I chuckled as I gave her a tap on the nose.

"Always reading, huh? Now, don't read too much or your brain with explode; I heard that super-intelligence kills," I joked, making her laugh a second time.

Raquél and I had come to an understanding after I'd given her and her siblings a ride to school the day before. She was happy to have a helping hand for once when I offered to take her siblings to their caretakers. I was greeted by a woman named Katy, who also praised Raquél for her devotion. Her kind comments were as accurate as I hope they would be.

Raquél was an absolute sweetheart. She showed dedication and love for her brother and sister better than any teenager could. Her level of observation and intelligence was much more sophisticated compared to that of a college student. So the fact that teens in her school wanted to punish her for it was confusing, as well as upsetting to me.

Jazmyn decided to keep me occupied by engaging me in a simple game of catch. With those large, brown doe eyes she approached me holding a small purple ball and asked me, in Spanish, to play with her. Each time I carefully bounced the ball back to her; despite her premature reflexes, she managed to catch it between both hands and her chin. Then, leaning back as if building power, the determined toddler tossed the ball back with a wild fling, sending the ball in random directions.

Just as I had fallen in love with Gabriella, I was starting to fall in love with her children. I felt that they were like the children I never had.

Suddenly, little André appeared from the bedroom, and toddled his way towards me. I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"Hey, buddy! Where's your mommy?" I asked him while adjusting his cashmere sweater-vest.

Gabriella soon emerged on clicking black heels, and my eyes rose to observe her ensemble. She looked gorgeous in the fitted, purple dress, which ended halfway up her thighs. A matching necklace was draped over her neck, concealing the hint of cleavage that met at the middle of the V-neck, and a pair of earrings completed the look.

Completely distracted by her beauty, I nearly dropped her son in the process as I stood up to greet her.

"Wow, Brie. You look beautiful," I complemented, and gave her a peck on the lips. Her daughters giggled, meanwhile.

"You look handsome yourself, babe. Pretty impressive for a man who's about meet my dad… My sometimes over-_protective_ dad, might I add."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not obsessive about it," I said, brushing off the threat with a lazy shrug.

"But you weren't there when I came to him pregnant, at 14… I'm actually glad you weren't my boyfriend at the time—he would have killed you."

"You know what? I'm glad too," I declared, and raised her palm to my lips. "Otherwise the timing would've been way off… You came into my life at the perfect time."

"Was it worth the wait?" Gabriella asked; a tricky glimmer in her eyes.

I planted a gentle kiss on both of her knuckles, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Definitely worth it."

**~AFFMB~**

"¡_Ay_, dios mío! My little babies; they're so big!" an older woman exclaimed, opening her arms as she approached the children.

We had entered the restaurant just moments before, when a throng of enthusiastic family members came rushing toward us. Sensing that 100 pairs of hands would end up poking out one of my eyes, Gabriella quickly introduced me to her family before I was bombarded with greetings. Meanwhile, others flocked towards the middle of the floor to dance.

"Everyone, this is Troy Bolton. And he was responsible for getting us this amazing venue, so you can thank him later," she announced aloud, followed by a laugh. Each face seemed to light up with a combination of curiosity, enjoyment and approval at my arrival.

Her father approached me with stern skepticism etched in his face. Even though he was an older man, his broad, guarding shoulders told me that he was a force to be reckoned with. I had found half of Gabriella's features in his physiognomy. His sharp, heavy accent intimidated me with its first presumption.

"I do hope that you will not end up breaking my daughter's heart like her bastard ex did."

"Papi!" Brie gasped, and scolded her father with a smack to the arm. Then she turned to me with a giggle.

"Don't listen to a word he says, babe. To him, it's interrogate first, then give out handshakes later."

The tight-lipped man's expression seemed to brighten up as I offered him a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Montez. I'm proud to report that I have done everything in my power to make sure that Gabriella and the kids are cared for."

"Nice save," was the silent message Gabriella seemed to praise me as she nodded.

"Hmm," he observed, continuing his scrutinizing analysis. "You play Dominoes?"

"Do you, Troy?" she repeated, making an inquisitive façade similar to that of her mother and sister.

"Well, I haven't played in a long time, but I'm willing to get back into it."

Now, his shoulders jumped as he broke into hearty laughter, and gave me an accepting pat on the back.

"I like this one, Gabi. You had better hold onto him." He reached over the bar to retrieve a bottle of beer, and handed it to me, saying, "Call me Ricardo."

Next, Gabriella introduced me to her mother, whose name was Soledád.

"Mami… this is Troy."

On the way to the restaurant, Gabriella had warned me that her mother was an obsessive hugger, and she was right. Soledád immediately embraced me, as well as greeting me with a peck to each cheek.

"Troy, it's so nice to finally meet you. My daughter had told me nothing but wonderful things about you; and she tells me that you've gotten well-acquainted with the children."

"I have, actually. They're very sweet, deserving kids and I've basically spoiled them since we met," I said, which gave Raquél the consent to answer with an enthusiastic reply.

"He has, _Tita_. He's taken us out for pizza and he took us to the carnival last week!"

Looking at that woman gave me a glimpse into the future of how my Brie would most likely turn out. Full-grown curls still sprouted from her roots, the only difference from her two daughters being the slight streaks of gray. I had yet to find out her age, but I guessed that she must have looked very young for her age.

Gabriella's older "twin" sister, Aurelía, also greeted me with a hug, then introduced me to her husband and children. Once I noticed that she was pregnant, she seemed pleasantly surprised when I randomly predicted the sex of her unborn baby.

"You're having a boy, right?"

"I am! How did you know?" she asked, astonished.

"Eh—wild guess," I chuckled. "When are you due?"

"Any day now."

"Well, I wish you and your husband the best, and I hope you have a successful delivery."

"Aww, thank you so much, Troy. That's very kind of you," Aurelía said, then turned to her sister to reply in Spanish.

Gabriella responded with a giggle and replied, " Yo te dije ( I told you)."

Once Gabriella had introduced me to each family member—including her In-laws—we took our seats in a booth while the girls sat opposite of us. She wrapped her arms around my torso and gave me a silent grin.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Me? No, I'm just so glad you were excited for me to meet your family. You're very close to them."

She reached over for a moment to feed André another spoonful of baby food, then wiped his mouth with his bib.

"Well, if there's one thing about Latinos, it's that family is extremely important to us. Look at my parents; they're already bothering me about getting married," she laughed. Meanwhile, a stunned Raquél choked on her soda.

"We'll see in the future… But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Oh-no, I'm not. It's just that I have a feeling they'll start asking _you_ when you'll propose," she said, resting her head against my shoulder.

_Hey, you never know… _I said to myself, eager at the possibility of Gabriella becoming my wife. Even though I felt that it must have been too soon for her, I relied on the fact that she would want to in a few months. The way our relationship had been going so far, that dream seemed to get closer and closer to becoming a reality.

"I love you," I said haphazardly, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Aww, I love you too. No wonder you fit in so well with my family."

Gabriella indulged me with another wine-flavored kiss, while she raked a lazy hand through my fringe.

"You think so?"

"No, I don't think so… I _know_ so," she declared.

Not another moment had passed before a fussing toddler forced our lips apart.

"Mama, Mama… Mamaaa!" André began to thrash and kick around in his booster seat, seemingly disturbed that he was not old enough to tell us what he wanted. But I was sure that he was able to after the recent achievement of his one-year milestone.

"What is it, baby? Are you sleepy?" Gabriella questioned, in a blind attempt to understand his specific need.

"Chu-chu…"

"Chu-chu? ¿Tú quieres su chupete (do you want your pacifier)?"

He pointed to the diaper bag to confirm his much-desired necessity and nodded.

"Mami will get it for you, okay _Chiquito_? No llores (don't cry)," she reassured her son then lifted him out of the wooden booster chair. "He wants his binky, Troy. Can you help me look?"

While I searched the table, Gabriella's purse and the diaper bag for the missing pacifier, she rose from her seat to calm the wailing toddler. After a few minutes of hunting to no avail, I decided to call Raquél away from her group of cousins to help me look.

"I don't think it's here, Brie… Do you have only one pacifier?"

"No; I-I keep one in the car and another in the baby bag," she said. Before she joined daughter and me in the search, André was passed onto her sister-in-law, who tried at her own maternal techniques to calm him.

"Well, I checked the bag twice, and it's not—"

Gabriella suddenly gasped, her eyes growing wide with realization.

"Damn it… I left the other one in the car, too," she muttered, and went on to rummage through her satchel not for the pacifier, but for her car keys.

It was apparent that she was going to rush outside in the cold weather to retrieve the pacifier, even though she knew that she would end up freezing off her gorgeous legs. I had to step in.

"I'll be back."

Gabriella tried to rush past me without putting on a coat, but I pulled her back before she could make an exit.

"No, no, no—stay right there. I'll get it."

Her forehead wrinkled with worry once I comforted her with a short peck to the lips.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?"

"Brie, I'm not going to get mugged. The car's a block away," I chuckled.

In the far corner, Gabriella's father noticed me leaving, and invited me to join him in a game of Dominoes.

"When I come back, Ricardo—but trust me, I'll kick your butt," I had warned, on the way out of the restaurant.

Outside, the streetlights had begun to line up along each block as the sun began its leisurely descend below the wall of high-rise buildings. Shopkeepers gathered outside their stores to prepare closing down for the night, while nightclubs and bars began to let in ranks of patrons.

My shoes tapped in the pavement, letting off echoes whenever I passed a dimmed alleyway. If you asked me, New York had its fair share of creepy alleyways. In some instances, I'd seen a person wander by themselves into the shadows and _never_ come out intact. Only in The Big Apple would someone witness an incident like that on the streets. Here in New York, we had to worry about thugs, murderers, rapists and psychopaths.

I was starting to freak myself out with these impossible likelihoods. The sky seemed to grow darker with each step I took, so I quickened my pace to get to the car faster. There were less and less people walking on the same sidewalk. Once I had finally made it to the vehicle, I hastily unlocked the door with the premonition that something was going to happen to me.

The pacifier was not hard to find. It sat in the curvature of the car seat, hidden under its tangled buckles. I reached through the side door and slipped the blue thing in my pocket. After scanning a skeptical eye around the perimeter of the block, I locked the car and set its alarm before hurrying back to the inhabited—and most importantly—_safe _restaurant.

Nearly at the halfway point, my heart leapt in my chest as my senses picked up the sound of plodding footsteps behind me. They were deliberate and threatening, which had me a little high-strung. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, expecting to find a random pedestrian on his way to a separate building, but I found nothing.

_You're almost there, Troy. Pull yourself together; no one is there…_

My cognizance was the only source of ease I could depend on at the moment, but after a while of listening to those unsettling footfalls, I was ready to make a mad dash towards the lit entrance. While approaching another dark alley, I braced myself for potential impact.

It was a good thing I had, because before I knew it, the shadows had swallowed me in its reaches. A silhouette had me pressed against the cold brick wall. Unknowing as to who the person was, I made an attempt to escape, when the familiar voice stopped me cold.

"Remember me, pretty boy?"

Although I could not see where the voice was coming from, I sensed that an oncoming blow was not too far behind. Thinking on instinct, I raised my palm in front of my face and was surprised to catch the swift punch. Andre could not manage a retort as I twisted his arm, forcing him to his knees.

Now, it was my turn to let him try a taste of his own medicine. I may have held back before, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction. My fist collided with the bridge of his nose with brutal force, sending him reeling back against a nearby dumpster. The loud metal thump boomed above the pained cry that followed.

My adrenaline pumping, I inflicted my greatest bouts of revenge upon him—raining blows down on his head, while harsh, unrelenting kicks ground his body further into the pavement.

I had grown so caught up in defending myself that I did not realize that Andre was the one who needed defending. He had grown weaker after a moment of enduring assault, but it had only turned to fury soon after. I'd found myself losing my footing as he swiped an ankle beneath my feet; then brought me close to his face by the collar of my shirt.

His voice boomed with outrage as he bellowed, "What the fuck is your problem? I told you to stay away from her—what, do I have to put a bullet through your head for you to understand?"

Through his thick, scarlet veil I found that his eyes were widened—not with rage—but with something else: terror. It was up to me use that fear against him.

"You have a gun on you now? Go ahead… shoot me," I challenged darkly. Honestly, I was relieved that he didn't have a gun on him, because I loved Gabriella way too much to put my life on the line; and how could I love her if I were not there?

Switching tactics, Andre let out a defeated yell and swung for my face. But he wasn't quick enough. I caught his fist again, and using his own unsteady momentum, I forced him back under me. I threatened him between each savage blow.

"No, you… stay… away… from… them!"

As I withdrew my bloodied fist once again, his marred features contorted with perplexity.

"'Them?'"

"Yes, _'them.'_ Gabriella and the children—"

"They're not your kids; you don't even love them!" he argued, struggling beneath my weight.

"As a matter of fact, I do love them. You just don't seem to notice because you're too much of a selfish bastard to understand! And if I catch you trying to hurt _any_ of them—Brie or the kids—you're going to have to deal with me! Got that, you son of a bitch?"

His head whipped to the left as I marked my last statement with one final, punitive blow. He writhed in pain on the pavement groaning, not daring to move a muscle. I knelt beside him, and wiped my stained knuckles against his shirt before getting to my feet.

"I warned you," I murmured, snapping the hem of my jacket straight.

As if we had never crossed paths that night, I fixed my hair and clothes and casually strolled back to the restaurant.

Waiting outside the entrance was Raquél, who had found me emerging from the shadows.

"What took you so long? You couldn't find it?" she asked me with a slight giggle, as I approached her.

"I almost _didn't_ find it. But it's taken care of," I replied, bringing out the pacifier from my jean pocket.

She led me by the hand through the thick crowd of dancers towards the booth, when André Jr. was suddenly thrust into my arms.

"Look who brought you your _chupete_, baby! It's Troy!" Gabriella made an exaggerated gasp as she took the pacifier from me and placed it into his mouth.

The timing could not have been worse.

The little boy was a precise replica of his father, something that I knew was going to haunt me from then on. He had the same brown eyes, the same dark skin color, and the same curly brown hair. How was I supposed to react around the baby if he looked like the person I despised? I nearly dropped little André when his father's face seemed to appear.

Gabriella leaned in for a peck, and when she pulled away, her son's face broke into a smile. She smiled also, and I was relieved to discover that he had inherited the same magical smile from her.

"Are you okay? You look distracted," she pointed out.

"Sure… I-I just need a minute to warm up."

Her arms snaked around my torso from behind, which sent chills up my spine as she spread her palm across my chest.

"That's okay, babe. I can warm you up," she whispered into my ear.

"Brie, not in front of your parents."

"Ohh, all right. But I can warm you up, still… later," she giggled shyly—the tempting sound causing me to shudder.

I placed André back into his booster chair, and sat down. Even as my Brie was successful in enticing me, I could not help but feel guilty looking into the little boy's eyes. I was afraid that I would end up resenting him just because he happened to look like his father. That did not mean that he was going to turn out to be_ like_ his father—it was my job to make sure that he didn't turn out that way.

I had fallen in love with him just as I had with his sisters. He looked like his mother whenever he smiled, so I knew I would simply have to focus on his smile.

The table fell silent with astonishment when the toddler suddenly blurted, "Da-da!"

Gabriella clapped her palm over her mouth to quiet a gasp, and she glanced up at me het; eyes glistening with building tears.

"Oh, Troy. He called you… Oh, my God."

She brought André out of the chair and placed him onto her lap. While bouncing him for encouragement, she urged, "Repetirlo (say it again), baby boy."

"Da-da!" he squealed, pointing at me before clapping his tiny hand together.

I was rendered speechless, not because I'd had a violent confrontation with his real father moments before, but because, I felt as if I actually _were_ his father. My heart melted as he reached his arms out to me. Gabriella wiped away a tear while I planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

The semblance between André and his father was no longer important to me. I loved his sisters, I loved Gabriella… and I loved him just as much.

**Aww, what a nice ending to another successful chapter! If you guys thought that was drama between Troy and Dre, you've got another thing coming :D! As for the next chapter, you will all be in for a shock when the situation becomes even more dangerous for Troy, and who knows? One of the children? Don't worry yourselves sick yet, though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter… And review!**


	16. Nine Years Ago

**So… this took a little longer than anticipated, but I promise this chapter will leave you speechless. That's all I have to say. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 16: Nine Years Ago**

**Gabriella**

Something was wrong with Troy. I knew it the very moment he'd returned to the party. It became noticeable once he decided to remain stationary at our table booth for the rest of the night. Also, he didn't look very well. He kept staring ahead—into space, as if he were in his own world. And although I persisted in asking him what the problem was, he kept insisting that he was "okay."

After most of my relatives decided to call it a night and bombarded me with kisses and embraces; my parents and I were the last to leave, relieved that the job of cleaning up was left to the facility's staff.

Although he was still seemingly distracted, Troy said his goodbyes to my parents accompanied the children to the parking garage while I lingered behind with them.

"This was a wonderful party you've hosted, _mijita_. I'm glad that you decided to introduce your beau to us for the first time. I've realized how much he loves you and the children, and how much you love him… You're happy again; I can tell," Mami said, once we stepped out onto the sidewalk.

My fingers lightly grasped her wrists as she cupped my face in her palms. She brought my head down slightly, so that she could press a kiss to my forehead.

"Ohh, thank you, Mami. I _am_ happy again. Troy's everything I could have ever wanted in a partner, and I'm glad that you and Papi accept him."

My father stepped in and engulfed me in his arms with my mother. I was close to tears, but they fell quicker than I had expected.

"We love you so much, Gabriella. All we want for you and your kids is to be happy; and with Troy, I can tell that you will never have anything to worry about." Papi tended to me, wiping my tears and rubbing my back for support.

"I love you guys too... And I'll be sure to bring the kids later—as soon as you get home."

"All right, sweetie. We can also have them sleep over if you'd like some time alone with Troy," my mother suggested.

"Yeah, it's okay. But not Raquél; Troy's promised to take her to the movies at the last minute," I said.

My parents treated me with sweet, departing kisses before we dispersed to our separate vehicles. As I settled into the passenger seat of the car, my children spun around in their seats to eagerly wave to their grandparents, as if they were not going to see them for another few weeks. Troy also turned back, poking his head out the window while sending them a wave.

"It was nice meeting you! When can I see you two again?" he asked, shouting across the way.

I laughed to myself once I spotted my father hanging out his side of the car; and he called in a faint reply: "You can come over whenever you'd like! I'm holding you to that game of Dominoes."

"Alright, it's on, Ricardo," Troy chuckled, before shutting the door.

He turned to me, and dropped his shoulders with certainty, as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"What did I say? Aren't they the nicest people you've ever met?"

"Okay, I'll admit I doubted you before, but they really seem to like me," he said, while turning onto the divided highway.

"Like you? My family absolutely _loves_ you! I had to organize another gathering because everyone kept begging to see you again."

The backseat of the car had grown quiet after a moment of driving. My oldest occupied herself by listening to her MP3 player, glancing out the window with her naturally discreet temperament; though she was happier than usual. Finally, a change in her school life had given her at least some consolation of surviving her last three years. I was not one to pry, but I could not help but let out a slight sigh of relief after hearing about the new friends she'd made.

My pair of toddlers André and A'sharía—who were not twins, but were considered to be born on the same year—soundly slept, identically drooped over in their car seats; foreheads pressed together as if they were mirror images of each other. The plastic flower lazily twirled between my Chaya's fingers, as she continued to admire it after Troy had tucked it into her hair moments before. Aquilína sat in the middle of the children with her eyes wide open, struggling to fight off the battle that had ensued after the excitement of the party began to fade.

"When do you think that'll be?" Troy asked, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I stole a glance at my half-conscious cluster of children, combing to call to mind whose birthday was next to come.

"Miss Chaya's birthday is coming up in March. It's only in two months…"

"Oh, really?"

He took a moment to turn back to my daughter, and asked, "Are you excited to be making seven?"

Her fingers gripped the flower tighter as she began to wriggle in place with excitement.

"Yeah! Are you coming to my party like you did today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie. In fact, we can go wherever you want for your birthday. Does American Girl sound good?" he suggested, giving her a wink.

Chaya drew back in her seat with a dramatic gasp, almost identical to mine as her face lit up.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Troy and I shared an amused laugh at my daughter's over-the-top reaction; and I leaned over to steal a kiss from his lips.

"You can never resist making us happy, can you?"

"Never," he chuckled.

**Troy**

The movie theater was packed that night, with long lines teenage couples waiting to purchase their snacks, and families hoping to catch the earliest comedy film. Raquél and I were off on our own after I had dropped Gabriella and her children back at the house. I decided to treat her to a movie since her mother was not going to be occupied with work.

"Two tickets to _The Dark Knight _please," I said to the cashier that stood behind the booth.

We opted to watch the movie without buying snacks, and wandered off to the closest theatre. I was eager to expend the rest of my evening with Raquél, because I knew that she would open up to me more if we continued to spend quality time together.

She quietly gave our tickets to the holder outside the door, and glanced up at me as I wrapped a loose arm around her shoulders.

"I've been begging Mami to see this movie since it came out. It feels like everyone else has seen it except for me," she laughed slightly.

"Ah, I know how you feel. If you hadn't told me that you wanted to see it, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to watch it for another few months."

With a watchful eye, I let Raquél walk slightly ahead of me so that we could easily maneuver through the dense throng. Among the multitude of occupied seats, we managed to find a pair of vacant seats in the central row of the area.

"Troy… where do you work when you're not working as a bartender?" she asked, as we settled into our seats.

"I only used to work as a bartender until a few weeks ago… I quit. Now I work at the Goldman Sachs investment bank full-time."

"I've heard of them. What do you do?"

"I'm in Investment Management, so I develop and manage customized investment portfolios for institutions/corporations and pension funds," I explained.

Then, she surprised me with her own knowledge of my own corporation.

"Oh, you work with that global business; the **Goldman Sachs Asset Management, right? It's good that the federal government gave your company the **indirect subsidy to issue their debt with the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation," she replied distractedly, playing with a loose piece thread on her sweater, as if she said things like this on a daily basis.

"That's amazing! How do you know so much about G.S.?"

"I read the newspaper on my way to school every day… when I'm bored. I'm not really interested in the latest fashion trends or celebrity breakups," she said, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I chuckled as she made a choking gesture.

"It's nice to know that not_ all_ teens are obsessive about texting or updating their Facebook statues."

"I don't have a Facebook… I think I might be the only kid in my school where my mom has a Facebook and _I_ don't."

Our voices fell hushed as the last preview began to fade from the screen, indicating the start of the feature presentation. We leaned back in our chairs in anticipation of the commencing scene, but we were too absorbed in our conversation to focus on the beginning of the film.

"But, school's going good for you, right?" I asked.

"It's… okay—for the most part. The kids don't tease me as much anymore; it's only because someone actually spoke to me last week."

"Were they nice words?"

"_Really_ nice. I actually feel like I can trust them, because once I start to trust someone, they usually end up hurting me… or my mom," she added silently, then looked ahead to watch the film.

A shroud of orange tinted her features as the cinema lit up with a sudden onscreen explosion. Raquél shifted uncomfortably beneath my gaze and avoided eye contact; sensing that I wanted to know more. Despite the firsthand excitement of the film's intense plot, my worry for the girl rattled my conscience, which brought on an upsetting revelation.

Not only was Gabriella suffering from a broken heart, but her teenage daughter as well. Sitting beside me was a girl, scarred by countless years of disappointment and the lasting effects of pain and distrust. In her eyes I saw the crushing remnants of forgotten trips to the amusement park, neglected school functions, and unheeded childhood milestones. In my mind I pictured a little girl, eager to show off her very first pulled tooth to her father, only to be left heartbroken with a dismissive shrug.

Raquél finally turned to me and spoke after half the movie had become imprinted in our memories.

"Will you end up doing that to us? Hurting my mom or my siblings? Or me, Troy?" she asked me, sitting at the edge of her seat as everyone else had. Although, her motion had purpose.

Her shoulders rose with the hope of a consoling answer, but at the same time, they twitched with the natural certainty of another broken promise. She may have missed those comforting years as a child, but I hoped to make up for her lost time of not having a father figure.

"Do you trust me?"

Raquél quickly nodded, and her voice rode up, vulnerable and exposed as she gave me an ambiguous, "Yes."

Her lungs gave into relief, after I tucked a curl behind her ear; and she breathed out a contented sigh at my reply.

"Then you have nothing to worry about… When I told your mother I loved her I meant you guys, too. I made a promise to you, your brother and your sisters: No matter what happens between us—whether a sudden miracle comes out of the blue, or something goes terribly wrong—I love you all. And I will do anything, _anything _to make sure that you are all safe, healthy and happy."

Amid the darkness of the theatre, I looked into the girl's eyes. The silhouette of what seemed like a tear appeared to roll down her cheek. Raquél raised the dividing armrest between our seats and leaned over to hug me. Her lips lightly pecked the surface of my cheek as she whispered, "I love you too… It's nice to know that someone cares."

"Well, it's nice to know that I have a family to share my love with. If I had a wife like Brie and a daughter like you, all the silver and gold in the world will never measure up to the happiness I feel when I'm with you all," I said, and embraced her once more.

Her green eyes illuminated with a combination of cert and enthusiasm. It was easy to tell what was on her mind. What she wanted for her mother. She wanted a father.

"It can happen…"

**~AFFMB~**

**Two Days Later**

**Gabriella**

"I hope you've got a good explanation for arriving while I'm still in the shower," came Troy's hollow voice from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"Can't a girl come early and get treated to a peep show?" I giggled.

"What am I, a Chippendale dancer?" he exclaimed in playful outrage.

"Who can blame me? You've got the body for it… Come on, babe; show me what you've got."

Troy did not reply for the remaining minutes he was in the bathroom, but soon emerged from a billowing haze of steam. His waist was swathed in a towel and he was dripping wet. The way I saw him, it took me plenty of willpower to restrain myself from ripping _off_ the towel.

My cream-colored sweater dress **(in profile)** became damp with patches of water as he pressed his solid torso against mine; and I squealed at the sensation of his palms creeping down to my backside. The ice-blue tint in his irises darkened to a naughty cobalt before our lips met. My heart raced in anticipation of our plans that afternoon.

He had promised me to a romantic lunch date at a bistro in Greenwich Village, followed by an evening trip to watch_Cirque Du Soleil_ at Madison Square Garden. I had nothing to worry about, since my daughter spent the morning preparing her siblings to go to Aurelía's house. My only concern was that I had awoken to a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. The sensation of nausea only surfaced whenever a premonition was trying to make my worst fears a reality. With any luck, my optimism about the date would tell my qualms otherwise.

"When a knockout like you says she can't wait, she really can't wait, huh?" Troy fathomed, tucking a stray curl of hair behind my right ear.

"Only if she has a handsome, six foot stud to keep her at bay. You know I can never resist those eight-pack abs and… large, rippling biceps."

He must have known what my next feat was going to involve, and quickly tugged my hand away from the knot in his towel before I could get to it.

"Whoa, Brie! Why don't we wait until later, _after_ we come back? Right now, I need to get dressed before we end up staying here for another hour," he chuckled, then gave me one more peck before disappearing into his bedroom.

As I settled myself onto the couch in the next room, the feeling that troubled me seemed to worsen. I decided to send Raquél a text to check up on her and the rest of the children.

_R u guys ok over there? Has Tía come yet?_

Almost immediately after the message was sent, I was partially relieved to receive an answer.

_Yeah we're ok. Sum r still sleeping… Tía will b here in another hr… Why? _

_Just checking Mamacita ;) Luv you._

I laughed to myself after reading my daughter's last reply, which alleviated any further worries I had since that morning.

_Kaaay! Luv u too Mami! :D_

Sometimes, Raquél was just too cute for words.

Troy returned to the living room as I'd become distracted in putting away my cell phone.

"Texting, are you? Raquél?" he guessed. I stood up to accept another kiss once he started to approach me.

"Mm-hm… I was just a little worried about the kids so I sent her a message to find out how she was doing," I said.

This was all discussed as Troy and I left his house to drive to the restaurant. He turned to me after peeling onto the streets, and said, "For a 29-year-old you may actually sprout your first gray hair, worrying all the time."

"Well, I just want to make sure that they're…"

"'…Safe and well-protected'", he finished for me, sensing my anxiety as normal; but reached over to trace his thumb across my flushed cheeks.

"That's okay, Brie. It's pretty understandable from a mother's standpoint, but the kids won't be in danger every _second_ of the day you're away from them. They're at home—your sister's coming for them in a while. What can happen at home in the middle of the morning, anyway?"

The worst possible outcomes of what could happen to my children in that hour came sweeping over my head in a wave of fear. Instinctively, I began to bite my fingernails in angst.

"With my children? _Anything_," I murmured to myself.

Troy paused at an intersection, and grasped my palm to plant a kiss onto my knuckles.

"Okay, maybe I was being a little too careless. But I trust that Raquél can get the children awake and out of the house in one piece. She's been doing this quite a while; am I right?"

"I guess so…" I sighed, although that unrelenting sense continued to hold its grip on me.

"I-I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Maybe I ate something bad this morning."

"Well, whatever happens today, that won't stop us from growing any closer as a family, correct?" he pointed out, hooking an arm around me for support as we strolled into the bistro. I paused in the middle of the entrance and kissed him on the lips.

"You're right… We'll just grow even more closer."

**~AFFMB~**

The last half an hour—to my relief—had gone by without any interruptions, and Troy and I continued to enjoy ourselves on the sun-lit patio of the restaurant. The beautiful spring afternoon was enough to keep me calm through the first half of lunch. The conversation had been going well so far, until my boyfriend's strange behavior aroused my suspicions like they had two nights before.

"So, here's something I found strange… my ex tried to make an appearance last night," I casually brought up in the middle of our exchange.

In response Troy nearly spilled his drink on himself, seemingly on edge about my sudden report.

"Last night? W-why? What did he say?"

"Don't have a panic attack, babe. He was just upset after he heard that Raquél was dating—that's all… But he looked horrible; almost as if he was attacked by someone," I said.

Suddenly, his gaze began to shift in every direction but _my_ direction. He was avoiding eye contact, as if he knew something about my ex-husband's gruesome appearance.

"Oh… Are you sure that's all he talked about?"

"I'm pretty positive he said, 'I don't want my daughter dating some punk ass kid,'" I laughed, reciting the slightly comical quote. "Do you know _why _he came to me looking like that?"

Troy sensed that I was on his case, judging by the way I coolly stirred my pasta around the bowl, skepticism obvious in my gesture. I made it known that it was time to cut to the chase.

"Of course not; h-how would I know," he stammered.

"Troy… just tell me. I won't overreact," I avowed calmly, but in reality I was anxious to know the truth.

How would my normal sentiments of Troy change if it was true that he hurt my ex? What's more terrifying was how would my children react if they were to find out?

"Promise?"

"Well, that depends… when was this?" I asked.

"A couple nights ago, at the barbecue. After I got André's pacifier from the car, he ambushed me in an alley and threatened me. I _had_ no choice but to fight back because he was so violent."

"Troy! I understand that he attacked you, but why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?"

"Because I knew that you'd have this exact reaction!" he argued. "Look, Brie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't fit to be a good role model for your children.

"I'm not upset because you hurt him, but you lied to me… that's why I'm upset. Now I'm starting to question if you _are_ the proper role model for my children."

My heart ached knowing that Troy never meant to cause worry by keeping the fight a secret from me. But I could not help but feel slightly betrayed. The unfamiliar hurt in his gaze racked me with guilt, bringing tears to my eyes. Between us the tension was evident, and I knew it was only necessary to leave if I wanted to avoid letting anything else slip out that I would regret later.

"I-I think I need a minute," I said, failing to hide the quiver in my voice as I rushed to collect my purse.

"Gabriella—"

"Alone, Troy…"

My nerves were put on edge as I rounded the corner with a racing pulse. Tremors persisted up and down my extremities once I had come to the realization that this was our first serious argument. The realism of it all scared me the most. Memories of Andre and I screaming at each other came flooding back. I could never imagine having such heated arguments with Troy. Instead of overreacting in the first place I should have assessed the problem like a mature adult. I had to think about the reason behind my boyfriend's actions. My ex was known to become extremely violent in situations he knew his efforts to stay in control were vain. Troy only retaliated because a threat had been directed towards him. How could I have ever thought that he was a bad influence on my children, when their lives were actually improving because of him?

Before I could make the decision to go back out and admit my mistake, Troy suddenly appeared, and kissed me to prove that he wanted to forget what happened between us.

"I'm so sorry, Brie. I never meant to upset you like this," he apologized; but I did not deserve the apology as much as he did.

"No. Don't tell me you're sorry. _I'm_ sorry for ever assuming that you weren't good enough for my children… I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriella."

By that time, we were wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing.

"Starting now, there will be no more secrets between us. Everything is confidential," I declared, once he walked me back to our table.

"Then I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

Troy seemed to grow cuter than I had ever seen him as his cheeks began to flush.

"I had a dream about you last night… you were wearing nothing but whipped cream and—"

"Okay, I think I've heard enough!" I giggled, my face growing equally scarlet.

The remaining moments of our lunch were spent with even happier laughs and hopes about our day out. The previous worries that ran through my head were long gone…

That was; until I received the phone call that brought those worries down on my head like a ton of bricks.

"¿_Sí_, Raquél?" I began, knowing that my daughter had called, but I was shocked to hear her voice shaking with panic.

"Mami get over here _now_! The building's on fire!"

"A fire?"

Across the table, Troy's head snapped up at my exclamation. Now, I had every reason to be alarmed.

"There's a fire? Where?"

We were already rushing to the parking lot.

"I was just getting the kids ready a-and there was this… explosion out of nowhere! The fire is coming from the end of the hallway." she explained.

"Where are you guys now? Are you out?"

"Don't worry; I'm getting them out now."

Troy hit the gas once the car started and squealed around the corner, nearly flipping the vehicle in the process. I tried to swallow the burning lump in my throat, fearing for the safety of my children—but the heat only intensified. I reluctantly imagined that the same was happening to my house. Guilt jolted my conscience, making me feel regretful about my choice to leave them alone without proper supervision. They must have been so scared without their mother there to protect them; to tell them that everything was going to be fine.

Knowing the indefinite was the hardest thing for me to accept. I did not know what kind of injuries might have been causing pain to one of them; and the suffering they were going through. Time was running out. At that moment, I vowed to put my life at risk to save my children.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

Utter chaos was the only word that could sum up what Gabriella and I found that afternoon, as we came to a screeching halt on her street. A wall of police cars blocked the avenue, which prevented us from driving any further. The air was filled with the menacing wails of sirens; but they could not compare to Gabriella's frightened cries. Above the tall barrier of trees a thick cloud of black smoke filled our lungs, forcing pungent coughs through our breaths.

The agonizing moments seemed to grow scarier as we pushed through the crowd of neighbors and staff members, in search of the children. What came into view next horrified me. Nearly half of the building was already engulfed in angry red flames. Large hunks of debris and glass rained onto the pavement, endangering even a rescue worker who tried to fight the blaze. Despite their tiresome efforts—sending four fire engines to extinguish the fire—the water and foam was only reduced to ash.

Gabriella and I finally let out collective sighs of relief once we found the small cluster of children, all covered in soot. She reached for the two youngest and cradled them to quiet their distressed cries.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked while Gabriella began a head count.

"One, two, three, four, five—"

However, there was an unsettling discovery among the five children.

Aquilína was missing.

"Oh my God… Where's Lina?" she inquired, the panic in her eyes resurfacing.

Thinking that the girl had just gotten lost in the thick crowd, we began to call for her, as well as close neighbors of Gabriella's. The chaos of a lost child quickly escalated into the pandemonium of a potential casualty.

"Oh, no," a voice said from behind.

We held our breaths, looking for the answer from Raquél.

Her eyes widened in sudden realization, and she hardly managed to whisper, "Lina was sleeping… She's still in there."

In the time it took for her daughter to finish the sentence, Gabriella had already rushed to a nearby police chief, frantically shaking his arm.

"Officer, please help. My baby is still in there. Y-you have to get her!" she said, which was all I could make out above her panicked sobs.

The man scarcely looked as if her cared, and proceeded to guide her away from the makeshift barrier.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we can't send anyone in there, not even a fireman. The building is too weak; it could collapse at any moment."

I knew I had to step in once she let out a bloodcurdling scream of outrage at the officer, and made an attempt to run past him. When that didn't work, he was nearly forced to arrest her as she banged her fists against his back.

"_You can't do that! My baby's going to die!" _

I restrained her just in time. Gabriella soon succumbed to my embrace and collapsed against my in grief. Something had to be done if those so-called "professionals" were not going to take action anytime soon.

Gabriella sensed what I was about to do, as I leant over to give her a long kiss. If nothing was to be done, I would have to get her myself even if it meant dying also. No child of Gabriella's was going to die on my watch.

"Troy, no. Please; I don't want to lose you too—don't."

"I have to, Brie. I don't want to lose Lina because the police say they 'can't' get her… I love you," I said, gently forcing my palm from her grip.

"Troy!" she screamed, catching the officers' attentions as I leapt the barrier without thinking.

I managed to outrun the officers as I ignored their demands to resist. Taking one last glance over my shoulder, the last memory of Gabriella that made its presence known in my sights, were her tearful green eyes.

The glass doors shattered upon impact when I burst through the entrance to the lobby. I immediately shielded my face from the heavy smoke, which burned from the intense heat.

I had never felt such extreme heat in my life. The area was equivalent to that of the pit of an oven. If an adult man like me could not even take this kind of heat, I couldn't imagine the hell little Aquilína must have been going through.

Running as fast as my legs would allow, I started my tread and headed for the 25th floor, thinking that she was trapped there. All the while I dodged falling rafters, pieces of furniture and flaming fragments of scrap metal. Heat exhaustion had set in once I made it to the third floor, and my hopes of finding the girl alive were quickly fading.

Burning tears distorted my vision, my T-shirt had grown soaked with sweat, and my throat was arid and raw with every noxious surge of smoke that choked me. But I pushed myself further and crawled my way onto the fourth floor of the building. I collapsed onto the singed carpet, almost in surrender.

Suddenly, faint calls for help built up the last few ounces of energy I had, and brought me to my feet. At the end of the corridor, Aquilína emerged, stumbling out from the opposite stairway and coughing. Upon recognizing me, she made a start for me as I raced to her aid.

"Are you okay, Angel?" I questioned hoarsely, while unbuttoning her soiled night-dress to check for burns.

She wheezed a tearful response, shaking her head. Thinking quickly, I took off my shirt and wound the article around her face so that she would not inhale any more of the poisonous smoke. An overhead rafter nearly ended her life right there, as I snatched her out of the way once it came crashing down.

It was a relief to have found Aquilína alive and responsive; but things were going downhill tremendously fast. With the girl finally in my arms, I began the race to daylight. The race to survival.

A loud groan stopped me in my tracks. The walls were buckling, which only meant that we had less than a minute to escape before the building collapsed onto us. The groaning metal chased me down the flight of stairs in a matter of seconds, and my gaze locked on the streaks of sunlight that stretched from the doors of the lobby. I let out a quiet laugh of disbelief, positive that we were going to make it out in time.

Unfortunately, I knew I was too late as the ceiling began to cave in. I pursued the exit quicker, dodging the masses of falling metal, glass and concrete. A loud crash forced my eyes skyward, but it was the last thing I saw coming down on me, before I succumbed to the punishing blows of darkness.

**Gabriella**

This could not have been real… I must have been trapped in a terrible nightmare, because this was just impossible.

The burning building, my missing daughter and boyfriend, and the upheaval in the midst of the crowd. This was all going to go away if I just closed my eyes. But the harsh reality forced me to come to terms that my worst nightmare was coming true. Tears of grief and uncertainty continued to streak down my face as I realized that they were not going to return. This scene was all too ominously familiar. It reminded me of the same frightening scene I had witnessed, nearly nine years ago…

I was surely going to lose them. There was nothing left for me to do but to grieve. Although I rarely attended the Catholic Church, I still clung to my beliefs, and dug through my purse and pulled out a long chain of rosary, clutching it against my chest. The crowd fell hushed upon hearing the unsettling groans, as the blaze intensified. I expected the worse once an explosion forced us to retreat further back. Then, to my dread, the building collapsed to the ground in a cloud of ash.

"No!" I screamed above the eruption.

Making my last efforts to see them alive, I attempted to force my way past the authorities. Once again, I was restrained and I fell to my knees in a heap. While the crowd began to flee towards the protection of the street, I remained on the pavement against the blinding veil of smoke.

How could I go on after knowing that Troy and Aquilína were dead? I simply couldn't. My tears spilled onto the asphalt as I prayed to go back in time. I should have hugged and kissed my daughter tighter that morning, while telling her that I loved her with all my heart. I should have let Troy know how grateful I was to have him in my life, and how my children had grown to love him. We had never gotten the chance to blend our families and move in together; to marry and raise a baby of our own. He would have loved parenthood, and the memories we would've made as a family. Worst of all, I had never gotten to hear my angel Lina call him "Daddy" for the first time.

There was no way I could give up. Maybe there was still hope for the future… maybe they were still alive! I _had _to get to them before it was too late. Beside me, Raquél—who was as equally devastated—took her brother from my arms as I joined the army of firefighters in the search.

I began to dig through the smoking heap of debris, ignoring the hot scraps of metal and shards of glass. But the more I dug, the more my hopes of finding them diminished. Although bystanders and neighbors also assisted the firemen, all efforts eventually came up short. A fresh bout of tears spilled out of my eyes, knowing that if Troy and Aquilína were not found in time, they were going to be lost causes.

Just when I thought the search would end up as a recovery mission, there was a commotion that sent me crawling over the pile of stone.

"Oh my God!" I gasped to myself, as one of my neighbors pulled my unconscious daughter from the rubble.

Her pale face was dirty with smut, hidden beneath Troy's T-shirt. Unable to see her face, I thought she had already perished. Troy was found soon after, wedged between a slat of rock. He also looked dead. It took four rescue workers to drag their limp bodies away from the wreck and into the care of paramedics. I rushed to my daughter's side and threw myself over her lifeless body in tears.

"Oh, my baby," I sobbed.

As I glanced over to Troy, he was no longer surrounded by medics, but pushed past them and engulfed me in his arms.

"Troy! I love you so much. I thought I was going to lose you both."

He winced as I ran my palms along his back. Despite having a few bruises on his ribcage, a bleeding gash on his head, and burns stretching along his body, he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Gabriella… I told you we were going to make it," he chuckled after pulling away.

Our gazes fell on Aquilína, who remained motionless on the pavement.

"She's not breathing. Do something!" I yelled hastily to a nearby paramedic.

Meanwhile, Troy nearly put of a fight with them, as they insisted that he needed medical attention.

"I don't care; I want to see her," he snapped quietly.

He quickly succumbed to his own exhaustion and collapsed, so they proceeded to wrap his head in gauze and treat his burns. The medics worked to revive Aquilína, pumping her chest and performing CPR. Her pulse came up slight, but she was alive. Troy and I jumped into the ambulance once they loaded her into the back. The rest of my children were offered a ride to the hospital in a police car.

On the way to the hospital, I clutched Troy's palm in fright; my body trembling as if I had been to hell and back.

"Are you okay, Brie?" he asked me, while running his free hand through my curls. I leaned into his touch and managed a smile.

"Yes… you saved my daughter. It's a miracle that you two made it out alive."

My smile only faltered, as I observed my daughter and the oxygen mask that was strapped to her face.

"I'm just scared for my angel," I whimpered fearfully, wiping away a single tear.

Troy continued to comfort me, kissing my palm and rubbing my back to keep me calm.

"She'll be okay. I know it, Brie," he whispered, letting his breath warm my knuckles.

Driving away from the frenzied scene brought to me, an ominous realization. The way the fire ignited, the way the building burned and crashed to the ground; the heartbreak and horror of knowing that a trapped person may have been dead. The only difference was that no one died in the apartment fire, but a great number of people did on that day… nine years ago.

"I—I still can't believe it. It all just reminded me of…"

I was too reluctant to compare the two. But I was there. I had witnessed every traumatic hour.

"Reminded you of what?"

"September 11…"

**I promised you that something was going to happen and there you go. In the nest chapter you'll figure out what happened on the actual date of 9/11 and how badly this affects Gabriella. If you're wondering if the family will move into Troy's, it will happen… just not yet (it's a surprise) ;D. I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! **


	17. Starting Anew

**Such a crazy few weeks… I know I've been**_** tremendously**_** late on posting, but with the midterm schedule being delayed because of snow days I've been mostly studying. But now that that's over with, we can get back to the drama. So, In the last chapter, I may have mentioned that Gabi's daughter Chaya's birthday was going to be in March, but because of certain events, I have to place her birthday a month early… just to clarify. Also Gabriella is going to run into some very special visitors. Find out who they are! :)**

**Chapter 17: Starting Anew**

**Gabriella**

After a bumpy ride to the emergency room, Troy and Aquilína were whisked off for medical attention. She had awoken the moment we had entered the facility, but I did not get to embrace her before they wheeled her away.

My parents and sister, followed by an endless swarm of my in-laws and cousins, joined my children and me in the agonizing wait. As more family members arrived I had to request a private room so that the hospital's waiting area would not become crowded. I found myself becoming overwhelmed among the squeezing hugs and croons of reassurance in Spanish. Despite receiving the compassionate attention from my family, I only wanted to be comforted by my mother. While circling her palm along the small of my back, she pressed her forehead against mine and whispered words of encouragement to me.

"Troy is fine; I know it… But Lina-Belíta, she's so fragile I just don't know what to think. She's conscious now, but who knows if there's anything else wrong with her?" I rambled on in a state of panic. "And what else am I going to do? We don't have a house; all of our clothes are gone; the kids don't have any coats to keep them warm."

My mother, always being the voice of reason, tried her best to keep me calm.

"But the important thing, _mija_, is that everyone made it out with their lives. Also you have your memories… Raquél managed to save the family album. If you all need a place to stay, you can move in with me and Papi or better yet, Aurelía can take you in."

My brother-in-law placed a comforting hand on my shoulder to assert his agreement. "Yeah, we'll be glad to share our home with you and the children," he said.

"Oh, thank you so much Oscar. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Meanwhile, my mother tended to the overwhelming wave of long-distance calls from Puerto Rico. Each call revealed my concerned relatives wanting to speak with me. My lingering trepidations kept me declining calls and promising to call each one back. Instead, I let my children erroneously tell them how I was feeling.

I continued to rely on my support system for positive suppositions that my daughter was going to burst through those doors at any moment. My mind kept drifting back to the terrifying apartment fire. I would never forget the haunting ripple of the explosion, right before the building came crashing down on Troy and Aquilína. I almost lost them forever, but they'd beat the odds and emerged without a scratch. In contrast, only _one_ of them came out without a scratch.

Had Troy not sustained any injuries, he could have been arrested on the spot for his bravery. But it would have been a small price to pay for saving a life. To everyone who witnessed the courageous feat—especially me—he was a hero.

Amidst the concerned murmurs I noticed Raquél sitting all alone in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest as her distant gaze remained focused on the tiled floors. It was evident that she had suffered a great extent of trauma after witnessing such a frightening ordeal. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She must have traced the blame back to herself for leaving her sister in the burning complex.

"Sweetie... Are you okay?" I questioned, resting a gentle palm on her knee.

As expected, Raquél slowly shook her head, clearly not all right.

"Are you upset by what happened back there? Puedes decirme."

The single tear that rolled down her cheek was the only answer I needed to know that my suspicions were confirmed.

"It was my fault… They could've died because of me," her voice cracked, and she rest her face between her hands, breaking into sobs.

My poor daughter. Although the blame was clearly on the monster who tried to harm my children, she could not help but feel that her actions were the cause of all this heartbreak. I crouched in front of her, wrapping her in the tightest embrace I could manage, and then pulled away to wipe her tears.

"Oh, babydoll, never. Don't ever blame yourself for something you didn't cause. Someone purposefully set off that explosion, and with all that chaos I'm sure that anyone could have done the same thing… It is _not_ your fault Raquél," I spoke in a firm tone to endorse my solemnity.

The room seemed to brighten just as her eyes glowed with encouragement.

"Cheer up, okay? We'll get to see Troy and Lina soon."

"Then can I use your phone? I need to call the girls; they are not going to believe this," she laughed halfheartedly.

"All right, go ahead. Who knows? You'll probably come back begging to sleep over. That's one less child piled onto Aurelía's pull-out bed."

We shared a sweet kiss before I watched my daughter wander into the nearby corridor.

As another few tedious minutes ticked by, my party of relatives finally rose to their feet after being on the _edge_ of their seats for the past half-hour. A doctor quietly emerged through the double doors; his expression difficult to read from where I had been standing. With his arms folded humbly behind his back, he began to approach me.

Despite my building hopes of receiving good news, a spark of doubt flickered in the back of my mind.

"Well…?" I asked, slightly fearing his reply.

"Mr. Bolton may have to stay overnight for further evaluation, but it's nothing to worry about. As for your daughter Aquilína… she's perfectly fine—actually bounced back quicker than we expected. We found not a scratch on her, so she can go home with you tonight."

A swell of no-longer-held breaths brought a sudden change of ambiance to the room. I could finally breathe a sigh of relief, placing my hand over my chest to calm my frantic heartbeat.

"Oh my God, thank you for your help, Doctor. How soon can I see them both?"

"You can see them right now, actually. Your daughter is eager to see you in the nurse's ward," he said. "Now, if you and your children will follow me…"

My children and I were granted permission to pass through the doors, where a nurse led us down a quiet corridor. While Raquél held A'sharía in her arms and Chaya walked beside her, my hands were full with my son, followed by Jazmyn, who remained latched onto my leg.

"Mami, ¿adónde vamos?" she asked while tugging at the hem of my dress.

"Vamos a ver a tu hermana (we're going to see your sister)."

Knowing that the anticipated reunion with my daughter was just around the corner, I couldn't help but anxiously place my hands across my stomach. I had been experiencing one of those moments where I knew that I had to put on a brave face for my children, and prevent myself from bursting into tears at the sight of her.

But all that changed once I found Aquilína planted at the edge of the in-patient bed, and speaking to a nurse. She was her normal, cheerful self, chatting without a care in the world. The sight was a miracle in itself; but what surprised me the most was that she looked as if she'd never been trapped in a building in the first place.

Her brown eyes lit up, and she jumped off the bed as I opened my arms to her.

"Mama!" she squealed.

My heart swelled with joy as I watched my angel rush towards me, eager to be in my embrace. I knelt down and let her crash into my arms.

"Oh, Lina! I missed you so much."

Although I wanted to stick to my original plan of keeping my emotions at bay, they spilled over just as my tears began to fall. Aquilína pulled away with a slight frown, observing me inquisitively.

"Why are you crying, Mami?" she questioned.

"Because I'm so happy that you're okay. I love you, honey."

I let out a weak chuckle as my clever daughter wiped away my tears, before kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too… Can we go see Daddy now?"

I gasped.

"Wh-what?"

"Can we see him now?" she repeated innocently, obviously unaware that she'd referred to Troy as her father.

"Sure… Sure, we can see Troy."

As the rest of my girls rushed through the doors in search of his room, Aquilína grasped my palm and glanced up at me.

"Do you think he'll mind if we start calling him Papi?"

This was the same man who saved my daughter on two occasions. I had Troy to thank for saving Aquilína and for giving me hope again.

As we strolled down the corridor hand in hand, she wound her arms around my waist and leaned into me.

"I don't think he minds at all."

**Troy**

How could I have been enjoying a pleasant lunch with Gabriella one moment, then facing a deadly fire the next?

I continued at this confounding thought for the remaining minutes I had to myself; my gaze towards the ceiling in disbelief. I still could not believe that little Aquilína and I had made it out alive. The girl did not sustain any injuries; however I did. If I had not shielded her with my body, surely she would have been crushed.

And what did protecting the child reward me with? A nasty head injury, a few cracked ribs and second-degree burns on 56% of my body.

But it was all worth it. Over the past few weeks I had grown closer to Aquilína in particular, and I'd fallen in love. Suddenly, I yearned for a daughter. Who knew that just running into her would change my life forever?

My entire future had been changed for the better. I now had a loving girlfriend, children to call my own and we had yet to create wonderful memories as a family… All I had left to do was seal it with a ring.

The upcoming month was going to be the perfect time for me to make my long-anticipated dreams a reality. I would plan the moment down to the last detail. This would come as an unexpected surprise to her, and we would certainly shed a few tears. I would escort her to my home after a romantic dinner, and we would end the night making love to each other, basking in the glow of our never-ending love.

Before I could do all this, I had so much more to accomplish in between. I had to introduce my parents to her, get consent from Gabriella's family, and most importantly, the children. Both parents were finally going to get their wish. My parents would express their gratification in watching their son commit to a relationship, and her parents were going to see their daughter happy once again.

I planned to make Gabriella my fiancée on the 14th of February, 2009… Valentine's Day.

**~AFFMB~**

Later that day, I received a wonderful surprise courtesy of the miracle workers at Lenox Hill.

I had been formerly advised to stay the night at the facility, which ultimately saturated my good spirits; but my mood perked back up once a jubilant Aquilína skipped into my room. She was ten times recovered than I'd expected.

She hurriedly climbed the bed supports and planted herself onto my lap. Following her was her mother and siblings, who all hurried to my side to talk to me. Gabriella circled the bed to give me a brief kiss.

"Hey! How's my princess doing?" I asked playfully.

"I'm okay—and guess what? The doctors told me that I can go home tonight!"

"Well, good for you, Lina. I want you to know that I'm very happy that you're okay, all right?"

She responded with a nod, but then her smile suddenly sunk into a frown once she noticed the thick bandage wrapped around my head.

"But… you're not okay," she murmured, seemingly dejected that I was not in the same healthy condition as she was in. "You got hurt."

My palms cupped her face as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"But I am okay, princess. I've just got a few cuts; I got them because I saved you," I spoke receptively.

She only giggled and settled her head in the crook of my neck.

"If you were stuck in a building… I'd come for you too."

My heart ached for the girl. She was so mature for her age that she knew better to put herself before others. But she was too young to carry that kind of weight on her shoulders. That was my job.

"Ohh, Lina, you're such a sweetheart. I love you, princess…"

Gabriella, who was on the verge of more tears, offered me a warms smile as I rocked her daughter back and forth in my embrace.

Suddenly, I wanted to cry myself once Aquilína pecked my cheek and said, "I love you too, Daddy."

The innocently spoken words had never warmed my heart before. Just the uplifting feeling of knowing how much I meant to her, to all of the children, was the best gift I could have ever received. Although none of them were related to me by blood, I was proud to call them my children.

Now that I'd ventured into the uncharted waters of parenthood, my unconditional love for them was enough to keep me afloat.

I received an onslaught of joyful hugs and kisses from each child before Gabriella sent them out to speak to me in private. She let out a cute giggle once I patted a gesturing hand against the mattress, so that she would know that I wanted her beside me.

Despite her previous fears of "hurting" me, I guided her through the interwoven electrode tubes and pulled her onto my lap. I possessively enfolded my arms around her waist and traced my fingers along her upper thigh to revel in the delicacy of her skin.

Right then, I recalled the paled-faced reply to her earlier confession: the traumatic events she had witnessed on September 11.

"Gabriella, would you mind telling me where you were during 9/11? I know it must be hard to talk about, but I've never heard the story from someone who's experienced it," I nearly hesitated to say.

Her features tensed, but at the same time her expression was blank. She kept her gaze ahead as if she were in some kind of trance.

"Well… I don't remember much, but I was 19 at the time, and it was four days before Raquél's 6th birthday. I mostly remember how badly I wanted to get out of there…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella**_

_I woke up on a typical summer morning to an empty bed. It was a weekday and I knew my husband had left early for work. This morning, however, my bed had company. _

_My only daughter rest beside me, buried under a blanket of wool and no longer as irritable as she was the night before. After what seemed like an endless night of rushing her to the bathroom to vomit and rubbing vapor rub on her chest, she slept soundly into the morning. I met her sleepy gaze with a bright smile._

"_Despierta, Mamita. Tita's here; she's making breakfast in the kitchen," I cooed to her while plucking strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. "How are you this morning?" _

"_Mmm…" she moaned groggily._

"_Ohh, don't fret, baby. Just go out and rest on the couch. __Estará fuera en un momento."_

_A light peck on the cheek seemed to boost her spirits, and I lifted her from the covers and placed her on the carpet. _

_The beautiful morning sunshine beckoned me towards the window in the corner, where I glanced out at the skyline, littered with elegant, shimmering towers. As a typical stay-at-home mother, I had grown used to the idea of relying on my husband for keeping our heads above water; especially since we now had a daughter to care for. We were so in love. It was not until a few nights ago that we decided to try for another child. With the love and support of my family to fall back on, I was positive that our future together would be bright. _

_**8:40**_

_While my mother and I settled into the family room to watch the news on the television, Raquél was occupied in a corner, engrossed in her coloring book. Whenever she had completed a page, she called for me and proudly held the book above her head. For a five year old, she was excellent at staying in the lines. _

_The rip in her Cinderella costume gown grew bigger with every stretch of her arms. She wanted a Disney Princess theme for her birthday. _

"_That's beautiful, honey," I said almost every time._

_A few blocks away were a construction crew who must have been at work slowly demolishing a building. I could hear the slabs of concrete hitting the ground as cranes chipped away at the building. So I thought nothing of it when I heard an echoing boom in the distance._

_A few casual minutes passed, which gave me and my mother time to converse among the seemingly sparse news report. It was New York news as usual… A robbery here, a homicide there, the latest movie releases; followed by the week ahead in weather. Uninterested in knowing the upcoming 5-day forecast, I grabbed the remote to turn the channel, when the female anchor announced that a plane had crashed into one of the World Trade Centers. My stomach clenched at the broadcast of this terrible news._

"_Oh-no, Mami. There was an accident downtown," I said once she returned from the kitchen. _

"_Really? What happened?"_

"_The woman said that a plane crashed into WTC's north tower. The pilot must've had a malfunction or something."_

"_Probably…"_

_My mother and I remained glued to the television set, hoping to get more information on what caused the plane to crash. Between the few anchors, they also did not know the full story, so they spoke to a witness from over the phone. He described what he saw. During the call, the atmosphere filled with the menacing wails of police sirens and fire truck engines. We rushed towards the windows to catch a glimpse. On a typical day, I was used to hearing one or two almost every moment of the day. But this morning, there were so many emergency vehicles rushing by that the deafening wails became distorted._

_The towers were centered just half-a-mile from our small apartment, and my mother and I stepped out onto the balcony to see what the rush was about. What I saw racked me with fear. In the distance, a cloud of black smoke billowed out into the sky from a gaping hole in the building. _

"_Oh my God, look at that… There are people in there; what's going to happen to them?" I questioned fearfully. _

_Just then, a curious Raquél squeezed between us and peeked around the glass doors._

"_Mami, what are you watching?"_

_Before her gaze could find the flaming tower, I quickly guided her back into the apartment and took her by the hand. _

"_Honey, why don't you go in your room and finish coloring? I can put in a movie for you and you can watch it there," I said hastily, hoping to shield her eyes from the destruction, which certainly would have caused her to panic._

_I had begun to panic myself. I could not help but worry knowing that Andre worked at the Marriott hotel right next to the World Trade Center. The phone began to ring, which sounded urgent on this particular day._

"_Hello?" I answered frantically. After a short moment of silence, I was relieved to hear his voice._

"_Gabi?"_

"_Where are you, Dre? A-are you out?"_

"_Yeah, we just evacuated… How did you know?" he asked._

"_It's on the news; everywhere, in fact," I said, while flipping through the channels. "I just can't believe that this is happening… Did you see the accident?"_

"_I did see the crash, but Gabi… I don't think that was an accident."_

_Why would he assume that it was no accident? It was not like the pilots had intended to crash into a tower purposefully. The very thought sounded impossible. But my husband's ominous tone of voice told me another story. _

_I soon found out that he was right. While I had been talking on the phone with my husband, my mother approached me as pale as a ghost. _

"Mija_… they said that it was terrorists who did it," her voice shook._

_Now I had a whole new reason to be alarmed. New York was being attacked. In all those fiction movies I had watched over the years, disaster seemed to take place in the heart of New York City, which equipped us with the humored mindset that cataclysm was an absurd possibility. I felt as if I were in a movie. Before that day, we should have known that anything was possible._

"_Dre, where are you? Get out of there now! I don't care if you had to abandon the car—just run!" I yelled through the handset. In the background, a frantic scream occasionally echoed. I also heard screams in the street._

_The overwhelming coverage of the commencing tragedy brought tears to my eyes._

"_Don't worry, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes." _

"_Please hurry," I replied in a whisper, so that he would not hear the crack in my voice. My husband knew it anyway._

"_Gabi, are you crying? Please don't cry; everything is going to be fine."_

"_But not for those people. I feel so terrible… All innocent those workers and passengers had husbands and wives; they all had families. It's just not fair that they had to die like that," I sniffled._

"_God, I know. That plane crashed directly into the floor where one of my old classmates works. It'd be a miracle if he made it out alive. But hey, don't worry. I'll see you soon, baby. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." _

_Within two minutes of our finished conversation, Andre walked into the house, and I engulfed him in a tight embrace. I had been so occupied being locked in his arms, that I did not notice my older sister rush in behind him. Aurelía must have met him at her apartment, about a block away from the towers. With nothing but shock and awe to express, we all flocked out to the balcony. That was when a low flying plane soared into the south tower of the World Trade Center._

_It quickly became apparent that this was a deliberate attack. Our own frightened screams blended in with the screams of the running pedestrians two floors below us. I had seen enough. Although it was nearly impossible to tear my gaze away from the explosion, I made a terrified beeline for my bedroom. My husband followed, and let out an incredulous sigh once he watched me pull an empty suitcase from beneath the bed._

"_Gabriella, what are you doing?"_

"_W-we have to get out of here! I just can't stay here any longer," I replied, while tossing handfuls of clothing into the bag. _

"_But where are you going to go? Traffic is backed up for miles, and I'm sure that the airport has aborted flights because of the threat."_

"_I'll run; I'll go to the bus station; I will swim across the fucking Hudson River to New Jersey if I have to! All I know is that the entire country's probably being attacked, and I'm not going to sit and wait to get killed. I'm taking Raquél with me," I declared. _

"_Now, Gabi, who said anything about getting killed? There's nothing we _can_ do but wait and hope that it doesn't get worse than this."_

_By 10:30 that morning, it had gotten worse. At these devastating turn of events came more reports and live and raw footage of the attacks. I squeezed my eyes shut whenever a camera happened to capture a desperate worker plunging to their deaths below. My mother began to draw invisible crosses on her chest while praying for the lost lives in Spanish. Once further Breaking News had announced the newly executed attack on the Pentagon, I believed that the White House must have been next on the dreadful agenda. As much as I wanted to keep my composure for the sake of my daughter, I broke down and cried nearly every moment her head was turned. _

_The south tower had collapsed at approximately 9:59 a.m., turning day to night as a blinding cloud of dust and debris surrounded our home. We could no longer watch through the windows, so we flocked back to the television. I'd lost all hope once the north tower followed suit at 10:28. Raquél still had not seen the tragic events of the day, and I had intended to talk to her about it instead. _

_Later that evening, when the endless army of fire engines continued to blare throughout the night, she came into my room and looked me straight in the eye. Her blank expression told me that she had somehow found a way to find out what was going on. The seemingly innocent question she soon asked me forever became my most haunting reminder of that day._

"_Mommy, are we going to have a war?"_

**Troy**

Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face by the time she'd finished her story. I saw all the emotions she must have felt back then; she trembled as if she were there.

"I still have nightmares about it sometimes… I guess whoever lived through 9/11 experience the same thing," she replied mechanically.

"Wow… I can't imagine how you must have felt watching that from down the street. I know when I saw it on TV, I was in Colorado with my friends, and we all went hiding in his basement because we thought that they were going to attack the whole country. Anything could've happened that day, but those people still didn't deserve to die. How could someone hijack a plane occupied with innocent families and children, and kill them all just because some monster told them to? This war shouldn't have gone on as long as it did."

"Oh, well… we can't really control it at this point."

Suddenly, the bed shifted as Gabriella rose from my arms.

"Let's just change the subject. I'm still a little shaken up from what happened earlier," she added quickly.

"All right, we don't have to talk about it anymore. Since this was your idea, why don't you start?"

"Um, I heard you have to stay overnight… Must be tough staying here all by yourself, without me to comfort you," she teased lightly while imitating the gesture, lazily outlining my jawline with her finger.

"It won't be so bad. I have another set of visitors coming to see me soon."

After taking a short moment to predict who else could was possibly coming to visit me, she shrugged in surrender and questioned, "Who?"

I hoped that what I was about to say next would not send her into a state of panic.

"My parents."

_Boy_ was I wrong.

"Your parents?" she exclaimed, followed by a short, stammering ramble. "W-well why now? Troy, a-are they coming now? Do they know I'm here?"

I raised my arms in silent defense, shrugging my shoulders just as she had.

"Hey, don't ask me. I didn't tell them to hop on a plane at the last minute… My mom just panicked when I called to tell them what happened."

By this time my side was left cold as she sprung to her feet. I watched her pace back and forth, nervously tunneling her fingers through her hair.

"So, th-they're on their way over now? Oh, no! They can't see me like this! Troy, I'm so nervous… w-what if they don't like me? Or the kids?" she continued to ramble on.

I imagined that if she'd have been hooked up to an EKG monitor like me, her electrical pattern would have nearly flatlined. Rationally, I grasped her wrist hoping to calm her before she suffered a full-fledged panic attack. The more I squeezed and massaged her shoulders, the less she trembled with anxiety.

"Oh, relax, Brie. You have nothing to worry about. They're already infatuated with you and the kids after what I've told them. My dad's finally relieved to know that I've matured enough to settle down, and my mom… well, let's just say that she's going to bother you for a grandchild," I chuckled, which not only helped to ease her tension, but forced a giggle from her throat.

"A grandchild?" she laughed incredulously. "Were not even married…"

"But it could happen… If they weren't coming tonight we definitely could've worked on it," I winked, my fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

Her laughter quickly died down, and that only allowed her to become consumed in her self-conscious thoughts.

"I… I don't know. I'm still a little scared. I just don't want them to see what a mess I am. It's good to make a decent first-impression; you know for your parents," she worried while smoothing her rumpled curls flat with her palm.

Although her dress was dirty with ash, her cheeks remained stained with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy, I thought she looked gorgeous nonetheless. As she looked down at her lap to avoid my gaze, I was reminded of her occasional vulnerability.

"Right now, my parents are interested in knowing you as a person, not by your looks. Your appearance has nothing to do with the way they see you. You're beautiful no matter what."

"No, I'm not," she murmured, letting out a tense sigh as she swiped an angry hand across her eyes.

Gently, I drew her chin upwards with my finger, so that our eyes locked.

"Yes, you _are_ beautiful, Gabriella. Don't ever deny it or let anyone tell you otherwise."

The cascade of tears that streamed down her cheeks merely increased in flow, pooling between the delicate indents around her mouth. Then she gave in to her emotions, and fell against me.

"Oh, Troy. That's all I needed to hear from you… You make me feel beautiful in ways I can't even describe. I love you," she sobbed, and cupped my face to press a kiss to my lips. In response I rubbed the small of her back as she relaxed against my chest, breathing out a quiet sigh.

"I love you too, Brie. Nothing—not even my parents' opinions can change the way I feel about you," I told her.

She pulled away with a brief sniffle while I tended to the moisture on her cheeks.

"And I just can't thank you enough for saving my baby. It means a lot to me, and I still can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't jump over that barrier. If it weren't for you Aquilína wouldn't be here right now. You could've died in that fire before getting to her, but you're too remarkable of a man to give up on us."

"Hey, hey, she's _our _baby. They're all our babies," I corrected earnestly.

"I love the children way too much to stand by and watch any of them get hurt."

My lips descended to capture Gabriella's voluptuous pair, and I kissed her passionately, long and carnally. She sighed a hoarse, yet pleased sigh. She looked ahead reflectively, a small grin playing on her lips.

"I guess Lina was onto something when she decided to run away from me, huh?" she giggled lightly.

"You must have thought that she was going to run into trouble, but she ran into my arms instead."

"No she didn't… she ran into a bright and happy future."

For the rest of the time that we had left to ourselves, Gabriella and I remained wrapped up in each other's love, keenly awaiting the rewards that life held in store for us.

**Gabriella**

While Troy slept soundly in a well-deserved afternoon nap, I remained draped over the bed railings, worrying about the encounter I would soon have with his parents. He may have talked me out of dwelling on my fears, but they quickly resurfaced once he'd fallen asleep, leaving me to face the inevitable truth that there was no stopping his parents.

Not even my children were there to keep me occupied with their ridiculous shenanigans. Once my toddlers hit the floor sleeping, my sister insisted on taking them home with her.

Now alone without a conscious boyfriend, the occasional nurse that returned to check his vitals was my only means of come-and-go company. Troy mechanically tossed and turned in his slumber with every return. Whenever a nurse was not available to tend to his needs, I relied on my maternal instincts to provide him with as much comfort as I could. I continued to sweep my palm through his soft fringe, until he woke up almost in a complete daze. His jaw quickly relaxed upon recognizing my touch, and he met my gaze with a sleepy groan.

"Oh, Brie… D-did my parents get here yet?" he slurred, grimacing upwards as if the dim glow of the room carried the brilliance of stadium lights.

"No, babe. They're not here yet. But would you like anything to drink? You feel a little warm," I observed softly, while pressing the back of my hand against his forehead.

Although I could have easily contacted a nurse to fulfill his needs, I opted to get it myself. Only for him.

At last, with an alert nod, Troy slowly rose from the mattress to stretch his arms. He blinked repeatedly so that his vision could adjust.

As I guided his head towards me to rest in the valley between my breasts, he sighed contentedly, like a child being comforted by his mother.

"Please do…" he croaked. "This pain medication is starting to make me a bit queasy."

"All right, hon'. I'll be right back, then," I crooned, applying tender kisses in his hair.

Troy gave me a weak, boyish grin as I rose from my seat to adjust his pillow.

"Thank you, Gabriella. And, just so you know… you're my favorite nurse."

"Aww, you're welcome, baby," I laughed. "Now, just sit tight for me."

I made a beeline for the door, then turned back to send him a fleeting wave.

"I love you, Troy," I said.

His faint reply came just as I blew a kiss to him, and disappeared behind the door. "I love you, too…"

In the usually florescent-lit corridor of the patient ward, the dim and quiet atmosphere was almost ominous at this time of the evening. I followed the streak of water around a corner, where I found an erected "wet floor" sign. The flowing traffic of surgeons and nurses was nearly nonexistent, which opened access to a janitor who wanted to execute a quick scour before turning in for the night.

He graciously acknowledged me, sending an approving nod as I cautiously crossed the path of slick linoleum. My journey to the nearest water fountain led me up one floor, through the maternity ward, and past the window of a bustling nursery. Before me rest an army of newborn babies, who cried and wriggled about in need of their mothers. All were of different sexes, races and complexions; but all were equally cute.

I paused in the midst of my task to observe, which quickly brought a nostalgic smile to my face. My thoughts overflowed with memories of watching my own children squirm around in their padded steel cots.

One baby girl in particular caught my attention, drawing me closer to the cot in the corner of the window. She was quiet and raven-haired; I knew that by the way strands of her hair stuck out beneath the pink cap on her head. She was also the smallest of the group.

_Just like me_, I thought fondly.

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of beautiful azure irises; and upon finding me in her sights, her tiny palms began to grasp the air above her. She was a gorgeous baby.

I imagined that if Troy and I were to have a baby of our own, he or she would look exactly like the newborn girl.

"Hi, there, precious," I whispered, mainly to myself because the child could not hear me.

The pacifier between her lips fell to the soft wool blanket as she grimaced tearfully. Her sudden cries were slightly muted behind the glass.

Upon hearing her distress, an older nurse rushed to her side and swaddled the baby in the same blanket. Once the woman noticed me from the corridor, she accepted my presence with a warm smile, and only then did I remember my long-forgotten errand. I sent her a quick wave before making my last few steps to a nearby water fountain. Thankfully, I did not have to walk much further to get the drink.

By the time I strode past the nursery again, the blue-eyed baby and her caretaker were gone. This time they sat in the far back corner of the room, rocking back and forth in a wooden chair.

I held out faith that soon I would get to caress my seventh newborn in my arms, rocking back and forth. Despite my foregoing worries of getting in over my head with another child with my ex, the thought of having a baby with Troy was a promising exception.

The baby I met would linger in my thoughts until that miraculous day arrived.

I returned to the patient ward with my favor for Troy in hand, and quickened my steps hoping to get back before he felt the urge to fall asleep again. A flood of light spilled out from the cracks beneath the door, which immediately roused my suspicions.

_Hmm_, I thought dubiously. _A nurse must have turned on the lights for him._

I began my possibly expected reason for taking longer than usual, as I pushed through the door.

"Sorry it took so long, babe. I was just…" I began, but trailed off once I came across the older couple standing near his bedside.

It was my worst fear: his parents.

**Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this special chapter now that you've learned why Gabriella was so broken by the apartment fire. Now she has another reason to worry because she's going to meet Troy's parents lol but keep reading and you'll find more surprises to come. Review please! :D**


	18. Investigation

**I've been busy all week with a stupid English project (my teacher is kind of a… witch). But I've been doing the best to get this posted as soon as I could. Also I'm planning to do another pageant this year so I've been busy searching for jobs. I _really_ need encouragement for this chapter, so some more reviews would be nice. But here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 18: Investigation**

**Gabriella**

The timing could not have been more worse. Shyly retreating back to the door, I wondered if I had interrupted an important conversation.

"Uh, I'll come back if—"

"No, no, Brie. These are my parents: Lucille and Jack," he started to introduce me to them.

I smiled back, but meanwhile, my heart raced inside my chest. Sensing my agitation, he faintly summoned me so that I would have the confidence to greet them. His father extended a hand towards me, offering a handshake.

"Hello… It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Bolton; Mrs. Bolton," I said timidly, and nearly slapped myself in the forehead for sounding like a child.

As I accepted the gesture, his face brightened to accompany the glow of his cobalt eyes. Troy was the spitting image of him. The expression behind eyes struck me as charming, yet warm. The man must have been in his late forties, but there were no signs of aging in his features or his chestnut-colored hair. It was like catching a glimpse of the future; as if Jack was inadvertently giving me a preview of his son 15 years from now. From the looks of the older Bolton, the future looked promising.

"Please, call me Jack," he chuckled. "It's nice to meet you as well, Gabriella."

Troy's mother, Lucille, eagerly stepped forward to also shake my hand. As I reached out, she quickly withdrew, startling me. I did not have time to recover from my skittish nerves before she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, letting out an enthusiastic giggle.

"Handshakes are for stuffy businessmen. You're a part of this family; you deserve a hug," she said.

Speechless at her sudden friendly gesture, I only smiled in response as I combed for my voice. I had not expected to receive such kindhearted treatment.

"This is so exciting! It is such an honor to meet you, Gabriella. Troy has talked nonstop about you since we arrived."

"I can't argue with that. I didn't even bother to ask you guys how the flight was. All I _can_ talk about is my Brie," he grinned proudly.

Lucille stepped back to take a better look at me, which triggered my earlier insecurities about my appearance. Even my daughter would have scolded me for glancing at my feet in front of the guests. I couldn't help blushing.

"Oh, Troy, she's gorgeous," she crooned, then leaned in to whisper to me. "Has anyone ever told you that you should pursue a career as a model? You have amazing green eyes!"

Troy must have sensed my inward groan, and echoed my thoughts aloud.

"Come on, Mom! You're embarrassing her."

Bashfully, I let out a nervous laugh and shook my head in denial.

"Oh-no, no… I-I could never be a model," I stammered.

"I beg to differ," Jack said.

Lucille glanced back at her son with a scandalous gasp and led me towards his bed.

"Well, that's not what Troy has said about you. Personally, I won't bother to repeat it, but I think that you are beautiful. And he also says that you have some gorgeous little girls. Are they here?" she questioned as I handed Troy the cup of water.

"No, they went home with my sister and my brother-in-law."

"Ohh, I would have liked to meet them, the precious things."

"That's okay. If you want, I can bring them tomorrow and they can introduce themselves over lunch," I suggested.

Lucille began to clap fervently, and squealed as if she were a kid in a candy shop. She began to ramble with enthusiasm.

"Oh, how splendid! That was Jack and I will get to know them personally. This will be so exciting! Jack, honey, we have to get some gifts for them."

"Oh, no that won't be necessary. I'm sure that they'll be more interested in meeting you guys," I protested warily.

Troy snorted a waning laugh before guiding me into his embrace.

"I don't think you're going to win this one, Brie. The kids will get presents anyway… My mom just goes crazy when it comes to the gift-giving."

Lucille circled the bed to my side and rubbed a compassionate palm along the top of my back.

"Well, that's just my way of welcoming people whom I've never met before," she defended softly.

The thinning line of empathy creasing her forehead reminded me of Troy's features would wrinkle in concern.

"In Troy's defense, Lucille, you don't need to give them expensive gifts to let them know that you care," Jack opposed of his wife's statement.

Troy and I exchanged deliberate glances and leant in to kiss. He gently tended to the fallen curls that hung over my eyes.

"You're right, Dad… All you need to give them is love."

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

During the early hours of the morning, Gabriella and I had eventually swapped roles as the sky outside the hospital began to revitalize. She lay comfortably beside me in the bed taking a well-deserved nap. Deprived of any previous means of sleep, her body could do well after a peaceful rest.

Once awoken by the climbing bleeps of my heart monitor, my mother decided to wander off to the cafeteria in search of coffee, while my father and I spent our time discussing what I hoped would soon become a reality for the family.

"Now that Brie and the kids have basically lost everything in their home, I don't think that her sister can accommodate them for long. There's only as much space for a family of four," I said while stroking my Sleeping Beauty's arm.

"Yeah… It's a shame that they have to pick up the pieces and start all over again. If she didn't have as much love and support, who knows where they could have ended up?"

Our voices soon reduced to discreet whispers as Gabriella began to shift about and moan. She instantaneously relaxed into my lap whenever I hugged her closer.

"I love them all too much to leave them out in the cold like that. The girls are just too precious. That's why I decided that I want Gabriella and the kids to move in with me," I declared. "I've got plenty of space, and all I need to do is get some furniture and clothes for them."

My father commended my mature decision by giving me a praising slap on the back.

"There's that compassion your mother raised you to give back. Why, that's a great idea! What, with all the space you have, all of your problems will be gone just like that," he said, and backed up his point with a snap of his fingers.

"Well, not all of them…" I sighed. "I can't bring back some of the great memories they made in their old house. And the children must be so traumatized."

"True. But maybe this is your chance to make new memories with them. You're going to learn a lot about them and yourself along the way. Even though you can't quite predict the future, you can control what you want for your future."

There had been so many things I'd planned for my future since Gabriella and her children came into my life. I wanted it all from the start: marrying the woman of my dreams, raising children of our own and spending the rest of our lives as one big, happy family. Nothing could hinder my determination of wanting to make this possible. My parents had waited long enough… I had waited long enough for the moment when I would commit my life to someone for the rest of my life.

"Dad…" I interjected, raising my head as if I'd finally come to terms with the stunning conclusion. The thought about proposing to her on Valentine's Day had rest in my mind for a while; but I just had to get it out. While my girlfriend slept, I thought that the opportunity to reveal this could not have been more perfect. "I want to marry Gabriella. That's it. I just can't wait any longer," I declared.

My father, who was not the type of person to jump for joy at an announcement of this caliber, surged to his feet. To my surprise, he locked me in an embrace.

"An engagement! Well, this is big news even for me, son! I've gotta admit, I'm… I'm proud of you," he said through a chuckle.

I had not seen my father so happy since I earned my college diploma. As for my mother, once she returned she began to shriek with happiness before I could explain what I had planned for Valentine's Day. I had to cover Gabriella's ears to keep her from waking up.

"You can't underestimate the power of a mother's intuition," she pointed out while tapping the side of her head with her finger.

In no time, my mother had executed a second trip to the cafeteria and returned with a bag twist-tie. My father and I only exchanged baffled glances, wondering what she'd planned to do with it. She knelt beside Gabriella and tied it around her ring finger. While doing so, she explained that her mother had taught her to measure sizes for rings before she got married. It was quite effective. She proceeded to drop the twist-tie into a little resealed bag before placing it into my hands.

"Keep this with you when you start to hunt for rings, and most importantly, keep this _completely_ out of Gabriella's sight," she instructed firmly, as if I had been set to go off to war. I half-expected her to send me off with a proper salute. Playing along, I gripped by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, mom. I won't let you down."

The warm camaraderie between my parents and I lasted well into the afternoon and we welcomed Gabriella back from Dreamland, suppressing eager hints of my scheduled proposal. She did not suspect a thing once my mother began to dote on her like she was royalty. After kindly turning down her offers for steaming cups of coffee and platters of breakfast from the cafeteria, I'd begun to wonder if she thought that my mother was crazy.

The hour of my in-patient discharge had arrived quicker than I'd expected. Unable to get myself dressed without hurting myself, Gabriella helped me into a new set of clothing. I could not help but notice the ecstatic grin playing on her lips. Needless to say, she was excited to bring me home.

"Raquél says that the girls arte so excited to see you, they keep begging me to surprise you at your house. They bought you balloons and cards… everything," she giggled.

After making sure that I was comfortable enough in my pair of jeans, she moved to the foot of the bed to tie my shoes.

"Really? Where are they now?"

"Um—the kids are still at Aurelía's house. They're all getting their clothes washed to get the smell of smoke out. You know, since they don't have any other clothes right now," she acknowledged derisively, nearly severing my foot as she fastened a tight knot in my sneakers.

Seemingly angered by her misfortune of not having a home to go to, I knew that her tense demeanor was going to be a tough shell to crack.

"What's bothering you, Brie?" I asked, lifting her chin to meet my gaze.

Instead, she directed her attention to my right foot and pushed on the second sneaker with a sigh.

"Nothing. Nothing is bothering me," she responded; but her tone dripped with acerbity.

"Then why are you trying to amputate my foot with a shoestring?"

Sensing an oncoming argument, my parent decided that it would be best to leave the room.

"We'll just head down to the cafeteria to get some lunch," my father said as they slowly backed out the door.

Gabriella sprung to her feet and firmly anchored both hands on her hips.

"Nothing's bothering me, Troy. Stop assuming that I'm angry every time I happen to act this way."

"I didn't say that you were angry; I just want to know what the matter is," I replied calmly.

My efforts to keep my girlfriend from bursting into an emotional frenzy had begun to prove futile.

"Do you want to know why I'm angry? It's because I had to wake up this morning to a phone call from the police. Come to find out that my ex was responsible for starting that fire! I should've known that it was him! Just because I put out a restraining order against him… Can you believe that asshole?" she fumed while pacing back and forth.

The sudden and perplexing news was like a needle scratching on a record. Andre was the arsonist! The rage in Gabriella's eyes was unmistakable, but I refused to believe that he was capable of such an awful attempt at murder.

"Andre? But… but h-how? Why?" I stammered.

"I told him that his kids didn't want him in their lives anymore. It wasn't true; I-I only said it out of anger. But now that we're divorced I don't think I can trust him alone with them," she explained, close to tears this time.

"Well, Brie, before you jump to conclusions, are you sure that the police have confirmed it?"

"Yes! They have! They recovered plenty of evidence to prove that he started the explosion that caused the fire. They told me that his car was found half a block away; and his fingerprints were all over the damn place! The homemade bomb detonated right next to my apartment door!" she exclaimed.

This didn't make any sense at all. Why would Andre, a father who loved his children so much that he fought for shared custody, try to harm his only son and five daughters? Although I had experienced a few brutal run-ins with the man, my skepticism told me that something was wrong. Shockingly, I wanted to come to his defense. In the past he had been dragged away bellowing dark threats, but the fact that he would actually attempt homicide was beyond me.

"Now, Brie. I knew that you're upset right now, but let's be rational. I'm sure that there's a catch here... He probably isn't even the arsonist," I explained to her surprise.

Gabriella took a stunned step backwards and raised her palm to her ear, as if to figure out if her ears had deceived her.

"Excuse me? Are you defending him? Troy, he tried to _kill_ my children, and you're telling me that I have to be rational about it? I don't care if that fire was meant to take my life, but when my babies are put in danger, that's where I draw the line! I'll fight to have him locked away forever if I have to."

If you would believe it, this was the calm before the storm. The passionate rant soon took a turn for the worse once Gabriella was interrupted by a phone call. She did not pause to check the caller ID but picked up the line with a huff, possibly intuiting that she'd received a call from her ex-husband. Silently, I braced myself for the ensuing tongue-lashing she was about to unleash. He must have been fluent in Spanish, because I was presented with a shock once she answered screaming her first language.

"Andre…? _Ugh!_ ¡Andre, te odio tanto ahora mismo! ¡¿Cómo puedes poner a mis hijos en peligro? Ellos no hicieron absolutamente nada a ti y tú quiere venganza por la orden de restricción. ¡Usted se merece estar encerrado por lo que hiciste!" she cried through the handset, the balled-up fist by her side clenching as if she wanted to punch something, or _someone_.

"… No! Don't you even feed me that bullshit about 'I didn't do it!' Oh, that's just like you; making lame excuses to save your sorry ass. That is just like you, Andre! … Well, until you can prove that all that evidence the police collected was so-called incorrect , just do me a favor and go to hell! I can't even stand to hear you breathe right now! …Your children? Hell no! They are_ never_ seeing you again as long as I'm their mother. I—yes, as a matter of fact, he's as good of a father as you'll ever be! Instead of screaming at me that he'll ruin their lives, you should be thanking him that your son won't end up like you! You should also thank Troy for running into that building to get Lina before she burned alive. They could have died when the damn building collapsed on them!"

In the far corner of the room, the young nurse checking on my vitals uncomfortably approached my bedside to disconnect my EKG cords. The looming shadows of my parents on the other side of the door had disappeared long before Gabriella's heated retaliation. I was glad that they were not present to witness this. Although there was a good chance that Andre was responsible for setting the fire, I still didn't think he deserved that kind of abuse. Of course, I intended to keep that opinion to myself.

"… And he_ did_ tell me that what you did to him at the barbecue. You are such a jerk, you know that? Just because he knocked you off your high-horse doesn't mean that you should attack him like that! Wha—? He deserved it? That's it, Andre! I'm so finished with you. Don't you ever talk to me again! I fucking hate you with all my heart and I hope you rot in jail!"

Without thinking, Gabriella let out an infuriated scream and hurled her cell phone at the wall. The device shattered upon impact, which marked the end of her verbal dispute. She glanced over at me with misty green eyes, only to crumble as our gazes met.

Despite the nurse's request to remain seated on the bed, I rushed to her side to catch her before she collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Troy! I'm so sorry," Gabriella began to apologize, to my shock. "This was supposed to be a wonderful day for you, and I just ruined it with my screaming. Your parents are here and I-I'm such a wreck right now."

As she wept I held her head in my lap, sitting on the floor beside her. Though she had every right to feel angry, she still remained selfless; worrying about others before herself.

"No, no—you didn't ruin anything, Brie. I totally understand why you yelled at him the way you did. He deserved it for trying to harm the kids. And don't worry about my parents; they're not here right now, okay? Just let it out, sweetie. No one cares if you're crying right now," I spoke to her in a soothing tone, while brushing the tears from her eyes before they fell.

"I-I'm so mad, Troy. I'm so mad! How could he do this to them and to me? I gave him nothing but love for all those years and he only repays me by trying to hurt us! What am I going to tell them? It's just not fair…"

What else could I say to comfort her? If I recalled from my history of giving her reassurance, I had alleviated her sorrows just about every possible way that I could think of. I decided that rather than feeding her lines of consolation, a helpful word of advice would have a much better effect.

"You know, Brie… Sometimes everything in your life comes crashing down all at once and you're left to pick up the pieces. Instead of trying to figure out where to start over, you should find someone who can help you start a new life; someone who will be there no matter how bad life may seem. Do you know who that someone is?"

Gabriella shifted her teary gaze toward mine, and while managing a fleeting smile, she gently poked me in the chest.

"You…" she responded with a giggle.

"True. But there are also plenty of other people who want to help you: Your parents, your sister… even your in-laws. They all want to see you strive towards a better future for yourself and the children. And I promise you, things are going to be much better from now on. Hopefully, we can make our own future soon," I hinted quietly, which seemed to pass right over her head.

"Well, I guess you're right… Does that mean that you're okay with letting us move in with you soon enough? Space is a little tight at my sister's house and we haven't even been there a whole day."

I began to help her off the floor when an older nurse finally granted me permission to leave the room. After meeting up with my parents in the lobby, I gladly signed my release papers and we were on our way. Gabriella and I continued to discuss this as we left the hospital.

"Why would you even question that, Brie? Of course I'm going to let you all move in. That's the reason I bought such a big house in the first place... I was hoping to save all of the rooms for a family of my own, and now that I have my family, I can put those rooms to good use," I said, pulling her closer to me as we strolled.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie!" she cooed before planting a kiss on my cheek.

While my father made the slow drive to Manhattan in the front seat, I informed Gabriella of my plans to get the house prepared for the move; by simply starting with new beds to speed up the process. But my claims were not entirely true. She had assumed that each room would be equipped with a bed and blankets to get the children settled. In truth, it was just the tip of the iceberg. I had a lot more planned than just the basics, and _way_ more than she would have expected.

This project would recruit help from her family, as well as my parents. I planned to give Gabriella and her children a gift that they would never forget.

**~AFFMB~**

**Gabriella**

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting in the car? You can come in if you want to; I don't want to leave you two out in the cold," I suggested to Jack and Lucille once the car came to a halt outside Aurelía's house.

They kindly refused, telling me that it would be better to meet the entire family on another occasion.

"Okay, then... I'll be back in a while," Troy said to them.

I couldn't help a giggle as I spotted the five pairs of eyes peeking through the window of the apartment; each wide with excitement. Raquél was the first to brave the early February weather, dashing out of the house clad in nothing but a set of borrowed pajamas. Meanwhile, her sisters remained clustered in the doorway, intolerant of the cold.

Troy welcomed my oldest with open arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. The gesture warmed my heart, and from the admiring expressions I caught in the front seat of the car, so had Troy's parents.

"Hey there, baby girl! How are you guys?" he murmured into her curls before kissing her on the cheek.

"We're feeling much better now that you're back," she said, brandishing a wide grin.

A chilling burst of wind forced us into the warmth of the house, where Troy was bombarded by a flock of little girls.

"Look who's here, girls!" I announced at his appearance.

André and A'sharía also followed, toddling towards him as quickly as their tiny legs would allow.

"There are my girls! Oh my God, I've missed you all so much and it's only been one night."

A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth once Chaya brought out the seemingly endless multitude of cards—each cover decorated in glitter spelling out the word "Papi."

"We missed you too, Daddy. And look! We made you a bunch of cards!" exclaimed Aquilína, who seemed to keep the bravest face through all this chaos.

"You girls made these all by yourself? Well, this is an amazing gift. You know what? I'll read them all when I go home."

Troy lifted her onto his hip and tilted her chin upwards to observe her.

"Princess… Have you been taking it easy like Mama told you? Remember what she said at the hospital," he reminded her in a soft yet firm tone.

"_Ay Dios_; hardly," my sister interjected with a chuckle, as she emerged from the kitchen.

The stresses of pregnancy were apparent in her features, but she managed a smile, smoothing her palms over her enlarged stomach.

"Wow, Troy! Look at you! I thought you'd return with your head on backwards."

"You look pretty amazing yourself. And personally, I'm glad that I only got away with this," he replied, referring to the healing wound on his head.

"Well, I'm happy that you _and_ Lina are safe. Come here; give me a hug."

As Aurelía and Troy exchanged friendly hugs, I glanced around the crowded living room in search of my three missing relatives.

"Where's Oscar with my _sobrino y sobrina_? I thought you said they'd be home by now," I observed.

"Eh, Manuélito and Beatriz got sick at daycare so he took them to Iesha's to pick up one of her home remedies."

"They'll be better in no time, then."

Finding our "grown-up" conversation uninteresting, my children showered Troy with their homemade gifts before exchanging hugs, kisses and "I love you's" with him. They ran off to their twin cousins' room once he announced that it was time to go home.

I was slightly disappointed that he had to leave on such short notice, but then I remembered that his parents had been waiting in the car for nearly a half-hour. They must have been jet-lagged from their long flight the night before. He promised to call later to wish the girls sweet dreams.

"I love you, my Brie," he declared huskily after delivering a gentle assault to my neck.

He locked his grip around my waist as our lips locked in a passionate kiss, momentarily whisking us away from reality. My daughters watched our near PG-13 affection in silent curiosity, when my sister shooed them away.

"Niñas, volver al cuarto," she said, and guided them into the hallway.

"I love you too… Tell Jack and Lucille I said goodnight, okay?"

"I will, babe. Have a good evening, Aurelía. See you later, Raquél," he called before shutting the front door.

Being the naturally mature young lady that she was, Raquél remained in our company, quietly texting on her phone. For the past month she had not been able to keep that blushing grin off her face. It was nice to see that beautiful smile of hers.

Despite my daughter's knowledge of the information I'd received that morning, Aurelía pulled me into the kitchen to discuss the matter.

"So, I got your voicemail this morning… I just still can't believe that Andre is to blame for the fire."

"Oh, good then. You got the message _before_ I threw my phone at the wall," I expressed sarcastically. "I feel totally stupid for doing that because… now I don't have a phone."

"Well, I couldn't imagine how frightening that must have been to watch. If my twins were trapped in a building, I don't know what I'd do. Scream, cry, call for help—I mean, that's all you_ can_ do in a situation like that," she said despondently.

"And that was exactly what I did. You should have seen my little girls… looking at me with those big brown eyes as if they expected me to tie a cape around my neck and come to Aquilína's rescue. I'm their mom; I'm supposed to make sure that they're loved and protected, and I felt helpless because there was nothing that I could do. It was my job to put on a brave face for them and they instead watched me crumble. What will the kids think of their mother if I'm fragile around them? What if they think that I can't protect them? Aurelía, suddenly I'm starting to think that I'm not good enough for them."

My sister glanced at me with, not a gaze of sympathy, but the kind of gaze our mother would use if what we told her sounded absurd.

"Nonsense, Gabi! You're an excellent mother. How can you say that you're not a good mother?"

"Because…" I trailed off hesitantly, lowering my glance to my unborn nephew. Perhaps I didn't quite know why I was a bad mother.

"I've never met a mother who was better than you, _Querida_. The girls know that you love them. They understand why you reacted that way, so there's no need to jump to conclusions and say 'I'm a bad mother.' Even though you weren't mature enough at the time you had Raquél, I've watched you grow into a responsible and affectionate woman. I can see that you love them… Those big green eyes of yours light up whenever you look at them. In fact, every day it's like you're seeing them for the first time. You are raising beautiful, intelligent children, and as far as a loving mother goes, you have nothing to worry about."

Taking my sister's pep talk to heart, a nostalgic grin crept onto my lips as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"I love my babies more than they'll ever know. If I could just have one more before I turn30—"

"One more, Gabi? You've already got your hands full with six!" Aurelía laughed.

"Well, after I had André I thought that I was finished, but if Troy and I have a baby in the future, my family will be complete. I can't think of anything else that would make me happier."

Beneath the thin material of my sister's jersey, the fetus poked an elbow towards me. To my amusement, her stomach began to jump, which forced her into the chair at the dining table.

"You okay, Mami? Do you need anything?" I asked in slight concern, while massaging her arms.

"N-no, I'm fine… This boy is just ready to burst out of me, and I'm not even due for another three weeks," she said.

"Oh, boy. That means that we'll need to move j with Troy as soon as possible. You can't have us around when the baby comes home."

Our chatter proceeded into the evening until my brother-in-law returned with my niece and nephew. While she remained engrossed chopping up vegetables in preparation for dinner, I silently folded my lips together as he snuck up behind her. A startled gasp climbed up her throat once his palms slipped around her stomach and settled into a caress.

"Did you miss me, _Mamita_?" he spoke huskily into her ear.

She burst into a giggle much similar to mine and spun around to welcome her husband with a kiss. I tore my gaze away from the adorable sight and knelt down to embrace Emmanuél and Beatriz.

"How are my babies? Come here and give Aunty a kiss!" I cooed to them in Spanish.

That was when a surge of eager children flocked into the kitchen to greet their cousins, then grabbed them by the wrists to lead them into the playroom.

Engaged in Oscar's outraged account of his day at work, he was needless to say, furious once I told him the results of the arson investigation. Raquél happened to come across her uncle's infuriated rant when he began to pace back and forth muttering to himself. Then he fell silent upon noticing her.

"Oh, Raquél, _Chiquita_. You must be so upset that this happened," he told her sympathetically.

I watched the expression on her face fade from curious to blank. Her emerald eyes were unreadable, but I knew that the subject had become touchy by the way her lips tightened into a straight line. Instead of retaliating with an angered scream, she only rose her shoulder with an indifferent shrug.

"Not really… I kind of expected it to happen. You can't really trust the guy."

Raquél did not mean what she said. The wall had been put up long before we had settled into Aurelía's house. It was the wall my daughter put up when she didn't want anyone to know her true emotions; not even her Aunt and Uncle.

Seemingly stunned by her reply, my brother-in-law watched her in silence as she casually walked past him to prepare her own plate of food.

"I think I'll eat in the living room," she said before turning to leave.

I wanted to get to the bottom of this before her emotions would boil over. Although having an unpredictable teenage daughter was already tough in itself, trying to get through that complicated exterior was going to be an even tougher job to handle.

That evening as she lay turned away from me in bed, the sound of her edgy breathing let me know just how shaken she was by the recent turn of events. In the darkness I could see her petite shoulders trembling with every sob she repressed. I swept her curls behind her ear and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"You don't have to hide your emotions from me, baby. I know how you feel," I whispered.

Without a word, she shifted beside me and placed her head onto my chest.

"Why can't we just be happy? I hate having to deal with all this fucking drama," she wept.

"Don't say that, honey; I hate it too. But that's just life… it's not always a picnic, but the most that we can do is dodge anything it throws at us. And _I'm_ happy. I'm happy because none of you were hurt yesterday. Despite the things we lost, it's not as important as knowing that everyone is safe and sound."

"I know. I'm happy, too. But my own dad… I feel so ashamed knowing what he did. How did I ever assume that I could trust him?"

I wrapped my arms around my daughter, letting out a contemplative sigh as I pondered the very same thoughts. The old wounds from my former marriage began to reopen, bringing back those unfulfilled promises that my ex-husband would have me crying myself to sleep about long after he'd forgotten. I remembered how eager I would be, hanging on to his every word as he told me about the things he'd planned. But in the end I always expected him to call me in the middle of a business meeting and apologize before telling me that we would do it another time. "Another time" never came. Perhaps that was why he found it so easy to cheat on me.

It was also apparent that my children had been experiencing the same disappointment as me; especially Raquél. About a few weeks before Andre had confessed to his infidelity, he'd promised his daughter that he would be there for her and love her more than ever. For the first time I had never seen her so pleased with the efforts her father was going to make to maintain a relationship with her. Raquél had surely been haunted by that ill-fated promise since the night she saw his true colors.

"I guess I made the mistake of trusting him in the first place. Just so you know, as a mother, I tried to give you all the best that I could… but now you know that my best wasn't exactly good enough," I said insecurely.

"But you_ do_ give us the best, Mami. For a single mom, raising kids on your own is enough to make anyone doubt their capabilities. I know that when I was born, you loved me so much that you wanted to raise me at fourteen and make sure that I had the best life possible. You didn't give up on me when I had problems with my image; and instead you kept telling me that I was beautiful and that I was one in a million. And you're not on your own anymore. Troy's made up for all those broken promises by showing his affection for us, and I'm happy because I'm getting the father I never had."

Thinking back to the promises he'd made to let us move in together as a family, I was positive that things were going to be much better from then on. With Troy I always found a spark of love in his eyes that I had never experienced with my ex. It was clear that he wanted to bond with my children in a way only a father could.

"We won't have to worry about anything as long as Troy is there. And I can guarantee that he'll always be there no matter what. He doesn't have to promise anything to prove that he loves us."

Surrendering to her own fatigue, my daughter relaxed on my pillow and let out a long yawn. Her sleepy reply even struck a nerve as she seemed to read my mind that very moment.

"You're even more beautiful when you're pregnant. I'd love for you to have another baby… Just one more," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut.

Shifting my gaze to the ceiling, I wondered if on the other side of Manhattan, Troy was contemplating my exact thoughts. Moving in, getting married, having a baby together; this was a promise I never wanted him to break. I was positive that he intended to live up to every promise to the fullest extent.

**Things won't stay this peachy keen for long in case you're wondering. This investigation will be on Toy's mind for a while and speaking of promises, his well-kept surprise for Gabriella may cause a rift in their relationship because of the amount of time he will take to have them move in. Anyway your support keeps me going, so please REVIEW. Thank you! **


	19. Fulfillment

**As usual I've been extremely busy, but for Spring break I got to visit New York and New Jersey and have fun. Lots of reviews would be very encouraging, but enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter 19: Fulfillment **

**Gabriella**

The Latino market was a place I'd often take refuge in whenever I wanted to escape the nonstop chaos of parenthood. My sister-in-law Iesha and I took advantage of our time together by browsing nearly every aisle in the store.

Unlike Aurelía, her baby was not due for another few months. Knowing that I had yet to become an aunt to two baby boys was not a certainty I was prepared for. In spite of my happiness for their pregnancies, a flicker of envy occasionally brewed in the back of my mind; the desire to have another baby leaking poisonous judgments into my conscience.

I knew it was selfish of me... While my sister-in-law continued watch my six children grow up, she and her husband spent their first years of marriage struggling to have just one child. Now that Iesha was expecting, the relentless backaches, swollen feet and morning sickness made it all worthwhile to her.

"Have you come up with names yet? I think Joseph is so cute," I suggested chirpily.

"After _my_ Dad? Ehh, I don't think James would like his son to take after his Grandfather. But we've decided on one: we really like the name Daylen… Daylen Isaiah Campbell. I still can't believe I'm finally having a baby!" she gushed proudly, nearly tossing the bottle of _Sofrito_ she held in her palm.

"Trust me; it'll set in once you're screaming for mercy with a nurse's hand up your—"

"No need to go into detail, Gabi. I've watched you given birth before; and trust _me_… you're a louder screamer than anyone I know," she giggled.

A female passerby shot us annoyed daggers as our laughter spilled into the aisle. Like a pair of silly teenagers, we burst into repressed laughter once the woman's back was turned.

"She must have thought that I was talking about something _else_," I replied flippantly.

We pushed our carts into the adjacent aisle after stocking up on numerous bags of rice and powdered spices; while at the same time discussing the cringe-worthy topic of breast feeding.

"… And forget about everything you heard about breast feeding being relaxing; it hurts like hell after a while—"

"My goodness, would you look at that," Iesha suddenly interjected.

Her gaze drifted towards the middle of the breakfast aisle, where we came across a shrieking toddler clinging to a box of _Lucky Charms_. The print of flowers around the collar of her neck was stained with tears as she continued to scream bloody murder.

Standing above the tiny spectacle was the mother of the child, heavily pregnant and unable to kneel to the floor. Stress and fatigue was evident in her features as she repeatedly pleaded with her to put the box back.

"Oh, no… There's nothing worse than a pregnant woman with a troubled child," my sister-in-law empathized.

"Hell, no! I most definitely would_ not_ stand for letting my child act like that. Pregnant or not, my daughters would get a good tanning if I caught them misbehaving."

"You still spank the girls? I thought you stopped."

Hoping to remain inconspicuous to the woman, I casually reached for an item on the shelf, doubtfully shaking my head.

"Well, I've tried to stop since Troy's gotten closer to them; but I can't seem to help myself when Jazmyn or Chaya start to wreck the house. What was I supposed to do the other day when I found her coloring on Aurelía's wall? I mean, when timeouts aren't enough…" I trailed off waveringly.

Iesha shrugged in reluctant agreement, but then suggested to me, "There has to be other ways to discipline the children without resorting to spanking… Try talking to them. And Troy can help you, too."

"Ooh, maybe you're right... I really wouldn't want him to see me spanking my daughters. Since you think it'll work, why don't _you_ show me?"

Another piercing cry rang in our ears, which was enough to gather a crowd at the each end of the aisle. I sensed what Iesha was going to do once a confident smile spread across her lips.

"Don't worry; you'll get your example. I'll take care of this," she whispered, asserting a challenge.

Having just a few more months until the birth of her baby, Iesha carefully approached the little girl and knelt beside her. The screaming stopped abruptly as she pried the cereal box out of her grip.

"_Stop it,"_ she began with a low, firm tone. "Your mother is telling you to put back the cereal, so stop crying and do what she says."

Evidently shocked, the child cast an imploring glance back to her mother, unsure what to do next.

Iesha pointed a finger towards the row of shelves and calmly said, "Go. Put it back right now."

To my surprise, as well as the woman's, the little girl obediently gathered the box in her arms and placed the item onto the highest shelf she could reach.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly, brushing away the lingering tears with the back of her palm.

The woman let out a quiet laugh of disbelief as her daughter enclosed a loose cling around her leg.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I-I really hope we weren't too annoying."

"No, you weren't any trouble at all. I just thought that you needed help from another mother."

Eager to start a friendly conversation with the expecting mother, I abandoned my cart and approached her with a smile. She extended her palm to both of us.

"My name is Toniya, by the way..."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Iesha and this is my sister-in-law Gabriella," Iesha began graciously.

Suddenly, the woman gasped and leaned over to me.

"Gabriella? That's going to be my baby's middle name… A'aliyah Gabriella! My gosh, what are the odds?" she exclaimed, giggling frivolously.

Her enthusiasm, although startling, was enough to add a little bit of positivity to my day.

"Congratulations. When are you due?" I questioned.

"Any day now."

"Oh, well I hope you have a safe birth and I wish you all the best… I have a sister who is due this month also. She's having a boy; his name is going to be Miguél Alejo."

Deciding to squeeze the friendly conversation into our shopping schedules, our carts resembled train cars, trailing behind each other as we browsed the same aisles together. Toniya paused while reading the nutrition information on the back of a carton, titling her head to the side once I revealed the name of my sister.

"Aurelía? I know someone with that name… And she looks just like you, too. Is your last name Salazar?" she asked me.

"Oh, no, she's married; I'm divorced. But she is my older sister."

"I thought I heard her mention you before! We work at the same nurse's ward at the pediatric office. She talks about you and your kids all the time! I haven't even worked there for half-a-year and I know all your kids' names," she laughed.

I could not have met a better person that day. Aside from having a few things in common, we both shared the same interests and opinions. My only wonder was: why had my sister never mentioned Toniya to me?

After spending the remaining hours of our afternoon crossing off the generic topics of the workplace, children and relationships, we arrived at the checkout lanes arranging play dates for our little girls. She told me that her toddler was named Tiffani. The girl would shyly retreat behind her mother whenever I sent her a smile.

"Yeah, we should totally get them together. If you're interested, my daughter Chaya's 6th birthday is in a few weeks. I can send you an invitation so you'll know when to RSVP," I suggested.

As the cashier bagged the last few items out of my cart, Toniya sent an incredulous glance in my direction.

"RSVP? Where is this party going to be held?"

"At the American Girl Place in Manhattan… We're planning on having a brunch there with the family," I said.

"Well, sure! Tiffani's always wanted to go there. We should swap numbers in case something comes up."

Toniya, Iesha and I huddled to exchange phone numbers before pushing our carts through the doors. Then, she turned to her daughter to swipe her curls back.

"Doesn't that sound exciting, honey? I know how you love American Girl."

She silently nodded and took a brave step towards me.

"Yes."

"Do you have a doll from the store?" Iesha asked the girl with a soft tone, while I knelt down to her height.

"Well, guess what? Everyone at the birthday party is going to get their own dolls to keep. That way, you'll have two dolls to play with!"

The girl's face broke into an adorable toothless grin, and she let out a giggle. Toniya also laughed and took her daughter by the hand.

"All right Missy; let's go meet Daddy for dinner. Say goodbye to Miss Montez," she said once we began to disperse to our individual vehicles.

"Bye!"

"See you at the party, Sweetie! And Toniya, I'll give you a call as soon as we get an opening," I called to them from the window of my car.

"Okay, then. Bye, Gabriella!"

By the time Iesha and I had completed the task of storing our purchases into the car, Toniya had disappeared out of sight. Knowing that Toniya was a co-worker of my sister's only raised my suspicions about their relationship at the workplace. Instead of wondering why Aurelía never mentioned the woman to me, I had to find out for myself.

**~AFFMB~**

"Oscar! Estamos fuera. ¡Ven aquí y abrir la puerta!" I shouted to the second floor window of the apartment.

Iesha and I returned to the house in search of assistance. My brother-in-law emerged with an expression of amusement as he appeared from the front door.

"Back so soon? I'm surprised we didn't have to file a missing person's report this time," he chuckled jokingly. He quickly rushed toward Iesha to exchange a friendly hug and kiss.

Finding his humor less than amusing, I pointed to the trunk load of groceries in the back of the car.

"Very funny. Now, help me get these things inside."

With the use of his much bigger hands, he collected a large handful of groceries before striding over the threshold. On the other hand, I waddled behind, struggling to keep a firm grasp on my own cluster of bags.

I was not surprised to discover the absence of my oldest daughter.

"Did Troy come by already? I was supposed to give Raquél money for the admission fee," I said.

"Eh, I'm sure that he's got it taken care of… Why exactly did Troy want to take out Raquél?"

"Beats me. He just told me that he wanted to talk to her."

A slight grin crept onto my lips knowing that Troy was able to make time for my children. He had promised to take each of my children out to spend quality time with them. I knew that he wanted to get to know them in ways that only a father could. As long as he intended to keep his promises, I could put my complete faith in him.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

The usual hustle and bustle of Rockefeller Center was not different to what I saw from television. It was even better than I could imagine in reality.

With the eager spirit of a little boy, I cast an awestruck gaze skyward, where I found myself in the towering presence of a heavily ornamented Christmas tree. Clusters of families, couples and teenagers flocked toward the most appealing of sponsoring kiosks, luring me into the excitement.

The grip on my forearm tightened as Raquél shielded her face from the biting winter chill. I was glad that I was able to spend an afternoon with one of the six children that I now considered to be my own. Since Gabriella had been buried under piles of work, it was the perfect time for me to discuss my engagement plans with my future daughter.

We began to approach the Admissions Booth, when I decided to confess my inexperience of ice skating.

She tossed her head back with a giggle and exclaimed, "What? You mean to tell me that in the five years you've lived in New York that you have_ never_ gone ice skating? That's impossible—it has to be!"

"No, it's possible. I have never been to an ice rink. But if rollerblading counts as some experience, this should be easy," I replied.

"If you say so… We'll see how 'experienced' you are when we get on the ice," she said, challenging my bluff.

After paying for our tickets, Raquél guided me towards the rental counter, seemingly having been a visitor to Rockefeller Center before.

"Mami takes us ice skating every single Christmas… Whenever she has time, that is. I just hope that you brought extra socks, or your feet will get numb."

I paused while removing my snow boots upon realizing that I had not carried supplementary insulation for my body. Sensing that this was only the beginning of my possible rookie blunders, Raquél dug through her satchel and presented me with a fresh pair of socks.

"How—?"

"They're my uncle's. Somehow, Mami knew that this would happen," she said.

I took the socks from her grip as I chuckled.

"She knows me all too well... Remind me to thank them both when I drop you off later."

As we hurried to slip on our boots, eager to get on the ice, a call in the distance caused us to glance up. It was directed towards Raquél. The owner of the voice emerged from the crowd and rushed over with open arms, followed by a second girl. Raquél let out a gasp before jumping to her feet. She immediately pulled the girl into an enthusiastic embrace then turned her attention towards the other girl.

"Don't tell me you just got here! We just returned our skates," one of them replied, followed by the other.

"Yeah; we could have all gone together. It would've been so fun if my bigheaded cousin didn't have practice."

"Oh, stop it! Maybe the four of us can go next week or something… Today was just a spontaneous trip," Raquél declared, and glanced over her shoulder to give me a smile.

That was when the two girls shifted their gazes toward me, their eyebrows furrowing in perplexity.

"Who's…?"

"Uh, this is my dad—my stepdad, Troy," she casually acknowledged while resting a gentle hand on my shoulder, "My mom isn't married to him yet, but he's basically my father."

"How are you?" I greeted them, which seemed to snap them out of their baffled trances.

"Fine," they both answered.

"Hey Licia, do you think your mom will let me sleep over tonight? My mom said that it was okay as long as your mom said I could."

"Oh, no. he doesn't mind at all. I'll let her know and we'll come to pick you up later," the first girl promised, as the second girl burst into a squeal.

I tried to remain deaf to the teenagers' conversation, but I could not help overhearing as I fastened the laces to my boot.

"I'm totally going to do your hair like the last time!"

"No, Eva! You're going to frizz it up again—look. We can discuss this later, but in the meantime…"

The girl paused to dig through her pocket before bringing out a buzzing cell phone.

"That's my mom waiting outside. I wish we could stay longer but I have to get home," she said, rising her shoulders in slight disappointment.

"Aww, don't be upset, Licia. We can go next week; I promise."

"You're right, I guess. So, I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," Raquél answered, and hugged her friends a second time.

They exchanged departing waves as she returned to my side.

"Best friends, huh? Your mother tells me that they've been really kind to you."

"Yeah, well… They're the two best friends I've had in a long time, and they make me feel so accepted. I don't have to worry about what they think of me."

"That's exactly how I feel with your family. Although we haven't known each other for very long, it feels like I've known you all forever; and now I'm grateful to have been accepted into a family as welcoming as yours… I love you, your mother and your siblings, and nothing will ever change that because I'm not that heartless of a person to abandon the people I care about. I promised Gabriella that I would never hurt her or you guys and I intend to keep it no matter what," I professed firmly.

After lacing up her second boot, Raquél scooted beside me on the bench and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I love you, too, Papi—I mean, T-Troy," she stammered cautiously.

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling me is fine… Now, let's see if I can make it _to_ the rink without breaking my ankle."

Raquél let out a breath of laughter while getting to her feet; then extended a helpful hand towards me. Carefully, I accepted the assistance and slowly staggered to my feet, like a young fawn preparing to take its first steps.

The girl cautiously strode in front of me with ease as we began to approach the frozen surface. To my surprise the ice was not as smooth and glossy as I'd expected. Instead, multiple ridges left from the army of sharpened blades formed complete circles around the rink.

Raquél simply glided onto the ice, then paused to wait for me. A group of nearby teenagers looked on in amusement as I suspended an uneasy blade above the ice.

"Come on, Papi! It's not that hard to get on; just hold onto the barrier and step up!" she encouraged above the chatter of the crowd.

With one blade firmly planted on the ice, I gripped the edge of the barrier and braced myself before adding the second blade. Once I pushed myself onto the surface, my body jerked violently, which sent Raquél into a state of near panic.

"Be careful!" she gasped, clasping her palm against her mouth.

"I am, I am… don't worry. I've got it."

Clearly I had no control of my feet. As she took my hand again to provide some momentum, vengeful gravity struck for the second time, and I landed on my bottom.

"Oh, my God, Troy! Please be careful. Mami will kill me if I bring home a vegetable!" Raquél exclaimed fearfully; but then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion once she discovered that the impact of the fall had not affected me whatsoever.

After reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about, we continued inching along the barrier. Besides a few harmless falls and wipeouts, our laughter soon became my fondest memory of that afternoon.

Spending individual time with the children was just the tip of the iceberg of the things I planned to build our relationship. Next to cross off my mental list was a day with the youngest children. As for soon-to-be-four Jazmyn, a parent-child gymnastics workshop was just what I needed to earn her trust. Gabriella looked at me as if I had my head screwed on backwards when I offered to babysit André and A'sharía for an entire day. Lastly, I planned to spoil Chaya and Aquilína with a trip to the city and a shopping trip for birthday attire.

I wanted to prove to Gabriella and her family that I was worthy of loving her children despite my inexperience. Little did she know that I planned to become the father of her children through her hand in marriage.

Once Raquél and I circled the rink for what seemed like the hundredth time, we decided to call it a fay as our stomachs ached for nutrition. Desperate to regain sensation in our arms and legs we rushed indoor to the nearest shop.

"I was impressed, I have to say. Usually I would never expect someone to recover so quickly. But you never give up, do you?" she observed as we discussed the highlights of the day over cups of hot cocoa.

I waited for the conversation to drift onto another subject to find out Raquél's opinion about my intended proposal to her mother. Leaning back into my seat, I quietly watched the girl take another tentative sip at the hot liquid before setting it down.

"Raquél, Sweetie… I have a very important question to ask you, and in all honesty, I want your full and truthful opinion, okay?"

Her green eyes flickered up to mine with a combination of doubt and anticipation, as I reached across the table to grasp her hand.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"How would you feel if I asked your mother to marry me?" I asked her.

There was no immediate reaction. Raquél sat motionless in her seat; the corners of her mouth sinking into a neutral line. Fortunately, I was quickly relieved to see her face break into a large smile. Patrons sitting opposite of us paused in curiosity as the girl rose from her seat to hug me.

"Really?" she gasped happily.

"Really," I confirmed.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting! We're going to be a complete family again!"

Suddenly her celebration ended abruptly, and I reeled back in shock as she slapped me hard on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I couldn't help exclaiming.

"It's about time! I expected you to propose weeks ago."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was a little hesitant at first because I wasn't sure that you were going to be comfortable with the idea… And just to be sure, you_ are_ okay with it, right?"

"I'm more than okay. I'm freaking happy!" she giggled.

Silently, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm really glad you feel that way. Pretty soon, you will all move in with me and we can live together as a family. Does that sound like a plan, babydoll?" I questioned, while tucking a curl away from her face.

Raquél nodded eagerly and said, "I'm glad too. Mami hasn't been this happy in a while… I can't imagine how much happier she'll be when you propose."

She cast a distracted gaze in the distance as her features sunk into an unreadable frown. When I looked up, the flow of pedestrians walking past seemed to reduce to couples of children and their fathers. Most laughed together as they strolled hand-in-hand, some snuck upside-down kisses while being perched on top a strong pair of shoulders; others slept soundly, tucked into the arms and under the loving gazes of their male parent.

Raquél looked at her hot chocolate with a sigh. I found the approaching traces of tears in her eyes once I lifted her chin towards me.

"I know you miss him… Don't cry. He's still your father, after all," I gently reminded her.

"I-I know. It's just that I've gotten so used to the idea of not having a father around that I feel left out. I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes; I'm jealous. Everyone else here doesn't have to worry about their dads going to jail. I mean, he's not the only dad in jail. But I know that I shouldn't be jealous because some kids don't even have a father; some haven't even met their fathers. They've either abandoned their children when they were born or died; I could have had it that bad too. But, even though you're not my birth father, I'm glad that you've decided to take on that role for us... To be honest, I wouldn't mind having two fathers. That way, I can share my love between the both of you," she said proudly.

Touched by her short speech, I brought her into my arms once again and dropped a kiss into her curls.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Papi," she murmured into my chest.

It was then and there—in that very moment we stood embracing, that I began to realize what it was like to be loved by a child. From the start of our relationship, Gabriella trusted that I would keep my promise to be there for her. Now that I confirmed that same promise to her children, they would never have to worry about abandonment or negligence.

I never broke a promise in the past, and I was determined to keep my devotion for as long as I lived.

**~AFFMB~**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Gabriella**

This did not feel as right as the first time.

How could I sleep in his bed if I didn't even live with him? Better yet, why would I make love to the man I loved after he promised to move me and my children into his home? Why _hadn't _he moved us in already?

Anxiously, I continued on with these discouraging thoughts while my skin stung with the sensation of hungry lips on my neck. Troy palm repeatedly wandered along the bare curve of my hip as he breathed husky words of desire into my ear. I bit my bottom lip to suppress an unwanted moan.

"Is it me or do you just get sexier every time I see you? Damn, you're incredible."

Wordlessly, I guided his touch away from my breast and back to my waist. Troy did not seem to realize that I was not eager to comply with his lustful caresses, which had me tense with concern.

"You weren't very silent for the past couple hours… Why are you so quiet now?" he questioned while I shuddered against his growing hardness. After the first hour of lovemaking, my body was not prepared to withstand the remaining hours once guilt horrifically disturbed my bliss.

"I'm tired, that's why. It's pretty typical for someone to be tired at 3:00 in the morning," I replied sarcastically.

Finally dropping his hand to the duvet, Troy sat up and swiped the hair away from my face to observe me.

"What's wrong, Briella? You've been tense even before I took you out to dinner."

I expected that he would have read me like he always did, but I was furious that the explanation was not obvious to him.

"Gabriella!" he called to my back in confusion, as I rose from the bed with a sigh.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

I hoped to suppress weeks of bottled-up frustration by folding my arms across my chest. But there was no stopping the outrage I felt for his lack of attention.

"How do you expect me to feel almost a month after you supposedly 'promised' to give me and my children a home? Then, you go ahead and have sex with me without noticing that I've been in a bad mood all night… I mean—you should know me better than this!" I exclaimed.

Tossing the covers back in shock, Troy got to his feet and grasped my palm.

"Oh-no, Brie. Why didn't you tell me? I just thought that you were just upset about the arson investigation. H-how would I know if you were upset if you never talked to me in the first place?" he questioned nervously.

In no mood to start an argument, I hastily began to search darkened room for articles of forgotten clothing.

"You made a promise…" I murmured, which was a statement that I had intended to keep to myself.

"And you don't think that I'm keeping it?"

"Well, it _has_ been three weeks. What, do you not want me and the kids to move in? Do you think you won't have your privacy anymore? What the hell is taking so long?"

I jerked my shoulder away once Troy attempted to massage it. His arms fell dejectedly to his side, and he trailed behind me as I stormed out to the living room.

"Of course not, Gabriella—I love you and the children and I would never think that was. Look, I just need some time to get everything prepared, and then I'll move everyone in," he explained. "But don't leave…"

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't think you love us! My time has just run out. Aurelía is bringing my nephew home tomorrow and he'll be in serious risk of getting sick if we're not gone by then. You'd better hurry up… because you're running out of time," I threatened with a low voice.

As the air between us grew thick with silent tension, my nightmarish memory of the same warning to my husband returned to haunt me. I recalled the argument that eventually led to the end of our marriage. Troy was the man I wanted to marry, to have a baby with; the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I could not lose him the same way I lost Andre.

My knees threatened to buckle once I came to my senses, and I staggered backwards onto the couch. Sensing an oncoming breakdown, Troy rushed to my side.

"How could I assume that you don't love me or my children? You're not like him… You always keep your promises because you love us."

I choked out a regretful sob, and grasped him by the arm as if begging for mercy.

"Oh God, Troy. I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said all those terrible things to you. Please don't leave me!" I cried in his arms.

"Leave you? I would never leave you, Gabriella… never in my life. I still love you with all my heart and soul even after we argue. That's what couples do."

Still a weeping mess, Troy worked to wipe away my tears with the pad of his thumb as I mustered up the composure to speak.

"But I drive people away when I argue. Why would you want to stay whenever I throw a tantrum like this?" I hiccupped in the crook of his neck.

"Because you're an amazing woman, Gabriella. You're strong, intelligent, brave, independent and beautiful. You would do anything for your family to make sure that they're being looked out for. There's nothing wrong with wanting the best for them, even if it means risking your own safety for them. Ever since I met you in the park I knew that you were one in a million. I just had to have you. And the children… I love them with all my heart, just like I love you. I'm finally getting what I've been always searching for: a family."

Before I could burst into tears of joy, Troy left me confused when he suddenly treaded back towards the bedroom.

"Troy?" I called quietly, craning my neck in curiosity to catch a glimpse from my seat.

He reemerged with his back turned, then began to approach me with a suppressed grin.

"Now, I was going to wait until tomorrow—Valentine's Day to do this. Granted, a fancy dinner would have been much more romantic, but… You are my life, Gabriella. Never would I imagine having so much love for you and your children in such a short amount of time. I could spend today or tomorrow trying to figure out what it is about you that I love so much; but I'll only figure it out if I spend the rest of my life with you," he declared.

My heart leapt as Troy grasped my palm, slowly sinking to his right knee.

_No. This isn't happening… It can't be,_ my brain murmured in disbelief.

"Troy," I gasped, bringing a quavering hand over my mouth. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"This just can't wait any longer, Brie… Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Troy, the man who I had always dreamed of, was asking me to marry him in the middle of his living room on a Friday morning. We remained half-naked from our lovemaking session the night before, while recovering from a heated argument.

My heart was unprepared, but I was more than ready to marry him.

"Oh my God, Troy. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I cried through fresh tears of joy, launching myself into his embrace.

Overwhelmed with emotion, my mind flooded with wonderful visions of the beautiful wedding that was to come in our near future.

"I love you so much, Troy. You're the most amazing man I've ever known, and I can't wait to become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton… I love you," I sobbed happily.

"I love you too, Gabriella. You've changed my life in ways I could never explain. Your children—they want me to be there for them as a father; and I will do whatever it takes for them to know that I love them just as much as I love you. I am proud to call them my children," Troy declared proudly, carefully tending to my falling tears before capturing my lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Another gasp escaped my lips once he gently pried open the small velvet box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. I found myself unable to concentrate, trembling uncontrollably as he began to slide the engagement ring onto my finger.

"My God, it's enormous! How did you get the money to afford this?" I questioned.

Troy let out a chuckle while planting a kiss on each of my knuckles.

"Don't worry about how much I spent. This is for you; this is for the wedding. I'm going to be marrying _you_, Gabriella…"

My face spread into a grin at the very thought of our marriage. I took another fascinated glance at my engagement ring and pressed my lips against his in excitement.

"I so have to show this to Aurelía when I get home. She's going to freak," I giggled.

Troy guided me towards the kitchen and carefully sat me onto a chair. He made his way over to the pantry to prepare breakfast.

"Well… I don't think she's going to freak at all."

"Why do you say that?"

After a moment of silence collecting ingredients, he smiled innocently and said, "Because she knew about it since last month. Your whole family knew, including Raquél."

"Last month? Troy, you know that I don't like surprises when everyone else knows about it!" I let out a whine in a way that my daughters would.

"That's the way it works, Brie. It wouldn't be a surprise if I just walked up to you, put the ring in your hand and said, 'Here.'"

While observing the ring for what seemed like the hundredth time, I traced my fingernail over the delicate pattern of diamonds. They sparkled brilliantly in the sunshine that spilled across the table.

"I guess you're right," I laughed softly. "When you have a surprise for me I never know what's in store. But you never fail to blow me away."

I'd suspected that the surprises had not come to an end. Knowing Troy, there were more surprises to come just around the corner. It was a promise that I was sure he intended to fulfill.

"**Finally!" I bet you're thinking… Thank you so much for reading. Since I'm not very busy anymore I'll post chapter 20 _waaay_ earlier than I did for this chapter. Check out my profile for new pics also. Please tell me what you think about the engagement and leave a review please! **


	20. Surprises

**Please don't think that I'm abandoning this at all. I'm going to be a senior next year so I've been working very hard to bump up my grades. I really wish I could drop everything and jut finish the chapters but I can't leave my homework uncompleted. Anyway I fit a lot of things into this chapter including an unexpected—or possibly expected—surprise. Read, review and most importantly, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 20: Surprises**

**Troy**

My quality time spent with André, A'sharía and Jazmyn over the past week had gone much better than I had anticipated, so I was more than eager to take a day off of work to spend it with Chaya and Aquilína.

The very next day Chaya would be making six years old, and I planned to splurge on her party. After a few hours of sightseeing and shopping around New York City, I trusted that they would understand why I was marrying their mother. To my surprise, they were excited about the engagement. Like a pair of teenagers, the little girls began to squeal and gush about helping their mother pick out a wedding gown for the approaching occasion.

Later that day we strolled the bustling streets of the city in search of another department store. Aquilína eagerly pulled me along while I held her sister in my arms. Another test about my fiancée's girls that I had yet to conquer was their shutdown modes. Chaya's tiny body fell limp with exhaustion after spending 20 minutes without proper nourishment. Gabriella often encouraged me to try new things with her children, so I determined that a new kind of cuisine would spark an interest.

"We're almost to the restaurant, sweetie," I promised gently, kissing her forehead as another pained whine emerged.

Once we entered the family-friendly Italian restaurant, the cheerful female hostess approached us with a pearly-white grin.

"Three in your party?" she estimated.

Chaya's grip tightened around the base of my neck as I nodded to the woman.

"Alrighty, then! If you all would follow me…"

Among the thick crowd of patrons, I quickly maneuvered towards my designated table with the girls. The awaiting waitress kindly offered sets of children's menus before leaving us alone to order.

But instead of using the simply-worded menus, the seemingly mature little girls were not going to settle for pizza and chicken wings. They set up a challenge for themselves, reading the adult menus written almost entirely in Italian.

"What do you like to eat, Lina? You two can order anything you want from the menu," I said.

Aquilína let out a gasp of enthusiasm as she explored the large menu book.

"Even a slice of cake?"

"Can I have one too?" Chaya exclaimed.

"Of course, angel. But only after we order some lunch."

The girls' faces disappeared behind the pair of menus once they propped it on the tabletop. As I curiously drifted my gaze to observe the restaurant, a couple caught my attention with their acknowledging smiles.

"You have very beautiful daughters," the woman chuckled at their adorable nature.

"Trust me, that's all their mother."

Soon the waitress returned holding a notebook, then began her short introduction.

"Good afternoon, my name is Shauna and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Is anyone ready to place an order yet?"

Wordlessly the girls responded with a suddenly timid nod.

"Sure. Chaya, why don't you tell her yours first?"

"Papi, I want to try the grownup food," she said.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," I encouraged grinning.

"Um, I want the Arangini appetizer and the Bistecca alla Fiorentina," the five-year-old replied with an almost perfect Italian accent.

I should have expected it. Gabriella was an extraordinary woman, so her children were no exception.

Impressed by her skill of the language, the waitress let out an amazed laugh.

"Wow! You speak excellent Italian for a precious little thing."

She turned her attention to me for an explanation.

"Incredible, right? I don't know how their mother got them to learn Italian but she seems to be a great teacher… They're all geniuses," I chuckled while smoothing back Chaya's curls.

"And what would you like to order, sweetie?"

Aquilína glanced down at her menu, carefully reading her way through the selection of Italian meals.

"Can I have the Bistecchine di Maiale with the Ciabatta roll, please?" she asked politely.

The waitress wrote down the order with an impressed nod, then gave me a smile as she awaited my order.

"Well, I would like to have the Pasta al Forno and three Cokes for me and the girls."

"All right. So I'll be right back with your orders," the waitress said before collecting our menu books.

Lunchtime at the restaurant passed quickly, which gave us plenty of time to spend the rest of our afternoon at the renowned _Macy's _store in Herald Square. The girls eagerly skipped at my side through a crowded avenue while I firmly held each little palm in my hands.

With each stranger that bumped past us, my paternal instincts began to sink in. It was then that the fears that every father on the planet I skeptically observed the poverty-stricken vagrants sitting beside entrances on every block; each rattling cups of slight change, desperate to get a proper meal for the approaching evening. Aquilína flinched at the sharp expletives of combatants who exchanged fighting words on the curb. A few sly men with leather jackets and slicked-back tresses attempted to flirt with women, exhaling toxic rings of smoke at their backs as they sauntered past scoffing. Audaciously some would also direct their wayward comments towards young girls, their eyes glimmering with danger. I was glad that Raquél dated a boy who wanted to protect her. However, I was prepared to fight a stranger for the protection of _my_ daughters.

"If someone, especially a man like that approaches you, walk away and don't ever listen to him no matter how nice he might seem, okay girls?" I advised cautiously.

They nodded knowingly once I guided them into the first department store.

"We know… Mami told us. And she told us to yell 'fire' instead of 'help' if someone tries to harm us," Chaya answered cleverly.

"Very good. But why yell 'fire?'" I challenged.

This time, Aquilína eagerly tugged at the sleeve of my jacket to offer her own input.

"'Cause a fire sounds more urgent and when you say 'help' people might be more inclined to help you."

Gabriella's daughters continued to impress me with their extraordinary knowledge, recalling the lessons that their mother had instilled in them. It seemed as though Aquilína and Chaya learned more at home than they did at school, and simply inherited Gabriella's passion for education.

I quickly became engrossed in Chaya's accomplishment at winning the Tri-State Children's Art contest. Her outstanding comprehension of media and attention to detail led her to absently create a work of art that could easily be mistaken as a Monet painting. Once the product was hung for display as an artifact in the local gallery, Gabriella beamed proudly and praised her daughter for her achievement. Although Chaya was given the opportunity to spend as much of her well-earned $5,000 on anything she wanted, the five year old maturely decided to donate more than half of her prize money to the Children's Hospital.

Being the selfless and intellectual woman that she was, Gabriella was determined to make sure that her children excelled beyond their years without gaining negative pride. Never up to their necks in books, they were lovingly rewarded with weekend trips to the museums and interactive programs. They were patiently taught the basics of other languages while still having the chance to play with other children. Gabriella pushed her children but never forced them to achieve, and encouraged them to try their absolute best while having fun learning. Unbelievably, they could not help that their best was always ten times better than those with an I.Q. below 150. Having an average adult I.Q., I was way out of my element. But I could learn a lot from these little geniuses.

At the dress shop I kept a sharp eye on the girls as they carefully browsed the aisles, marveling at each colorful, glittered gown.

"Look! This dress will look so pretty on you. And it's made of satin and tulle so it'll move a lot when you walk," Aquilína said to her sister, simply naming cuts of material as if she were reciting the alphabet.

I did not mind immersing myself in the hunt for accessories, helping them try on jeweled necklaces or sitting them on my lap to fit pairs of shoes onto their feet.

"Papi, where are we going to go after I get my dress?" Chaya questioned as I slipped her foot into another rhinestone slipper.

She nearly fell out of my grip as she cast another wild glance over my shoulder to check on her soon-to-be-purchased dress.

"Well, Mommy wanted me to get a piñata so that we can fill it with as much candy as you want, all right?"

"Will I get presents too?"

"Of course! Mommy and I already bought some gifts for you. But I can't tell you what they are because it's a surprise," I reminded Chaya.

That was when I spotted Aquilína wandering towards the exit of the boutique. Was she an adventurous little girl…

"Aquilína! Stay with me, Sweetheart," I called before rushing over to her.

"But I wasn't going anywhere."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. Come back and wait by me and we'll leave as soon as your sister finds some shoes."

Once I took her hand a female shopper beside me tread by with a silent glare. Assuming that Aquilína had gotten in her way, I quickly apologized before leading her away. Chaya soon raised a pair of shoes into the air in triumph once she found us approaching.

"Papi, look! I want to get these shoes!" she exclaimed beaming.

Her curled pigtails bounced as she skipped towards me, and she thrust the shoes beneath my nose for approval.

"Great job picking out your shoes, Sweetie. Now, let's go to the clerk and I'll buy them for—"

"Excuse me," a sudden voice boomed behind me.

I turned around to find a wall of irate shoppers, most of them female. The same woman I brushed past moments ago stepped forward with an employee of the store and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"That's the guy," she murmured.

"Can I help you all?"

Reluctantly, the staff member raised an acknowledging palm towards Chaya and Aquilína. In his seemingly intimidating presence, the girls retreated behind me and hid their faces in my jeans.

"This woman seems to think that these girls do not belong to you. Are you authorized to have these children in your care?" he questioned.

Why would they think that the girls weren't my children? Something did not seem right at all.

"Of course they are… Do you think that they aren't my children because their skin is darker than mine?"

"Yes, that's exactly why! And don't think that I didn't notice you taking them from the bathroom earlier!" the woman accused, shaking the same finger at my face.

"This is ridiculous! How could you assume that I decided to walk away with two random girls? Their mother had to take care of the rest of their siblings so I decided to take them shopping. These are my daughters," I argued, outraged that I was being accused of kidnapping my own children.

The woman quickly crossed the line as she reached out to grab Aquilína by the arm. Hoping to keep the growing crowd away from the crying girls, I used my body as a barrier to block the woman. I was determined to protect them no matter what.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's my child!"

"She's obviously not! Look at their faces—they look so scared."

"That's because you're all scaring them! Why don't you leave us alone? All I'm doing is shopping with them!" I bellowed.

Before they could question me whether I could prove that Gabriella trusted me to take her daughters out for the day, I pulled out my phone and began to dial her number, eager to prove them wrong. After nearly five rings the line picked up, but instead of hearing Gabriella's voice, Raquél answered.

"Hi, Papi… No, Mami can't answer right now; I'm sorry," she said once I asked for her mother.

"That's okay, baby. But tell her to get to Macy's as soon as possible, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too."

Although my main concern was keeping the condemnatory group of shoppers away from Chaya and Aquilína, I wondered what kept Gabriella from answering the phone. She could not have been that busy with the other children. Unless something was wrong.

**Gabriella**

The cold, hard tiles stung my bare legs as they remained limp on the floor. Violent tremors rendered my body weak and frail while I gasped for air through raw breaths. Another punitive gag forced my head forward, and I squeezed my tearful eyes shut once the endless surge of bile gushed from my throat.

I had spent most of the morning keeled over the toilet, throwing up for reasons I could not determine. Raquél stood behind me, holding my hair back with one hand while she used the other to rub my back.

"Troy called and he wanted me to tell you that he was at Macy's in the city. He said to get there as soon as possible," she told me as I staggered to my feet.

I leaned against her shoulder for support and let her guide me back to bed.

"Is it urgent? I really don't feel well enough to drive, baby," I croaked.

Raquél carefully pulled the duvet over my chilled body, and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

"He sounded pretty urgent; but I've never seen you this sick, Mami. Are you sure you don't want me to call _Tío_? He wouldn't really mind dropping us there."

After returning with a warm washcloth, my heartbroken daughter was on the verge of tears as she placed it on my head.

"Ohh, Mami. You don't deserve to be this sick. Did you eat something bad last night or were you feeling this way for a few days?" she questioned worriedly.

"Only since the day before yesterday… I don't know if the _Lechón_made me sick because I eat it all the time. It must be something else." At that moment the mere thought of food caused my stomach to churn.

"So, it wasn't food that made you sick… Are you on your period?"

"No, but I think it was supposed to start by now. My period's all over the place anyway," I said.

Raquél began a short examination, placing the back of her palm to check my temperature and feeling my neck for a pulse. Aside from my present career as a lawyer, it was important that my children were taught basic medical and lifesaving techniques.

I tried to think back to the past two weeks and recall what I had done at work and at home. Then I recalled the dinner date I had with Troy just a week ago… and what we did later that night. Raquél seemed to come to that conclusion before me.

"Oh my God, Mami! Are you pregnant?" she exclaimed with a shocked gasp.

Sitting up in bed, I recalled the night that concluded with a lovemaking session that I did not want. However, the following morning turned out to be one of the best moments of my life. He'd asked me to be his wife.

"Pregnant? Do you think so? I mean, we didn't use protection so I-I could be."

Letting out a squeal of excitement, Raquél wrapped her arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"We're going to have another baby! This is so exciting!"

"A baby… with Troy? Our baby," I breathed in awe.

The discovery was not something new to me, but knowing that I was possibly pregnant with the baby of my fiancé elicited feelings that I had never experienced. My heart raced with excitement and butterflies fluttered in my upset stomach. Suddenly, I wanted to run to Troy and tell him that he was going to be a father. But I did not want to get my hopes up too early in case it was a false pregnancy.

"Well, this is definitely a cause for celebration, but before we get overly excited about this, I'll have to make an appointment with my gynecologist to confirm my pregnancy," I reminded my daughter before she could call my mother and spread the news.

"Sure, call her right now. I want to know if baby number seven is on the way!" Raquél urged while shaking my shoulder.

Finally managing to get to my feet, I stepped out of bed and made my way towards the closet. Before I could make my suspected pregnancy my first priority of the day, I had to find out why Troy needed me to meet him in the city. If it was urgent and my daughters were with him, something had to be wrong.

"Maybe later, alright?" I told her. "I want to find out what's going on with Troy and the girls."

**~AFFMB~ **

Raquél and I were welcomed with a nearly chaotic scene as we entered the Children's Department at the Macy's store. Troy had called a second time to remind me where we could find him and my daughters. I could not help but worry once I spotted a female officer guiding the small crowd away from the entrance of a formalwear boutique.

Craning my neck to look above the multitude of heads, the stiffened back of my fiancé came into view. On his shoulder rest Chaya's head, whose mass of curls made it difficult for me to determine what was wrong.

"Troy!" I called, and upon hearing my voice, he pointed me out to the officer he'd been talking to.

While another officer guided Raquél and I into the shop, Aquilína squirmed through Troy's grip and frantically approached me. Although I did not feel my strongest that day, I managed to lift her onto my hip to embrace her.

"Oh, my baby… ¿Qué pasa? No llores," I tried to soothe my crying daughter.

Nervously, I exchanged a kiss with Troy while Raquél asked for an explanation.

"This was just ridiculous—it easily could have been avoided," he murmured angrily.

"What could've been ignored?" I questioned.

That was when the police officer cleared his throat and stepped forward to clarify the situation. "Well, Ma'am, we were dispatched after a few concerned customers reported a possible abduction at this store. However, your fiancé explained that he was entitled to have these two girls in his care. The callers simply misunderstood that this was a blended family."

Outrage, or possibly my pregnancy hormones caused me to clench my fists in rage. Why did people have to judge and assume? Troy was not that kind of person, and I was utterly angered and humiliated that he was accused of such a serious crime. I took my anger out on the cluster of shoppers behind the barrier of officers.

"This has gone way too far that it should've. All my fiancé and my daughters wanted to do was to spend time together, and now they're upset because of you all! It is my five-year-old's birthday tomorrow and how is she supposed to enjoy it without getting what she wants?" I screamed while Troy rushed to restrain me.

As if to provoke me, a female shopper pointed out that my daughters had a darker complexion compared to me. The remark deeply offended me, and I retaliated with even more passion.

"Their birth father is Black! Unless you're too ignorant to notice, my girls are not the first biracial children…"

"Brie, calm down—"

"What else am I supposed to say? This was completely blown out of proportion… Troy, just take me home; I'm too sick to deal with this bullshit," I sighed, pressing my palm against my hot forehead.

Immediately, Troy secured a protective arm around me while the officers escorted us out of the store. Only once we escaped the frenzy did I burst into tears, heartbroken that my daughters were the subjects of so much scrutiny. After placing Chaya onto the floor, he engulfed me in his arms only to realize that I had a mild fever.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay, Gabriella? You're absolutely burning up!" he expressed his concern.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a small fever. It's nothing," I lied slightly.

"Well, we have to get rid of that now do we? I'll come by later and take care of that fever."

As we strolled towards the subway entrance, a blissfully unaware Troy distractedly snaked his palm around my waist, and paused to caress my stomach. My heart leapt.

Little did he know that he was going to become a father. No longer did I depend on an expert to determine whether or not I was expecting. I felt the presence of life inside of me. My senses pulsated with excitement, my emotions threatened to take control of me, and my skin tingled with anticipation.

I was going to have a baby... Troy Bolton's baby.

**~AFFMB~**

**Two****Days****Later**

**Troy **

Gabriella did not seem too suspicious once I called that morning to invite her and the children to my house for brunch. However, there was a surprise to be revealed soon after. After weeks of planning and preparation, I was ready to make my promise to Gabriella a dream come true.

A few short moments later, anxiety began to sink in knowing that I was going to welcome Gabriella's children into my home. They were going to meet my dogs, discover pictures of my family; they were going to become familiar with my entire lifestyle. Missy and Coco raced for the door and barked in excitement once the air rang with the sound of my doorbell. Wanting to avoid scaring the children, I firmly held onto their collars before opening the door.

Jazmyn, who did not seem to notice the towering presence of my large Rottweiler, eagerly tore through her siblings and leapt into my arms. The girls did not retreat in fear as much as I had expected, but immediately began to smother my pets with adoring hugs in which they were pampered.

"Good morning, baby," a bubbly Gabriella said to me, and pressed her lips against mine.

"Good morning to you, too… Do you feel better since the other day?

With Chaya's birthday party now behind us, I'd begun to notice Gabriella's strange decrease in energy and quick shifts of emotion. At the center, she spent the first duration of the celebration with her palm stuck to her forehead while resting on the edge of the table.

As I guided Gabriella and the children into the dining room, she handed André to Raquél a wave of revulsion sweeping over her features. The smell of the breakfast I'd prepared nauseated her.

"Um, a little. I still a bit of sickness but I'm extremely hungry," she replied murmuring.

The floors hissed as each child pulled out the chairs from beneath the large table. Then I placed the two youngest into a pair of high chairs I had bought just the week before. With the help of Raquél I made a few trips into the kitchen to retrieve platters of food, and finally sat to eat with the family. My family.

Once we began to pass around plates I quickly found that Gabriella's appetite had grown nearly monstrous. Within a matter of minutes she had devoured an entire plate of food, only to scoop out even more immediately after.

"Brie… Gabriella."

"Mm-hm," she could only manage with a full mouth.

"What is up with you today? You're eating as if you haven't had a meal in days," I said in concern.

Before she could reach out to grab another biscuit, I quickly pulled the basket away, hoping to hear her speak.

But Gabriella only shrugged and said, "I'm just hungry, that's all. This is how I eat all the time."

"No… It's not. You normally eat half of what you're eating now."

Suddenly, her eyes gleamed with a combination of dejection and anger. Without a word, she huffed and reached for the basket of bread loaves instead. I sent a confused gaze towards Raquél, who only shrugged and leaned over to wipe A'sharía's face. This side of Gabriella was completely foreign to me, which soon aroused my suspicions. But I was not as eager to find out the reason for her unsettling behavior as I was to surprise the children.

Once the last fork was placed onto an empty plate, the girls grew giddy with excitement when I told them that I had a surprise waiting. Gabriella lingered behind, encouraging her son to follow. Before anyone could venture further into the corridor, I paused and turned to block the entrance.

"Before we go anymore I want you all to know that this was a very large project that took many hours and weeks to prepare for. Now, I couldn't have done this without the help of my parents and the rest of your family. Because I love you all so much I think that you deserve to have a place to call home at the end of the day."

Knowing that I had left room for guesses, the girls squealed in anticipation at the very first room across from my bedroom. Raquél gasped once she discovered her name stamped on the door in purple wooden letters.

"Is this my bedroom?" she questioned in shock.

"Of course, Angel. Go check it out."

Aquilína, Chaya and Jazmyn fervently crowded behind their sister as she opened the door to catch a first glimpse. A stunned gasp followed by a chorus of screams burst out of the room, which drew Gabriella closer to the commotion.

"Oh… my… God," she murmured through the palm of her hand, taking a step into the Lavender-themed room. Once the initial shock wore away Raquél crashed into my torso, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Thank you so much, Papi! This room is amazing—I don't know what to say!"

The cost of the furniture and décor must have been weighing heavily on Gabriella's conscience. A slight frown lingered on her features as she ran her fingers along the new laptop computer that sat on the vanity desk. Above our heads hung a reflective chandelier, which shot flecks of light onto her face.

"How much did all this cost?" she questioned, her eyes widening at the sight of the closet full of newly purchased clothing.

"Oh, Brie, don't worry about how much I spent this time. Remember, I didn't use all of my own money; my parents and most of your family chipped in."

Dropping her eyes to the floor in hesitance, she tilted her head to the side and took my hand. In the corridor, more excited squeals filled the air after the girls left to find their own bedrooms.

"You're amazing, Troy. This, by far is the best gift we could have ever received. I-I can't even begin to thank you enough for taking us into your care," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around me once a sob arose her throat.

"My kids, they have a home to call their own; they have beds and warm blankets to sleep in. They know how much you love them. And I love you so much, Troy. With all my heart."

I gently traced my thumb along the curve of her cheekbone and pecked her lips.

"I love you, too," I said.

For the next few moments I showed Gabriella the different rooms in which I had prepared for her daughters. She was amazed that each matched their unique personalities.

"Come on, I have one more surprise for you."

Anticipation bubbled in the pit of my stomach once I guided her towards my bedroom. I had no idea how she would react to the reveal of my final project but she would only discover why I decided to present this to her. Confusion wrinkled on her forehead as we came face-to-face with the locked entrance to my home office.

Or, what _used_ to be my home office.

"Your office? What's in here?" she asked, failing to acknowledge that my computer desk had been moved to the far corner of the room.

"It's not the things in this room that I spent my time and focus on, but a promise that I vowed to fulfill only for you. Hopefully we'll get too use this room for the gift God will soon bless us with."

Gabriella let out a trembling gasp, quickly realizing what I had created for our future together.

"Oh, Troy," she cried as we stepped into the furnished nursery.

While the walls were left without paint, the room was fully equipped with a white crib, a large armoire complete with a changing table. She ran her fingers along the bars of the crib, then sunk to her knees in tears. Thinking that something was wrong, I knelt beside her and brushed the curls out of her face.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?"

Wordlessly, she reached out to touch the ivory blanket before touching my face.

"You're ready to have a baby with me… I couldn't be any happier," she whispered.

"Why? Because this came as a surprise to you?"

"No…"

Gabriella gazed into my eyes, her own green orbs melting with an adoration I had never experienced before. Tears of joy continued to slip down her cheek as she clutched my shirt between her fingers. She seemed to be glowing, but her skin glowed as radiant as ever. It was then that I realized that my life would change forever. A laughing sob emerged from her lips as she placed her palm over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

**I meant to do this a few chapters later, but I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer. As always there's drama ahead, and please bear with me. I'm glad that most of you continue to read despite my setbacks. If you're interested I have pictures of Troy's house and all the children's bedrooms. Lookout for the next chapter and I'll have it out as soon as I can with the exception of yearend projects. REVIEW PLEASE! I value your feedback! **


	21. Worth Fighting For

**I know it's been a long wait, but I spent a lot of time and care on this chapter because this is the last chapter I'm going to be posting until August. I'm leaving for the Virgin Islands tomorrow to spend the entire summer and the reason I won't be able to post is because my home in particular has poor internet connection. But I will be preparing chapters for August and when I return I will post them as soon as possible. Thank you very much for your patience and please enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 21: Worth Fighting For **

_Gabriella gazed into my eyes, her own green orbs melting with an adoration I had never experienced before. Tears of joy continued to slip down her cheek as she clutched my shirt between her fingers. She seemed to be glowing, but her skin glowed as radiant as ever. It was then that I realized that my life would change forever. A laughing sob emerged from her lips as she placed her palm over her stomach. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

** Troy**

Shock as well as astonishment overwhelmed me at the announcement of this news. Just when I thought that my life couldn't get any better, Gabriella was pregnant with my child. After years of praying and hoping for a child of my own, I was going to be a father. Finally, my life was complete with everything I could have ever wanted.

As I sat frozen in awe gaping at my fiancée's flat stomach, she could not tell whether my reaction was positive or negative.

"Um… I found out two days ago. We're going to have a baby of our own, Troy," she whispered nervously.

There were no words that could express my happiness for this miracle. Before Gabriella could drop her shoulders in dejection, I scooped her up in my embrace and spun her around. I felt her lips settle into a grin against mine as I kissed her.

"My God, a baby! This is amazing! How did you find out?"

"I took long enough trying to figure out why I was sick… You would think I'd know that I was expecting after experiencing these symptoms_ six_ times before," she giggled.

Overhearing the small commotion, the children rushed in with keen grins, yet unknowing of the reason for our celebration. Raquél, who had apparently helped her mother solve the mystery of her symptoms, eagerly awaited her sisters' reactions.

"What are you so excited about, Mami?" Aquilína questioned curiously, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Well, I know that lately it seems as though Mami's been a little under the weather. But all of this is great because it just means that we'll be adding a new addition to the family. Papi and I are having a baby."

The room fell hushed, then swelled with gasps. The girls surged towards us, belting out coos and squeals and wrapping their arms around our waists. Gabriella laughed as they slipped their palms beneath her blouse, hoping to feel the kick of the barely-existent fetus. We both knelt to their levels to receive adoring hugs and kisses, which officially marked our first memory as a family in our new home.

Before I had ever met Gabriella and her children, my house was never a home until that morning.

**Gabriella**

My sister and her husband were more than willing to bring the few, valuable items in which I had recovered from the fire. Troy insisted that I lay in bed while he and Oscar carried the large bags full of items into the house. As I quietly watched the television from my bed, Aurelía appeared cradling my second nephew, Miguél Alejo **(in profile)**.

"_Ay, ¡que lindo!_ Let me see my sweet nephew," I exclaimed, extending my arms to her.

The newborn calmly shifted about in his mother's arms, while the pacifier between his lips slowly bobbed up and down. The warm aroma of formula swirled around my senses as he was placed in my arms, and I took delight in the flawless sensation of his skin.

"He's so tiny compared to my babies. You said he was three pounds, four ounces when he was born, right?"

"Yes, he was. But he's gaining weight very quickly."

"_Raquélita_ was the smallest, ironically. The rest were never less than eight pounds," I laughed quietly, then turned my attention back to my nephew. "Eres muy hermoso, Cariño. Tía is going to spoil you with lots of love and hugs and kisses." I kissed Miguél Alejo before carefully passing him back to my sister.

She kissed him three times and giggled, "But not before your Mami does first."

Just then, Troy stepped into the room and smiled once he found my company.

"Aurelía! How have you been since I last saw you?" he asked her.

"I'm great, thank you. This little one has been keeping me busy, but we couldn't be any happier since his arrival."

"Oh, yeah. Oscar looks as if he hasn't had an ounce of sleep in a month."

Miguél's eyes fluttered open, revealing his large brown irises. Now awake, he demanded nourishment and began to fuss. As the room filled with my nephew's famished cries, Aurelía raised her eyebrows as if to point out the reason for her husband's lack of sleep.

"Well, that's what parenthood does to you. But it's all worth it in the end," she said, and dotingly traced the tip of her finger over her son's nose.

Troy rest his palm on the curve of my hip, pulling me closer as we exchanged affectionate gazes. Although the hinting gleam in his eyes told me that it was the perfect time to reveal my pregnancy to my sister, I was not quite ready to make the announcement. I decided that the entire family would have to find out at the same time.

"All right, _Hermanita_. It's past Miguél's bedtime; pero entretanto, hablaremos más tarde," she said, kissing my cheeks and hugging Troy before leaving to join Oscar.

My younger children plodded off to their bedrooms, disappointed that their newborn cousin had to leave so soon. The seemed to adjust quickly to their new home, which in return gave Troy nothing but relief. Once each child was kissed, hugged and tucked in, we were left to wonder why Chaya remained. She sat planted at the foot of our bed, shifting glances between us as she contemplated in silence.

"Guess what? My wish… It came true," she told us after a while.

Troy lifted Chaya onto his lap and swept her curls over her shoulder.

"Oh, really? What was your wish, Angel?"

"It was the best wish in the whole wide world; not even for toys or money. But I still got what I wanted: A big, happy family. You're my Papi and now Mami's having a baby. We live in a big house with lots of food and warm blankets and dogs that we can play with… That was my wish."

Her short speech was enough to reduce me to tears. I was overwhelmed to learn that my daughter considered family to be the most important part of her life. Nothing made me happier.

"Honey… that's a beautiful wish. Having you and your siblings was the best decision I could have ever made, and I couldn't be any more proud to know that you love your family. Ohh, come and give me a hug. I love you so much," I crooned tearfully, coaxing Chaya towards me.

Eagerly, she climbed into my legs and wound her arms around my neck.

"I love you too, Mami. And I love you, Papi."

"I love you _more_, Chaya," he said before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

After exchanging a few cheerful "goodnights", I shifted into my side and settled into the pillow, sighing contentedly. My heart accelerated once I felt Troy's palm wander beneath my nightgown to caress my stomach.

"When will you start to show? I can't wait to feel our baby."

Molding my body into his, I gently guided his head into the crook of my neck and shuddered at the warmth of his breath, which tickled my ear.

"In a few weeks. But I'm not so eager to gain weight… I feel fat sometimes," I murmured, growing embarrassed.

Although I had a usually high sense of self-esteem, the thought of gaining weight during my pregnancy threatened to rattle my confidence. Especially in front of Troy.

"Oh, no. I've heard this many times on TV… You're not going to be fat because you're pregnant. Gaining weight to support the baby is a natural process, and it only means that she'll be healthy," he reminded me gently, which left me partially shocked.

"She?"

His eyes flickered towards the door as Raquél wearily strolled by, holding a glass of water in one hand while the other stroked Missy's snout.

"You want a girl?" I asked half-excitedly, half-curiously.

Eagerly, he sat up beside me as if a sudden idea had popped into his thoughts. He grasped my limp palm between his fingers before planting a kiss onto my knuckles.

"Of course! What's better than having a daughter with your beauty and intelligence? And, she may turn out to be a Daddy's Girl."

"Well, why? Why not have a boy and spend time going to games and teaching him football?"

"I'm going to spend time with André once he's old enough. I've always wanted a daughter, Briella. One that I could buy cute dresses for and have tea parties with… But most of all I want a daughter that I can love and protect when she gets hurt. It's not that I don't want a son, but there's just something special about the relationship between a father and daughter that_ I_ want to experience," he said, his voice heavy with longing.

Troy now presented me with a possibility that I had no control over. It was apparent that he was desperate for a daughter, but what would he think of me if I was not able to give him what he wanted? As much as I wanted to keep the passionate sparkle in his eyes alive, the fear of disappointing him suddenly wracked me with guilt.

"If you know in your heart that you want a baby girl, then let's hope that God blesses us with one. But I'll be happy as long as our baby healthy no matter what sex. That's all that matters in the end."

"I guess you're right. Still… I'm leaning a little more towards a little girl. I can't stop thinking of how beautiful she'll look with your green eyes," he murmured sleepily, before taking me into his arms once again.

This time, his caress against my stomach seared my flesh.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you," he yawned.

"I love you, too, Troy."

The eventful day had begun to take its toll on Troy, and he quickly succumbed to a deep slumber. With the sting of his touch threatening to burn our baby alive, I carefully removed his palm from my stomach, which automatically wandered up to rest on my thigh.

Although I knew that the road to our big, happy family was going to be a long and treacherous journey, I reluctantly had to accept the fact that our opposite expectations would cause a potential rift in our relationship.

**Troy **

As I stirred in bed that morning, I expected to wake up to my beautiful fiancée. I reached my arm behind my back to feel the silkiness of her skin, but instead my fingers raked against the cold surface of the duvet. Sudden retching coughs drew my attention towards the master bathroom. The noise sounded terrible, as if someone were choking.

_Gabriella!_ my brain cried.

Frantically, I leapt out of bed and made a dash from the bathroom.

"Brie? Are you okay, honey?" I called to the closed door.

The muffled outcry I heard tore my heart to pieces once I realized that Gabriella was suffering.

"What's wrong? Let me in, baby."

Except for a few short coughs, the opposite side of the door fell silent. I felt the lock twist beneath my grasp on the doorknob and entered, bracing myself for what I was going to find.

Keeled over the toilet bowl she knelt on the floor, heaving the contents of her stomach. Strands of her curls stuck to her moist forehead while her shoulders trembled with fatigue. I fell to my knees beside her and held her hair away from the surge of bile.

"Gabriella, why didn't you wake me?" I questioned calmly, yet my mind raced in a state of near panic.

She didn't reply, but reached for the box of tissues on the edge of the sink and turned her back to me.

"Don't look at me. I'm a mess," she murmured, her voice breaking.

Taking the bundle of tissues from her grasp, I helped Gabriella blow her nose and guided her gaze towards mine. For a moment, I could hardly recognize my fiancée through her pale cheeks and heavy, bloodshot eyes. I was shocked by her sickly appearance, yet she_ still_ remained the most beautiful woman I had ever encountered.

"No, you're not a mess, honey. It's just a bit of morning sickness… Come on; let's get you back to bed."

Before I could attempt to lift her off the floor, she hastily turned back and clamped her palms onto the toilet seat to release another gush. After fighting off weakness to brush her teeth, Gabriella silently wound her arm around my shoulder so that I could carry her back to bed.

I found the concerned faces of her two daughters as I placed their mother onto the mattress.

"What's wrong with Mami?" Chaya questioned, anxiety evident in her large brown eyes.

"Mommy's just a little sick, angel."

"Why?" she continued while Raquél knelt to her height.

"Well, remember what I told you the last time Mami was pregnant? Before André was born she had morning sickness, and now that she's pregnant again she'll sometimes get sick just like she did that year."

"So, the baby's making her sick?" she asked.

"No, not the baby. She only throws up when her body reacts to something that might be harmful to the embryo. But don't worry, because it only means that the baby is healthy."

Chaya gazed at her mother in perplexity, hoping to receive a confirmation of Raquél's explanation.

"Ella es correcto, Miel. I'm just sick because I have to support the baby," she said managing a faint smile.

No longer worried, Chaya decided that she would take over the role as caretaker and proposed that she would make her mother breakfast in bed. Before I left for work that morning I wanted to join in on the fun of mixing pancake batter with my daughters.

Aquilína soon wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes to recover from her prior slumber. Once she discovered her sisters covered in flour, she eagerly approached me and tugged on my pant leg.

"Papi, Papi! Is this for us? Can we have chocolate chips on our pancakes?" she questioned fervently.

"Of course you can have chocolate chips. This is everyone's breakfast. But don't put them in Mommy's pancakes because she has morning sickness."

"Oh, yeah—that's from the baby. I remember how sick Mami was the last time she was pregnant… and she puked for weeks, too!" Aquilína exclaimed, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

Chaya and Raquél squealed beside me as they lifted the egg beater machine out of the bowl, which caused batter to splatter all over them.

"Tell you what: I'll add extra whipped cream to your pancakes if you go to the bathroom in the hall and get the blue basin. Take it to Mommy in case she needs it, okay?" I instructed carefully.

Nodding her head in agreement, Aquilína bounded off into the corridor. I turned back to the stove to continue my job of frying bacon and eggs. Raquél glanced behind me, only to notice that my briefcase sat on the kitchen table.

"You have to work on a Sunday? That must really suck," she said.

"It does suck. Especially since I'll have less time to spend with you guys on the weekend. I work all week except on Saturdays."

She came to my side holding a large bowl of chocolate chip pancake batter in one hand, while the other balanced a separate bowl of plain batter. As she started to make the plain pancakes for Gabriella, she nodded knowingly.

"Mami used to work seven days a week—not even taking shorter shifts on the weekend. She hardly used to have time to take us to the movies or the park, but I still wonder why she continued to have babies… I guess my dad was calling the shots the whole time," she murmured, her tone suddenly bitter.

I could see the impression of her mother's disappointment etched in her features. Almost immediately she'd regretted what she said, and shrugged in an effort to dismiss the matter. But I wanted to know why she had those feelings towards her father, especially about Gabriella's past pregnancies.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, no; it's nothing… Forget I even mentioned it," she denied.

"No, no. You brought it up so this must be bothering you."

"Well," she began with a sigh as we set up plates of breakfast together. "We all know that Andre is an obvious cheater, but I can't help but think that Toni wasn't the only one. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he kept having babies with Mami just to keep her busy. Sometimes she worked but she had to work even _more_ when she came home. There were clothes and dishes to wash, toys to pick up, mouths to feed; and I helped her all the time since my dad was too busy 'working' late at night."

"Let's hope that that's not the case. I think that it's his loss for leaving you guys. I'm the happiest man in the world right now because I have a loving family to come home to at the end of the day. And I will never leave because I love you all too much to waste my time on someone else," I said truthfully.

My daughter let out a giggle once I grasped both of her palms and kissed them. Then she hooked her arms around my torso and pulled me into a hug, resting her head against my chest.

Down the corridor, a call from Gabriella broke our embrace.

"_Tengo hambre, Troy. I need food!"_ I heard my fiancée shriek.

Raquél quickly gathered a tray full of bacon and pancakes before rushing off towards the bedroom.

"That's only the first mood swing of the day. Get ready to return home to a psycho later," she laughed faintly.

Deciding that Gabriella's mood swings must not have been as bad as her daughter made them seem, I removed my apron, brushed the flour from my business suit and followed her. Once my fiancée spotted me from the doorway, she eagerly summoned me over to her side of the bed.

"Look at you in your business suit. You look _so_ handsome," she complemented, her eyes gleaming naughtily.

"I have to catch the train soon, so I'm going to need a long goodbye kiss to get me through the day."

Sensing that we would get caught up in a makeout session, Raquél hastily placed the tray onto the nightstand beside the bed, and left the room.

I simply leaned down to trap Gabriella's lips in a passionate kiss, but quickly found myself trapped beneath her. She swung her left leg over my abdomen and straddled me, planting her knees on each side so that it was nearly impossible for me to move. Her actions were excruciatingly seductive, which caused my thoughts to fade.

"A goodbye kiss isn't going to cut it. I want you. Right now," she ordered nearly desperately, her voice heavy with desire.

Before I could convince her otherwise, she grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me into a deep, fiery kiss. Her soft tongue gently dipped beneath mine, settling into a winding caress as she snaked an arm across my shoulder.

As much as I wanted to enjoy an early morning lovemaking session with Gabriella, I couldn't risk being late for work. Although my emotions nearly forced me to tear the nightgown right off her body, I reluctantly broke the kiss and sat upright.

"No, don't leave. I want you to make love to me," she whined quietly, almost as if she were a child deprived of a toy.

My chest tightened with guilt as she extended her arms towards me in want.

"You know I want to, but… I can't be late today. My boss expects me to help him prepare for the company presentation and I have to prepare my own documents," I explained apologetically.

Gabriella's shoulders fell in dejection, and she let out a sigh once I fastened the buttons on my jacket. I leaned down to give her a long, departing kiss, which seemed to become a consolation prize rather than an act of love.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this again," she muttered, suppressing a tearful whimper as she sank into the pillow, turning her back to me.

Her mood seemed to shift almost instantly. I began to wonder what other extreme mood swings I had yet to encounter.

"Don't cry, Brie—I won't be gone for long. When I get back home I'll make love to you so much that you'll be kicking and screaming at me to leave you alone for the rest of the night, okay? I love you."

"Okay… I love you, too," she said, managing a laugh.

I pressed three more kissed against her lips before making a quick trip to the childrens' rooms to kiss them goodbye as well.

A sense of pride and integrity overwhelmed me as I ventured off towards the city. Knowing that I now had a family to provide for made my career all the more worthy.

**~AFFMB~**

The conference room was nearly spotless by the time my co-workers and I had scoured the place. Though I was close acquaintances with many of the employees at the Goldman Sachs Company, the head of management Gerald was not one of them.

I despised him for his obnoxious and cocky attitude, which occasionally caused friction between us. He knew just what to do to push my buttons. That day I was expected to be at my most professional for the Chairman and CEO of the Goldman Sachs Group, Lloyd Blankfein. Luckily, the Vice President/Executive Director of the GSAM Company decided to visit us from Hong Kong. I could never commit myself to leaving my family while I spent my weekends on international business trips.

As much as I tried my best to keep a conversation flowing between myself and the Chairman, Gerald seemed to sneak his way into our discussions in an effort to disagree with everything I said. I realized that I could not escape once he left to check on the other workers.

"So, Bolton… I haven't seen you this early in while. What's going on with you lately?" he questioned while slithering beside me.

After sorting out my documents, the air grew stifled with tension as I came face to face with Gerald's analyzing smirk.

"I've been busy preparing my house for my family," I answered indifferently.

"Ohh, so now you've got a family? Or is that code for 'my chick?' I always thought that you were lonely."

I suspected that he was eager to wear my patience thin, so I circled the edge of the conference table to avoid his provoking remarks.

"I was never lonely to begin with. My fiancée and her children came into my life at the right time. I just chose not to date."

Letting out a chuckle, Gerald folded his arms and nodded in insincere acknowledgement.

"From the pictures I've seen on your desk, she looks pretty hot. But _kids_? I could never do that—feeling tied down all the time with a soon-to-be nagging wife and bratty kids," he scoffed.

My blood began to boil at his insensitive comments, but I fought to keep my composure and prove to the Chairman that I was not easily fazed.

"It's not about feeling tied down; it's about having unconditional love for a group of people. And her daughters and son aren't brats. I love them just as much as I love her," I replied unwearyingly.

Gerald was also known for his degrading approach towards women, and it came as no surprise that he was obviously single, with_ no_ children. Though his masculine appearance and physique could attract almost any woman, his chauvinistic views of a "woman's role" undoubtedly drove them away.

His eyes seemed to gleam dangerously once I mentioned Gabriella's daughters. Then I remembered the recent rumor that swirled around the office about the molestation claims made against him by a thirteen year old girl in 1997. That was when I believed that Gerald was capable of preying on girls half his age, including my daughters.

"Daughters, huh? They must walk around in miniskirts and sit on your lap to get your attention. I know that's the only the reward that come with girls. What are the cuties—sophomores? Juniors in high school?"

The room fell unbearably silent as the other workers paused in their tasks. In the corner, the Chairman and the Executive Director from Hong Kong watched intently, curious to see how I would handle the unethical confrontation. As the head of management at the company, Gerald knew that I could not talk to him the same way I could with my co-workers, and was going to stop at nothing to watch me crack.

Daringly, I approached him while adjusting my jacket so that I could address the slanderous comments he made about my fiancée's girls. Although I was not ready to fight, I was ready to prove to Gerald that his assumptions were disturbingly accurate.

"As a matter of fact, our oldest daughter is a 14 year freshman, and the last four girls are between the ages of seven and two. How's that for a reward? Would you be interested at all in making a move on one of them or _my_ teenage daughter?" I retaliated, my voice cold with cynicism.

Gerald raised both his arms in mock defense, casting back a glance at the watching employees and the Chairman as if to grapple for approval.

"I don't mean to offend you, Bolton. It's not my concerns whether you're playing 'Daddy' to a bunch of little girls. I mean, it's okay if you bribe them just to keep your dirty secret—so long as their mother doesn't find out."

Those became the words that marked the beginning of a dispute. Something inside of me—either my composure or my overall sanity—snapped once Gerald accused me of preying on my own children. He had placed my family under the line of fire, which meant that he had no respect for what I dedicated my life to.

At that moment I could care less about making a good impression on my colleagues and guests, and lunged at him across the conference table.

"You sick bastard! How dare you talk about my family like that?" I bellowed, shaking him violently.

Even as I had him pressed against the tabletop, he suddenly took on the role of a victim and let out an exaggerated yell.

"Help me, Lloyd. This psycho is trying to assault me! This is not the type of behavior your workers should be promoting for the company!"

The throng of stunned workers never moved a muscle, but their eyebrows quickly sloped downward into unconvinced glares. The Chairman seemed to be the most outraged, but I could not tell whether he was upset at me for starting a fight in front of him or in front of the visiting Executive.

"Get off of him, Bolton. Now," he said to me firmly.

As much as I would have enjoyed giving Gerald a black eye, I reluctantly complied with Blankfein's orders. Once I released Gerald, he pointed an accusing finger at me, determined to pit him against me.

"This man needs to be fired for what he did to me! I am the head of management at this company and I deserve to be treated with as much respect as you do."

"That's quite amusing, Anderson. But in order to receive respect, shouldn't you give respect in return?" Blankfein questioned cleverly, folding his arms across his chest in the most authoritative manner.

I smiled on the inside knowing that Gerald had yet to be penalized for his efforts to manipulate the boss because of his position at the company. But I could not let my ego inflate too soon, because my outburst was the worst to occur at the company since six years before, when an employee went on a rampage before jumping from a window of the 30h floor. Exactly one week after the suicide I arrived as an intern to the Goldman Sachs Headquarters.

When the Chairman turned his attention towards me, I found that his hardened stare had settled into an impassive gaze. I sensed that the worst was yet to come.

"As for you, Mr. Bolton. You have been a vital member to our Asset Management group for a few years now and I can't deny that you have an excellent level of professionalism. I've seen how expertly you've handled situations even when the company was at its lowest, but I'm personally surprised that something like this affects you," he began.

"It was completely my fault for instigating a fight, sir. But when I think that my family is in danger, I just can't ignore something like that…"

"Gerald. While you have helped this company recover from its pitfalls, I'm afraid that your oversized ego has ruined your degree of competence. I've received numerous complaints from your employees over the course of this year, and each has accused you of harassing them in the workplace. Now that I've witnessed it for myself, this spells a big problem for me. As for you, Bolton, report to my office after this meeting," he said as he gestured to the other employees to start the conference.

But as usual, Gerald misinterpreted the Chairman's argument. He thought that Blankfein was going to praise him for addressing my "lack" of behavior.

"Oh, I get it. You're finally going to give me that promotion I've been asking for, right? I knew you would come around, Lloyd," Gerald chuckled, and gave the Chairman a pat on the back as if they were lifelong friends.

That was when he decided that Gerald was going to be no part of the conference. It was not hard to convince him that he was too important to be a part of the meeting because he was so "on top of things", and the Chairman let out an equally artificial laugh.

"Yes… In fact, you know what this meeting is going to be about, so why waste your time sitting in a boring meeting when you can spend the rest of your day doing something much better," he said sarcastically.

Gerald was too foolish to realize that he was doing just about everything that was considered unprofessional at the company. It was obvious that he had put his own career in jeopardy.

"You're right, Lloyd. Why waste my time on this when I can do something better? Say, the rest of the week off?" he suggested haughtily, while the Chairman slowly guided him towards the glass door entrance of the room.

He only smiled and gave Gerald a pat on the back as they stood in the middle of the doorway before saying, "You read my mind, Anderson. But you deserve more time to yourself. Why don't you take a few more days off… forever? You're fired."

It was only a matter of seconds until Gerald realized what the Chairman's decision had come to.

"_I'm_ _fired?_ Did you not just see how Bolton treated me? All this was _his_ fault, not mine! You must be out of your mind for thinking that this company will survive without me!" he argued in outrage.

The Chairman hardly seemed concerned and simply waved off his words as if it were a fly buzzing in his ear.

"Yes, I'm sure. But someone else has proven to me that he is capable of tackling your position and doing a much better job than you. Now go back to your office, and clean it out immediately. Or will I have to forcefully eject you from this building?"

"You're making a big mistake, Lloyd. You have no idea how much I've had to cover your ass, and you repay me by firing me? Well, you know what? You'll come crawling back to me when this company goes back down!"

The crowd that stood outside of the conference room gladly parted as Gerald backed into the cubicle offices before storming off to his private office at the end of the corridor.

"By the way, that's Chairman Blankfein to you, _Gerald_," the Chairman called to him.

He then shut the door and gestured towards the Executive.

"My apologies for the disturbance, Mr. Zhi. And since_ you _already have our undivided attention, Mr. Bolton, why don't you start with your presentation? I'm sure you have excellent ideas that can help us out of this bailout rut," Blankfein smiled.

I began my presentation with more confidence than I had arrived with that morning. But in the back of my mind, the accusations Gerald made about the time I spent with Gabriella's daughters plagued me more than ever.

I began to wonder just how much she trusted me with them in the intimate quarters of our home.

**~AFFMB~**

"Gabriella? Girls? I'm home," I called from the foyer as I shook the snowflakes from my jacket that afternoon.

There was no one in sight.

To my surprise the first to discover my arrival was my neighbor, who emerged from the living room with my dogs on their leads.

"Why, hi there, Troy," she greeted cheerfully.

Not knowing why she had my dogs on a day when she was not required to take care of them, I slowly placed my briefcase onto the floor.

"Hello, Teresa... Why do you have my dogs?"

"Your fiancée called me over and told me that she needed Missy and Coco to be taken down to the pet daycare. But, my goodness is she a darling! Why didn't you introduce me to her if you knew that she was _Boricua_ like me?" she questioned, emphasizing her point by giving me a gentle smack on the arm.

"Well, I was planning to invite you and Marco over for dinner tomorrow evening. But thank you so much for taking them downstairs for me. The past few days have been really rough for Brie and—"

"Oh, yes. Her pregnancy. She told me all about it. _¡Felicidades, Papá!_ I wish you two all the best and I know that you will make an excellent father."

Teresa gave me a celebratory kiss on each cheek and made her way into the corridor.

"Me voy ahora, Mami. Mejórate pronto (get well soon)!" she called back to Gabriella before shutting the door.

There was still no sign of the children, so I ventured towards my bedroom to investigate. My heart sunk once I found the empty bed and the bathroom door locked shut. God knows how much suffering she had gone through while I was gone. I was not there to hold her hair back and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Gabriella, are you throwing up again? And where are the kids? Let me in so I can help you."

Suddenly, the door swung open only to reveal my fiancée, not hunched over the toilet, no longer suffering, but clad in red laced lingerie. She looked incredible as ever leaning against the doorframe without a care in the world, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. Her tresses were curled and tousled while her skin glowed, causing her emeralds to sparkle in its radiance. Her curves seemed to be endless, guiding my eyes further down her stomach until they paused at the dazzling accessory: a ruby navel ring. Her silence only aroused me more.

"Tell me, babe: When you said that you were going to make love to me this morning, did you really think that I was going to sit here and wait in my pajamas? I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to surprise you when you came home. Plus… I'm in the mood all the time; _especially_ when I'm pregnant," she said, and sauntered towards the door.

The mischievous smirk only became deviously sexy as she twisted the bolt, locking me in with her. For a moment I thought I'd caught a glimpse of an angel. Then I realized that Gabriella had gotten rid of the lingerie.

"It's just you and me for the rest of the afternoon. Should we do this the easy way, or the hard way?" she questioned playfully.

Despite the seductive character Gabriella had put on for me, I saw the presence of our baby through her stomach. Seeing my fiancée happier than I had ever seen her made the reality of the moments we would share as man and wife all the more beautiful. Knowing that my life was a few vows away from becoming complete, I lifted Gabriella in my arms and gently tossed her onto the bed, ready to prove just how much I loved her.

That in itself was worth fighting for.

**I had to place Troy in a setting where we wouldn't normally see him and I thought it would be good to show how the workplace affects him when it comes to bosses and obvious enemies, and now we know just how protective he is of his children and Gabriella. Also if you're interested I have a pic of Gabriella's nephew Miguél Alejo in my profile; he's so adorable! Thank you so much for your support and the well wishes some of you have given me over the past few months. Even though I don't post as quickly as expected, I feel the same way about my late updates—it's frustrating but I will most definitely continue writing because it's very important to me. Thanks for reading and lend me your feedback! Until next time, or August! **

**PasiondeZV **


	22. Adapting

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I had so much fun on my home island with my friends and family. If I hadn't texted each chapter and sent it to my Gmail I wouldn't have gotten this finished as quickly, but I hope this meets your standards. Please enjoy and review! :))**

**Chapter 22: Adapting**

**Troy**

"Gabriella... Do you trust me alone with the girls?" I asked my fiancée as we lay in bed, moments after making love.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I trust you with them."

"No, not as in letting me take them out whenever I want to. For example, remember yesterday when you asked me to help Raquél give her sisters a bath? Weren't you, um, uncomfortable at all by that?" I hesitated.

Gabriella sat up beside me and leaned back on her palms as she shot me a perplexed gaze.

"Of course it doesn't make me uncomfortable leaving you with them, Troy. It's not like you would try to harm them. I completely trust you with my girls," she replied and extended her hand to massage my shoulder.

Gerald's manipulative words continued to echo amongst my thoughts. After he accused me of preying on my own daughters, I couldn't help but dwell on the conflict that had erupted in the conference room. Unlike my sick co-worker Gerald, I was not the type of person who found young girls attractive.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something happened at work... It's this guy, Gerald. He's been on my case since I was an intern at the company, and I don't know, today I just snapped."

My fist impulsively clenched at the memory of the confrontation, which didn't go by Gabriella unnoticed.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me that you got in a fight with him. What exactly did he say that made you so angry?" she questioned in concern.

My conscience was deeply haunted by uncertainty as I contemplated reciting Gerald's unsettling assumptions about her daughters. But it was too late to turn back.

"Before I tell you what he said, promise me that you won't overreact."

Willing to keep my promise, Gabriella calmly nodded a response. But I sensed that she would not remain calm for much longer.

"So, as usual he decides to approach me and push my buttons because he thinks he can get away with anything as the head manager. When I mentioned that you had kids—mostly girls, that was when the trouble started. Apparently, he assumed that all the girls were teenagers and implied that they walked around me in miniskirts and sat on my lap to get my attention. Then he accused me of being a sexual predator and said that I was keeping secrets about the time I spent with them. That's why I was so angry," I explained.

Gabriella did not move a muscle nor did she utter a word. She only glanced down at her hands and shook her head as if she refused to believe that someone assumed that I would hurt her children.

"What an asshole..." she scoffed.

"Well, the only good that came out of this was that he was fired for opening his big mouth. Personally, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one to see him leave, including the CEO. I was offered the chance to replace Gerald's position, but I turned it down. That would only mean that I snaked my way to the top like Gerald," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"That's my Troy, always looking out for us, ready to protect us. You're so sweet!" she cooed while pinching my cheeks in an exaggerated manner.

Automatically my palms reached down to caress her bare stomach, and I settled into the pillow as exhaustion caught up to me.

Gabriella leaned down to peck my lips before climbing off the bed to slip on a robe. She noticed the wave of disappointment that settled over my features once the satin garment shielded her angelic figure.

"Well it's not like you're nevergoing to see me again. And you were right. I just might have to pull out the pepper spray to keep you away from me," she giggled.

"So, you mean to tell me that we can't have a _little_ fun in the shower?"

She shook her head in protest as the bathroom door hissed open.

"We can tomorrow morning. But for the rest of the night, _no me toques (don't touch me)_."

Now left alone in bed, I wondered how her family would react to the news of her pregnancy with the exception of the delayed announcement.

They were going to arrive with the children at any minute. I had no time to worry.

**Gabriella**

My green eyes anxiously darted around the living room as I studied the faces of my family. I let my fingers awkwardly fidget over my stomach. I was so nervous I thought that my dinner was on its way back up.

Why was this so hard to get out? I had done this type of announcement six times before without a problem, especially since the last five were not as excruciating as the first time.

The large group of almost thirty curiously leaned forward as if to peer directly through me. Now I felt as if they could _see _the fetus. Luckily, Troy was there to give me a gentle nudge of encouragement.

"Um, this may or may not come as a surprise for some of you, but Troy and I couldn't be happier to tell you that our family is now complete... I'm pregnant. About two weeks along," I confessed beaming.

My relatives burst into cheers of excitement and immediately rushed over to congratulate us.

The sudden pop of a cork directed our attentions toward my fiancé, who held a large bottle of champagne in his hands.

"This is definitely a cause for celebration. I've been saving this for two days," Troy chuckled.

While the impromptu celebration began in full swing, I appreciated the continuous blessings and well-wishes received by my relatives. Choosing to watch the warm camaraderie from my seat, I sat back in silence and placed my hand on my growing stomach.

The moment could not have been more beautiful. In the corner, my younger daughters spun in circles with their toddler-aged cousins before falling to the floor in a dizzy, giggling heap. Little André and A'sharía occupied themselves by smoothing and patting the fur on Troy's sleeping pair of dogs, and Raquél led her older cousins into the hallway to show off her new bedroom.

Troy didn't forget about me as I blended into the furniture, but occasionally paused in the middle of a conversation with my father and brother-in-law to send me a fleeting grin. Before declaring a toast, my father recited a Spanish blessing before raising his glass.

"I propose a toast to Troy and Gabriella. _Que sean bendecidos con un bebé hermoso y saludable (may they be blessed with a beautiful and healthy baby). Salud_," he said, followed by a returning "Salud" from the rest of my relatives, their champagne glasses raised high.

The sight rendered me stricken with emotion as I realized how fortunate I was to be surrounded by so many loving and strong people. Being close-knit to my family was very important to me, which secretly made me guilty that I kept my children from seeing their own father. Even though he was accused of trying to harm them, I couldn't have brought them into the world without him. It would be terrible for me to alienate Andre from his children and replace him with Troy. I wanted my children to keep a strong bond with their father. If only I could make him bond with Troy just as easily.

By the time the night wore away into the earliest hours of the morning, I had become overwhelmed with an exhaustion that did not go unnoticed by Troy. He knelt beside me once my nodding head snapped upwards, and brushed the hair from my forehead.

"Sleepy, Angel?" he questioned gently.

While fighting off the heaviness in my eyes I managed a slight moaning reply. I wasn't up for exchanging departing hugs and kisses by my relatives, so Troy carried me to bed and allowed everyone to say goodbye to me in pairs. Of course my mother and father entered first, embracing me in their arms for as long as they could before peppering my face with kisses. Then came my sister with my nephews and niece, my In-Laws, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and lastly, my close and distant cousins.

My children were the last to receive the longest hugs and kisses from me before Troy tucked them into bed following suit. He was going to be a great father based on the level of patience and love he had for my children, despite them having a birth father who had contempt towards him. I wanted to change Andre's attitude towards Troy for the sake of our children and for the sake of our unborn baby.

Tomorrow I planned to visit the holding cell at the police station with Troy, and I hoped to make some much needed amends with my ex regarding his relationship with the children.

My only concern was how he would react when I would reveal that I was engaged and pregnant.

**~AFFMB~**

**The Next Morning**

"I'm not sure I want to do this again," I said, freezing in place once Troy and I approached the entrance to the police station.

The building was tall, dark and threatening, seemingly looming closer as if to suck me into its dangerous clutches, and towards my possibly seething ex-husband.

"This was your idea, Brie. Now don't back down at the very last second because you think that he's going to be mad at you."

"But that is the problem... He _will_ be mad at me for keeping him away from the kids; and he's really going to be mad when I tell him that we're engaged, we've moved in together, and that I'm pregnant," I recalled nervously.

I felt like a defiant child, whining in protest as Troy gently dragged me up the stairs and through the doors. To my relief there was a significantly long line leading into security check-in, and we were instructed to take a number.

"If you shy away now you'll never have the courage to tell Andre what's on your mind. You're still letting him control you even though there's no way he can harm you behind a sheet of glass. Don't be scared; I'm here if you need me, okay?" my fiancé reassured me.

Once the receptionist announced our chosen number, we went through security before being escorted to the holding cells. Troy kept a firm hold on the small of my back as we were led into a private room where, waiting behind the wall of glass, was Andre. He shook his head in exasperation once he noticed us.

"You have ten minutes," the officer reminded us before taking a seat in the corner behind him.

"What do you want now, Gabriella? Came here to tell me how much better the kids' lives are without me?" he questioned bitterly, which burned a searing hole in my heart.

I almost didn't have the confidence to speak, looking down at my trembling hands in doubt. But Troy reminded me that I could depend on him for support by giving my palm a gentle squeeze.

"No, not at all. I came here... Um, Troy and I came here to make things right with you. I know that you don't like him being around the children, but he really loves them, Andre. And you have to accept that he's in my life as well as their lives."

"Why should I have to share my own children with this punk who thinks that he can replace me?"

"Troy is not a punk; stop calling him that!" I argued.

Sensing that a pointless argument was fast approaching, Troy carefully worked his way into the conversation.

"Frankly, I feel differently about you than you do about me, Andre. I don't mind sharing at all, and I'm very well aware that you're the first and foremost father of the children. I'll make sure that they know that I can never replace you as long as you're their father. I'm just the guy who's marrying their mother," he explained, though I was not ready to reveal my engagement.

Troy had dropped the bomb too soon.

The blood in Andre's face seemed to drain completely, and his eyes grew black with fury. The officer in the corner took a step forward as Andre jumped out of his seat and pounded his fist against the glass divider.

"Who's keeping secrets now? Those are my kids, too! I don't want them living with him!" he bellowed.

"This is why I didn't want to talk to you in the first place, Andre! I knew that you would react this way. I've moved on after the divorce, so why can't you? You were being a hypocrite for getting someone else pregnant because you didn't want me to see him. Well, Troy and I are getting married and I'm pregnant. We would have moved in with him anyway even if you didn't burn down the apartment."

"Gabriella," Troy said firmly, knowing that I had taken the retaliation too far.

Andre was not surprised to learn that I was pregnant, but perhaps the reason he was in a holding cell became a touchy subject.

"For the last time, I did not set that building on fire! Some guy stole my damn car when I was driving to work and took my jacket!" he exclaimed, but I wasn't at all convinced.

"My God, are you still with this story?" I sighed. "It doesn't even make sense! If you didn't know the guy that supposedly stole your car, how do you explain that it was found in the parking garage of the complex? The detectives found no trace whatsoever of another person's fingerprints—you sound ridiculous!"

My words had ignited a spark that quickly exploded into a frightening outburst. Without warning, my ex launched to his feet and swung the wooden chair against the thick wall of glass in one swift motion. Adrenaline took its course once my protective instincts kicked in, and I rushed into the arms of my fiancé.

The officer jumped into action, rushing to restrain him with a pair of handcuffs while another escorted us out of the room. As we were led through the hallway, my soul was penetrated by a fading slew of Andre's vicious parting words; the only words that almost convinced me to believe him: "Don't act like you don't know me, Gabriella! You damn well know I'm telling the truth!"

Too distraught to speak, I made a hasty beeline for the exit with my fiancé in tow. It was his eyes that revealed the truth. I was beginning to believe that Andre was wrongfully accused of arson, but things did not seem to make sense. Though I wouldn't understand his frustration, I could not imagine how he felt with the possibility of a long sentence in jail hanging over his head.

Andre was telling the truth, and I was in too much denial to accept his innocence. Then again, how would he prove that innocence?

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

My hands were full that evening with one girl on my lap, another against my shoulder and a third at my feet. The stress of work had completely faded once I cuddled up to my daughters to watch a movie, and I was glad to be home. Happy otherwise amused giggles occasionally rang out as the comedy progressed on screen, but they would soon turn into whines of protest whenever Gabriella called a child to take their bath.

I sensed that Jazmyn was going to be the worst once it was going to be her turn. Her big brown eyes remained glued to the television as she sat directly beneath it, caring less that she was clad in nothing but a sagging pair of Pull-Ups.

"_Venga, Mama._ It's time to take your bath," Gabriella called to her now four-year-old daughter, then knelt down to lift her off the floor.

I knew that trouble was brewing once her forehead wrinkled in worry, and she pulled away whining quietly.

"I said 'come', Jazmyn. I'm not repeating myself."

"No, Mami... _Quiero ver, Mamá_," she began to sob.

"You can finish watch it after you bathe. Now get up, Jazmyn!" her mother said firmly, while pulling the toddler to her feet.

But Jazmyn refused to plant her feet on the floor, and repeatedly let her legs buckle beneath herself. What I saw next shocked me.

Gabriella simply grasped her by one arm and gave her daughter a harsh swipe to the leg, which caused her body to jerk forward. Jazmyn fell to the floor in a screaming heap once Gabriella pulled her to her feet once more. This time she complied, letting her mother lead her towards the bathroom.

My eyes followed the bright red mark on her thigh as she was forcefully whisked away.

"I wouldn't have hit you if you just listened to me. That's your problem if you want to cry," I heard my fiancée's careless tone fade into the hallway.

Aquilína noticed my stunned expression once she turned around on my lap.

"Don't worry. She spanks us all the time when we don't do what we're told," she said casually.

As far as disciplining went, spanking was where I drew the line. It almost brought tears to my eyes to see a child in pain and regardless whether Gabriella was Jazmyn's mother, I didn't think that it was acceptable for her to hit her own children.

Hoping to investigate, I carefully got up from my seat and made my way towards the bathroom. I found the hiccupping girl sitting in the bathtub as Gabriella thoroughly scrubbed her, lingering tears running down her little cheeks.

"That wasn't really necessary, Gabriella. You could've just given her a timeout when she didn't listen," I said, which seemed to upset her more than anything.

"Well, that doesn't work sometimes. And don't tell me how to discipline my kids because they need to know who's in charge in this household. If they don't want to listen, then they suffer the consequences."

My heart ached again once Jazmyn stood up, only to be roughly seated into the water. "But hitting them? It not only humiliates them, it hurts them. You didn't see the pain I saw in her eyes."

"Troy, you're acting like I'm abusing my own children. It's just a harmless spanking to let them know that what they're doing is unacceptable. I refuse to let these girls walk all over me," Gabriella argued.

"But there's other ways to discipline without putting your hands on them. You're making them fear you by hitting them like that—it's not teaching them to respect their elders or to do what they're told. Frankly, I haven't been seeing results with Jazmyn so far."

Unfortunately, my honest opinion didn't blow over too well with Gabriella, and I felt as if I had lit up the fuse that was leading to a bomb. She stopped scrubbing, and sent me a glare before getting to her feet.

"Listen to me, Troy. I have been spanking my girls since Raquél was old enough to walk, and frankly, I don't care what you have to say. If I don't teach these children right from wrong, they will pay the price for growing up to be spoiled and disrespectful adults. I will not tolerate _any_ of it because I love them too much not to care about their behavior. It's the way my parents disciplined me and my sister, and I turned out just fine. Now my children will be disciplined in that same way also. I don't want to have this discussion again."

Thinking that it was best to put matters to rest, I sighed in resignation and turned back to leave the room. I should have chosen my words wisely.

"If you really loved them you wouldn't hurt them," I murmured beneath my breath, but it happened to catch Gabriella's ear.

"I can't believe you... Why don't you finish Jazmyn's bath if you don't think that I love my children. I'm done for the night; I've fucking had it with you," she declared in frustration, before slamming the washcloth into the water and pushing past me.

Sensing the tension between us, Jazmyn grabbed her pacifier from the edge of the tub and sat in silence as I began to rinse her. Although the mark on her thigh had completely faded, I knew that the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"You're okay, babydoll. Mommy's just having a bad day," I whispered to her, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Once I had completed the task, I plucked Jazmyn out of the water and wrapped her dripping body in a towel. Since Gabriella banned me from the bedroom, the fireplace was the warmest area of the house. I collected a new set of pajamas and decided to dress her in the living room.

"I was going to warn you but you took off too fast," Raquél giggled as I began to change her sister's diaper.

"It wasn't such a big deal. Your mother just got upset because of a comment I made."

"Mami doesn't like it when others try to tell her how to discipline us; I passed that stage when I reached 10. And she doesn't always spank the kids. She's been trying to stop lately, but... I guess spanking just comes naturally to her," she said with a shrug.

Jazmyn grinned again once I tugged a fresh Pull-Up up her legs and gave her a cookie.

"What do you say to Papi, Jazzy?" Raquél quizzed her sister.

She hid her face in the crook of my neck and giggled.

"Thank you," she replied in her heavy accent.

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

With the confrontation now long forgotten, I continued to watch the movie with the girls until it was their bedtime. Raquél insisted that it was best for me to talk to her mother while she tucked in her siblings.

"Goodnight. I love you guys," I called after kissing each child goodnight.

To my relief the bedroom door had been unlocked within the last half-hour, and I found my fiancée on the bed, surrounded by pillows. Her back was turned to me and her breathing was even, so she must have been sleeping.

I sat beside her and flipped my laptop open to finish a presentation for work, when her breaths suddenly ceased.

"I didn't want you to see that. You must think that I'm horrible," she murmured waveringly.

Her eyes were red and swollen as she sat up, which revealed that she had been crying. After putting aside the laptop I pulled her onto my lap and engulfed her in my arms.

"No, I don't think you're horrible. It's just that we have different opinions of how to discipline children: When I was young, my punishments were groundings and time outs, while you were born being reprimanded with spankings," I compared calmly.

"I've been trying to stop since January but it's like a reflex that I can't control—I can't help spanking my child if she's acting out or undermining my authority. Now that you've seen how I punish my kids, I can't even look into your eyes. The expression on your face just put me on a guilt trip."

"Because I saw you hit Jazmyn?"

"No. You looked at me like... Like I was the worst mom in the world; it tore me apart. I really didn't mean to talk down to you but I guess that was just the anger talking. I never meant to hurt my baby. I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella apologized tearfully, dropping her head onto my chest.

"It's okay, Brie. I'm not mad at you for disciplining Jazmyn but since we live together now, I can help you adapt to different methods of discipline. We can do this, all right?"

Nodding silently, Gabriella glanced down at her stomach before lifting her shirt. Then she smiled warily as she grabbed my hand and placed it against her stomach.

"I promise I won't discipline our baby like I did to Jazmyn. It's about time I got rid of this habit," she whispered, snaking her palm beneath my shirt to feel my heartbeat.

"How's your morning sickness been lately?" I asked randomly.

To my dismay, her stomach was still flat. I had to wait until the tenth week to find evidence of our baby's progress.

"A little better... Not as harsh as last week, at least. My morning sickness usually lasts until I start to show."

Planting a firm kiss against her forehead, I pulled the duvet over our bodies and tucked a pillow beneath our heads.

"I can't wait to find out how cute you look with a baby bump."

"Oh yeah, I must look really cute putting on, like, 100 pounds and acting like a hormonal psycho. I find it really funny that I can't help farting uncontrollably," she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Quit overreacting, Briella. I'm sure that it's not going to be that bad."

"Do you still think I'm attractive?" she questioned anxiously.

"What do you mean? Of course I find you attractive... Why are you asking?"

"Haven't you noticed? My face is starting to fill out—and my butt! I could barely fit into my jeans this morning. I gained six pounds practically overnight," Gabriella pouted.

Although I should have been more sensitive about her embarrassing predicament, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to gawk at my fiancée's sexy rear end.

"Stand up; let me see," I said casually, hoping that she wouldn't catch on to my scheme.

"But I don't feel like getting up!" she whined.

"Okay, okay... Just kneel on the bed instead." I was terrible and I knew it.

Her position was as exploitive as it was suggestive once she reluctantly got to her knees. The sight of her exposed legs beneath the short night gown she wore couldn't have been more tempting. My emotions threatened to spiral out of control as I lifted the hem of the gown to discover that my fiancée was wearing thong underwear.

"Oh, my God," I murmured to myself.

"I told you that it was bad!"

"N-no. It's not bad at all. It's... turning me on."

Suddenly the animal in me emerged, and before Gabriella knew what hit her, I had her pinned face-down against the mattress.

"What do you say I get to cradle that juicy bottom in my hands for the rest of the night?" I proposed huskily.

"Just as long as you have me screaming your name by the time we're finished."

"Challenge accepted."

And so, for the rest of the night I eagerly made love to my fiancée, caring less that she gained a few pounds. Whether weighed 120 pounds or 220 pounds, I still loved Gabriella with all my heart.

To me, love was blind.

**~AFFMB~**

**Eight Weeks Later**

**Gabriella**

While I spent the past few weeks juggling my options for wedding planners, the stress of work was beginning to take its toll on me. My $5500 monthly salary along with Troy's large income kept us well fed and ahead of the bills, until it was time for me to consult another client before I was granted maternity leave.

Being an Attorney was not an easy job. Mustering the strength to wake up at 6 a.m. to work sixteen hours a day had become more of a burden than a challenge with my pregnancy, and undoubtedly concerned my fiancé. Knowing that I typically arrived home at 10:00 in the evening, he quickly grew concerned for my safety and insisted that I requested for my hours to be cut in half. I felt that I deserved a break, and my boss showed me that he felt the same way once he confessed I was one of his most sophisticated and perceptive Attorneys at the law firm. But with only eight hours of work, I was still not relieved of my crippling morning sickness, bizarre mood swings, rapid weight gain, severe fatigue and constant body aches.

They seemed to get worse as days inched by, and it was nothing short of a miracle that I had not decided to drop my responsibilities and just quit. As much as I wanted to quit, Troy kept me going.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to see me today. I really appreciate it," I expressed to the generous female planner while shaking her hand.

Troy momentarily removed his palm from the small of my back to do the same and smiled.

"Thanks again, Allison. My fiancée's pregnant and lately she's been extremely fatigued, so I hope it wasn't any trouble for you to come all the way down here."

"Oh, no, it was no problem at all! I just had a baby 3 months ago, and believe me, it's not easy to get out of bed when you feel like you've been hit by a train," she laughed as Troy escorted her to the door.

"Congratulations, by the way. I'll give you a call about the venues when I narrow down your choices."

"All right, Allison. Have a good night!" I called weakly into the foyer.

"Good night."

Once the door squealed shut, only then did I let my head land with a thump against the dining table.

"Looks like we've finally got ourselves a wedding planner!" Troy said eagerly as he wandered back to me.

"Carry me to bed, Troy. I'm so tired."

He willingly lifted me out of the chair with not as much ease as he could before. The soft groan he made was hard to ignore.

"That's _if_ you can carry me," I said bitterly.

"Well, for the most part I'm nuts about this more voluptuous stage you're in. You have more curves, your breasts are fuller, and the dimples in your cheeks are a little deeper. I love it," he grinned.

I let out a disapproving scoff as he gently rest me across the bed. My eyelids grew heavy as soon as my head connected with the pillow.

"I'm glad that someone likes the cow version of me, because I hate it!"

"No, no! Don't think of yourself that way, Brie. I think that you're extra, extra beautiful when you're pregnant, and you should be happy that the baby's starting to grow."

Troy reached out to lift my shirt and gingerly traced a finger over the tiny bump protruding from my abdomen, before touching the frame containing an ultrasound photo of our baby. I remembered the joyful tears we shed together once the room filled with the sounds of its tiny heartbeat. With the exuberance of a child on Christmas morning, he kissed the bump and whispered something to the undeveloped fetus.

"That's our baby, Gabriella," he chuckled to me happily.

I had not seen him so happy since the day I announced my pregnancy to him. While I was almost used to the routine during the first stages of development, I was happy for his excitement of becoming a father. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

"Just wait until she gets bigger and bigger, until she starts to kick and poke her limbs around. It's really cute." Though we had yet to figure out the sex of our baby, we still referred to it as a girl. Troy was positive that he would get the girl he wanted when we would go to my OBG/YN in a few days. If he believed with all his heart that the baby was going to be a girl, I also believed him.

A few days later I ventured into the city to get together with my sister-in-law to meet my second newborn nephew, Daylen Isaiah Campbell.

We agreed to meet at Central Park on Manhattan's Upper West Side, which soon came as no surprise once I found a dark-skinned woman with braids, a large blue stroller, and a flock of shopping bags.

"Spent the day shopping, did we?" I teased lightly as I began to approach Iesha.

"That's not all we did today. We went to the Museum of Natural History, isn't that right, Sweetie?" she cooed to her son **(in profile)**.

After exchanging hugs and kisses, I sat beside her and reached out to touch Daylen, gasping in wonder at his stunning grey eyes.

"Where did those beautiful eyes come from?" I asked.

"My grandmother... We still don't know how she ended up with grey eyes."

The chubby baby twitched and squirmed in his bulky coat as his mother plucked him out of the stroller. He seemed to calm immediately once he was placed into my arms, and I leaned down to lovingly press a kiss to his forehead.

"Aren't you a big boy, Daylen? Mommy must be spoiling you already, huh?"

"Of course I am. I feel so lucky to have him in my life," she replied gratuitously, almost as if she were thanking me for blessing her with the precious miracle.

"I can't imagine what childbirth must have been like for you. Even with six kids I just can never get used to the excruciating pain. How did you fare?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh. My. God. Where do I even begin? It was like a blur but at the same time it was the longest 48 hours of my life!"

"I would've loved to have been there for the delivery, but I honestly could not get out of the bathroom. My morning sickness had me throwing up constantly," I said apologetically.

"That's okay, Gabi. My husband and my aunt passed out, so we really couldn't afford to lose anyone else," she giggled.

A sudden icy gust of wind sent us retreating to the nearest coffee shop, where we continued our conversation over cups of coffee and donuts.

"James should've known not to look past your head. It's always the husbands who get curious and pay the price after. Hopefully Troy won't make the same mistake when I'm in labor."

Iesha playfully shook her head at me and laughed.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. Baby number seven had better be the last one. If your income wasn't as large as it is, you and the kids would be sleeping on benches... Speaking of Troy, how's wedding planning going?" she asked.

"Great so far. We definitely have a wedding planner since she was the only one who could compromise with our budget. There's plenty of money to go around for venues and other things we might need, but we're still going to spend wisely."

"Well, in this unstable economy that's just non-negotiable. It's either spend wisely or suffer the consequences. You never know what today or tomorrow will bring, so it's never a bad thing to have additional emergency expenses... That's life in all its unpredictable glory."

As I sipped on a fresh cup of coffee I shifted a halfhearted gaze out the window, not entirely taking my in-law's words of wisdom to heart. For me, the few worries I had were not devastating enough to elicit feelings of uncertainty.

I was prepared to handle the unexpected.

**Uh-oh, you know what that means? DRAMA is on its way! Chapter 23 is right around the corner and I promise it won't disappoint. If you're interested check out my profile for a picture of Gabi's nephew Daylen. He's very adorable in my opinion. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Review please! **


	23. Shattered Hopes

**Even though I'm very thankful for my reviews from the last chapter, the fact that I take so long to post has been weighing me down emotionally for quite some time. I truly work as hard and as fast as I can to create new chapters for you guys, and knowing that the numbers of readers have dwindled because of my lateness kind of discourages me. But I'm grateful for those of you who still read despite my shortcomings. I really would like to post a chapter a day like the other authors do but I like to make sure that each chapter is perfect in terms of depth and vocabulary. That's just how I write; I honestly can't help going into detail. Also with my second story I know that it's not as popular because it's not a High School Musical story, and I thought about putting it on Fictionpress but didn't again because I thought that the readers who reviewed AFFMB lent me plenty of support. It's kind of upsetting that I get two or three reviews (and thank you for those who read both) a chapter for RMCR but no one is obligated to read it if they don't like it. **

**I'm very sorry if I've offended anyone but I felt that I had to get this out in the open instead of keeping this in my head. I feel much better now that I've said what was on my mind. Furthermore please enjoy this new chapter and review... :)**

**Chapter 23: Shattered Hopes**

**Gabriella**

Once the conversation between Iesha and I settled into the topic of baby names, we had begun browsing the aisles of a department store.

Aside from my uplifted spirits that day, the sharp, almost crippling pains had returned like they had been for the past week. They usually felt like intense cramps, coming and going every so often. That was not all. I never told Troy that I had been bleeding in almost a menstrual pattern, and I feared that he would panic if he knew.

But I wasn't worried because I had experienced the same symptoms during my few previous pregnancies.

"So, he really doesn't mind giving the baby a Spanish name?"

"Of course not—he actually likes the sound of Grasiela or Angélica or Viviana. As long as her middle name is after one of his family members," I replied through another cramp.

My breathing had become short and labored since we had entered the building, but then again, I always seemed to lose my breath after climbing stairs.

"I think Viviana is a beautiful name. But did you find out if you are really having a girl?" I nodded eagerly and smiled, "The gynecologist confirmed it yesterday! I've never seen Troy so happy."

"Congratulations honey. I'm glad to see you building a family with Troy. Men like him don't come around too often so you lucked out," she said.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I froze in place and clutched my stomach as the searing cramps momentarily intensified.

"Ow," I murmured silently.

But she noticed the pained expression on my face and also paused in her tracks.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Iesha questioned in obvious concern.

Hoping not to worry her, I brushed off the pang and nodded once the cramp ceased.

"I'm fine... What was the last thing you said?"

"Oh, I said that you lucked out."

"We both lucked out," I corrected with a laugh as we turned the corner to another aisle.

While Daylen slowly drifted off to sleep in his stroller, I knelt down to adjust the blanket over his body. The cramps returned as I pushed to my feet, ever so slightly that I could ignore it.

"True... I've got the baby James and I have always wanted, and you're getting the family with Troy that you've always dreamed—"

"Ohh!" I cried aloud as I doubled over in sudden agony.

The cramps struck with a vengeance I'd experienced before, beginning just as painfully similar as birth contractions. This time I was not only in pain, but I was overcome with dizziness before my trembling legs buckled in fatigue.

"Oh my God, Gabriella! Gabi, what's wrong?" Iesha exclaimed when I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach once again.

"Help, it hurts," I managed a scared whimper.

I knew that something was definitely wrong as her panicked voice seemed to fade, and the ceiling tumbled into my sights. My arms began to grow limp, beads of sweat appeared on my forehead, and my legs became damp with a warm, flowing sensation. Before I slipped into the clutches of darkness I found the blurred figures of my frantic sister-in-law, my sleeping nephew and a building flock of bystanders.

"No! Don't close your eyes, Gabi... Stay with me!" was the last, almost distorted voice I heard over the deafening thump of my own heart.

"Gabriella!"

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

Without knowing what had occurred while my fiancée was out, I rushed to the hospital once I received the disturbing phone call that she'd lost consciousness. Frightened and uncertain about her condition, I frantically approached the female receptionist.

"Excuse me, but my fiancée's here. I got a call that she passed out."

Seemingly unconcerned about my urgency, she looked up at me with an impatient glance and sighed.

"Name?" she asked indifferently.

"Troy Bolton... And her name is Gabriella Montez."

Slowly, maybe a little too slowly, the woman turned her attention towards the computer and began to scroll down a list.

"Montez, Montez... Oh, here it is. She's in the intensive care unit on the 8th floor. Room 346," she said.

In the time it took for me to register that something had gone terribly wrong, I had already surged into an open elevator.

Once I began to ascend towards the eighth floor, I remembered the plush, pink teddy bear I had purchased moments before the phone call. I could not resist buying the precious stuffed animal after I came across it in the store. It was small, velvety and in its arms rest a large folded blanket in which it embraced **(in profile)**. The teddy bear was for my unborn sweetheart, who I wanted to name Viviana.

I'd planned to tell Gabriella that night but after finding out that she was in Intensive Care, I feared that we not make it home that night. As I entered the nearly empty waiting lounge, I found her sister-in-law pacing outside of a door at the end of the hall. I would have been slightly relieved to see her if not for the tears I found streaming down her cheeks. That was when I came close to tears myself.

"Iesha! What's going on? W-Where's Gabriella?" I questioned fearfully.

Her eyes were blood red as she forced her gaze up at me.

"It's too late..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, Troy, you don't understand—"

Before she could finish her reply I burst through the doors in search of an answer.

My heart sank once I was met with the gruesome sight. Strewn across the bed was a frail looking Gabriella, her face corpse-white while doctors rushed to poke wires attached to bags of blood into her arms. Her green eyes were dark and wide with panic. Barely responsive, she trembled violently and whimpered through the breathing mask over her face. Littering the floor were the torn remains of her jeans, which were soaked in blood.

Suddenly I felt numb. There was no need for a professional to tell me what had happened.

Gabriella broke into devastated sobs once our eyes met.

"Troy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me," she cried hoarsely.

My world quickly began to spiral out of control as the chaos seemed to slow to a screeching halt. I could hear nothing but Gabriella's terrified pleads to confirm that the sudden tragedy was a mistake. I saw the EKG monitor spiking with every scream she belted. I smelled the nausea-inducing scent of sanitizer and freshly sterilized tools. But I felt nothing, even as she clenched my shirt between her fists. Denial soon set in, and I found myself asking the medical team to prove the loss of our daughter.

"Unfortunately your fiancée has indeed suffered from a miscarriage. She lost consciousness due to heavy vaginal bleeding, so much so that she has had to receive a few pints of blood just to stay conscious. After finding no heartbeat on the Doppler we found the fetus in one of the clots and furthermore there was nothing we could do to save it... I'm truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Bolton," the head physician explained apologetically.

I, on the other hand remained speechless.

How was I supposed to respond to this type of news? Running through my mind were so many emotions: guilt, frustration, anguish, failure, helplessness. For once in my life I felt as if I had no control the situation, and I couldn't comfort Gabriella as easily as I previously could.

"No, this has to be a mistake! I have six perfectly healthy children... Why did this have to happen now? Why?" she continued to sob.

"I hate to inform you, Ms. Montez, but not all pregnancies are the same. With the amount of pregnancies you've had over time, odds were that one of them was going to end in a miscarriage."

Gabriella was not going to rely on probability to believe that she had lost the only child we had created together. "But why now? Why did it have to be Troy's baby? He's wanted her for a long time and he doesn't deserve this punishment! Bad things don't happen to good people!"

Unfortunately, what Gabriella didn't know was that bad things happened to anyone, including babies.

Exhausted by her own distress, my fiancée pulled the mask over her face, laid back on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut before crying towards the ceiling. Still stunned, I stumbled backwards into a chair and rest my head in my hands. The rush of tears was unavoidable. I didn't want to cry because I was supposed to be strong for her—wipe away her tears and support her through the heartbreak. But once I spotted a nurse placing the bloody little mass into a glass container, the harsh reality that our baby was gone hit me like a ton of bricks, and I lost all composure.

When she gave Gabriella the choice to bury or incinerate the fetus, she looked away and waved her off with a traumatized cry. Iesha stepped into the room and knelt beside me as I fell to my knees, hoping to comfort me while the medical team began to transfer my fiancée onto a gurney.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" she questioned frantically, but was restrained before she could attempt to sit up.

They were preparing her for emergency surgery. This had me extremely concerned, because I now had another reason to worry.

"We must do an immediate D&C procedure since it's the only way that we can stop the hemorrhaging. If we don't do the surgery you'll be at severe risk for getting an infection," the head surgeon explained.

Once Gabriella was hastily wheeled into the corridor, she stretched back her arm to me and called out to catch their attentions.

"What about my fiancé and my sister-in-law? I need them!"

The physician folded his lips in contemplation as if he was going to deny her request. His silence was torturous.

"Please make an exception, doctor... I can't go through this alone," she pleaded almost desperately.

After managing a wary nod, the physician gestured towards me and Iesha as the team filed into a large elevator.

"All right. But both of you will need to wear scrubs as a safety precaution. Follow Nurse Jackson and she'll escort you back once we've prepped Miss Montez."

With the tearful silence of a child, Gabriella sent me a meek wave as the doors slowly began to glide shut. Before she disappeared I caught the words "I love you" on her lips.

"Troy," I heard Iesha call gently, which caused me to reluctantly tear my gaze away from the elevator.

As I spun around, my dried tears seemed to freeze against the burst of chilly air. Her eyes were understanding and compassionate, and she reached out to supportively rub my arm.

"Come on. Let's go get our scrubs on."

It was not until my cell phone began to ring that I remembered the dinner outing that Gabriella's mother had arranged for that night. I checked the screen and sighed.

"Oh, no... It's Soledád. What am I going to say to her? How am I going to explain this to the children? They're going to be so heartbroken," I rambled on the verge of panic.

Iesha took the phone from my hands and observed the number.

"I'll talk to her. Repeating what happened will just be too much of a struggle for you right now, I can tell."

As Iesha calmly began to explain the reason for our absences, the nurse led us into separate rooms where we were to try out different sizes of scrubs before choosing an ideal fit.

Meanwhile I wondered what was going through Gabriella's mind.

**~AFFMB~**

**Gabriella**

Words couldn't possibly describe the devastation I felt the moment I realized that I was no longer pregnant. The hollow presence of my baby was evident, but I refused to believe that the past hour was real.

To my horror the nightmare progressed once I found myself being put under regional anesthesia, which meant that I was going to be awake for the procedure. I was told that I had to be numbed from the waist down to enable the doctor to remove uterine tissue from my cervix. After changing into a clean gown, I was ordered to lie on my back in a similar fashion to a pelvic exam before the surgeon placed my legs in stirrups.

The attention was not only humiliating to me, but I felt like an experiment while being poked and prodded. Troy and Iesha soon appeared clad in scrubs once the procedure began. Shocked by my condition, he rushed to my side and took my hand as I burst into tears again.

"Your mother called and I told her what happened... She's on her way with the kids," he said, and dropped a kiss onto my forehead.

"How am I supposed to explain to the girls that they're not getting a baby sister anymore? Oh, I really don't want to break their hearts. I'm not strong enough to handle this."

For a moment my glance shifted towards my seemingly pale sister-in-law, who sat in the corner in tense silence. Sadly, she had gone through this procedure more than once. I was suddenly overcome with remorse.

"Look at me..." I scoffed to myself. "A woman with six kids crying over one miscarriage while you've suffered, like, four before having Daylen. You've endured more heartbreak than I would ever know. I'm so selfish."

Unable to look into her eyes, I turned my gaze toward the ceiling and wiped away my tears in frustration. Suddenly a glove of warmth wrapped around my free palm, and I was surprised to find Iesha smiling down warmly at me.

"No. You're not selfish, Gabriella. Don't worry about me. We're two much different people, and everything happens for a reason—not because you had the ability to bear children easier, but because life tests us in different ways. It can either break us down or build us up," she lovingly reminded me.

"You're so much stronger than me, Iesha... I know that you'll be a great support system for me and Troy."

I managed a tearful smile as she leaned down to hug me.

"Whenever you need me I'll be there for you, just like you were there for me."

Within minutes the surgeon had completed the procedure and sent the pieces of tissue off for testing.

Now I had yet to face the toughest part of the process: recovering from my tragic loss.

**~AFFMB~**

**Later That Night**

In the recovery ward I mentally began to practice the explanation I'd planned to tell my children about the miscarriage. I knew that Raquél would understand my pain since she was the oldest, but Aquilína, Chaya and Jazmyn were too young to understand. The physician had yet to uncover the reason for my miscarriage, so how would I explain that their unborn sibling was gone without having a confirmed reason? Whether or not I was ready, there was no turning back once Iesha returned with my frantic parents and children in tow.

My younger daughters burst into fearful tears once they found me receiving blood through the tube in my arm. As much as I also wanted to cry, I knew I had to be strong for them. They would have probably given up on me if they knew what a broken mess I was after the surgery.

"Don't cry, Angels. There's nothing to be afraid of... Come, sit by _Mamá_," I encouraged them gently, attempting to coax them despite their hesitance. "Come on."

Now with my approval, the girls and my mother surged to my side in tears, which triggered my unstable emotions again. My arms stretched out to her, I felt five again, but unfortunately for me this was not a wound that simply could not be kissed away this time.

"Oh, Gabriella! What on earth happened to you? Are you okay?"

"No... I'm not okay, Mami. I'm so heartbroken right now," I wept.

"Please tell me, _mi corazón_. What's happened to you that caused you so much pain?"

I searched the room for my fiancé, hoping to depend on his presence for support. But Troy was nowhere to be found. I had to break the news by myself.

"The baby, _Mamá_. I had a... a mis—"

My emotions gained the upper hand and I broke down once again. I just couldn't bring myself to say that my baby had died.

"She's gone and it's all my fault! I should've taken maternity leave earlier or I should've rest more! This would've never happened if I just listened to Troy."

The room filled with grieving cries as my family gathered around my bed and surrounded me in a long embrace. As much as my parents tried to keep me calm, I felt as if nothing could convince me to move on. How would we start over as a family with the pain of losing our unborn child constantly weighing on our minds? Most of all, I doubted that I could live with the guilt of Troy's disappointment after knowing how excited he was about his first daughter's arrival.

"Oh, no, _mija_. It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason, and maybe this is God's way of telling you that life is a very fragile thing and it can be taken away as easily as it can be created. But don't blame Him for losing the baby. You really can't blame anyone for tragedies like this," my father wisely reminded me.

"I know, _Papá_. I can't help but think that I did something wrong. What if we try for another baby and the same thing happens? I-I just don't know what to do."

"_Gabriella-Janélle!_ Do not think that way! If you both pray to God every night and depend on each other for support, you'll have another baby in no time. Now, I know that this won't be an easy journey but this is why you have us, okay, darling?" my mother reassured me while wiping my tears away.

"Yes, Mami. I understand... Where's Troy?"

"He went for a walk outside. He told me that he would be back soon," Iesha quickly informed me.

"A walk? How could he be taking a walk now when I need him more than ever?" I questioned tearfully. "Hand me my phone. I need to call him."

"Wait, Gabriella! I don't think that's a good idea right now. Remember, men don't grieve as openly as women do, so maybe it's his way of dealing with the pain. If there's one thing I know about miscarriages it's that it has a deep impact relationships, and you will especially need patience in order to understand what is going through Troy's mind. James was so impenetrable during the seven months we tried to get pregnant that I once contemplated getting a divorce. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone or spent most of the day cleaning or exercising... Occasionally we got into arguments over the littlest things, and he wouldn't break down until I mentioned the latest miscarriage I'd had. Even though it sometimes doesn't seem like they're emotionally unstable, they could be suffering in the same way. The pain is always mutual."

Knowing that my sister-in-law was a near professional in dealing with losses like miscarriages, I was confident that she could guide me and my fiancé to the light at the end of the tunnel. But until then I would have to respect his emotions no matter how indifferent they may seem. Yet I feared that we would be walking on eggshells around each other.

For now, my hopes of ever having a baby again were shattered.

**~AFFMB~**

The ride home the next evening was long and silenced with tension. We hadn't spoken to each other since the night before. Troy had seemed to change over the course of that night, which had me concerned more than anything.

Moments after my family left with the children, he returned from his walk covered in snowflakes and with a thick novel in his hands. He didn't kiss me or ask me if I was okay. As much as I tried to strike up a conversation with him he only responded with a short, uninterested hum and sat back to read the book. Slightly disappointed, I decided to take a nap to get my mind off of the miscarriage. But my dreams were of no help and amplified the traumatic events of my day. The nightmare was enough to stir me awake and reduce me to frightened tears.

As I glanced over at my fiancé I found his impartial, stony gaze through the pitch darkness. It was a side of Troy I had never experienced before. The hollow emotion in his eyes; the threatening hunch in his shoulders. It sent chills up my spine. Even as I cried and begged for him to comfort me, he turned his back to me and fell asleep.

So I continued to cry, now with tears of heartbreak until I fell asleep. I hardly talked to him since he didn't bother to talk to me.

Meanwhile it seemed as though everywhere I looked held a sad reminder of what could have been, and I found myself battling bouts of tears whenever I spotted a mother with their child. By the time we drove past a department store for babies for what seemed like the hundredth time I'd reached my breaking point. The car filled with my brokenhearted sobs, yet Troy didn't even grasp my hand to lend support. I was devastated.

"Why won't you talk to me, Troy? Was it something I did?"

"No," he answered reluctantly.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about what happened yester—?"

"Damn it, Brie! I'm trying to drive here!" he exclaimed softly.

Figuring that it was best to leave him alone, I turned my gaze back out the window and sniffled in silence. If things between us were going to be like this, I had to get through to Troy before our engagement would be put into jeopardy.

Troy crawled to a stop in the driveway after the nerve-wracking jaunt was over. I flinched as he silently tapped me on the arm, indicating that it was time to head into the house. Recovering from my D&C surgery was slightly painful, so I relied on anyone within arm's length to help me get around.

Perhaps Troy realized how harsh he was to me back on the road, and rushed over to my side to help me up the stairs. Unfortunately, things were about to get much worse.

"Does your stomach still hurt as much as yesterday?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, a little... Ouch! Don't walk so fast, Troy," I hissed in agony.

Suddenly, he stopped at the top of the stairs and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, Brie, it'll hurt whether I walk fast or slow so just deal with it."

Shocked by his carelessness, I couldn't help but let my patience wear thin.

"Whatever. Just get me to bed," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

I sensed that trouble was not too far behind once we came face to face with the pile of gifts that were meant for the baby. It was like torture looking at the sea of pink ribbons and teddy bears. But I had to hold back the tears if I didn't want to upset Troy. The sound of him sighing behind my back nearly broke me down once he placed me into bed.

"Put those in the nursery. I want to save them just in case we have another..."

I trailed off once I realized that Troy was not storing the items away in the nursery, but carelessly tossed the first package of socks into the garbage bin.

"Troy, what are you doing? Those are gifts from my family. Don't throw them away!" I shouted.

Without a word he dug into the pile and continued to hurl the baby gifts into the trash until the bag had filled up completely. When the larger items like strollers and playpens couldn't fit, he tugged them outside of the bedroom door and into the hallway, ignoring my angry shrieks.

"Troy, stop it! Put them in the nursery now! We can save them for the next baby—"

"What baby, Gabriella? What baby?" he suddenly bellowed, which caused me to reel back in shock.

He had never yelled at me before, and seeing the dark rage in his eyes undoubtedly struck me with fear.

"She's dead! Wipe your damn tears and forget this even happened."

"How can you say that, Troy? I had the morning sickness, the weight gain, the baby bump! How can you tell me to forget something that we both grew to love? I know it's upsetting, but we have each other to depend on. Instead of taking your anger out on me, why don't you just say how you really feel?" I asked.

No longer affected by my words, Troy hastily gathered an extra sheet and pillow from the closet and headed for the door. His disregard angered me immensely.

"Where are you going, Troy? Get back here! I was asking you a question!"

"I'm sleeping on the couch," I heard his fading voice from the hallway.

Only once he disappeared did I have the courage to burst into distressed tears. Adrenaline took its toll on me, sending crippling tremors through every muscle in my body. The pain in my stomach returned with a vengeance, and I curled up onto the large bed and buried myself beneath the duvet. Troy's sudden contempt was not only scary, but I feared that I would continue to have heated arguments with him if I decided to marry him. He was hurting as much as me, so why did he have to express his grief through anger? As long as the pain of the miscarriage lingered in our hearts, I was determined to keep our relationship off the rocks.

I didn't care that Troy was ready to forget about the baby. I was going to keep her memory alive for as long as I could.

Despite the severe cramps I had to endure, I forced myself out of bed and made my way into the hallway. As I peeked into the living room, I found Troy's feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Unsure if he'd fallen asleep, I stepped closer until I saw that his chest was rising evenly. Even in his sleep his features remained hard with fury.

Once I limped back into the bedroom I mentally conjured up a strategy of how I would get the heavy items into the nursery without hurting myself, and without waking Troy. Obviously I couldn't push forward, so I stabilized myself against the bag with my back and used my hands to push until it rolled across the room. It seemed as though regular sounds that could be easily undetected during the day became obnoxiously amplified at night. Every creak of the floorboards or the rattle of each gift echoed down the hallway threatened to stir my fiancé awake. But my unhurried method prevailed, and I'd managed to get every item into the nursery.

As I forced the last carriage through the doors, I couldn't help but stop and look around. As much as I wanted to cry, I knew that I had to be strong for my children. Thankfully they were not present to witness the dispute. Although the room was dark, I could still make out the clouds of the celestial abyss on the walls. I knew that taking time to accept that my baby was never coming back was going to be a harsh truth to swallow. But I wasn't worried. The heavenly mural reminded me exactly where she was.

Troy was not going to get rid of these gifts as long as I was under his roof. I held out hope that I could give him the girl he wanted.

Hopefully within time, his anger wouldn't completely drive me away.

**This chapter was even too dramatic for me lol. Pretty please be patient with me. Sorry it was so short but with this chapter I planned to add three more pages to this chapter, but I saved them for the next chapter because every day that passes makes me more frustrated that I can't post as fast as the other authors. I'm going to try to update as quickly as I can if there's not too much homework. If you want to see the teddy bear Troy got for the baby, it's in my profile. Thank you for reading and please review! **


	24. At War

**Thank you for reading the last chapter. So, so sorry for this late post but here it is. Now brace yourselves because you'll see a side of Troy that you've never seen before and there'll be plenty of drama. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 24: At War**

**The Next Morning**

**Gabriella**

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Shh, _¡callate! _Don't wake her up; she needs the rest," the second voice hissed.

It was Raquél.

I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by my children. Everyone but my youngest girl. Chaya reeled back in pain as her sister slapped her on the arm.

"See what you did, Chaya!"

"Where's Ria?" I asked sleepily, and sat up to give out morning kisses.

"She's with Troy. He's just sitting there in the living room holding her."

Since our intense dispute from the night before, the mere thought of my fiancé made me shudder with angst. Yet I wondered why he was with my baby girl under such strained circumstances. Perhaps he was missing the baby.

"Is he doing that because he couldn't have his own daughter?" Aquilína suddenly questioned.

That was when I was struck with a sudden idea. While I feared that we would get caught up in a new argument in front of the children, I knew that he had a soft spot for my girls. He would never yell at them.

"Maybe you should ask him," I quickly suggested.

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Raquél could not be fooled as easily, and lingered as her sisters raced into the hallway.

"Using your daughters as messengers? I don't think that that'll get you out of whatever trouble you're in with him," she said cleverly.

"Is it that obvious that we're not getting along?"

"Kind of... What happened last night?" she asked, leaning against my shoulder.

"First of all, I'm so glad that Aurelía kept you guys for the night because Troy was out of control. If it isn't already obvious I'm a complete mess from the miscarriage, our argument made things ten times worse."

"I knew that something dramatic went down after we came home this morning and found Troy sleeping on the couch. Did you kick him out the bedroom?"

"No, I didn't. The trouble started as soon as we left the hospital. Of course I started to cry once I saw anything that reminded me of the baby, and he decides to get upset with me just because he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. He knows that miscarriage basically ruined me but he didn't even try to comfort me when I was clearly in distress. Then when we got home and he was helping me up the stairs, he told me to deal with the pain when I reminded him that he was walking too fast. And that wasn't the worst part. As soon as we entered the bedroom and he saw the baby gifts from Mamá and Papi, he put every single thing in the garbage without any regrets..."

At that moment the emotions from last night came flooding back to haunt me, and within seconds Raquél had reached over towards the night stand to grab a tissue. She reminded me of my mother as she dabbed my tears away and wrapped her arms around me.

"And then what happened?"

"You never know; we could get pregnant again. I wanted to save the gifts not only because I was open to the idea of another baby, but also because my parents used their hard-earned money to give us something we could've gotten ourselves. It just wasn't fair, Raquél! He yelled at me, saying that she was dead and that I should forget about her. But I can't forget about her. That was my baby, our baby. It was like... he didn't even care," I sobbed.

"Well, like aunty said he probably has a different way of grieving and you have to respect that."

"How the hell does he expect me to respect him when he doesn't even want to talk to me—?"

"Gabriella," I heard Troy call from the doorway.

As I forced my eyes upwards to meet his gaze, the sight of his sedate expression made me almost sick to my stomach. This meant that a whole new disagreement was in the works. A'sharía, seemingly happy and unaffected by his mood, played with a button on his shirt.

"Did you tell Chaya and Lina to ask me if I was holding Ria because I was missing the baby?" he questioned calmly, yet his jaw began to tighten.

The room fell unbearably still as he approached the foot of the bed with an almost intimidating stance.

"Yes, I did. Only because they asked me about you. I can't lie to them."

Sensing that trouble was fast approaching, Raquél tore herself away from my side and left the room before pulling the door shut.

"Gabriella, you can't just tell them my business like that. They won't understand, anyway."

"Excuse me, but it is_ our_ business," I corrected fiercely. "They're my daughters and I can tell them whatever the hell I want!"

Troy sighed as he placed A'sharía onto the bed.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he declared bitterly.

"Get what? What did I do?"

Chills ran up and down my spine as Troy circled the bed with a cynical laugh.

"That's fine by me. I can't blame you for not noticing how intrusive you are. Call me a jerk, but you tend to stick your nose into things that don't concern you."

Outraged, I grabbed a pillow and swiped it as hard as I could across his chest.

"You are a jerk! I can't believe that you would say that to me!" I scoffed before hitting him a second time.

"You really don't want to hit me right now," he said, a threatening edge in his voice.

But I wasn't fazed at all. Troy wouldn't dare try to hurt me because it just wasn't his nature. Bravely, I stood my ground and pushed him away from me.

"Or what?" I challenged.

In the blink of an eye, Troy snatched the pillow out of my grip, which nearly caused me to tumble off of the bed. Then I found myself staring into my fiancé's menacing gaze as he pinned me against the mattress by my shoulders.

"You've never seen me angry before... Don't provoke me," he murmured calmly.

That was when I realized that my fiancé was capable of doing anything he pleased with me, as long as we were behind closed doors. Before, I did not think that he would go so far as to threaten someone by force and strike fear into them. Now I believed—and feared—that anything was possible.

Without another word, Troy smiled as if nothing had happened, and picked up my daughter before leaving the room.

I didn't know what to think. Troy was the man I'd been dreaming about marrying since the day we met in the park. But now that I discovered the hidden danger that rest just beneath his compassionate exterior, I felt as if I was going to marry a stranger.

Raquél quickly returned after the scary confrontation, and approached in concern once she noticed my stunned expression.

"_¿Mamá? _What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… N-nothing is wrong, honey," I lied.

Before my daughter could question me further, I sprung to my feet and paced into the living room.

"Don't you lie to me, Mami! I know that something is wrong."

Troy was nowhere to be found once I stepped into the room, and to my (slight) relief, A'sharía stood in her playpen while Chaya fed her a bowl of dry cereal.

"Where's Troy?"

"He went out to walk Coco and Missy. He told us he'll be right back," Aquilína replied before turning back to her book.

"Oh, now? He was supposed to get ready. We have an appointment with Allison today!" I sighed, rubbing my temples to ease the sudden headache.

"Don't stress out about it, Mami. He's only going around the block; he'll be back in a while."

Raquél's efforts to keep me calm proved futile once happened to glance at the clock above the hallway, and gasped as I realized that the appointment was in an hour.

"I have to get ready! Tell him—as soon as he gets back—to shower and get dressed," I hastily reminded my daughters as I ran back to the bedroom.

On my way into the bathroom, I stubbed my toe against the doorframe and hissed in pain before limping to shut the door.

This just was not my day.

**~AFFMB~**

I couldn't help but be frustrated with my fiancé as we drove to Greenwich Village. He remained distraught after I screeched to a stop on the curb beside him and let Raquél walk the dogs the rest of the block home.

"Unbelievable! Allison called us at least twice to remind us about the appointment and today you decide to walk the dogs. I mean, it's like you're ignoring me on purpose," I huffed while turning the wheel.

Seemingly unconcerned by our tardiness, Troy reached forward and turned on the radio.

"See? Like I said… _Me estás__ignorando__a propósito_ (you're ignoring me on purpose). _¡__E__scúchame!"_

"Calm down, Gabriella. It's not a big deal. I'm here, right?"

"Yes, but this isn't the first time you haven't listened to me. You didn't listen to me last night after I asked you to put the baby stuff in the closet…"

"Are you seriously bring this up right now?" he sighed. "It happened last night, so keep it in the past—"

"Okay! We won't talk about it, then… I'm sorry, honey. It's just that all the stress from yesterday is weighing me down and I'm just tired," I murmured apologetically.

I trusted that Troy would empathize with me knowing that we both had to endure such traumatic pain from the miscarriage. Instead, as I slowed to a stop outside the office buildings, he stepped out of the car and hurried into the lobby.

He could not keep hiding his feelings and avoiding my company. I could read him like a book. Anything that had to do with the miscarriage clearly caused him heartbreak, so he thought that it would be best to bottle up his feelings and pretend as if I was never pregnant in the first place. It was a dangerous combination that I knew would one day result in an explosive outburst. One that I feared might threaten the safety of me, my children and himself.

Whatever the risk, I intended to reach out to Troy and convince him to accept that we had to move on in order to make a full recovery. Getting through to him was going to be a challenge in itself.

Hoping to put the impolite escape behind me, I parked the car and headed into the office, where I found Troy sitting comfortably in the waiting lounge.

I picked up a magazine filled with wedding themes and began to skim through it.

"What kind of theme do you think we should have for the wedding?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, Gabriella. Shouldn't we leave that up to the wedding planner?"

His rude sarcasm stung my heart without a doubt, but I wasn't going to let that affect my mood.

"Allison can't read minds, Troy. Her job is to take our vision for the type of wedding we want, and turn them into a reality," I replied with a quiet laugh.

"Okay, then. If you think that you have such an amazing vision, what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that a black, white and red color scheme would really reflect our personalities and represent what we've been thr—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gabriella… Black? This isn't a funeral, for God's sake; we're getting married!" he exclaimed softly.

"No, you don't understand. Black and red are meant to be accent colors. White is going to be the main color… See? Like this bride right here," I explained while leaning over to point out the photograph of a bride wearing a traditional white gown, which was accented with black lace trim across the bodice. The look was dramatized as she lay across a bed of red roses.

Uninterested in my ideas, Troy pried the magazine from my grip and turned through the pages himself.

"Troy! You know what? Fine! Act like a kid even though you're a grown-ass, _30_ year old man," I scoffed before grabbing another magazine.

For the next 10 minutes we did not speak. I found it ironic that we were supposed to be planning a wedding together when we couldn't even talk without falling into an argument.

Allison soon emerged with her previous clients and exchanged departing hugs with the young couple.

The woman was pregnant.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, June! Forewarning, Mitchell: Little girls may be gifts from God, but wait until she hits the Terrible Two's. You'll never get a break," she laughed.

"Tell me about it, Ally. I saw what it did to my brother," the man also laughed.

The heavily pregnant wife suddenly patted his arm in urgency, indicating that she was ready to go home.

"Babe, I need to lie down. Let's go," she pleaded in obvious exhaustion.

I watched in slight jealousy as he pressed a kiss against her forehead, and rubbed his palm over her large stomach.

"Okay, we'll leave now, honey."

"All right, you two. I'll come to see you in the hospital if I can. Have a good afternoon, June and Mitchell!"

As Allison turned her attention to us, her face broke into a wide grin. I sensed what was coming.

"There's the happy couple! Come on in."

I fought the urge to murmur, "What happy couple?" as she escorted us into her office. Instead, I managed a wary smile and took a seat on the couch across from the coffee table.

"Former clients?" I guessed.

"Yes. They were just visiting to show me pictures from their honeymoon and ultrasound pictures of the baby. I still can't believe that June's pregnant… She's, what—seven, eight months ahead of you?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Troy got to his feet and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Troy?"

Without the support of my fiancé, I was now put into a difficult position. I couldn't believe that he had left me to explain the miscarriage by myself.

"Um... Actually, Allison, I'm not pregnant anymore. Over the weekend I had a sudden miscarriage and we lost the baby. I meant to tell you sooner but it's just too painful to talk about."

As my voice began to break, Allison immediately rushed over to my side and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you two coping?"

"It's still difficult thinking about the baby and what she could've been. But it's even more difficult dealing with Troy. For the past few days he's been so unreceptive and hostile towards me that I feel like we're at war with each other. To make it worse, he doesn't even want to acknowledge that his daughter had ever existed. It's horrible!"

I lamented as Allison carefully dabbed a wad of tissue beneath my eyes.

"Even though I've never experienced a miscarriage before, I can tell you one thing about men after the fact... They're just as vulnerable and broken as you after losing a baby and being the man in the relationship, he believes that it is his duty to be the tough, support system that will help you cope with the loss. But he is in pain just like you. They tend to occupy themselves with odd jobs or change subjects because any memory of their lost baby will break them down, no doubt," she explained carefully.

I cast a nervous glance towards the door, fearing that Troy was listening on the opposite side. From the stream of light that seeped in through the bottom of the door I found my fiancé's distant figure pacing back and forth in the lobby outside.

"What do you think I should do? He won't talk to me, he doesn't listen to me... It just creates an unnecessary dispute and now I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him."

"Give him time; he'll eventually come around. But for the sake of your relationship, do not, and I mean _do not_ overwhelm him with questions. The worst thing you can do is to make him feel as if he's being interrogated, because you're not going to get an answer. You'll just cause more frustration that way. Most importantly, be patient with each other."

Perhaps I needed to remember that Troy was emotionally unstable like me and consider his feelings no matter how harsh they seemed.

Nodding to myself, I picked up a copy of a magazine just as Troy strolled back into the room. I froze as he gently ran his hand across the nape of my neck.

"Do whatever theme you want to do. You have a much better imagination than I do," he said mechanically, almost as if he'd forced himself to compromise.

After apologizing to Allison for his sudden exit, he sat beside me on the couch as she began to question us about the wedding venue.

"Because of cost and availability I'm afraid that the only venue that's accessible is the Oheka Castle in Huntington on the North Shore of Long Island. It's an old, yet restored castle; very pricey but if you're willing to splurge on the wedding. As far as convenience it's a 45 to 60 minute drive from here, but I'm not sure if you'll be content with the site fee," Allison explained nervously, which also made me anxious.

"What's the initial cost for weddings?"

"Well, it's $10,000 for the site fee plus an additional $250-400 per person... Depending on the season and which rooms you plan on staying in."

"Oh, my God, that's expensive!" I gasped. "Aren't there any other venues that we can look at within our price range? I would expand the budget a little but not too much because we're planning my daughter's Quinceañera."

Seemingly pale in the face, Allison began to rifle through the short list of venues in hopes of finding a place that didn't exceed our budget. I saw a glimmer of hope once her gaze paused at the bottom of the page.

"Hmm... There is the Ritz Carlton. It's right in the middle of Manhattan and catering is included. But how would you two feel about paying an extra $5000 for the guest fee?" she asked.

Troy had not spoken a word for the past few minutes, so I decided to let him make the decision for the both of us.

"Troy, how do you feel about that? We can split the cost..."

"Fine by me," was his reply, as he sat strong and silent, his arms tightly folded.

"All right, then! I'll schedule and appointment and hopefully if there's an available date we can get the venue! Once it's settled the final budget will be $215,000," Allison confirmed before shutting her notebook.

"Thank you so, so much, Allison. I'll have you to thank even months after the wedding."

Troy and I exchanged departing hugs with Allison before she escorted us to the door.

"It's no problem, Gabriella. Now, all you have left to do is to find your dream wedding dress, and for you Troy, a nice, sleek tuxedo."

"Thank you again for your help, Allison," he finally called as he hastily guided me back into the lobby.

Although it seemed as though he was calm, I knew that he was ready to combust with anger. The farther we walked from the building, the building, the tighter his grip became on my upper arm. Once the car door slammed shut, there was no doubt that I was in for a whirlwind of trouble.

"Are you out of your mind, Gabriella? What the hell were you thinking picking a castle for our first choice when you damn well knew that it was out of our price range?" he hissed.

"Save me the hypocrisy and stop pretending that I picked Oheka. It wasn't even my first choice. It was your idea in the first place!" I retaliated.

"Bullshit."

"How is it bullshit, Troy? The last time we came for a consultation, you were the one saying, 'Let's go with the castle! Nothing is too expensive for my Queen.' That's exactly what you said! Deny it all you want, but I know what I'm talking about."

Knowing that I had plenty of evidence to prove that Oheka was his idea, Troy sat back in silence and sped onto the freeway.

"Funny... I recall calling you a queen, but I must have been looking at someone else," he scoffed coldly.

More outraged than hurt, I ignited a whole new battle once I slapped him out of anger. I grew by my own yells as well as Troy's bellows as we began to exchange insults and sneering comments. All the while my heart was throbbing with pain at his harsh words. It was then that I realized that I was starting to fall into the sane cycle that eventually caused Andre and I to separate.

First there was the devastating loss, then the endless flurry of fights and arguments. And after Troy's first comment, I feared that he would end up seeing another woman behind my back.

To make matters worse, he'd broken his promise to my father. He was hurting me.

**I know Troy's being a jerk right now but don't give up on him yet. I can assure you that he'll realize what a douche he's being to Gabriella lol.. Please review! :)**


	25. Last Hopes

**Thank you so much for the reviews for Chapter 24! This is one of my favorite chapters because it's so raw and emotional. Well, you'll see lol! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Last Hopes**

**Gabriella**

The past week had been an absolute hell for me since my last consultation.

Predictably, Troy confirmed my fears once we'd arrived back home by telling me to stop "telling our business" to other people. Since that afternoon we no longer acknowledged each other. While Troy continued to sleep on the couch every night, I remained alone in that king-sized bed, listening to the sound of the cracks that slowly formed in my heart.

Despite my best efforts to keep the children oblivious to the hostility between us, they constantly asked me why we were not speaking to each other. The questions did not begin to affect me until one evening when Chaya came into my room with a serious inquiry.

"Do you and Daddy still love each other?"

Initially, my shock towards the question was not enough to faze me because I knew that Troy still loved me no matter how much we argued. But later that night as I lay in bed thinking about the abusive words we had exchanged the afternoon before, I broke down and cried at the thought of my fiancé hating me.

Within a few hours I had fallen into a deep depression at this heartbreaking realization, and forced myself to accept the inevitable. There was no such thing as true love.

The feelings I used to experience around Troy were just there to build up my hopes and earn my trust so that I would fall victim to the misleading, bottomless pit known as Love. It had all been just a ploy to take advantage of my time, my energy and my affection.

As much as I hated to deny that Troy had broken my heart, he did.

**~AFFMB~**

**The Next Morning**

"... and that's why I didn't come to pick up my check... Yes, I'm not pregnant anymore... No, I'm okay—really. I don't mind coming back tomorrow. It's not a problem... Thank you so much for understanding. I'll see you in two days. Goodbye."

"Was that your boss?" Raquél asked me once I hung up the phone.

"Yes it was. He was shocked when I told him what happened over the weekend and offered to give me an entire week off to recover. But I think I'm recovered enough," I said halfheartedly.

As if to contradict my reply, my daughter doubtfully shook her head and sighed.

"If you say so, Mami."

"Well, it's not like I'm still weeping over the miscarriage. I've learned to accept that she's not coming back, but it's someone else in this house that makes me want to pull my freakinghair out," I emphasized while slamming the phone onto the coffee table.

"Troy?" Raquél guessed, whispering so that Troy would not be able to hear from the bathroom.

"Who else? I mean, I knew that things between us would become strained, but I never imagined that it would be this bad. I'm so depressed, honey. I can't eat, I can hardly get myself out of bed, and I'm just mad at... at everything!" I exclaimed softly.

"Or are you just mad at him?"

Our conversation automatically switched topics as Troy stepped into the living room, fully dressed after his shower. Although he was fully aware that I was also in the room, his attention immediately shifted towards Raquél, which I found extremely rude.

"Good morning, sweetie. How are you?" he asked her pleasantly.

"Um, I'm fine, thanks," my daughter responded uneasily, before dropping her gaze onto her cell phone.

It was obvious that she was waiting to get saved by the bell as she nervously tapped her fingers against the lit screen. She then shot out of the chair as soon as the device chimed.

"I-I think that's Enriqué. He must be here to pick me up... Bye," she announced hurriedly, and rushed through the front door without kissing me.

The air in the living room became so silent, so thick with tension that I swore I would suffocate to death. As my dangerous curiosity got the better of me, I decided to ask Troy why he was treating me differently from my children.

"Why are you treating me this way, Troy? Please tell me what I've done to make you so angry with me," I pleaded.

Those few words were the first I'd spoken to him in two days. I was partially shocked not to receive the cold shoulder in the form of a dark glare or a deliberate escape. My stomach churned as he scoffed. The cold chuckle he gave incited a rash of goosebumps across my arms.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't _what_ obvious?"

"Something is wrong with you. The only reason the baby died was because your body wasn't functioning the way it should have. So don't blame me for your misery... Blame yourself. This is all _your_ fault," he accused plainly while thrusting a finger into my shoulder.

Needless to say, his comment sliced through me like a sharpened blade. Nothing destroyed my self-esteem more than listening to my fiancé tell me that something was wrong with me. Instead of losing my composure like I'd been doing whenever we started an argument, I stood to my feet and pointed my finger at his face.

"And listening to the shit you've been saying to me didn't cause me misery?" I retaliated through shallow breaths. "What about ignoring me or yelling at me just for being in your presence? Don't you think that you have a part in this? Because I do. Ever since the miscarriage, you've been treating me like dirt day after day without even considering how your attitude would affect me. I get it, Troy. I get that you're frustrated and that you think you don't deserve to feel this pain, but stop taking your anger out on me. It was _not _my fault that I miscarried—nothing is wrong with me... Look, I'm not even sure if this wedding is going to happen because I'm just ready to quit."

With my point already proven, I dismissed myself and made a beeline for the bedroom, ready to sleep for the rest of the day. Although I seemed strong and unaffected on the outside, I was ready to self-destruct on the inside.

"What did you say?" I heard him demand behind my back.

I knew that a tirade was oncoming by the way his voice quivered unsteadily. I found him ready to lunge as I bravely spun around to face him. I became slightly intimidated by his threatening stance.

"You heard what I said. The way you're acting, I don't think I want to marry you if you're going to continue treating me this way. I'm not going to marry someone who makes me feel worthless," I said, and having nothing further to contribute, I once again turned to enter the hallway.

But I was stopped painfully short as Troy suddenly seized my wrist in a terrible, vice-like grip. It was tight enough to force me to my knees, and I cried out in agony to the floor.

"Troy... s-stop, please," I gasped.

"After everything I've done for you and your kids. After all the favors I've done for you... After all the money I've spent and the back breaking labor I put into making this house a home; all the money I spent on that damn ring, this is how you repay me?" he questioned darkly.

"Please, Troy! You're hurting me—"

"No, I'm not going to stop. I'm going to make you feel the pain I've been feeling since the day you killed my daughter._ My_ Viviana."

Suddenly, everything made sense. Troy had gained such a strong attachment towards the baby that he'd christened her, and he was left the most distraught once I miscarried. I did not know that he had planned to name the baby so soon. The loss had been devastating to him, especially because she became a real person to him and he'd fallen in love long before I believed that she was even alive. Knowing that I was sadly mistaken, I now feared that I would pay for feeling sorry for myself.

"Okay, Troy, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you already loved her that much—I honestly didn't. But don't hurt me. It's not going to bring her back or make the trauma of losing her go away... This isn't who you are. You're acting like a monster!" I screamed tearfully.

Finally, Troy released the crushing grip on my wrist. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, his eyes softened with remorse as he realized what he'd done. Perhaps it was over: the harsh treatment, the undeniable guilt; the blind rage. Maybe it finally clicked that no one was to blame for the loss of our baby, but that we both needed each other to cope with the tragedy. But then I was reminded that he was not going to change his mind just because of a single incident.

Now angrier than ever, Troy shook his head and hurled my arm away.

"Damn it, you're fucking selfish," he spat.

I sat back in shock as he stormed past me and through the front door, slamming it hard behind him.

Sadly, I quickly came to the conclusion that there was nothing I could do to save my relationship with Troy. I no longer believed in trying, and for the first time in my life, I was ready to quit. From then on it was determined that I would never be happy.

**~AFFMB ~**

**Troy**

I remained in the garage of my apartment seething for the rest of the evening. Gabriella was up to her manipulative ways, playing the helpless victim like she had been since we lost the baby.

She was so selfish.

While she sat crying and starving herself to gain sympathy, no one bothered to ask me how I was feeling. No one consoled me or reassured me that they were going to be there for me whenever I needed support. My boss did not offer to give me an entire week off to recover.

But I had finally reached my breaking point once Gabriella told me that she did not want to marry me. In all honesty I'd wanted to break down in tears and beg for her forgiveness, but I was not succumbing to my emotions that easily. I wasn't going to give up my act until she gave up hers.

Later that evening at midnight as I returned upstairs, I decided to check on the children to make sure that they were asleep. At that moment I could care less about my fiancée.

Located at the beginning of the hallway was Raquél's bedroom, where I stole a peek through the lit crack in the door. I grinned once I found her fast asleep with a large, open novel spread across her chest. Carefully, I tiptoed into the room and placed the book aside before pulling the covers over her body. She moaned in her sleep as I leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you, babydoll," I whispered to her.

After shutting off the lights, I stopped by each bedroom to kiss the rest of the children before I turned in for the night. Once I stepped out of A'sharía and André's nursery, I apprehensively made a path towards my bedroom. Uncertainty troubled my conscience as I contemplated checking on Gabriella.

I still loved her and nothing—not even the past week and a half—could change the way I felt about her. Suddenly the soft, trembling breaths of what sounded like sobs emerged from beneath the bedroom door.

It was nothing new, I supposed. She had been crying nonstop since we returned from the hospital, so I was not as concerned as I was I was exasperated. Thinking that she would eventually cry herself to sleep, I began to walk past the slightly open door when I overheard her heartbreaking pleas reverberating off the walls.

Hesitantly, I squeezed myself through the wide crack in the door, and I was shocked to find Gabriella kneeling on the carpet, her arms haphazardly strewn across the edge of the bed. Her cries were pained and wretched, as if a frozen blade had been plunged into her heart. Violent tremors caused her frail body to convulse helplessly, a distressing sight from my perspective. With my presence going unnoticed, she continued her desperate plea in her native language.

_"Por favor, Dios. Dime que hice mal. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Por favor, ayúdame, Dios Mío!"_ she lamented to the ceiling, asking God to help her and to tell her what she had done wrong. "He doesn't love me anymore..."

Never before had such an arrangement of words caused me so much heartache and guilt. I loved Gabriella with all of my being, but the way I'd been treating her, I doubted that she felt loved by me. What had I been thinking trying to settle the score by dumping the blame on her? There was never a score to settle in the first place. She was right. There was no one to blame for her misery but me.

Despondently, I slowly began to back out of the bedroom when her cries suddenly ceased. Heat rose in the back of my throat as I found that Gabriella had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion after growing weak by her own distress. Finally submitting to my emotions, I quickly knelt beside my unconscious fiancée and gathered her into my arms and placed her onto the mattress.

That was when I discovered just how much of a toll the past two weeks had taken on Gabriella. The healthy glow that usually illuminated her skin had dwindled to a sickly, pale shade. Dark circlets rest beneath her eyes while the new blemishes that had suddenly flawed her face continued to surface as a result of stress. As I lifted her nightgown I was shocked to find that her curves had leveled. But that was not as disturbing as finding the slightest impression of her ribcage showing beneath her seemingly thinning skin.

Gabriella was sick, and it was all because of me. Because of my lack of compassion and attention, she had endured sleepless nights alone and possibly days without finding the appetite to enjoy a proper meal. How could I have ever accused her of killing our unborn daughter by thinking that something was wrong with her? Gabriella was perfect!

I was the man who was responsible for making the healing process a living nightmare for her, for driving that cold, steel dagger of odium through her heart. In my spiteful efforts to make her suffer I'd twisted it around to inflict more pain, letting her precious blood drench the floor to be contaminated. Not only had I broken her heart, but I'd yanked the beautiful organ right out of her chest and crushed it beneath my feet.

Now my biggest fear was losing her forever.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I never meant to hurt you," I found myself sobbing in her curls as I gently tread my fingers through them. "You deserve so much better than me."

Knowing that my apology had gone unheard, I kissed her forehead before climbing into the bed beside her. The duvet was warm and inviting as I slipped my legs beneath it. Before succumbing to my exhaustion, I pulled Gabriella close to my body and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, fearing that I would soon be unable to hold her in my arms.

**~AFFMB~**

**The Next Morning**

That morning as my slumber had progressed into the early reaches of cognizance, the sound of Gabriella shifting in bed caught my attention. I was alert enough to hear, but not awoken enough to open my eyes. The bed sunk and vibrated as I heard her tumble over, followed by an abrupt pause and a confused intake of breath. Then I heard loud rustle of the duvet, a whoosh of air, and the sound of her delicate footfalls.

Hardly able to get out of bed, I turned over and squeezed my eyes together to redeem the rest of my sleep.

After what seemed like hours later, I opened my eyes only to discover that only 20 minutes had elapsed. Suddenly, the heartbreaking events from the night before returned with a vengeance and struck me with panic.

Hoping to apologize before it was too late, I scrambled out of bed and raced into the living rom. Gabriella was nowhere to be found, so I ventured further into the dining room, where I let out a sigh of relief.

Although her back had been turned to me, it was not hard to spot her rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes. My heart sunk as I found the engagement ring sitting beside her on the table, no longer secured on her finger.

"Gabriella," I called softly, and reached out to run my palm along the curve of her shoulder.

No reply.

I pulled out a chair and sat beside her to investigate. She looked as if she had been crying as she forced her bloodshot gaze upwards. She did not look at me, but sighed regretfully. It was much too late.

"If it makes you happy we'll be gone by tomorrow. I've already made arrangements with my mom, so you won't have to worry about us crowding your house anymore."

"What kind of arrangements?" I questioned fearfully.

"Troy, I can't do this anymore. I'm just exhausted and depressed, and right now I just want to get out while I still have my dignity…"

She shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "And I thought that I could actually be happy with another man," she scoffed to herself.

"You and the kids are leaving? But I don't want you to leave… I love all of you."

"Is that what you call love? Ignoring me, treating me like dirt; calling me selfish? What about accusing me of _killing _our baby when you knew that I had a miscarriage? I don't want to live like this anymore, Troy. I'm just done getting hurt. This relationship—it was destined to end in disaster from the very start! All I want is to be happy. Is that too much to ask?" she exclaimed in frustration before breaking down in tears.

As much as I tried to console Gabriella by wrapping my arms around her, she pushed me away and surged out of her chair.

"I don't want to be touched right now! I'm going to pack."

Realizing that I was losing Gabriella quicker than I'd anticipated, I followed her back into the living room, armed with my last hopes of keeping her in my life.

"No! Please don't leave, Gabriella. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you, but don't go. I need you!" I pleaded desperately.

Ignoring my plea, she stormed into the bedroom, headed for the closet and pulled out a large, empty suitcase.

"Don't you try to change my mind! This is already hard enough for me as it is."

"W-wait, just listen to what I have to say—please stop packing for a minute," I frantically offered my proposal.

Despite her willingness to avoid listening to something that would affect her decision, Gabriella hesitated, then sighed in compliance.

"You have two minutes."

Those two minutes were going to be the most important moments of my life. She let me take a seat on the bed beside her and offered her hand for me to hold.

"First of all, I just want to say that the past few months have been the best of my life. Before I never believed in love at first sight, but the moment I saw you running after Lina, I just knew that you had to be mine. You were so gorgeous and striking; and to top it all off you were the most intelligent person I'd ever met. When we started dating you showed me how strong and caring you were, and you taught me that the best things in life were love, family and being alive in general. Things between us, including me and the children were great... until the fire. I literally watched your entire life—everything you've worked so hard for—crumble to pieces around me, and that was when I feared that I would never see you guys again. From then on I started to appreciate all the people who loved me even more. I vowed that I would no longer take life for granted because of that experience, and that was when I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and your children."

A minute and forty-five seconds had elapsed. Perhaps she would lengthen my time.

"The girls; Andre... They're the reason I've become a more affectionate person. It's still difficult to put into words how much I love them; how much I want to succeed for them. I proposed to you because I wanted to be happier that I'd ever been. I wanted you, your children, your family... A-and that's why I wanted the baby so much. You're this beautiful, accomplished, intelligent woman who can conquer anything that comes her way, and having a child that was going to be as perfect as you would've completed my life. I was so ready to become a father. Watching the progress you made with the pregnancy, seeing the ultrasound at the doctor's and learning that it was going to be a baby girl was like a miracle to me. I never felt that I was worth anything before I found out that you were pregnant."

Two minutes. She did not stop me. As my explanation dove deeper into my most secreted emotions, Gabriella glanced up at me in surprise once I began to list my insecurities.

"Having a baby with you was going to be a defining moment in my life, because I never thought that I would ever be part of such a beautiful accomplishment. I thought there was nothing that could ruin this pregnancy, so I named her Viviana. To me she was a person; she had an identity. I had planned to hold her the moment she was born, I planned to watch her take her first steps, I planned to hear her first words; to teach her how to ride a bike, and I planned to wave goodbye when she'd go off on her own to kindergarten. But when we lost her it was like the ground fell out from under me. It was the darkest day of my life. She was only thing that ever made me feel accomplished, and we lost her... We lost her!" I said, and broke down in tears.

Gabriella also began to cry at the sad memory, and embraced me in her arms.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Troy. Why didn't you talk to me like I told you?" she questioned softly.

"Because... I thought that I could be the strong man you wanted me to be. You became so fragile and broken, and I wanted to be your rock. Dealing with my emotions has always been difficult for me, and I thought I was doing the right thing by hiding my true feelings from you. But it was one of the worst decisions I had ever made. Instead of trying to cope with you and understand how it affected your self-esteem, I was impatient, angry and irrational. I figured that burying myself in work and forgetting that she ever existed would take the pain away, but it's so hard to forget about someone you've grown to love. Every night for the past two weeks I've been crying myself to sleep and tossing and turning, searching for anything that would explain why you miscarried. Moving on wasn't an option for me. I wanted to blame someone but I just didn't know who. You were carrying the baby and I was so emotional and so blind with anger that I started to blame you. And I was a jerk for doing that to you. I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you, Gabriella. If I could take back all the things I said to you, the way I treated you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I made a promise to your father, telling him that I would never do anything to hurt you. It was the first promise I'd ever broken. But your health is practically deteriorating because of the treatment I've been giving you."

"How did you notice?" she questioned softly.

"Last night, I came in to check on you and I found you unconscious on the floor. Your appearance frightens me. You're starving, your hair is falling out, you have dark circles under your eyes, and you've become as white as a ghost. I can hardly recognize you anymore! The miscarriage was no one's fault, but because of my cold-heartedness and abandonment, you suffered more at my hands than you did from the miscarriage. Don't ever think that I don't love you, because I do... With all my heart. If there's anything, anything else I can do to prove that to you please give me the chance. I know that you probably won't feel the same way about me after this, but I just—I can't lose you and the children, Gabriella. I'm not strong enough to handle losing everything that I love all at once. I'll apologize every day for the rest of my life if I have to but please, Gabriella, please! Don't leave. I love you with all that I am and if you walk away now I'll have no purpose to live anymore. I love you; I _need_ you. Don't leave me now..."

Finally surrendering to my unsteady emotions, I fell to the carpet in a sobbing heap, drained by the internal demons I'd released from my soul. It was the first time I had unleashed my deepest emotions in front of Gabriella, which was the most daunting task I'd ever had to overcome. Perhaps karma had reversed itself to make me suffer just as I had done to Gabriella. I deserved everything that was coming to me, yet I knew that I could not bear living without her. She did not try to comfort me or even shed a tear. My last efforts at convincing her that I was at fault for hurting her were quickly diminishing, and my hopes of fixing my relationship with her were lost.

"Shit!" Gabriella screamed as she hurled the suitcase onto the floor in outrage. "How do you expect me to react, Troy? I can't just act like everything is all right and pretend that this never happened! You deliberately hurt me, and why should I forgive you after you gave me this?"

My stomach churned as she tugged back the left sleeve of her shirt to reveal the darkened bruise that marred her fragile wrist. I found myself succumbing to tears once again, and I dropped to my knees in front of her to beg for her forgiveness.

"I never meant to hurt you, Angel. I'm so sorry! I'll die if you leave! Please forgive me," I pleaded.

"You know I love you, Troy. But I don't think that I can love you the same way I did before, and I can't bear to live with the guilt. I feel like I'm hurting you."

I could not deny that she was right. It would be selfish for me to continue a relationship with her if she wasn't going to be happy.

"I guess it's too late," I concluded with a despondent sigh.

"It's just that I don't think that this dispute between us can be resolved as soon as possible. I might need some time to think this through," Gabriella replied apologetically.

Reluctantly, accepted my fate, and nodded as I wiped away a lingering tear.

"I understand."

But in that instant, I found a glimmer of hope. Her features rose in sudden realization, and she gazed ahead in contemplation.

"Unless... We start over. On a clean slate."

I surged to my feet and grasped her palms in excitement.

"Yes, let's start over. We can fix this together, I know we can."

Managing a smile, Gabriella opened her arms and embraced me tightly.

"I love you... I'm sorry," she said before pecking my cheek.

"Don't apologize. And I love you, too. Don't ever doubt that for a second."

After letting go, I was left momentarily confused as she disappeared into the hallway. Not a moment too soon, she returned with the engagement ring nestled in her palm. My heart soared with joy.

"Since we're starting over as of now, remind me why you couldn't wait until Valentine's Day," she said playfully.

The sparkle had returned in her eyes as well as the glow in her skin. The Gabriella I knew and loved was back.

As she placed the ring into my hands, I knew that I had to make this right. This was the moment that I would prove to her that I was going to be a much better person. Her lips curled into an anticipative grin once I knelt down on one knee and presented the ring to her like I had weeks ago.

"You are my life, Gabriella. I know that we've gone through some rough times, and frankly I'm glad that you've found it in your heart to forgive me. But I want you to know that I am going to make things right. I want to have a future with you and the children... Marry me, Gabriella. Make me the happiest man on earth," I proclaimed.

Tears pooling in her eyes, Gabriella also knelt down to my level and wrapped her arms around me.

"I will," she promised.

As I slipped the ring onto her finger, she pecked my lips and wiped away my tears. As I picked her off the floor and spun her around I knew that I'd reclaimed everything I once took for granted. From that day on I would happily live every day to the fullest extent with Gabriella and her family.

"Come on. We should go wake up the kids," I said to her, and began to lead her out of the room.

Instead, she stopped in her tracks and pulled me backwards.

"Wait, Troy."

"What is it, honey?"

"I know that this might seem a little soon, but... do you think that we can try for a-another baby?" she questioned nervously, but then quickly added, "Only if you're ready."

Although my fears lingered of having history repeat itself, I knew that deep down inside Gabriella and I both wanted to move on from the pain of losing Viviana. We were blessed with the opportunity to bring another life into this world, not to replace her with a new child.

"I'm ready... Besides, Vivi will be in our hearts for the rest of our lives."

**I love this ending! I hoped you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and I'll be back with a shocking twist to the story! :)**


	26. Whether by Fate or by Chance

**I know it's been a whole month and three days since I've posted, so as of now I'm shortening my chapters by about document three pages so that I can get chapters posted more. That's all and I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 26: Whether by Fate or by Chance**

**Gabriella**

"Mami, are we going to get a dress for the wedding like you?" my daughter Chaya questioned as we waited in the consultation lounge, along with the rest of my girls, my mother, my sister and my sister-in-law.

_"Por supuesto_, baby. You're all going to get new dresses."

Since Troy and I reconciled our differences a few days before, our relationship had grown stronger than ever. Although we were ready to try for another baby, we decided that it was best to try once the stress of the wedding had subsided. We would have plenty of time on our honeymoon to _Puerto Vallarta_. Thankfully, my parents also found it in their hearts to forgive Troy.

Getting married for the second time in my life should not have caused me anxiety the way it did nearly ten years ago. But I was a bride nevertheless. The fear of forgetting the wedding bands in the hotel room, tripping as I walked down the aisle, and watching someone object to our union still lingered in my thoughts as they did back then.

I had decided to purchase my dress at Kleinfeld's bridal not because it was featured on television on a weekly basis, but because I believed that I didn't have to look far for the perfect dress.

A staff member by the name of Alisa introduced herself to us before telling me what she wanted to know about my style.

"Well, I don't have a particular cut, but do you sell dresses that come in white with black accents? Those are my two main colors for the wedding," I said.

"Or course we have dresses in black and white! Why don't you all follow me and we'll get the bride into a waiting room?"

We were then guided down to the second last level of the salon, where my family was instructed to sit in the front while the consultant took me behind the curtain.

"So you can start to undress, and right on your left there's a robe that you can wear in the meantime. I'll be back with a few dresses, so just sit tight," she told me before disappearing outside.

After slipping into the robe, I opened the curtain and squealed with excitement.

"This is going to be amazing! Can you believe this is happening so quickly?"

"I know _mija_. It seems like yesterday you introduced us to Troy and now look how far you've come," my mother said fondly.

"Yeah! And it seems like yesterday, I ran into him," Aquilína chirped.

We burst into laughter just as Alisa returned carrying three dress bags.

"Since this is going to be a springtime wedding, I took the liberty of skimming through our new spring collection," she said while hanging the dresses on a hook on the walls.

She slid the curtain shut before pulling out the first gown. Immediately, my nose wrinkled uncertainty. Alisa noticed my expression and chuckled nervously.

"It always looks different on the hanger, but try it on. You might change your mind."

"Hmm... Okay," I replied, still apprehensive about the black-laced bodice.

As Alisa began to help me into the gown, I kept my eyes on the mirror, frowning at the almost tacky lace pattern against the white fabric. I did not want to appear rude, but I didn't like her first choice.

After stepping back to observe me, my consultant asked me for my opinion.

"Um, i-it's... Well, the lace covering the bodice doesn't do it for me. It's too dark. Plus, I think from now on I want to try strapless dresses. This halter doesn't really flatter me," I said carefully.

"That's okay. We'll just try the next two."

I didn't bother to show my family, because their reaction would have been the same as mine. The second and third gown proved just as unimpressive, and soon enough Alisa went rushing back upstairs to find more dresses she thought I would like.

While she was gone, my mother sensed my growing impatience and peeked behind the curtain.

"Why didn't you show us the dresses you tried on?" she asked.

"Because, Mami, I didn't like them. You guys wouldn't have liked them either."

"Well, don't give up yet, Sweetie. It takes time to find the perfect wedding dress. I'm pretty sure you'll find it soon," she reassured me, giving my arm a gentle pat.

"All right, Mami."

But soon did not arrive as quickly as I'd anticipated, and as the count slowly rose from five to six, then seven gowns, I slowly began to lose hope. On the other side of the curtain tensions were rising between my sister and the consultant, who insisted on picking out gowns since she knew my style by heart.

Nothing would have ruined my consultation more than having to break up a physical dispute between my sister and Alisa. For the sake of compromise, I gently requested that Aurelía and my mother pick out separate gowns, hoping not to make her feel inadequate as my consultant.

After I sent gown number eight to be taken back to the racks, Alisa led my mother and sister towards the collection room. Moments later they returned, grinning proudly at their finds.

"So, Alisa and I agreed on this dress and Mami picked hers by herself because she claims it was 'mother's intuition'," my sister said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Don't underestimate Mami, Lia. The last time Mami sensed something, she figured out that you were pregnant before the doctor did," I said. "Tell you what: I'll try on both dresses and chose the one I like the most, okay?"

"Sounds fair, but let's say we make it more interesting…" Iesha proposed mischievously.

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Remember the first time we went to get a wedding dress from you and you cried when you found the perfect wedding dress?"

"I'll never forget my first wedding dress. Both you and Aurelía cried when you found your wedding dresses. So what you're saying is, I'll have some kind of emotional reaction when I know I've found the perfect dress?" I guessed.

"Exactly. When Alisa's helping you into the dresses, don't look in the mirror until after you show us. If your mother's intuition is right, you'll cry when you see yourself."

"All right, I guess it's worth a shot," Alisa grinned. "Come on, let's try on me and your sister's pick first."

We did as Iesha instructed, and once I slipped into Gown Number Nine I found that the look was better, but not amazing. I liked the dress but I did not love it. Even my family agreed that it wasn't enough to blow them away.

My mother's pick was going to be my last hope. She decided to watch me try on the dress.

"Don't look," she told me as Alisa began to remove the plastic cover from the gown.

I dutifully kept my eyes shut to conserve the element of surprise as my mother and Alisa helped me into the gown. After the clamp was applied to the back of the dress, I heard both women gasp in awe. I opened my eyes only to find them gazing at me in admiration.

"How do I look, Mami?"

"Oh, Gabi. _Eres hermosa, mi querida. _You look like an angel," she breathed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mami. You're going to make me get emotional."

On the opposite side of the curtain everyone chattered with excitement.

"Let's see it, honey," Iesha called.

Alisa eagerly pulled the curtain back, which elicited a chorus of gasps throughout the room. Each relative, rendered stunned speechless, gazed at me as if they had witnessed a miracle. Their reactions made me anxious to see the dress for myself.

"Does it really look that good?" I question nervously.

Chaya and Aquilína jumped to their feet and grasped my hands.

"Mommy, you look like a supermodel," my seven year old chirped.

They finally spun me around to face the mirror, and what I saw seemed to stop the world in its tracks. The gown, a white strapless style with an appliqued black band across the lower bodice, became a stunning ensemble once Alisa added a jeweled hair clip at the side of my head.

There was no initial reaction, and as I stood in front the mirror I found myself having a hard time becoming attached to the gown. The gown was extremely breathtaking and sophisticated, yet I couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Then, the reality that I was getting married to Troy sunk in, and the tears began to flow. That was when everything became real.

"I can't believe that I was about to walk away from him. This... All of this would've never happened if I'd left. But if we made it through the last month we can make it through anything," I said tearfully.

"So, you're 100% sure this is your dress?" Alisa questioned.

"I'm a _thousand_ percent sure."

We began to celebrate with Alisa and her coworkers, who appeared with glasses of champagne, and apple cider for my girls. I thought that nothing could ruin the moment once I purchased the dress.

But as I began to schedule another appointment for alterations, I received a phone call from Toniya.

"Hey, hon'. How are you?"

"Oh, my God, I have the best news to tell you!" she replied fervently.

"Well, you sure sound excited. What's going on?"

"It's my boyfriend. He was just cleared of a false accusation. He's out of jail!"

"Oh, that's great. But how did he end up in jail in the first place?" I asked.

"He was accused of arson for supposedly burning down an apartment building in Manhattan. But the real arsonist turned himself in yesterday. Can you believe them? Like André would actually do something like that…"

Suddenly, my celebration had come to a screeching halt.

Was Toniya the woman who my ex-husband kept a secret for almost two years? Was this the same woman who was pregnant with his child? Because of my sister's familiarity to her, the puzzle seemed to be putting itself together.

But the way Andre was involved with her I'd assumed that she was a promiscuous, selfish woman who cared less that she was hurting a marriage. But it did not make any sense at all. Toniya was one of the most compassionate, thoughtful women I had ever known. She would never degrade herself by having a relationship with a married man.

I had to get to the bottom of this before my irrationality could strike.

"Toniya... Are you busy right now?"

"I'm getting the house ready before he comes home. Why?" she asked.

"I'm coming over in a while. I have to talk to you; it's important."

"Um, okay. I guess I'll see you then... Bye."

My family was left confused once I began to head for the exit.

"Where are you going, Gabi? Is something wrong?" my mother questioned anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I have to meet with Toniya but I should be back at the house by 7:00," I replied hastily before rushing through the doors.

Luckily my car was within a few yards length, and sped off towards the other side of the city.

Although I had never visited Toniya at her apartment, I had memorized her street address after the numerous times she told me that her boyfriend did not want visitors over while he was out. That was definitely something Andre would say. He controlled her like he used to control me. I had arrived at the Bronx in no time, looking for an answer.

Before I could raise my fist to knock on the door, I somehow sensed that Toniya probably knew less of Andre's life than she thought.

"Toniya, it's Gabriella. Are you there?"

"Come in, it's open!" I heard her call from the other side.

The door swung open and out came little Tiffani, who eagerly pulled me over the threshold.

"Hi, Aunty Gabi! Look at my dress. Isn't it pretty?" she asked while spinning around in her Cinderella costume.

"You look beautiful, honey! But where are your glass slippers?"

She pulled her dress up to reveal the pair of oversized heels that belonged to her mother.

"Mommy told me that Daddy's gonna bring them for me when he comes home! He's supposed to be my prince," she replied happily.

A now heavily pregnant Toniya waddled around the corner hauling a heavy vacuum cleaner.

"Oh my goodness. Let me help you with that."

I quickly jumped in and helped her park the machine into the corner, before she sunk into the couch in fatigue.

"Thanks. I know I really shouldn't be dealing with heavy things but this house has to be perfect," she panted.

"You really scared me, honey. The baby's just about crowning," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. She's due any day now... So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

For a moment, my gaze drifted towards the picture that sat on the corner table of Andre with Toniya and her daughter. She could tell from the expression on my face that it was a serious matter.

"Tiffani, baby. Why don't you finish your coloring in the bedroom? I need to talk with Gabi, all right?" she said to Tiffani.

"Okay, Mommy. I'm gonna make some pictures for Daddy for when he comes home."

"That's a great idea. Go ahead."

After giving me a quick hug, the little girl skipped off to her bedroom with a large box of crayons in her hands.

"When did you meet Andre? Where were you?" I began.

"Well, two years ago I was working as a bar waitress in the Bronx, and one night he came in and ordered a beer and a burger. He seemed upset so I didn't want to bother him, but when he saw me near the end of my shift he offered to buy me a drink. To be honest I was skeptical because I didn't know who he was. I thought that he was looking for a one night stand, and I'm not the kind of woman who goes and sleeps with some guy I've known for a few hours. That's not me. But he wasn't looking for anything like that. Unlike other men who have flirted with me, Andre could actually hold a conversation and he had a deep interest in my life. Even when I mentioned that I had a two year old, he didn't even flinch. He told me that he loved children," Toniya said.

"Did he tell you anything about himself?"

"He did, actually. He told me that he was from Jamaica and that he came to New York when he was 25. He's been working for international business affairs for the past five years. Andre seemed to have a good head on his shoulders so I grew somewhat attracted to him. He was charming and kindhearted, and I'd never met someone like him. And best of all he was single. So we swapped phone numbers and we agreed to go on a date. We started dating exclusively for weeks, and eventually weeks turned into months. He met Tiffani and they clicked instantly. After almost a year together I decided to let him move in with us. It was the best decision I ever made. Sometimes because of his early morning job and my late night job, we didn't see each other for days at a time but we made it work. It wasn't all that bad when he left for business trips."

"Really?"

"Sometimes he had to leave for a few days for business. He helped me with my bills and bought us clothes and spent the holidays with us. Andre had never been in trouble with the law until last year. Apparently he called me one night and told me that he'd gotten arrested for assault. He was put away for eighteen months, which completely devastated me. But we both kept in contact and became closer than ever once he was released. Four and a half months after his sentence, I found out that I was pregnant and he promised to raise the baby with me. Being with him makes me so happy. He makes me feel so precious and beautiful, and I wouldn't trade the moments we shared for anything in the world. I love Andre with all my heart and I love him."

As a content grin snuck onto Toniya's lips, I began to feel sorry for her. She was a good woman who deserved to have someone to love her and take care of her. She believed that Andre was the perfect man for her.

Unfortunately, I had assumed the same thing just a year ago and ended up with a broken heart. Andre had used us both, leading a second life while juggling two households, two sets of children and two women. Toniya did not deserve to feel the same betrayal I felt.

"My God, this is bad," I sighed while brushing my palms through my curls.

"Hey, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Toniya, I hope you understand that this is extremely difficult for me to acknowledge. I don't know how to say this, but... Andre was my husband long before he met you."

"H-how long?" she asked fearfully.

"Ten years to be exact. My daughter Raquél—all of my children are from him. He was the man who got me pregnant at 14 and we've been married until a few months ago, when I found out that he was cheating on me. But I had no idea that he was leading double lives," I replied.

"What?" Toniya gasped softly. "But he told me that he was never in a serious relationship. I-I didn't know he was married and had kids. He never told me he ever lived in New Mexico."

"He hid so much between us. There were never any business trips or late night shifts. Those disappearing acts were just occasions to meet us every few days. When I found out about you I assumed so much. But when I met you in that store and thought that you had nothing to do with him, I knew that we could be friends. I had no idea that you were the woman he left me for. I know this is difficult for you to hear but Andre is not the man you think he is. He used both of us."

Disappointed by the heartbreaking turn of events, Toniya glanced down at her hands just as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I guess every good thing that happens to me is too good to be true... How could he do this to me and Tiffani? And your family also?" she said, her voice breaking.

Seeking to me for comfort, she leaned against my shoulder and sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What am I going to tell my parents? They've met him and they love him. I trusted him!"

"It's okay, honey. I know how you feel. One minute you're on top of the world and happy with your life, and the next minute you're wondering what you did wrong to deserve this pain. But you don't deserve to feel this way at all—no one does," I tried to encourage her.

But Toniya was beyond consolable, and broke down in my arms.

"What am I going to do, Gabi? I feel so humiliated and betrayed. How am I going to move on knowing that he used us? I'm about to bring his baby into the world... Please help me."

"Don't worry, Toniya. No matter what you decide to do when he comes through that door, I'll be right here for you. When I care about someone I make sure that they won't hurt, especially if some jerk is responsible," I vowed to my best friend.

Toniya managed a wary smile as I wiped away her tears, then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Gabi. You are one of my best friends and I'm glad you came and talked to me when you found out."

"Oh, it's no problem, honey."

Just then, Toniya and I were alerted by a knock on the front door. It was Andre.

I turned back to her and gave her a reassuring pat on the hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't do this without you."

After letting out a large sigh, Toniya got to her feet and crossed the room to let him in. Little did Andre know that he would receive the biggest shock of his life.

"Remember, I'm right here with you," I whispered to her as she anxiously reached for the bolt.

I had halfway expected Tiffani to come rushing into the living room at the first knock, but amidst the silence I heard faint snoring from the hallway. I was glad that she wasn't awake.

He entered equipped with a fresh bouquet of flowers and a package with a pair of rhinestone princess slippers.

"My, my, you are looking gorgeous today. Come here and give me some love."

But as he leaned in to kiss Toniya, she immediately backed away before snatching the flowers out of his grip.

"What's this for? To get me all buttered up so you can feel satisfied with yourself?" she questioned angrily, and hurled the bouquet to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl? You should be happy for me," he said.

"Oh, really? If I knew that you weren't going to be honest with me I would've never spoken to you in the first place! Gabriella told me everything about you... What kind of person you really are."

I strolled around the divider separating the foyer and the living room, and once he spotted me he became as white as a ghost.

"I can't believe you, Andre. It's one thing to betray your own wife with someone else, but when you use both of us and keep us a secret from each other that just makes you a sick bastard," I seethed.

"Gabriella? W-what are you doing here? How do you know Toniya?"

"What's the problem? Shocked that the world isn't as big as you think? Look again, Andre. Your 'ingenious' plan didn't work after all."

"Why did you do this to me and Tiffani? When I met Gabriella and the children, I had no idea that _you_ were the person who left her to raise all six of them by herself. You lied to me, and kept an entire part of your life a secret from me. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

"What kind of lies did she tell you, huh? Did she tell you that she's been keeping me away from my children for the last six months? That punk she's marrying is brainwashing them and making them think that he's their real father. Her entire family, even my family turned their backs on me! She even blamed me for the fire, and said that I tried to kill my kids!" Andre argued.

"Get over yourself, Andre! Why do you think everyone turned against you? Look at what you got yourself into. When we started dating I told you that I only had relationships with men who were single, as in never married! You told me that you loved me, that you were going to be faithful to me no matter what. But you hurt Gabriella and made her think that I was aware of your cheating. A'aliyah's going to be born any minute and now she has to live with the shame of knowing what her father did to me and her half-siblings. Why did you do it?" Toniya pleaded close to tears, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know why," he murmured, looking at the floor.

We both scoffed at his reply, unconvinced that his motive was just a random experiment.

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"Damn it, Toni! I didn't want to hurt anyone! I didn't love Gabriella the way I used to, and I thought that we weren't perfect for each other like we thought. When we were raising Raquél and the other girls I thought that we would watch them grow up together. But our marriage had run its course by the time the last three were born. It just wasn't working."

"If you didn't feel a connection with me anymore, why didn't you just ask for a divorce?" I questioned.

"Because all the girls react the same way you do... You cry and break down and you look so helpless when your heart gets broken. Watching you get hurt made me feel guilty, so I figured that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you," he explained.

"I know that you feel you had to keep us a secret from each other but you still hurt both of us in the end. All secrets can't stay in the shadows forever. Just take responsibility for once. This poor woman fell for your tricks just like me and now that she's having your baby, you have got to help her raise A'aliyah. I've got Troy to help me with the children, and it's only fair that you stay with Toniya. But what are you going to do if she doesn't trust you anymore?"

"I _don't_ know if I can ever trust you again, Andre. But I do want our daughter to know who her father is. Tiffani has never even met her father because of what he did to me and you've put me in a difficult position. She loves you, Andre. I love you. But our future together is in jeopardy... If you want to make things right with me, you first have to make things right with Gabriella, with your children, with Troy, and with her family. I even want you to meet your oldest daughter's boyfriend. You need to acknowledge the fact that things change and people change. It's all part of life and you just have to accept that."

Andre looked as if he wasn't going to accept Toniya's proposition as he buried his face between his palms.

"Whatever... I guess you're right—"

He paused abruptly as the sound of spilling liquid caught his attention. I also heard the sound, which was soon followed by a gasp.

In the blink of an eye Toniya was leaning against the couch in agony as the liquid continued to drench her nightgown. We both rushed to her side before she could start panicking.

"Oh my God, not now! I-I'm not ready."

"Well, no one's ever ready when their water breaks. But don't panic, Toniya, just breathe. We're going to get help for you, okay?" I gently reassured her.

Meanwhile, Andre scrambled for the nearest phone and dialed 911.

If it was fate or mere chance that caused Toniya to go into labor that evening, either way my ex and I would have the chance to settle our differences in a civilized manner. For the sake of his relationship we would just have to.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	27. Burying the Hatchet

**Hey guys, I know this chapter seems a little short but I decided to post it now because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and to be honest I'm really lucky to have time because of the stress of college stuff. This chapter is only 3,000 words instead of the regular 6,000 I used to post. Anyway I hope you enjoy because I'm frankly not content with the rushed ending. **

**Chapter 27: Burying the Hatchet**

**Gabriella**

By the time paramedics arrived at the hospital with Toniya, she was in active labor and begging for an epidural. Unfortunately after the nurses checked her dilation progress, we found out that she had been diagnosed with Cephalopelvic Disproportion, which meant that her pelvis was too narrow for the baby's head to pass through.

As Toniya was rushed into surgery for an emergency C-section, Andre and I remained in the waiting room hoping for the best. Lying across his lap fast asleep was Tiffani. Now that my ex-husband had been cleared for a crime he did not commit, I felt guilty for accusing him of trying to hurt my children. He deserved more than an apology from me.

"I heard that you were cleared last night... Congratulations," I began awkwardly.

"Thanks. The real guy decided to turn himself in. Maybe a little too late," he murmured.

"How did the fire actually start?"

"Remember Joseph Walker? Besides me and Abraham Moore he was one of the few black men who lived in that apartment."

"I think so... The neighbors sometimes used to confuse the both of you, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, especially since we're both young. Anyway it turned out that he was evicted from the complex two weeks before because of a dispute he had with the landlord concerning his bills. This was already going on for a few years, but once Walker started sending threatening letters and phone calls to his daughter, that was when the landlord decided to kick him out. Walker gave up and left after the police showed up one morning, but here's where the fire came in... You remember that the landlord's daughter Stephanie lived next door to us with her boyfriend, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, I guess Walker decided that since he couldn't directly target the landlord, he thought that he could get revenge by harming Stephanie. That story I kept telling the police, that someone took my car and my jacket and drove off, was true, Gabriella. I was never lying. I just couldn't identify him because he wore a mask. Walker confessed to carjacking me to get to the apartment. He snuck onto our floor and set off a flash grenade in front of her door just to scare her, but the fire started because of some old wires behind the wall. Mind you, he didn't mean to harm her; he just wanted to make a statement to the landlord. Everyone at the complex knew that Walker had gotten evicted, but what they didn't know was that you and I were in the middle of a divorce. They thought that I still lived with you. They never suspected Joseph Walker because they thought he was gone forever; they never suspected Abraham Moore because he's 63 years old and walks with a cane. But they suspected me because we looked the same from the back, we're both young and black, and they reported seeing me fleeing the scene in my car wearing a business suit. The security cameras also caught him wearing my jacket and escaping in my car. I was looking for a ride back home at the time the building was burning, so there was no way that the arsonist could have been me. But coincidentally he happened to catch me in traffic and stole my car. And the police found no evidence of Walker's presence. After all of this mess, he finally confessed to the crime."

Not only did I feel guilty for pinning the fire on my ex-husband, I now felt foolish for keeping his children away from him.

"Andre, I am so, so sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. I was angry and irrational, and I think it was mostly because of your history with Troy. It must be upsetting listening to your kids call him 'Daddy' or finding out that they're now living under his roof," I replied.

"It was kind of upsetting. But that was a hypocritical thing of me to think, because while he was spending time with our kids, I was spending time with Tiffani after Toniya let me move in with her. She's like a daughter to me—I love her. And she also calls me Daddy. At first I was scared because I thought that my children would forget about me. I guess that's why I've always had clashes with Troy... because I thought that he was trying to replace me," Andre confessed while brushing his fingers through Tiffani's hair.

"Oh, no, Troy would never. He always makes sure that the girls know who their first father is and that he's just going to be their stepfather. He really loves them, and he does want to make peace with you for the sake of your relationship with your children. And I want to make peace with you, too. You know that family is one of the most important things to me, and I can't imagine being at war forever. Despite all the decisions you've made over the past few years, I forgive you, Andre."

"I forgive you too, Gabriella... But look at the hole I've dug myself into. I cheated on you and left you alone with the kids; I lied about my entire life to Toniya, and A'aliyah's going to grow up being ashamed of who she is because of what her father did. If I really loved Toni, I would have never lied in the first place," he scoffed, clearly frustrated with himself.

"But you do love Toniya. I saw the way you kept her calm and comfortable before the paramedics came, and how you promised that you would never leave her side. She really brings out the best in you, and if she makes you happy, I'm happy."

"How's Troy?" he asked.

"He's great. I called him a while ago to let him know where I was."

"Well, when you go home tonight, tell him I said I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused him. He's a good man and I can tell that you and the children are in great hands... And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you very much. I will give him your message."

For a moment, Andre glanced at my stomach and asked, "How's your pregnancy coming along?"

"Actually, it's kind of a long story. I miscarried a few weeks ago—"

"Oh, no I'm sorry I even asked..."

"No, it's okay. Troy and I hit a rough patch in our relationship for a while, but everything's even better between us since we made up. After the wedding we're going to try for another baby," I said.

"Well, good luck. He's already proven to me that he's capable of being a great father."

Just then, the head surgeon emerged from the operating room with a wide grin.

"Congratulations, Mr. Richmond. The C-section was a success and your baby girl has arrived safely. You can come in now and see how they're both doing."

"Thanks for everything, doctor," Andre said before turning back to me.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Gabi. We should get together with Troy and the kids and have our own discussion."

We shared a brief hug as I began to gather my belongings.

"Definitely... Now get in there and see your daughter. Tell Toniya I said congratulations," I smiled.

"I sure will. See you later."

As I headed for the exit in good spirits, I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders. If Andre and I stuck to our plans of getting our families together, we could finally live in peace between households.

**~AFFMB~**

**Later That Evening**

I trusted that Troy and the children must have been worried after I suddenly decided to leave the bridal boutique. My phone had been left overflowing with messages and missed phone calls, and as I pulled into the parking garage, I sensed that they had been waiting for me all night.

"Mami!" Aquilína gasped once I stepped into the foyer.

As I had expected, my daughters came running to give me hugs, relieved to see me. Troy also let out a sigh of relief as he followed with my mother and Aurelía.

"Oh my God, you had us so worried. We thought something happened to you. Where were you this whole time?" he questioned.

"No, I'm okay. Everything's fine."

"We've been calling you since you left Kleinfeld's. Why haven't you picked up?" my mother asked.

"Andre got out of jail today. He never started the complex fire."

We flocked to the living room so that I could explain myself.

"If he didn't start that fire, who did?"

"Someone named Joseph Walker... It turns out that he set off a flash grenade in front of Stephanie Arbor's apartment because of an eviction notice from her father. He was the landlord, remember? But that's not what I found out that's important, it's who told me that Andre was released," I said.

"Who told you?" Raquél asked.

"My friend Toniya, the woman I met at the Latino market told me. It turns out that she was the woman Andre cheated on me with, which explains why she was pregnant."

"You mean she knew that Andre was still married to you while they were—"

"No, Mami. It's not what you think. You see, she didn't know that he was married to me. In fact, Andre kept us a secret from each other. When he was dating her two years ago, he kept about 85% of his life from her. She had no idea that he had kids or that he was ever married, so naturally she assumed that he was single. When I met Toniya, I never expected to be involved with her in any way. But today, we both found that we were both being used."

"Oh, no. That's terrible! I'm sure you confronted him about it."

"Well, we both did. But what he did wasn't entirely terrible. This isn't something we should take offense to, but Andre confessed that he felt much more complete with Toniya and her daughter. It doesn't mean that he wants to abandon his kids; he still loves his children and he would never do that. Andre took full responsibility for what he did and since I forgave him, it's only fair that we meet with him, Toniya and his parents and talk about this. If we want things to be civilized between us, we have to learn to accept change. And Troy... He told me to tell you that he's sorry for all the trouble he's caused you."

My mother, Aurelía and Troy nodded in comprehension as my explanation sunk in. I had secretly expected my girls to be disappointed that their father was dividing his affection with a little girl they knew for a few weeks. Instead, they were elated that they were going to see their father for the first time in months.

"So, does that mean that Tiffani is our step-sister?" Chaya asked eagerly.

"If you're comfortable calling her your sister, then yes, she is. But now you just don't have one sister... You have two! A'aliyah was born today."

"Toniya had the baby? Oh, that's amazing! You had quite an eventful day, didn't you, sis?" my sister grinned.

"You can say that again... One minute we were talking in the living room, and the next minute, Toniya was writhing on the floor in agony. But Andre and I kept her comfortable until the ambulance came."

"Without killing each other?" my mother commented in mock disbelief.

_"Sí, Mami._ Without killing each other," I confirmed laughing.

I relaxed against Troy as he dropped a kiss onto my forehead.

"That's a great idea. We should all meet to talk about our issues."

"I figured that the best time would be after Toniya and Andre get settled in with the baby. That way she also can join us."

With thing now settled, my children kissed me before heading to their separate bedrooms. Following suit was my mother and Aurelía, who both reminded me that they needed to get home to their husbands. Troy and I were left cuddling on the couch once they left, wondering how we would end the night. There was no question.

"God, you are looking extra gorgeous tonight... What do you say we try to beat our record?" he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Is 4:00 in the morning too much for you?" I challenged teasingly.

He easily plucked me off of the couch and gathered me in arms.

"You call that a challenge? Give me a little striptease, fill the bathtub and we'll go until we both pass out. Is _that_ too much for you?" he cleverly retaliated.

Proving that I would have the upper hand by the end of that night, I slipped out of his arms and sauntered towards the bedroom, leaving him stunned.

"We'll see."

**~AFFMB~**

**Two Weeks Later**

With the wedding now less than a month away, I was determined to make sure that we could get along with Andre and become one large, family unit. Toniya and baby A'aliyah were both well enough to have visitors, so along with my children and Troy, my sister, parents and in-laws all agreed to meet at their apartment.

The tension between my parents and Andre was hard to ignore, which was felt by everyone else.

Hoping to break the ice, Toniya showed the women to the nursery and gathered us around the sleeping newborn. We watched in awe as she occasionally kicked and squirmed in her sleep before relaxing again.

"Aww, she's so precious, Toniya. Congratulations," I whispered across the crib.

"Thank you... She's small, isn't she?"

"She's very small! I would've expected her to be at least five pounds but I never would've guessed three. Your stomach was big."

While adjusting the wool blanket that spread across A'aliyah, Toniya dropped a gentle peck on her daughter's forehead, which caused her to blink awake.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Look who came to see you... All of your aunts and your sisters!" she exclaimed softly as she placed the pacifier between her lips.

A'aliyah seemed to remain undisturbed even with a crowd marveling at her, and glanced around in alert. Since Iesha was the immediate aunt of the baby, Toniya gladly placed her in her arms beside baby Daylen.

"This is your cousin Daylen, sweetie. You two look like twins," she smiled, then leaned beside Aurelía as she plucked Miguél out of his carriage.

Now that the amount of cuteness had tripled, everyone glanced at me and grinned expectantly.

"Guess who's next?" my sister hinted playfully.

"I know the wait is torturous but you're going to have to wait until after the wedding. I'm sure we'll enjoy conceiving in beautiful Mexico."

"Wow, Mexico... That should be no problem. I wouldn't be surprised if you came back pregnant with twins," Iesha chuckled.

"Trust me; knowing how Troy can be in the bedroom, I wouldn't either."

That was when Toniya eagerly approached me and passed the baby to me.

"At first, I planned to give her your name as a middle name because I liked it. But instead I used 'Gabriella' because you've become one of my closest friends. I'm glad you told me the truth as soon as you found out," she smiled.

As I glanced down at A'aliyah, my heart swelled with emotion knowing that Toniya and I remained friends despite the secret we recently uncovered. The newborn calmly shifted around in my arms, and rest her head against my chest. I found traces of Andre's likeness in her cute features. She had his nose and full lips, but also Toniya's eyes and light skin color.

"Ohh, you are so beautiful. You look just like your daddy, Princess," I cooed while stroking her tiny fist.

I knelt down so that my younger daughters could get a closer look at the baby.

"This is A'aliyah, your baby sister. You can kiss her if you'd like, but don't touch her hands or her mouth," I told them gently.

"She's so small. Was I that small, Mami?" Aquilína questioned.

"You were small but not this small. Remember, you weighed almost eight pounds. A'aliyah weighed only three pounds when she was born."

"I bet that hurt, right, Mami?" Chaya replied, which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"It hurt every time I gave birth, but all that pain was worth it in the end."

With everyone now present for the discussion, we all settled into the living room, I quickly addressed the reason they were gathered in Toniya's apartment.

Eventually, my parents' slight outrage wore away as Andre began to explain the past two years, and they were able to look past his mistakes and forgave him just like I had.

His parents and Iesha, who also knew nothing of the secret relationship found it difficult to accept his apology knowing that he lied to them. The ironic outcome left him heartbroken, and he proceeded to beg his family for forgiveness by promising that he was going to make it up to them. He told them that he didn't want his daughter growing up without her grandparents and cousins.

The silent deliberation was filled with such tension, even my heart was racing.

"All right, son... We forgive you. But if you want our trust back you'll have to earn it by staying true to all those promises you made," his father warned firmly.

"I will, Pops. You have my word."

Finally, Andre turned his attention towards my fiancé and offered a truce handshake, forever burying the hatchet.

"Look, man, I'm extremely sorry for all the trouble I've caused you... The things I did to you out of anger and insecurity—you never deserved the hell I put you through. You're a good man and you take care of my children and give them love I could never match up to. Thank you for caring for all of them. It's important that we end this dispute now for the sake of our families, so I hope that you can forgive me, because I truly forgive you," he said earnestly.

Without a word, Troy got to his feet and engulfed Andre in a tight hug.

Tears threatened to fall as I watched my girls smiling cheerfully, happy that the men were no longer enemies.

"You're forgiven, Andre. I forgive you."

The room swelled with collective sighs of relief, and we all gathered around them and joined the embrace. That was when my daughter's boyfriend Enriqué arrived to meet Andre, which was both a surprise to him and Raquél. Although he was still wary about their age differences, he quickly learned that his daughter was in good hands and gave Enriqué his full consent to continue dating her.

If there was nothing I loved more than my family, it was that we were closer than we'd ever been.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter because I felt that it was rushed just to keep patience satisfied. But if you're interested I have a picture of Toniya's baby A'aliyah in my profile so check that out. This is the last chapter before the wedding, and after the wedding chapter there will be a few more before the story kind of wraps up. I'm currently working on my third story **_**When You Love Someone**_**, which is another one of my super dramatic, emotional stories. Thank you once again for putting up with me and please review… **


	28. More than Ready

**Not much to say except I tried my best and I also have Gabi's dress in my profile! :)**

**Chapter 28: More than Ready**

**Gabriella**

In the weeks following the reconciliation between our families, the remaining wedding plans had passed by without difficulty. It seemed as though the last week before the wedding had the least stress, and it was miraculous that Troy and I experienced no conflict whatsoever.

On the eve of the wedding, my sisters and Toniya decided to whisk me away from my fiancé for a girl's night out in the city. A bachelorette party was a tradition I opted to skip, and personally, I really didn't want to spend the night letting a strange man wearing a G-string straddle my lap.

Quo Nightclub was said to be one of the hottest spots in New York, so I was excited when they revealed that we would celebrate there. The bouncer standing outside of the club escorted us into the building once Aurelía listed our names, and we were quickly led through the crowd and into a VIP booth.

I felt like a celebrity as we were immediately offered drinks and appetizers.

"You all did this for me? Thank you; this is amazing!" I told them while observing the place in awe.

"Anything for you, Gabi. You deserved it."

Flattered, I couldn't help but think that the things I did for them did not measure up to the things they had done for me.

"Oh, stop it, Iesha. You all deserve this just as much as me."

"But you're getting married tomorrow. This week is all about _you_, honey. So just sit back and have fun, okay? The only person you should be worrying about at the moment is you," my sister said.

We quickly settled into our gossiping conversation, talking about the wedding, careers, children, and most importantly, partners.

"So, since I'm the only girl here who's not married, what do I have to expect?" Toniya began, which incited a whole new discussion.

"Don't gloat about being right. I mean _never_. I know that we're women and it feels great, but never rub it in his face because it'll come back to bite you. Being 'right' in a relationship is like a booby trap. If you win, the relationship loses," Iesha warned.

"Also, never blame him for anything because it's is a form of disempowerment. Basically, when you blame him for something you're saying that he controls your feelings and behavior. It just creates unnecessary bickering. Trust me, I've made that mistake one too many times," I replied before taking a long gulp.

"Oh, my God. I feel like I should be taking notes. Anything else I should know?"

The decision was unanimous, and as Aurelía, Iesha and I exchanged mutual glances, we all replied, "Don't keep sex in the bedroom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it gets pretty boring and monotonous after a while. Try it in the kitchen or on the couch, or even try it in public. Not in front of anyone, of course, but it's a great way to keep things spontaneous. The adrenaline rush is the best part," my sister recommended, which left us all partially shocked.

She silently retaliated with a skeptical glance.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I'm sure you girls have done it before."

"Well... there was the second day of my honeymoon. James and I went to a dockside bar after midnight and we ended up making love on the bow of a parked yacht."

"Iesha, you never told me that!" I gasped, playfully smacking her on the arm.

"Why would you want to know how Daylen was conceived?"

"Because I'm your sister; we're supposed to share juicy secrets like these."

"Anyway, I felt a little guilty about it because who knows how disgusted the owner of the yacht must've felt when he woke up to find... you know," she hinted.

"To tell you the truth, the closest thing to public sex with Troy was in the parking lot of his job building. I went to pick him up late at night and he actually dared me," I confessed.

"Now, that's crazy! What if someone saw you guys?" my sister hissed.

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know… His _boss,_ maybe?"

"Don't worry, the place was completely empty. And let me tell you this: I am so glad my fiancé owns an SUV with tinted windows because I was stark naked, and who knows what that janitor would've seen if they weren't," I replied.

The girls all collapsed against the couch in hysterics at my scandalous confession, nearly spilling their drinks in the process.

"Oh, my God! That's way too dangerous for my taste. He probably couldn't see anything but I'm pretty sure that car rocking back and forth was hard to miss. Iesha sure got her boat rocked, right?" Toniya laughed while nudging my sister-in-law.

Minutes later, a quartet of men came sauntering over from the adjacent VIP booth and attempted to charm us.

"How's it going, ladies? Are we having fun?" the first guy began.

"As a matter of fact, we are having fun. How are you?" my sister replied.

"I'm not too bad myself. Anyway, my friends and I noticed you girls from across the bar, and we just want you to know that you're a sexy group. What do you say we buy you some drinks and go dancing?"

Iesha and Aurelía were the first to show off their wedding rings and quickly responded that they were married with kids. The man who was seemingly interested in Toniya quickly strolled away once she announced that she recently had a baby.

That was when their gazes shifted towards me.

"What about you, Mamacita? You taken?" he questioned.

"Actually I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? Since it's your last night of freedom, why don't you spend it doing something crazy?"

If he thought that I would fall for that lustful gleam in his eyes, _he_ was the crazy one.

"I would love to, but I'll be way too busy taking care of my six kids tonight. Would you like to help me?" I inquired shrewdly.

Without a word, the man muttered to himself and dejectedly made his way back to his separate booth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, player. Keep moving."

"Unbelievable! It's clear that we're not interested so why humiliate yourself?" Aurelía scoffed to herself.

"And on that note, let's get on the dance floor and show them what they'll never get," I declared mischievously, before pushing to my feet.

With the women in tow, we made a quick pursuit for the crowd and had our own fun dancing without the slightest care in the world. There was no need for me to celebrate with 200 friends and a wild party to prove my excitement for the wedding.

A simple night out with my sisters was just what I needed.

**~AFFMB~**

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up, sleepyhead... It's your wedding day!" the soft voice coaxed me out of my dreams.

I opened my eyes to find a crowd of my daughters, sisters, aunts, grandmothers, and my mother surrounding my bed.

"Hmm, good morning," I murmured as the urge to stretch overtook me.

"Everything is ready for you, _mija_. We've got your breakfast right here, so eat up and take your shower."

"Okay, Mami. _Gracias." _

Doing as I was told, I eagerly ate the warm meal while everyone around me began to get my daughters prepared.

As I ate, I quickly found a card that had been carefully tucked beneath my plate. It was a simple white card with black embossed letters printed across it, and inside I found a single red rose petal.

The card read: _"Dear Gabriella,_

_Today is the day I marry the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you with all that I am, and as I say my vows to you today, remember that it's coming from my heart and soul. You are my sun, my moon, my stars; my whole universe. And today is the day we embark on the greatest journey of our lives. With all my love and more, Troy."_

That was when the realization finally struck me.

"Wow... I'm getting married in two hours, Mom," I gasped to my mother.

She only chuckled, planted a kiss against my forehead and said, _"Ay, mijita,_ you had to have realized it soon enough."

I quickly stopped eating as a sudden wave of nausea swept over my head.

"Oh, God, now I'm nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous, Gabi. It's totally normal. Besides, you're ten times as calm compared to the first time you got married. I guess that's an improvement," she said while playing with my curls.

"I know, but this is Troy we're talking about. He never misses a beat and I can't walk across the room without tripping. Sometimes it's like I'm still the awkward teenager I was in high school. I just don't want anything to go wrong today; I just want everything to go perfectly."

"And it will, _mi amor._ I'm positive that God will make sure that this day exceeds your hopes and expectations. Don't you worry. _Ahora,_ _termine su desayuno e ir a la ducha, ¿bien? _We have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, Mami, I will. Thanks for cheering me up," I told her, finally cracking a smile.

Meanwhile, I wondered what emotions Troy must have been experiencing. The thought of cold feet or sudden regret never lingered in my mind because I knew that it was a dream come true for him to marry someone he had such a strong connection with.

Knowing my fiancé, there was no doubt that he would be waiting at the altar wearing his heart on his sleeve.

**~AFFMB~**

**Later That Morning**

The journey to the Catholic Church was as hectic as Penn Station on New Year's Eve. Twenty minutes before the wedding was set to begin, we piled into the limousine and made haste on the road.

While we drove across the city, my whirlwind of emotions brought back the memories I had shared with Troy, both good and bad.

I would never forget the day he stopped my daughter from running into traffic, or the apartment fire that nearly killed them. I would never forget the time he comforted me at the official death of my marriage, or the night he told me that he loved me and the way he made love to me after. I would never forget the moment he fell in love with my children; the morning he proposed to me; the day I told him I was pregnant and the devastating loss of our unborn daughter shortly after. But most of all, I would never forget the heartfelt promise he made to me and family: that he would always be there for us no matter what.

Troy lived up to that promise, and proved to me that I could trust again.

I was slowly brought back to reality only to find my mother gently rubbing my back. The limousine had been left idling in front of the church, and we were the only pair remaining.

"Come on, _miel._ It's time," she told me.

After taking a deep breath, I let my parents escort me into the church and towards the towering pair of doors that led to the altar. Hoping to dispel some of my nerves, I took a careful peek through the doors.

While the few hundred guests chatted patiently as they sat comfortably in their pews, the priest was busy preparing his sermons, and Troy stood at the very base of the altar wringing his palms in anxiety. The processional soon began, starting with my bridesmaids, my maid of honor, my matron of honor, and my junior bridesmaid, Raquél.

Before heading down the aisle, she kissed me and said, "I've never seen you so happy, Mami."

Lastly, my three of my four younger daughters caused the congregation to chuckle in admiration as they timidly spread baskets of rose petals along the aisle. My heart sped up again, because I knew that I was next. Behind the doors, I heard the sound of my guests rising from their seats to honor my arrival.

"Are you ready, _mija?"_ my father asked me while placing his hand on the doors.

I tightened my grip on his arm, grabbed my bouquet and nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I'm ready, _Papá. Es ahora o nunca."_

With a firm push of the door, I was immediately welcomed by Troy. In that moment as I was led down the aisle by my father, he seemed to disappear along with the hundreds of family and friends until I was floating alone across a celestial path towards my fiancé. His blue eyes, flooding with love and conviction was like a light at the end of the tunnel. It was a tunnel of past regrets and heartbreak, and a tunnel of less faith that I would soon leave behind.

Years ago, I never would have thought that just one moment could determine the overall destiny of my future. Now there I was, moments from marrying the man who opened my eyes to unconditional love and the importance of forgiveness. Without Troy I never would've been compelled to face my problems and let go of the past, and it was time for me to let him know how grateful I was for letting him into my life.

At the base of the altar, my father kissed me before eagerly handing me over to Troy, who observed me in stunned silence.

"Gabriella, you look amazing," he whispered as the priest began his greeting to us and the guests in Spanish.

The following prayers, bible and gospel readings, psalms and sermons passed by in a blur while I kept my eyes locked on my soon-to-be husband's eyes. Finally, the time had arrived for us to recite our vows, which we had decided to improvise before we would repeat the traditional marital vows.

I tightened my grip on Troy's palms as he prepared to start.

"Where do I begin?" he chuckled to himself, which caused the guests to laugh. "Gabriella, before I met you, I never would have guessed that there was more to life than just rolling with the punches. I'd never felt that anything I did was meaningful because I felt that people who actually deserved a chance at real happiness took nothing for granted. I never thought that I would witness a miracle, until little Aquilína came running into my arms. Soon after I was met with the most beautiful woman in the universe... you. It was like God had sent you to show me the true meaning of life. You taught me that life was beautiful and precious, and that I should never take it for granted. If I could have the ability to explain the profound love I feel for you and your children, I wouldn't want it because I'd rather spend the rest of my life figuring out why you make me so happy. That's the reason I'm here today and the very reason I'll be here for you from now on."

By the time Troy had ended his heartfelt vows, tears of joy were streaming down my face. Also tearing up, he reached out and swiped his thumb beneath my eyes.

"I love you, Troy," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

How would I start my own vows? There was so much I wanted to tell Troy about the journey I'd spent with him so far, yet so little time. I decided to recite exactly what my heart wanted me to say.

"You're amazing, Troy... If it wasn't for your charm or compassion or determination, I never would've believed that men like you ever existed in this world. These past few months with you have surpassed my greatest hopes, and it was like that time was a blur but at the same time it moved in slow motion. Once I met you, I knew you were the man I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But when you met my children and fell in love with them, I couldn't have asked for anything more. You really proved to me how far you were willing to go to keep us safe, happy and loved. For a long time—even since I was a child I never believed in fairytales, but from what I've experienced with you and the complete joy I feel around you, you're my knight in shining armor. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Before the priest could announce the initiation of the traditional vows, the guests burst into applause and jumped to their feet. Soon after the standing ovation, we all laughed aloud as my son quickly toddled up to the altar and tossed the ring pillow at my feet.

Also finding the feat humorous, the priest knelt down to pick up the ring pillow and said, "Looks like he was right on cue."

He then instructed us to repeat after him in unison while he blessed the rings to be exchanged.

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded partner, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Without another moment to spare, Troy and I gladly placed the rings on each other's fingers before the priest issued one final prayer. I squeezed his hands in anticipation as our joining was announced to the congregation.

"Without further ado, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton! You may now kiss the bride."

I glanced up at my new husband and let out a happy sigh of relief. After months of preparation and stress, I could finally breathe easily knowing that Troy and I made it to the first day of the rest of our lives. This kiss had to represent the struggles and victories we faced before the wedding, and the struggles and victories we had yet to face as husband and wife. But neither of us was worried.

Our lips were immediately met with the same dazzling sparks I had experienced the first time I kissed Troy, yet the meaning was completely different at that moment. This kiss was a symbol of not only our love, devotion and respect for each other, but our entrance into the life-long covenant of marriage. From now on, nothing could tear us apart.

When the need for air became a demand, we broke the kiss and found ourselves back in the Catholic Church, surrounded by hundreds of applauding family and friends.

As my sister handed me my bouquet, Troy covered my free palm and kissed my forehead.

"Ready to spend all of eternity with me, Mrs. Bolton?" he questioned.

"Nothing would make me happier..."

**Thanks for reading and check out Gabi's dress! Please review!**


	29. New Hopes

**Wow, I really spent forever getting this posted. Anyway it's here and I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy! :}**

**Chapter 29: New Hopes**

**Gabriella**

"American Airlines, Flight 1406 to Puerto Vallarta is now boarding. Flight 1406 to Puerto Vallarta is now boarding."

Eager to get to our honeymoon destination, Troy jumped to his feet and tugged at my limp arms.

"That's our flight, Brie. Let's go; we're in first class," he said.

"How can you still be full of energy after such a long day? I'm ready to pass out."

As we strolled hand in hand towards the gate, my husband dropped a kiss in my curls and chuckled.

Husband. I still couldn't believe it.

"Come on, sweetie. We're almost there. Just a few more steps until we board the plane, and you can black out in peace."

"Oh, thank goodness. My head would've been pounding with the sound of screaming kids if we'd picked coach," I murmured.

"I just hope six hours and a sleeping pill gives you enough time to rest... Then we can have some playing in the sheets later, right baby?" he chuckled mischievously.

As we were granted permission to enter the gate, we handed our tickets over to the attendant before crossing the carpeted bridge towards the airliner.

Two weeks of rest and relaxation in Mexico was the picture perfect honeymoon I had envisioned for me and my husband, and I looked forward to the miraculous result that would come out of our trip. Besides hoping for a smooth honeymoon, we also hoped to conceive a baby.

While Troy and I got settled into our seats, we were immediately offered drinks along with the other first and business class passengers. He opened the window beside me and grasped my hand with a content sigh.

"I've never been in first class with anyone else. When I was an intern at the company and I used to go on business trips, sitting here by myself was always lonely. But this'll be the best trip of my life with you," he replied earnestly.

"You're so sweet, Troy... And for the record, this is only my second first class trip. My first time was on my first honeymoon, of course. I can't even imagine the cost of flying first class with six children. I won't even attempt to add it up."

"Everyone's gotta try it once, so your children may not be able to fly in first class until they're our ages."

"True," I giggled.

After nearly a half hour of enduring pushy boarding passengers and the flight attendants' seatbelt inspections, the pilots were finally granted clearance to taxi down the runway. We were in the air in no time, and I quickly took my sleeping pill before anxiety snuck up on me. Troy also thought it best to rest during the flight and pulled the complimentary blanket over us.

Before succumbing to the heavy rest, I played with my husband's wedding band, still marveling at the reality that we were now a married couple.

**~AFFMB~**

**Six Hours Later**

**Troy**

By the time we had touched down at the airport in Mexico, my wife and I were wide awake and eager to get to our hotel. We were quickly introduced to our limousine chauffeur before being whisked off with our luggage to Puerto Vallarta.

In the backseat of the limo, Gabriella caused the hair on my arms to stand up as she whispered what she planned to do to me once we were behind closed doors. Although I had made love to her plenty of times before we got married, there was something about our honeymoon that brought me back to the first time I laid eyes on her stunning body.

During the drive I'd managed to keep control of my emotions while my wife inched her hand further down my abdomen, but I was not prepared to listen to her most enticing fantasy. I nearly lost control when she gazed innocently at me and whispered in my ear.

"Tonight, you can do anything you want to me. I want you to take my innocence and turn me into a naughty girl... I'm all yours, Troy."

Gabriella continued her role like an expert, even as we entered the resort. Her silent, playful grins kept me guessing all the way to our suite.

The ambience was perfect. She resembled a radiant goddess in the dim glow of the candlelight, which made her eyes twinkle like two pure Emeralds. And those curves. The way her delicate shoulders connected with the petite form of her waistline was a perfect complement to her voluptuous hips, and it never failed to draw me in. Beneath her dress lay hidden the precious treasures of her anatomy. Those perky B-cup mounds—not too big or small for my taste—were nothing short of perfect. My wife was perfect.

With a mischievous grin, Gabriella locked the doors and pulled the curtains shut.

Then she curled her finger towards me in a beckoning motion and said, "Here... Now."

I immediately responded like a young cadet, standing at attention to receive the privileges I deserved for paying heed to her command.

"I'm going to give you a massage and no matter what, do not make a move."

"A challenge, huh? Usually I can't keep my hands off of you, but tonight, do your worst," I taunted.

Shrugging as if my words had no effect on her, she caught me off guard by shoving me onto the bed with all her might. After fashioning a noose out of her scarf, Gabriella bound my wrists against the bedpost to restrain me. A lingering kiss was placed onto my lips for good measure once she fastened the noose painfully tight.

"Wait just a minute, babe. I need to slip into something more comfortable."

My heart sped up at the sight of my wife reaching for the hem of her dress. Her curls became tousled as she tugged the garment over her head, leaving her black-lace adorned body exposed to me. To my dismay, she hadn't stripped completely.

"I know what you're thinking. But these aren't coming off until I'm finished with you," she flirted playfully.

"Which will take how long?"

Without warning, Gabriella's palm slid down my crotch before pulling down my jean zipper.

"As long as I want."

The enticing surprises didn't stop there. From what seemed like thin air, she presented a bottle of liquid to me and whispered, "This should make everything nice and slippery for us."

The oil resembled pure honey as she poured it across the top of her breasts, letting it drip down her curves and seep into every fleshy crevice on her body. I watched the oily beads race slowly down her stomach before melding at the low waistband of her panties. They eventually became damp, which initiated the first spark of my arousal.

Then, the bra came off. Gabriella enjoyed watching me suffer while she used her hands to massage the oil her own breasts, making her supple pink nipples stand erect.

"My God, baby. Why do you do this to me?" I groaned aloud.

"You're buckling already? Then you're definitely in for torture when things get really steamy."

I couldn't imagine what more she could do to drive me over the edge, but I quickly got my answer. The loud rip of my shirt echoed throughout the room once Gabriella tore the article from my torso. Meticulously, she began to dip her finger into the bottle and drew invisible scrawls onto my chest, inching lower with every passing second.

I was desperate to make love to her and she knew it. That was when she proceeded to drop a chain of kisses down my torso, moving closer and closer to the uncomfortable bulge in my pants.

"Brie, I need you now... Before I explode," I murmured.

Silently, my wife continued her sly actions and stopped just short of my crotch. I waited in pure agony as she deliberately contemplated a new tactic, her lips hovering just above my open zipper. If only she understood my urgency.

"Hmm, I don't think you're quite ready yet."

Before returning to start her massage, Gabriella placed a kiss onto my abdomen and straddled my torso.

"Just relax, baby. I promise you that this will be the best massage you've ever had," she replied seductively.

Her soft palms gently glided across my shoulders, leaving behind a trail of tingling sparks on my skin. Every thought in my mind had diminished along with my very sanity. This vixen above me, giving all that she had without even trying, was one of the many reasons I fell more in love with her each day.

The smooth, tantalizing circles she began to form relaxed my muscles and slightly alleviated my desire to make love to her until dawn, but not completely. I felt as if I was floating on air under her tender care. Gabriella also must have realized how much of an affect her touch had on me, and she continued her massage even lower on my abdomen.

"I know it feels great, Papi," she crooned.

Just when I thought that she would prolong her efforts to torture me, my wife suddenly reached for my ankles and tugged my jeans right off. Finally relieved of the uncomfortable strain, I watched in anticipation as she crawled closer to me, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of my boxers.

A silent burst of air escaped my lips once her eager palms gripped the shaft of my erection. Gabriella licked her lips seemingly ready to pleasure me, but then, she stopped again to keep me guessing one last time.

"What should I do with you? Should I let you take the upper hand, or should I torture you into submission?"

"Please, no more torture. I just want to make love to you. I surrender," I pleaded.

"Well, since you've been such a good client..."

She took hold of my member once again and licked a gradual path up its underside with her tongue. My body immediately seized and trembled at the mind-numbing sensation, which hadn't gone by her unnoticed. She paused to glance at me, and my heart skipped a beat as she gave me a sexy wink.

Every simultaneous stroke of her tongue and her palm brought me closer to the edge. The sight of my hardened member disappearing repeatedly into her mouth; her knees planted heavily on either side of me; the glisten of her oil-slicked skin compelled me to get out of the tricky entanglement.

Little did she know that I had been working out the noose ever since she tied me up. I was confident that I could contain myself a few minutes before I would make my move... until she stripped off the very last garment and tossed it behind her back. Then I lost control.

Like a wild animal, I lunged and pressed her face into the mattress. Before she realized what I'd done, she gasped in surprise as I began to thrust roughly from behind.

"Oh, Troy, that's amazing," she moaned.

I pinned her arms down on either side, so that they were immovable once I gained the upper hand. I'd never felt such an overwhelming sense of power, watching my wife writhe in pleasure as if I were controlling her. It was amazing how a frequent change of pace elicited a round of piercing screams or soft, repetitive moans.

Now she was the one getting tortured.

"Baby... please," she whimpered when I deliberately pulled out.

"What do you want, Angel?"

Her body quivered and shuddered at the faint sensation of my tip against her clitoris.

"You."

By the end of my delay, Gabriella was close to tears as she continued to plead. Without giving her a warning, I plunged deep into her, which caused her to scream towards the ceiling.

The sheets gathered tightly between her palms, she held on for dear life and rode out my moves like a professional.

"Baby, you're so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too... so much," she chanted.

For the next 60 minutes my wife and I teetered on the edge of climax, occasionally switching positions and locations. From the bed to the wall and the kitchen to the hot tub on the patio, we were eager to heighten our level of pleasure as much as possible.

At last we returned to the bed with a crash landing, and it soon became apparent that the moment of truth was steadily approaching.

Gabriella's breaths became labored and shallow as scarlet heat spilled across her features. The twinge of a building flutter had quickly ballooned to the agonizing pressure that threatened to send me over the edge. My wife yearned for an explosive end, and so did I. But the longer we fought temptation, the closer our peaks began to approach.

As I progressed my frantic thrusts, Gabriella couldn't help belting out anything that would help her endure such a rush of pleasure. And she swore like a sailor.

"Shit, Troy! I'm going to fucking burst! Oh, fuck!" she gasped breathlessly.

"It's amazing, huh, baby?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah?" I teased.

_"Ay, sí... Me encanta, Papi." _

Hoping to keep another deafening scream silenced, Gabriella grabbed a nearby pillow and sunk her teeth into it. Her plump, delicious lips beckoned to me like the sweet nectar of a fruit, drawing me closer to their savory taste. Between my palms rest the most stunning feature of her Latin curves: her hips. The velvety surface of her oiled skin gleamed in the candlelight as if she were a fallen star. I knew that an orgasm was well on its way once I felt her clench and shudder around me.

Her sudden eruption elicited a hoarse cry from her throat and she rose from the bed as the wild convulsions took control of her body. At that moment I'd also arrived at my own jarring climax, letting my seed flood the satin recesses of her core. The world seemed to spin uncontrollably on its axis, sending me into the early stages of disorientation. But my focus remained solely on Gabriella, who blissfully accepted all the love I had to offer.

Silently, she tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as her green eyes gently rolled back in ecstasy. The intense session had left us gasping for air, dripping with sweat, and happier than we'd ever been. Before exhaustion threatened to weaken my muscles, I wrapped her in my arms and collapsed against the pillows.

"Troy..." she whispered. "I love you... You have no idea how amazing it feels to be married to you."

Gabriella lifted her head from my chest to wipe away a fresh bout of tears and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"That makes two of us," I chuckled while tucking a curl behind her ear.

Without the need to exchange any further, I pulled the duvet over our bodies once exhaustion took its toll. Her melted emeralds gently locked on mine as she gazed lovingly at me, smoothing her palm across my chest until her eyes fluttered shut.

Just as I'd succumbed to the same fate of lethargy, I caressed her flat stomach with hopes of regaining the one thing that would make my life complete.

**Romantic chapter! I know that this was _very_ short, only 2,821 words, but I've already started work on the next chapter, so hopefully I won't have much homework this week and I'll get it done. Thanks for reading and review! :)**


	30. Faith

**I know I took forever making this chapter but I have so much going on right now. I've been sooo excited these past few weeks because I've been doing rehearsals for the school talent show and I just got my costume, and to be honest that's what's been really on my mind all this time. I can't WAIT to perform! Anyway I still did what I had to do to make you guys' day, so here it is! I hope you enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 30: Faith**

**Troy**

On the second day of our honeymoon, I had awoken to find my wife gazing at me with a smile. Never before had I seen her so radiant in the morning sunlight.

"Hey there, stranger," she murmured shyly.

Slowly, I sat up in bed and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"My God, you are looking beautiful this morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, as usual. Last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"Same here," I replied.

Now fully alert, Gabriella slipped on a robe before stepping onto the patio outside. Her skin vibrated with a shudder as I attached my lips to her neck, a sensual reminder of the night before.

"What should we do for the next two and a half weeks?"

"Everything..." she said eagerly. "I don't want this honeymoon to be the generic tourist honeymoon. We have all the time in the world to explore new places, meet new people; eat different things. I want to see the real Mexico."

"That's my Brie, always thinking outside the box. You're so adventurous."

"And what's better is that you have your own personal translator to break the language barrier," she teased while crawling her fingers up my chest.

"Come on, baby. I may not be a native speaker like you but I'm sure I can get by. You've heard me communicate with your older relatives."

"True. In fact, I want you to reply to the first six people who approach us speaking Spanish today. _¿Entiendes?"_ she challenged.

"All right, it's a bet. What happens if I lose?"

Her eyes gleaming with mischief, my wife playfully tapped her chin in contemplation and smiled.

"You get a strip tease tonight..."

"I can't imagine what I'll get if I win—"

"... And nothing else."

"What do you mean by nothing else?" I questioned.

"You'll find out when I leave you begging for mercy for the rest of the night. You're going to have to get your, um, release without me."

"No sex, just torture? I'm a man, Brie! You just can't leave me hanging like that," I nearly whined as I followed her into the living room.

Declaring her challenge initiated, Gabriella left me shocked once she let the robe drop to her feet. Her hips swayed enticingly as she strode towards the bathroom, taunting me with her bare figure.

"Come on... How about a hot shower to start our little adventure?" she replied seductively.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Her squeal pierced the air as I lifted her into my arms and kicked open the bathroom door. If making love to my wife in the morning wasn't the best way to start our adventure, I didn't know what was.

**~AFFMB~**

**Gabriella**

As much as the resort staff urged us to try one of their many recreational activities, Troy and I opted to take their taxi service to the outer part of Puerto Vallarta, we happened to come across our first destination. The bustling beach known as _Los Muertos_ immediately caught my eye, and we spontaneously decided to explore the beach for ourselves.

"I'm glad we decided to dress down. We'd just be screaming 'rob me' if we left the hotel looking like tourists," I murmured to Troy as we strolled through the crowd of locals.

Surprisingly, my husband sounded as if he spoke Spanish all his life once we were offered refreshments by a vendor.

Then he turned to me with a smirk and said, "One down, five to go."

"Impressive... But you're still going to lose."

"I can talk to twice as much people and I'll still win."

"We'll see about that, _Vato_," I retaliated, stressing the local slang.

During the next ten minutes, we took in our surroundings of the crowds of families, endless army of vendors selling food, beverages and souvenirs, and a private party on the other side of the beach.

My husband and I were like a couple of teenagers, playing in the sand and exchanging light pecks. Though I hadn't intended to go swimming until later that morning, Troy managed to chase me into the ocean, where we struck up a conversation with a young Mexican couple.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" the man asked in Spanish.

"No, we're from New York. We're here on our honeymoon."

"Well, congratulations... Your accent is different. Are both of you Puerto Rican?"

"Just me. But my husband's accent is pretty convincing, isn't it?"

"A few of her relatives are convinced that I have family from Spain," he replied chuckling.

That was when the woman, Marisol, pointed her finger at the group of children near the shoreline.

"The twins over there... those are our girls. Graciela and Margarita."

As I observed the pair, I smiled because they reminded me of my own young daughters.

"Ohh, they're precious. How old are they? Five?"

"Yes, they _are_ five. Are you two planning on having kids?" she asked.

Exchanging mutual glances, Troy and I could not resist chuckling to ourselves.

"Actually, my oldest daughter is fourteen and I have_ five_ younger children. Hopefully if we conceive this week, the baby will be Troy's first."

"Wow, six children! We've already got our hands full with those two; I can't imagine having six or seven."

"It gets very difficult at times but it helps to remember that it was worth the effort. If you love them unconditionally, it's all you really need," I said.

For a moment, the man, named Andrés, shifted a fleeting glance at the beach gathering and said, "Today is my little niece's birthday. Would you and your husband like to get something to eat, maybe? Meet our family?"

After exchanging glances of uncertainty, Troy and I hesitated, not wanting to impose.

"We don't want anyone to think that we decided to drop by uninvited..."

"No, it's no problem at all. This is our way of saying, _'bienvenidos a México'_ (welcome to Mexico)," Andrés insisted with a smile.

Taking up on his offer, we quickly dismissed ourselves and rushed to the shore to collect our things.

"It's so generous of them to invite us over. We wouldn't get that even if we took a tour bus through Mexico City."

"True. Maybe we should remain spontaneous during this entire trip. It seems to be working well for us, huh?" Troy replied as we approached Andrés and Marisol's family.

After introducing us to the guests, we were immediately accepted into the fold. Most of the elders offered us seemingly endless plates of food and drinks to show hospitality.

They seemed to have a keen interest in the island where I was born, and I had no problem clarifying questions about certain misconceptions or stereotypes. In return I also found enjoyment in learning things about the Mexican culture I never knew before. It was comforting to know that we had more similarities than differences.

"Has your husband ever been to your island?" Andrés's mother asked me.

"Not yet, but now that you mention it, I really must show him around Puerto Rico and let him meet the rest of my family... Does _Caguas _sound good for the summer, Papi?"

"I can't wait, baby," Troy replied, sending me a wink.

After a while, we felt comfortable enough to join the family as they danced on the sand. My inhibitions had been left behind long before we met Andrés and Marisol, and I couldn't help a giggle once my husband twirled me around in his arms.

If this was what Mexico had to offer, I hoped to return home knowing that I'd made new memories not just with Troy, but with the kind, genuine people of its country.

"Can this honeymoon get any better?" he whispered into my ear.

"With you, I have no doubts... And for the record, you win."

**~AFFMB~**

**Two & A Half Weeks Later**

Troy and I found it difficult boarding the plane after our blissful honeymoon getaway came to an end.

Although it was a bittersweet moment, I knew that we had to return home eventually. Hopefully then, our efforts to conceive would have paid off even though I had no early indication of pregnancy symptoms.

I was slightly concerned because conceiving a baby hardly took any effort, so much so that I'd gone nearly bankrupt spending money on effective birth control. But now that we decided to abandon all contraceptives, we felt the pressure to get pregnant immediately.

"Troy, I think there's something wrong. I don't feel sick," I told him once our flight began to ascend.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? Being sick on a plane isn't exactly the most pleasant experience you can have," he replied with a short chuckle.

"Don't laugh... I was hoping that, you know, I'd be having symptoms by now. It's been two weeks since."

Understanding my worry, Troy draped his arm around my shoulder and guided my head into the crook of his neck.

"I know you feel discouraged. I do too, but that doesn't mean that we should give up. Not all pregnancies are the same, and maybe this time you won't get morning sickness. Who knows? You could be pregnant right now."

_"¡Ay, dios mío!_ I'm not pregnant!" I snapped gently, then murmured, "... I'm sorry."

"How do you know that you're not pregnant?"

As much as I didn't want to cry at that moment, I couldn't ignore the burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Because... I took a home pregnancy test yesterday. Five, in fact. But they were all negative."

Troy's expression was unreadable, as if he were seemingly upset that I didn't tell him about the pregnancy test. What he didn't know was that I had a reason for keeping it a secret from him.

"Troy, I was so excited to tell you that you were going to be a daddy again. I just wanted to surprise you, but this time I'm starting to think that we're not going to get the baby we want," I admitted, breaking into tears.

Instead of becoming frustrated like I'd secretly expected, my husband held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that. It takes time to create a new life, and maybe patience is just what we need right now."

"I know. But I can't help being scared."

"Why are you scared, Angel?" he questioned softly.

"I don't know. I-I guess I thought that we'd return from this honeymoon with everything we wanted. I can see in your eyes that you want a baby, and I just don't want to disappoint you."

Though I doubted that Troy wanted me to worry about conceiving, I sensed that he equally longed for a new baby as soon as possible. His determination was inspiring.

"I'm not disappointed, Gabriella. Sure, I want this baby just as much as you and maybe it will take a while to get what we want. Whether we can or can't have a baby right now doesn't matter, because I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Oh, I love you, too, Troy. Without you, I'd never have the strength to keep going," I said tearfully, just as he captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll have that baby in no time."

If he had complete faith that we'd conceive quickly, then I did also.

**~AFFMB~**

**A Few Days Later**

Troy and I emerged casually from our bedroom after recovering from a long lovemaking session.

With no further change in results and the fear of being unable to conceive hanging over our heads, having sex on a daily basis became part of our routine since we returned from Mexico. Try as we might, our efforts quickly became monotonous even as we tested different methods to spice things up.

We usually started in the afternoon once Troy returned from work, and ended early in the evening before the kids came home. It was far from a last resort.

"What does it say?" he asked once I stepped out of the bathroom with yet another pregnancy test.

Hoping to keep my frustration at a minimum level, I sighed aloud to relieve myself of the pent-up stress.

"Negative, again."

"Maybe we should just take a few days off, wait it out and check for any results. There's only so much sperm your system can take—perhaps less is more in this case," he replied.

"But I don't understand... Why is nothing happening? This has never happened to me before."

He sat beside me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me as I ran my fingers through my hair in distress.

"Well, we can go to the doctor and find out what's the matter. But I'm sure they'll just tell us to wait a couple of days. There's obviously nothing wrong with you," he told me.

"And nothing is wrong with you, either. So why is it so hard for us to make a baby this time?"

Suddenly, Troy shot out of the chair and jumped to his feet. I was left partially confused as he took the test from me and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Okay, you know what? From now on, let's stop using pregnancy tests. Looking at a negative sign over and over isn't going to make us feel any better. I know that it should motivate us to try even harder, but at the same time it's like a slap in the face."

His method seemed like a sensible plan of action, yet I wasn't sure if I could last a day without searching for a positive result. These were the times when I was relieved to have Troy, who occasionally stopped me from self-destructing.

"Will you help me? I don't think I can control myself," I said timidly.

While tucking a stray curl behind my ear, my husband nodded firmly as he silently confirmed his promise.

"I'll help you... And don't worry. We can get through anything."

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

Later that evening, Gabriella's parents returned with the children only to realize that something was troubling their daughter.

_"¿Te gustaría hablar? Sabemos que algo está mal,"_ her mother replied gently.

"I don't want to talk, Mami. And _nothing_ is wrong."

Hoping not to lose her patience in front of the children, Gabriella rose from the couch and retreated to the bedroom with a sigh. Once I was left with her parents, I made room for them to sit in hopes of getting advice.

"What's wrong with Gabi? She seems in denial."

"She's upset because we've been trying to conceive since the honeymoon. But so far, all the tests have turned out negative. We try not to get discouraged at times, but that's easier said than done," I replied.

"Oh-no, why didn't you tell us that you've been having problems?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know because she thinks that everyone will make a big deal out of it. But she really needs the support right now."

"Come on," Soledád said while reaching for Ricardo's hand. "Let's go talk to her now."

With my parents-in-law in tow I opened the door to our bedroom, where we found Gabriella buried beneath the duvet. I knew that she was crying by the way she rubbed the ball of her left foot against the other in distress.

"Baby, don't be upset. Your parents just want to talk to you," I told her gently, while peeking under the covers.

Without a word, my wife shifted onto her side and tugged the duvet out of my grip.

_"¡Déjame en paz (__leave__ me __alone__)!"_

"Now, Gabi, let's not throw a temper tantrum. Your father and I are concerned for you, that's all."

Finally surrendering, Gabriella sat up and sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay, mija. Just tell us how you feel," Ricardo said, smoothing his palm across her curls.

Once again she broke into tears, unable to deal with the pain.

"I feel useless, Papi! We want to have a baby so bad, and nothing we try is working. What did we do wrong?"

"Oh, Gabriella, you're not useless at all. If we pray to God, he answers our prayers when the time is right. Maybe not conceiving at this moment is a sign that you and your husband should enjoy being a married couple. The honeymoon period doesn't have to end after the trip. Just have faith, _mijita,"_ Gabriella's father encouraged her, giving me confidence as well.

We never once took time to relax after we'd returned from Mexico. There was still so much we could see and do before conceiving, and perhaps we really did had to have patience. All good things to those who waited.

"Gabriella... Your father is right. Our honeymoon is far from over, and we shouldn't spend this time being stressed out about getting pregnant. Let's go out for dinner tonight, or better yet, let's take a boat ride on the Hudson for the hell of it," I said, wiping away her tears.

"Well, I guess I can stop thinking about conceiving for a while. There's no point in making myself feel worse with no results."

"That's the spirit, Gabriella! See how much better you feel without worrying all the time?"

Swiping away the last of her tears, Gabriella managed a relieved smile as she nodded.

"I do feel better. Actually, I feel a lotbetter."

Just then, Aquilína and Chaya carefully entered the room, unsure how their mother was feeling. They had sensed that something was not normal after we'd returned from Mexico, even as we assured them that everything was fine. But we couldn't fool them if we tried.

"Come here," Gabriella said to them, while opening her arms.

Without hesitation, her daughters climbed onto the bed and playfully wrestled their mother to the mattress. Watching her laugh and smile for the first time in nearly two weeks brought a grin to my face.

"I'm so lucky to have you. All of you."

"We love you, Mommy," Aquilína said.

"I love you, too. And this time, everything will be fine... I promise."

As my wife extended her palm towards me and her parents, I realized that getting the baby we wanted just wasn't going to take the both of us, but a group effort.

In the most desperate of times, family always came through for us no matter what.

**Still too excited! Please review! **


	31. Treasures

**To be honest I've been working nonstop for the past few weeks and I haven't had much time to update. This a very short chapter but please bear with me. Please enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 31: Treasures**

**Gabriella**

As luck would have it, I came to find out that I'd been panicking for no reason at all.

My husband and my parents told me to be patient, to have faith. I didn't think that after all the frustration and uncertainty that came with this seemingly impossible task, I would get what I wanted. But everything worked out for the better. I finally quit spanking.

_"Diez segundos_ _más,_ _Chiquita._ You're doing great," I told my daughter as she endured the last few seconds of her four minute timeout.

Although Jazmyn was known for being a tough-as-nails child, she'd made a significant turnaround with her behavior. I praised my toddler with a hug and a kiss once she murmured a sincere apology.

With all this success, I couldn't help but wonder why I still was not pregnant.

_No, Gabi!_ I scolded myself. _Do_ not_ think that way. You're going to get this baby soon. _

Despite a few setbacks, Troy and I kept faithful to maintaining the Honeymoon phase and did as much as we could to create new memories as a married couple.

That night dinner would be served on an evening yacht, accompanied by smooth jazz and the romantic glow of candlelight. I couldn't think of any perfect way to spend the evening with my husband.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

It was a slow day at work, and the seemingly endless rows of cubicles hardly showed any signs of life. At my desk I sat in worry, uncertain about my future at _Goldman Sachs._

Lately it seemed as though the economy was plunging deeper and deeper into chaos, and over the past week I'd been saying "goodbye" to many of my co-workers. With the fear of being laid off ever present in my thoughts, I did as much as I could to prove to my boss that I was still a worthy advocate for his company. That decision was now out of my hands as he was contemplating down the corridor.

If I were to get laid off, how would I support Gabriella and the kids?

My job provided me with more than enough money to keep the strain of bills and other expenses at a minimum. Without those benefits, we would be unable to survive.

"Troy Bolton," his voice boomed over the loudspeaker, causing me to flinch.

"Please report to my office immediately."

Taking a deep breath, I made the long torturous step towards my boss's office. Behind the pane of glass also stood my manager, assistant manager and the Chairman.

As I reluctantly entered, there was a strange sense of warmth in the air that aroused my suspicions even further.

"Good morning, sir. You wanted to see me?"

It was not difficult for my manager to notice my anxiety, and I was left confused as he chuckled, "Relax, Bolton. You're not going to be fired."

"I'm not?"

"Not at all! Why would we fire our best employee? We've gathered you here today because we've come to a mutual decision," he said.

That was when the Chairman stepped in with his own observation.

"Throughout the years, Mr. Bolton, I've received numerous reports of your work here at GS, and I must say you have got an amazing work ethic. You've hardly gotten strikes for attendance, behavior or tardiness, which clearly shows me that you deserve to be rewarded with the highest position this company has to offer."

I knew what was coming, and I fought off an approaching smile at the possibility of a promotion.

His lips curled into an accepting grin, a phenomenon that rarely replaced his usual stony expression. Normally we were expected to initiate a handshake before the Chairman, but to my surprise, he offered his palm to me.

"Welcome to Head of Management, Troy. It's been a long time coming, but you deserve it more than any employee that has ever worked for me," he said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Blankfein! This is such an honor. And don't worry, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't... Now get out of here and pack your things. I'd like to show you to your new office."

As the Chairman escorted me back into the corridor, I made a promise to myself to remain as accepting and caring as I was before. If I were to abandon myself and act like a completely different person because of my new position, it would not be worth losing everything I held close to my heart.

As long as I had my loving family, my wonderful children and my beautiful wife, I had all the more reason to remember what was really important.

**~AFFMB~**

I arrived at the elegant yacht restaurant later that night equipped with a bouquet of roses. I was excited to tell Gabriella about my promotion.

No longer worried about getting pregnant, we found that a significant strain of pressure had been lifted from our shoulders, and we were able to have a relaxing evening to ourselves. Across the dimly lit room, I spotted my wife waiting patiently.

She couldn't have been more beautiful. In the soft glow of the candlelight, she resembled a radiant star. Her emerald gaze twinkled lovingly as her eyes met mine, and she eagerly waved me over.

"How do you manage to get even more beautiful every time I see you?" I murmured huskily as I leaned down to kiss her.

She blushed like a teenage girl after I presented the bouquet of roses to her.

"Aww, you're such a gentleman, babe. How was your day?"

"Great. In fact so great that I've been promoted to head of management."

"Really? Well, that's amazing; congratulations! You really deserved it," Gabriella said while taking my hand.

Suddenly her grip tightened gently, and a foretelling grin found its way onto her lips.

"Speaking of good news, I have to tell you something..."

At that moment, I realized that the radiance of her skin had nothing to do with the candlelight. Had my wish come true?

"I'm pregnant," she giggled, unable to contain her excitement.

"You... You're pregnant?"

Silently, she nodded as a burst of relieved laughter escaped her lips.

"Yes, Troy. Since the honeymoon. The doctor told me that I was three weeks along this afternoon."

"B-but all the tests we took. All of them came out negative—how?" I stammered, unable to fathom that Gabriella was pregnant since we had returned from Mexico.

She avoided going into details and simply waved her palm.

"Something about my hormone levels, but who cares? We're having a baby!"

All of the heartache and struggles we endured to get what we wanted had finally paid off. Nothing made me happier than knowing that we were going to have this baby, and that I would finally get to experience fatherhood for myself. I suddenly remembered the joy and pride I felt the first time Gabriella told me she'd been expecting.

"It's a good thing we're out because this is a cause for celebration. Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Of course not! You're my husband;_ you_ deserve to know first. We can tell the kids in the morning, call your parents and tell the rest of my family tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, but how are we going to celebrate for the rest of the night?"

There was no question about it. I just wanted to see the seductress my wife would become as I hinted making love to her.

"Is that a trick question?" she giggled.

"Depends… What do you think?"

"If it was up to you, I'd probably be tied to the bedpost wearing a blindfold and covered in honey, right?"

Chuckling to myself, I leaned across the table and pecked her lips.

"Well, the honey sounds like a fun added bonus. That way I'd really be unable to keep my hands off of you," I whispered ravenously.

As the night went on, we spoke eagerly about her upcoming check-ups to the doctor and redecorating the nursery during the nine months we would have anticipating the arrival of our child. To preserve the element of surprise, we decided that we would not find out the sex of our baby until the birth.

Getting pregnant with my wife was a long process that was worth all the pain and tears, and there was no question that our endurance had paid off in the end. Our little miracle was finally on its way.

**~AFFMB~**

**Eight Months Later**

"Where are you taking me, Troy? I-I can't see a thing," Gabriella anxiously told me as she continued to take a few tentative steps forward.

"I was in a really good mood today and I just decided to surprise you with a romantic dinner."

Heavily pregnant, my wife had to pause several times to catch her breath before waddling ahead.

"Oh, I love you, honey. You're so sweet... But my feet hurt and I really need to sit," she panted.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be there in just a second; I promise."

Once I had brought my wife to our destination, I removed her blindfold and watched in anticipation as she opened the door to the entrance.

What ensued next sent her reeling back into my arms the very moment her family yelled, "Surprise!"

Stunned at the unexpected occasion, Gabriella stepped into the room adorned with pink and blue decorations on both sides of the room. Guests who predicted that our baby was a boy remained on the "It's a Boy!" side of the room dressed in blue, while the opposing group remained on the "It's a Girl!" side dressed in pink.

Not knowing the gender of our child had been a fun guessing game for the past few months, and I decided to plan the baby shower using a cute "Battle of the Sexes" theme.

"Oh, my God, Troy... You did this for me?" she gasped, becoming quite emotional.

"It wasn't just my idea, Brie. Trust me, your mother suggested it first," I replied.

Everyone found the sight precious as Gabriella's lips formed into a pout that quickly gave way to tears of joy, and they all crooned in adoration. Like a little girl, she turned to Soledád in need of her embrace.

"Mami, thank you so much. I love you. And I love you, too, Troy."

"I love you, Sweetie. Since this is your shower, why don't you decide what we do first?" I suggested.

Seemingly on cue, Gabriella's eyes darted towards the buffet table and widened in hunger.

"Let's eat... Now."

After guiding my wife into the armchair at the center of the room, I offered her plates of appetizers and dinner to satisfy her hunger. Her family did as much as they could to be accommodating, waiting on her hand and foot and attending to her every need. She reveled in the company of her daughters, who were surely eager to help her open the mountainous pile of gifts in the corner.

"Are you comfortable or do you need more pillows for your back?" I asked her.

"No, really. I'm fine, Troy. But the baby's really kicking tonight."

Through the thin material of her dress, I spotted what seemed like the elbow of our unborn child poking out of her side, which caused her to wince in discomfort.

"You _aren't _comfortable."

"It's not that bad... It just has its foot lodged in my ribs," she replied with a chuckle, while shifting in her seat.

No longer able to bear any more movement, Gabriella quickly surrendered and pleaded with me to massage her stomach.

Although I'd had a few months to get used to the feeling of my baby's kicking and tumbling, I could never fathom the reality that he or she was alive. The loss of Viviana still continued to haunt me, yet I knew that my wife must have miscarried for a reason. Before I never would've realized what a wreck I'd become if Gabriella and her children were to walk out of my life, but once I realized how much I loved them, I appreciated what I had more than ever.

Our baby was proof that I needed her more than she needed me.

"Ohh, that feels so much better," she sighed contentedly, letting her head fall against my shoulder.

"Have you had enough to eat?"

"Yeah. Can we cut the cake now?"

"Not yet, baby. First we'll play a few games and then cut the cake. The gifts are going to be last, okay?" I said to her.

"All right, _mi amor." _

The guests and I became willing to try the unique game her sister presented to us, which included little containers of pink and blue molding clay. She then told us that we had five minutes to create a baby using the entire container.

"Once you're all finished we'll put all the babies onto a platter to show Gabi, and whoever's model she likes the most will get a prize at the end."

Eager to get in on the excitement, Gabriella also joined in and grabbed a chunk of clay. The room fell silent as almost everyone put their full concentration into creating the perfect model baby. Occasionally, I couldn't help but glance over at my wife and exchange playful grins with her. It was a precious sight as her daughters made the clay baby on top of her stomach, who often burst into giggles whenever it toppled over.

By the end of the silly competition, each model was presented to Gabriella on a silver tray. In a matter of minutes she found herself conflicted between two of the best clay babies.

"I really, really love the little carriage you made around the baby, Oscar. But Anita's stork model is just as adorable," she said indecisively.

"Remember, Gabi. The prize is a $1,000 gift card to Best Buy. Either your brother-in-law gets his kids their own little E-Readers, or your cousin gets that expensive camera she needs for Art School... You know, no pressure," Aurelía replied, which caused the room to swell with laughter.

In the end, Gabriella did not want to disappoint either opponent and decided to let us all vote for the best. Cousin Anita ultimately won the prize while my brother-in-law gracefully accepted his loss. After we cut the pink and blue cake and served each guest a slice, they gathered around me and my wife to watch us open the gifts. As it turned out, just about everyone had made the wise choice to buy baby products with unisex colors like green or yellow since the sex of our baby was unknown.

All the while I thought of the pink strollers, rompers and clothes we had hidden in the closet of the nursery. We kept them there just in case we were to end up with another girl.

"Thank you all so much for these gifts. This means a lot to us," I said to our relatives.

"It does. I mean, what is this—the seventh time you guys have helped me out? I promise, this is my last child," Gabriella swore with a laugh.

"Ahh, ahh, we're not finished with you two yet. There's one more gift you haven't received and this one is the most important gift of all."

Without a word, Soledád stepped into a hallway and picked up a polished wooden box from the corner.

"Wow, it's beautiful! What is it, Mami?"

"It's a chest, mija," she said. "Over the past few weeks, I've been thinking nonstop about what I wanted to give you on your baby shower that would hold a significant place in your heart. Take a look inside."

Eagerly, my wife took the small key from her mother to unlock the chest and gasped to herself once she lifted the lid.

"Mom, is this what I think it is?"

Inside the chest were a few old and seemingly priceless items, things in which Gabriella were very familiar with.

"This is a Baby Treasure Chest, and it contains things from our family that mean a lot to us... See the lace lining? This is the same lace that was used for my mother's wedding veil. These are the gold coins my great-grandfather used to make at the factory. I received this rosary chain on my Quinceañera, and guess who this is in the photo right here."

Resting beneath the elegant gold frame was a small photo of a newborn baby girl. She lay on her side with her palms tucked beneath her head in a sleeping position. Her body was covered by a pure white blanket with a matching white hat and mitts, and she was surrounded by a radiant ivory background.

Above all, the only precious feature that really stood out was her piercing green eyes.

"Is this... me?" she asked, tears building in her eyes.

_"Sí, mija._ It's the earliest photo we have of you. You were just two weeks old there. I even added items for all six of your children."

"Oh, _Mamá._ This is the best gift I could've ever received. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Gabriella. And once your seventh child is born, you can add whatever special item you want to keep in this chest until he or she is old enough to open it. As my youngest child I decided to give you this chest, and since this baby is the youngest, tell him or her that they must keep the tradition alive by passing it down to their youngest when they have children, okay?" Soledád instructed.

"I promise, Mami. I love you so much," Gabriella sniffled, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I love you, too. _¡Felicidades, mis hijos!_ May you have many blessings. _Dios te bendiga."_

Raising her champagne glass, my mother-in-law gave both of us a kiss on each cheek and proposed a toast.

_"¡Dios te bendiga!"_ the guests all repeated, letting their glasses clink against the other.

Although the family was divided about their wishes for the sex of our baby, we knew they would love the child unconditionally no matter if it turned out to be a boy or a girl. With the chest now in our possession, we promised to leave any meaningful reminders of the treasure we would soon receive.

We only wanted a healthy baby, and that was all we hoped for.

**I've already started on the next chapter, I promise. Sorry I skipped most of Gabriella's pregnancy but like I said, this story is beginning to wrap up to make way for the new one. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it despite the long wait. Stay tuned because the next one is going to be a nail biter! Please lend me your feedback and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	32. Will

**I was so excited to get to this chapter on that I managed to get it done in less than a week! I hope you will love the drama and raw emotion I've put into this post because I only pulled a few reviews for the last one, so enjoy! **

**Chapter 32: Will**

**Troy**

_"Troy! Oh, my God! Troy, help me!" _

The terrible scream shook me out of my dreams with a violent jolt. It was a scream so piercing, so disturbing that the horrifying sound rendered me paralyzed with fear.

Unsure what was happening, I put aside my alarm, launched out of bed and rushed into the hallway to investigate. The bathroom door was wide open, making the bright stream of light illuminate the wall on the other side. Meanwhile, the younger girls retreated to their rooms and slammed the doors behind them to hide.

To my horror, I found my wife sprawled across the bathroom floor with the crumpled rug in the corner. Tears of panic spilled out of her eyes as she held both her back and ankle.

"Gabriella, what happened?"

"I was trying to get out of the shower and I slipped on the rug. My back hurts a little, but I-I think I twisted my ankle. It hurts so badly," she sobbed.

It was almost a struggle to help her off the floor, her weight combined with the baby's becoming almost impossible to lift. After helping Gabriella into bed, she began to trace her palm along her stomach in near hysteria.

"Oh, God... The baby isn't moving! Troy, it was moving all day! Why isn't it moving anymore?"

We both knew that a bad fall during the final stage of pregnancy had the potential to cause a stillbirth, but I had lost one child already, and I wasn't about to lose another.

Gabriella on the other hand, feared the worst.

"But that was a really bad fall. What if...?"

"Don't you think that way, Brie! Let's just go to the emergency room and see if it's anything serious. But trust me on this: the baby is fine," I reassured her.

"And how do you know?"

"I just do, okay? I'll go tell Raquél to get the kids ready and to call your parents while I help you get dressed. We should pack a few bags just in case."

Before I could begin to head to the childrens' rooms, my wife tugged me back by the arm. Her gaze was wide and vulnerable as if she were a frightened child.

"Troy, I'm scared. I don't want to go through this again... I just can't," she whispered, her voice trembling.

There was no denying that I also feared for the life of our baby. We would be devastated and past consolable if we were to lose another child, especially when we were so close to meeting him or her. But at least we had something to keep in our hopes: faith that our baby would defy the odds and survive.

Once the children and Gabriella were dressed, I contemplated calling several of my neighbors over to help me carry her to the car. But something in me, whether sheer will or the rush of adrenaline, gave me the strength to carry her through the door by myself.

The trip to the hospital was grueling for my wife, I imagined; who occasionally moaned in pain at her ankle. Her condition was worsening, and with nothing else on my mind but her and the baby, I forced the gas pedal to the floor.

"Don't worry, Gabriella. Everything will be all right," I reassured her, but she was not as nervous as her daughters.

"Daddy, what's going to happen to Mami and the baby?" Aquilína questioned meekly.

"Oh, nothing, Sweetpea. They're going to be fine."

Her fearful brown eyes bore into mine, penetrating my very soul.

"Promise?"

There was no turning back. I couldn't disappoint my daughter with a false promise, yet I had no control over the situation.

"I... promise," I vowed reluctantly.

At the emergency room, Gabriella was wheeled into the nearest dormitory in the maternity ward, where she would also be treated for her ankle. A nurse told her that it was just a sprain and wrapped her ankle in a bandage with ice to numb the pain.

As if receiving news that she couldn't walk on her right leg for a week wasn't bad enough, the bad news kept piling on.

"Your baby is showing signs of fetal distress, so we will have to give you a few doses of Pitocin to induce labor immediately."

_"Now?_ But the baby is supposed to be due in 3 weeks!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Mrs. Bolton, we must induce labor in order to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Now, we know that you aren't ready yet but there is nothing else we can do at this time."

For Gabriella, inducing labor was a first since all of her children had arrived with hardly any complications. Uncertain of our baby's future, my wife broke down and cried while I frantically worked to keep her calm. It was better said than done.

"Please tell me that the baby is going to be okay. Tell me, Troy," she wept, gripping my arm with all the strength she had.

I couldn't deny her the hope of cradling our baby in her arms. She needed all the support she could get from me.

"Gabriella, listen to me... When the time comes I want you to push like you've never pushed before. Don't just do it for the sake of giving birth, but just imagine how happy we'll be when the nurse places this baby in your arms. It _will_ happen, Gabriella. All you need is faith and complete trust in me," I told her firmly.

She nodded as I wiped her tears away, and in her green eyes I saw the pure will to make sure that our baby would make it through the delivery.

"Okay, Troy. I trust you."

The next half hour passed not without its share of drama. Gabriella's mother was hysterical by the time she had arrived with Ricardo. She refused to leave her daughter's side, while my father-in-law gave himself the role of messenger to give everyone in the lobby any updates.

Once her contractions grew more intense and closer together, she occasionally switched positions to get comfortable as I rubbed her lower back. The nurses continued to monitor her until she became dilated enough to push. The moment of truth had arrived.

On the other side of the room, sudden worry struck me as I observed the amount of tools the nurses had placed aside, which included a pair of forceps, a vacuum extractor, a fetal monitor and an oxygen mask.

Protected by scrubs and a pair of gloves, the midwife positioned herself at the edge of the bed and said, "We've got to get this baby out now, so take a deep breath and bear down for ten seconds."

Doing as the nurse instructed, Gabriella drew in a large breath and pushed as hard as she could before collapsing against the pillow. The piercing scream she let out echoed throughout the room and spilled into the hallway. This continued several times during the first few pushes. Being the supportive husband that I was, I gave her gentle words of encouragement while she took out her intolerance for pain on my hand.

Knowing that it was physically impossible for me to birth a child, I commended my wife's bravery and willingness to endure hours of immense pain and exhaustion. If that wasn't heroic, I didn't know what was.

"Why isn't the baby moving down any more?" Gabriella asked wearily, seemingly frustrated at the deliberate progress.

"Well, it turns out that it's having a little difficulty getting through the birth canal. Don't worry, that's what the forceps are for. I'll just use them to pull the baby until it's low enough for me to get my hands around the head."

"Won't the forceps hurt it?"

"Of course not. It may leave faint marks on his or her head but they usually go away in a few hours," she reassured her.

Grasping my hand yet again, my wife sighed and braced herself to push. Unfortunately, as much as Gabriella pushed and as much as the nurse tried to pull the baby further down, it seemed to get increasingly stuck than before.

Panic did not set in until Gabriella's heart monitor began to beep loudly. So wracked with exhaustion, she was provided a breathing mask to get more oxygen. To make matters worse the baby's heart rate had grown abnormal, creating a greater risk for Respiratory Distress Syndrome. When the forceps failed to bring the baby down, they brought the vacuum in hopes of getting it out in time. But that plan also backfired, as the vacuum kept losing suction and snapped back.

At that moment, the frantic team of nurses running back and forth, the never ending pulse of the heart monitor, and my suffering wife and child—I refused to believe that anything was real.

"Troy, I can't do this anymore. I'm in pain and I'm so tired... I just can't," she panted weakly, without a doubt ready to give up.

Certainly I must have been in a nightmare, because Gabriella was not the type of woman who gave up so easily. She proved that to me during the past year.

"Do you want this baby or not?" I asked firmly, forcing her gaze against mine.

"You know I do, with all my heart. It's just that—"

"Then you will push with every last bit of strength you have and deliver our child. One more push, that's all we need."

"But Troy, that's impossible..."

"I love you and this baby, Gabriella. Nothing is impossible with you. _One. More. Push."_

As my words finally sunk in, Gabriella nodded to herself, seized my hand and took another deep breath.

"Ready, Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, determination evident in her voice.

"Bear down on three. One, two, three!"

With her chin pressed against her chest, my wife pushed so hard that a hue of scarlet spilled across her features, and her body began to quake with effort. The phenomenon resembled the building pressure of a volcano, gaining power from its core until the point of eruption.

The frenzied atmosphere of the room quickly became drowned out with the deafening sounds of Gabriella's agonizing shriek. Her hands desperately grasped at the pillows, my clothes, her own hair—anything that she thought would relieve the excruciating pain she felt.

Fearing that she would collapse in distress, Soledád quickly left the room and disappeared into the hallway in search of relief. However, I planned to stay by her side no matter what happened.

"I can see the head, Mrs. Bolton. Keep pushing!" the nurse encouraged.

Then, with one last outcry of anguish, Gabriella delivered the baby and fell back against the pillow in tears. We had expected our child to arrive crying for its first breath of air. But what I found nearly caused my heart to stop.

Out of my wife came the tiny blue figure, limp and silent. As the nurse cut the umbilical cord and hastily transferred the baby's outstretched body onto the side cot, its anatomy was finally revealed to me.

A baby girl.

Her eyes were darkened little beads of emptiness; her mouth resembled a black hole that refused to let anything out, and her petite arms, like crippled branches without nourishment, all remained wide open showing no response.

She looked dead.

"Oh, my God," I breathed.

Hoping to stimulate our daughter's breathing, the nurses began to tap on her arms and legs before strapping the breathing mask to her tiny face.

"Why isn't she breathing? Do something quick!" Gabriella shouted hysterically, which caused her heart monitor to beep uncontrollably.

"It turns out that the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck twice, slightly obstructing her airway. But please remain calm, Mrs. Bolton."

"She's not moving! How the hell do you expect me to stay calm?"

"Gabriella, please... For our daughter," I said.

She immediately grew silent.

For the next few minutes, we both waited anxiously as the team of practitioners raced to get the slightest puff of air out of her lungs. But as the seconds ticked by, our hopes of receiving her alive were quickly diminishing. Once they hooked up the fetal monitor to the baby, its plodding and taunting noises grew softer, fainter.

Looking towards the ceiling, Gabriella made a tearful plea to give her life.

"Please, God... _No la lleves (don't take her),"_ she whispered tearfully.

Through my own veil of tears, I watched the electric green lines on the monitor grow thinner and thinner until I thought we would lose her forever.

"Wake up, Angel. Please wake up," I murmured.

Then right and there, a miracle followed.

The baby's chest rose and fell weakly, letting out a gasping cough that gave way to loud, high-pitched cries. What momentarily seemed like an irreversible fate had turned out to be the most fulfilling day of my life. We could finally release sighs of relief.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," a nurse replied cheerfully. "You have yourselves a little girl."

Besides the temporary ease we had of watching our daughter take her first breath, we were not allowed to hold her immediately.

"We'll have to keep her in the NICU overnight for monitoring, but don't worry. She's slightly premature, but you should expect no further complications at this time."

Planting a kiss on my wife's lips, I chuckled happily and said, "You did it, Brie. She's here."

Gabriella, although drenched with sweat and worn out from giving birth, managed a weak smile as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

"No, Troy... We did it," she murmured.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After exchanging another kiss, we watched with no more fear while the nurses wheeled her out of the room.

Despite the big scare we had to face, we knew that those things had happened for a reason. It was not necessarily to teach us a lesson about the fragility of life, but to let us see the sheer will to live in our own child.

Now we had a lifetime to look forward to the other obstacles she had yet to conquer.

**~AFFMB~**

**April 25, 2010**

**Gabriella**

After a seemingly endless night of pain, suffering and close calls, I was just glad to have made it to the next day.

While Troy took a well-deserved nap in the corner of the room, my family kept me company, recalling what was running through their minds as I gave birth. Even my parents-in-law, though exhausted after a red-eye flight from Colorado, remained just as enthusiastic to meet their first grandchild.

"You were screaming so loud, we thought that someone was murdering you," Iesha chuckled.

"Trust me, it _felt _that way. Apparently, she weighs six pounds, five ounces and I was only 35 weeks along. That's huge for a preemie."

"No wonder you were screaming. That was a pretty tight squeeze."

_"¡Sí, yo se!_ Why do you think Mami left the room?" I said, pointing toward my mother.

"Hey, don't blame me. I couldn't bear watching her suffer; it was the most pain I'd ever seen her in."

"Did the baby cry when she came out?" Chaya questioned.

"Actually, your sister had a little trouble breathing and she didn't wake up for a few minutes. Papi and I were really scared, but the nurses did a great job giving her oxygen."

"I know. Grandpa told me _'tu volvió loca.'"_

Laughing at her clever reply, I kissed my daughter and pulled her close.

"I did go crazy. For a moment we didn't know if she was ever going to wake up. She wasn't making any noises or moving, and we were scared that she wouldn't make it," I explained.

"But she did," a new voice suddenly replied.

Fully awake, Troy stood up and stretched his muscles. Chaya wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her off the bed.

"And that's all that matters now."

"Daddy, when can we see her?"

"Oh, I don't know. A nurse should be bringing her in soon."

As he predicted, the faint squeak of wheels directed our attention towards the door, where a young nurse entered pushing a rolling cot. The baby, now a healthy shade of pink, squirmed about as she peacefully sucked on a pacifier.

My family broke into quiet gasps of astonishment and parted to make way for the newest member.

"Look who's here to see Mommy and Daddy!" she announced.

Eager to have her in my arms, I reached out and gently took my daughter from the nurse's grasp.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie! We're so glad you're finally here," I cooed, stroking her tiny curled fist.

As I glanced up at Troy, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He looked astonished, as if he'd forgotten that he played a great role in creating this perfect human being.

"Here's your Daddy."

Before I could pass the baby to my husband, he slowly shook his head, fearing he wouldn't be able to hold her the right way.

"No, you hold her. She looks so fragile," he said uneasily.

"It's okay, Troy. You're not going to drop her. Come on, hold your daughter."

Hoping to rid himself of the building nerves, Troy quickly shook his hands out and prepared to receive her. He let out a stunned chuckle once I rest the baby in his arms, almost in shock that she was real.

"Wow, you're so beautiful. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you," he whispered to her, cradling her with ease.

I grew quite emotional as I watched my husband caress his first daughter, but nothing was more touching than his next reaction. Blinking to adjust to the bright lights, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of soft blue irises.

"Oh, my God... She's just like me."

With tears of joy running down his face, Troy dropped a gentle peck onto her forehead.

"I love you so much," he said.

Seemingly in response, the baby's palm reached up and clutched his shirt.

"What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know yet, but it has to stand for everything we went through to get her. The struggles, the pain; the triumph. It has to be significant."

Reverting back to my Latin roots, I conjured up a meaningful name after a short moment of contemplation.

"Victoria... It means 'victory' in English," I said.

"She is a fighter, isn't she? I like the name Victoria. It suits her well."

"What about a middle name?" Lucinda asked.

"I like the way Felicita sounds. It's Italian meaning 'good fortune.'"

"Oh, how precious, son. You think that she's fortunate?"

"No, I want her middle name to be Felicita because _we're_ the fortunate ones."

"Victoria Felicita Bolton," I grinned, loving the way the name rolled off my tongue with ease.

Although Victoria was my seventh child, I hoped that she would grow up knowing that I loved her more than life itself, just like her older siblings. Not only did she have my love and our family's love, but the deepest, unconditional love from her father. It was ironic that from the clutches of agony, heartache and suffering came the very miracle that completed the family I had always wanted.

That accomplishment was a victory in itself.

**Hopefully this chapter met your expectations and scared the living daylights out of you at the same time. If you're interested I have a picture of Victoria in my profile. She's so cute! Hopefully I can generate another post as quickly as I did this one. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	33. Changes

**So sorry for the long wait. To be honest I've had to improvise this chapter because there wasn't much excitement after the birth of Victoria besides the usual, but here it is. Remember, this story is nearing its end for the arrival of my new story **_**When You Love Someone**_**. I've been busy writing on the side and I do have a few chapters so far but I want to make a little more before I post it. Hope you like this filler! :) **

**Chapter 33: Changes**

**Gabriella**

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, my husband and I were awakened by the sound of our daughter's distressed cries. Since we brought her home from the hospital two days ago, every night so far remained the same.

But Troy was the happiest to oblige. He would do anything for his daughter. Without hesitation, he climbed out of bed and rushed into the nursery to get Victoria.

"I think she needs another feeding. She keeps opening her mouth," he said over her crying while placing her into my arms.

"Great, you know the signs already... _Venga con Mamá, Vicki."_

As I began to breastfeed the baby, I couldn't help but notice Troy's intent staring from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked.

"I love watching you with our baby."

"Well, I don't know about me, but watching you with your daughter is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Grinning to himself, Troy reached out and stroked her fist before planting a kiss onto her knuckles.

"Everything about her is so precious and wonderful. I just want to give her the world," he said.

There was a lot my husband needed to learn about being a parent, especially about the desire to give his daughter everything possible.

"Well when you have your own child, it's easy to want to give them more than what you had growing up. But it's not always as easy as you think. In the end you just have to do what's best for them."

"Can't I spoil her just a little?"

"If you want to spoil her, spoil her in a good way. With love, patience, guidance... But I know that you'll be a great father either way," I said confidently, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Just then my four year old poked her head through the door and toddled across the room, dragging her blanket behind her.

"Jazmyn, what are you doing up at this hour? _¿Qué te pasa, miel?"_

As Troy lifted her onto the bed she didn't respond, but hooked her arms around his neck.

"Papi..."

"I can't read minds but I'm pretty sure she wants to sleep with us," he replied.

We did not suspect that anything was wrong since we were used to having the kids share the bed with us whenever they couldn't sleep. But once Troy attempted to carry Victoria back to her crib, we found out exactly what was going on.

We flinched when Jazmyn suddenly released a piercing shriek, sobbing wildly as she thrashed around on the mattress. Predictably, this disturbed the baby and caused her to cry.

"Jazmyn! Stop this tantrum right now!" I ordered, but she took it as a personal challenge and screamed even louder.

I cradled Victoria and gently bounced her in a frantic effort to calm her while Troy took Jazmyn back to her room.

To make matters worse, my other children stirred as the screams echoed down the corridor, and my other two toddlers also began to cry. In a matter of seconds the house was alive with the startled cries of my children.

"Oh, don't cry, Vicki. _Por favor, volver a dormir (please go back to sleep),"_ I pleaded with my newborn, weary and exhausted.

The humidity was of no help, and the baby then cried in discomfort as tiny beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Hoping to ease her distress, I removed her damp clothes so that she was left in her diaper.

"Papi, your daughter needs you!"

As if to point out how full his hands were, my husband appeared in the doorway with two babies and said, "I'm kind of busy myself, Brie. How am I going to stop Jazmyn before things get worse?"

"Just... Just give her some cookies to calm her down, but only for tonight. I'll deal with her in the morning."

As expected, the house immediately fell silent once Troy gave into my daughter and returned to the bedroom cradling her.

"I thought that you were going to put her back to bed."

"Believe me, I was. But she nearly started back again when I tried to leave her in the crib," he replied.

My toddler seemed satisfied with herself as she climbed in between us. There was no doubt that jealousy of the new baby had caused Jazmyn to throw the deliberate tantrum.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

Despite my concerns of letting my recovering wife go out to run errands, Gabriella promised me that she would be careful.

Around the same time she left, Andre and Toniya stopped by and decided to take the children out for the day while Raquél went to the mall with her boyfriend, leaving me alone with my newborn daughter. Without a doubt I was petrified because I knew that as a first-time parent, things could go from good to bad to worse in an instant.

Victoria was so small and delicate that I still had to conquer my anxiety when cradling her in my arms. But I just couldn't leave her crying in her crib.

As I stepped into the nursery that morning, I found her squirming around on the blanket in distress. Her tiny palms grasped the air above her as if she were reaching out to me.

"Don't cry, Peanut. Daddy's here," I cooed to my daughter, gently lifting her from the crib.

To make matters worse I had yet to learn what each cry meant, but in the meantime I could not tell if she was hungry or needed a diaper change.

Victoria rejected the bottle of warm milk I tried to give her, and her diaper was clean when I checked. I tried keeping her cool in the humid living room to no avail. After a full hour of struggling to read her mind, I grew nearly desperate.

"Please stop crying, Vicki. What is it going to take?" I pleaded with her.

Eventually, I figured out that the only person who had fifteen years of experience caring for children was my wife. I picked up the phone and dialed as if the emergency was a matter of life and death.

"Hey, Papa! How are things going with the baby?" she answered cheerfully.

"You've got to help me, Brie. She's been crying for an hour and I've tried everything but I just don't know what's bothering her."

Finding my slight panic adorable, my wife chuckled to herself on the opposite line.

"Aww, don't tell me that my big, strong hubby is scared of being alone with a little baby," she teased.

"Of course not. But it's nerve-wracking not knowing what's wrong with her," I replied.

"I'm guessing you already checked her diaper and gave her a bottle, right?"

"Yeah, and I tried keeping her cool because the house is so hot. I burped her, I gave her gripe water, I checked her temperature... what else can I do?"

After listening to a few seconds of silence, Gabriella soon gave me a request that I just knew had to be the solution.

"Let me listen to her cry," she said.

"Well, a cry is a cry, but I can't argue with you."

But as I held the receiver near my daughter, I realized that all I had to do was listen to her.

"Sounds like Victoria is congested, so she's probably having a little trouble breathing. That's no big deal. But listen to me very closely because you must do this right. Go look into the drawer of the changing table and you should find a small bottle of saline drops and a blue rubber nasal aspirator."

Doing as my wife instructed, I easily found the supplies I needed and listened for the next step.

"Alright, I have them. What do I do next?" I asked.

"First tilt her chin up and squirt the drops into her nose. Before you put the tip of the aspirator in her nose, squeeze the bulb to let some air out and then place it into one of her nostrils. Make sure to hold down the other one."

"Okay."

"Now release the bulb to suck out the mucus and keep repeating until her nose is clear."

Predictably, Victoria quickly grew silent once I used the method my wife suggested. Finally I could put my daughter down for a nap.

"Is everything okay now?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Everything is more than okay. You saved my life, Brie."

"No problem, Papi. I just left the grocery store so I should be home soon."

"All right, I'll see you in a few. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too."

Now that I knew just how tough being a father was going to be, it gave me all the more reason to never give up on my daughter.

**~AFFMB~**

**Later That Evening**

_"La linda manita que tiene el bebé, qué linda, qué bella, qué preciosa es... "_

"Can she move her hand like this, Mami?" Chaya asked, mimicking the swiveling hand motion that went with the lullaby.

"Not yet. Vicki's not going to be old enough to learn until she's a few months old."

"Did Abuelita teach you the same lullaby when you were a baby?"

"Of course, mija. My grandmother also taught it to my mother when she was a baby. And when you girls get married and have your own babies, you can teach it to them, too," I said.

"So that means that Raquél is next, right?"

"Hopefully not too soon. She's still a teenager and I wouldn't want her to go down the same road I did."

As I continued singing to my daughter, I hardly noticed my husband's presence once he returned to the bedroom. He circled the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Mommy's an amazing singer, isn't she?" he whispered to her, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"And your father's a big teddy bear. You have him wrapped around your tiny, little finger."

"You sure do, Princess. Just like your mother," he chuckled before dodging the swat I took at him.

"Oh, be quiet! I only have you wrapped around my finger because you can't go for one day—not even an hour without trying to get some action from me. You must be dreading the next six weeks."

For a moment, Troy and I seemed to forget that one of my older children was in the room, until she asked, "What does Papi have to wait six weeks for?"

We exchanged awkward glances, unsure how to explain the topic of sex to the six year old. Of course, we took the indirect approach.

"He has to wait six weeks to... to—"

"…To go to the dentist," Troy improvised, and shot me an uncertain gaze.

But then my daughter replied with a statement that left us stunned.

"I'm not a baby, you know. I know that you two are talking about sex."

"Really? Where did you learn that, Chaya?"

"At the library. I found a book in the parenting section and read it all by myself," she said, beaming proudly.

"Hey, did you know that a sperm can live inside a woman for up to five days?"

"Uh, I did not know that. But next time we go to the library, show Mami the types of books you pick out before reading them, okay?" I said as my cheeks began to flush.

"Chaya, honey, why don't you go to your sister's room and finish your homework? I'm sure it won't take long for you to finish," Troy replied hastily before guiding her into the hallway.

As he returned, we both exchanged nervous glances.

"Do you think it's time?"

"For The Talk? We might as well since Lina told me that she was crushing on a boy from her school last week. I didn't think that she was serious until I saw them holding hands at dismissal," I said.

"I've never had to give anyone The Talk, but I imagine it'll be just as awkward and uncomfortable for them as it will be for us."

After putting Victoria down for her nap, my husband and I reluctantly made our way to Aquilína's room, where both girls were quietly studying.

"Hi, girls," Troy began from the doorway.

"Hi, Mommy and Papi. Look what I got on my reading test! _102_ percent!" Aquilína said, jumping to her feet to show us.

"Wow! Great job, babydoll. I'm so proud of you," I praised.

"You're so intelligent, Lina. We're both extremely proud of you."

"And you know what?" she hinted.

"What?"

"Emilio Hernandez thinks I'm intelligent, too."

Knowing that we had to get this over with, we sat them down on the floor and took a seat in front of them.

"Was this the same boy I saw you holding hands with when I came to pick you up the other day?"

As Aquilína's cheeks grew dark red, it was easy to tell that she was falling hard for the boy from her class.

"Yes."

"You're blushing. So that means that you must really like him, huh?" Troy guessed.

"Mm-hm."

"How do you know that you like him?"

"He's really sweet and funny, and he holds the door open for me when we go out for recess... I can't explain it, but he makes my tummy feel funny. I feel ticklish inside," she replied shyly.

"Oh, so you're saying that he makes you feel good?"

Without a word, my daughter grinned and nodded.

Now that she'd given us something to work with, I sensed that the conversation was going to be even more difficult for us.

"That feeling in your stomach is called butterflies. Not real butterflies, but it does feel like some are flying around in there, right?"

"Yeah, and my heart beats really, really fast! Like a racecar," she giggled.

"Well, Lina, I know that you probably don't understand why you're feeling this way, but that's why Papi and I came here. We wanted to talk to you and your sister about the changes your bodies will be going through in a while. It's called Puberty and every little boy and girl goes through it. When your body reaches a certain age, there's a special hormone that your brain releases and that's what starts the process of changing," I explained.

"I know what that is. It's something that makes you turn into a grown-up."

"Very good. Now, for girls the hormones stimulate your ovaries to begin producing another hormone called Estrogen. Remember when I talked to you about a period? Once every month, one out of thousands of eggs comes out of your ovaries and goes through the fallopian tubes before ending up in your uterus. This prepares you for pregnancy."

"Eww! I don't want to be pregnant!" Chaya exclaimed, twisting her face in disgust.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that for a long time. But when the time is right, your body will change soon."

"It's true, Chaya. See? I'm starting to change already. Mami got me four training bras over the weekend."

"That's because her breasts are starting to develop. Girls grow breasts because when they have their own babies, they can make milk to feed them. You also have a growth spurt and you start to develop curves like a woman," I said.

"And in boys, they have their own hormone called Testosterone, and it helps them to create sperm—"

"What for, Papi?" the six year old questioned.

"Uh, well... A woman can't make a baby by herself. She needs her husband, someone she loves very much to help her reproduce," Troy replied.

"How do they make a baby? What's sperm?"

"Well first, sperm are little microscopic swimmers that develop in a boy's testicles when he goes through puberty. And in order to make a baby, a man and woman will have sex. When a man feels a certain way about a woman, his penis grows erect, which gives him the ability to enter a woman's vagina. Eventually the man releases the sperm into her body, and they're like tiny fish so they'll swim until they reach the egg. It's kind of like a race, and whatever one sperm reaches the egg first, it will only choose that one to start fertilization, and that's how a baby is made."

"So that was how you made Vicki with Mami?" Aquilína asked.

"That's how_ every_ person on the planet is made. It's the way I was created and the way you were created."

With the hardest part now over with, we could easily continue our discussion.

"But doesn't that hurt the girl?"

"If it's a woman's first time, then yes, it will hurt."

"Then why do they do it?" Chaya inquired, clearly puzzled.

"Well, that's another reason we wanted to talk to you. During puberty or even after, hormones attract boys and girls to each other in ways they're sometimes unable to control. As a teenager these hormones become so out of control that, unfortunately, you may end up having sex to relieve that urge. No matter how good you might feel with a boy, this isn't necessarily a good thing because you're unaware of the risks that come with having sex."

"Like what?"

"The number one rule before having sex is that you have to be married first, when you're an adult who can make wise decisions. If you're not careful, you can even get diseases that can make you really sick. Mommy didn't listen to her parents when she was younger. I became pregnant with Raquél when I was just fourteen years old. That's an extremely young age to have a baby. How old is your sister now?"

"Fifteen," they replied at the same time.

"Yeah. So can you imagine Raquél taking care of a baby at the age she is right now?"

"No, because she's not a grown-up and she's not married."

"That's right, Lina. She's still a kid just like you," I said.

"So if she marries Enriqué, will she be allowed to have a baby then?"

"Yes, she will. But she won't be getting married for a _long_ time."

"Sometimes, people might try to pressure or trick you into having sex when you're not ready. That's why we tell you to stay away from strangers, because they could hurt you if you aren't careful. If someone ever, ever asks you to have sex with them or if someone tries to touch your private areas, yell 'no' as loud as you can. Can you girls say no?" my husband challenged them.

"No!"

"Louder."

_"NO!"_ both girls screamed.

"Great job, girls! Once you tell them 'no', run away from them and find another adult who can help you if we're not there," I said.

"There are people older than me who want to make a baby with me?"

"Not exactly. These are bad, sick people who just want to hurt you to satisfy themselves. They can be a man or a woman, but in some cases the man tends to prey on girls and boys a little more than women."

"But why don't those adult guys just have sex with ladies their own age?" Aquilína questioned.

"No one really knows. All we know is that they're dangerous, vicious people who don't care about anyone but themselves."

Now equipped with a better understanding of our point, our daughters nodded knowing how serious we were.

"So that's why you tell us to yell 'fire' if someone like that approaches us. It gets more attention than crying for help… I get it now," Chaya said.

"Great job, girls. Mami and Papi are proud of you for listening. If you have any type of question about puberty, or sex or anything else, all you have to do is ask, okay?" I replied.

"Okay, Mami."

"Good. Now go wash up for dinner because the food is almost ready."

As both girls left the room to start their bath, I turned to Troy and gave him a relieved smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Three down, four to go at this point. It should be easy."

Chuckling to himself, my husband hooked his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"It _should_ be. But look at what's going on here... Our kids are growing up quickly," he said.

He was right. Although my last four children were years away from becoming adolescents, I didn't think that I would ever grow used to the sadness of watching them grow up.

They were all still babies to me no matter what age.

**~AFFMB~**

**Five Months Later**

**Troy**

"Brie! Gabriella, get in here quick!" I frantically called my wife after discovering the shocking occurrence in Victoria's room that morning.

Immediately, Gabriella rushed to my side and gasped once she spotted my finding.

"Oh, my God! Has this been happening all morning?"

"I think so. What should we do?"

"Get the camera. My baby's crawling!"

Our daughter giggled as Gabriella lifted her out of the crib and tossed her into the air.

"Vicki! _¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti (I am so proud of you)!_ You're crawling already!" she exclaimed, and planted a kiss against her cheek.

We continued to watch in awe as Victoria crawled around the nursery, despite the fact that she was still very young.

"Wow, look at her go. She's crawling two months earlier than the usual age... Think we've got another little genius on our hands?" I chuckled.

"We'll see depending on how many words she learns so far. Ria learned to say my first name when she was just four months old. And to be honest, I nearly wet myself."

"Let's see if she can say this: Vicki, can you say 'Daddy?'"

Though my daughter only knew how to say about a few words aloud, she still had trouble with certain words.

"Da... Daddy," the baby managed with a smile.

"Try it in Spanish, Brie," I said.

_"¿Puedes decir Daddy en español? __¿Cómo se dice Daddy?"_

While my wife gave Victoria the challenging analysis, I noticed the way she stared at her lips seemingly reading them. Her blue eyes glowed in acumen.

That was when I realized that I may have created my own little genius.

"Papi, Papi!"

"Excellent, honey! You know Spanish and English! We should get Grandpa and Grandma over here so you can show them how much you can talk."

After changing her diaper, we ventured out into the family room to get our hectic schedule of a day started.

While Gabriella and Raquél prepared the other children for school, I happily fed Victoria in her high chair.

Over the past few months my new job as a full-time father had its share of ups and downs, but I never once thought of quitting like so many men in my position did. To leave a child, someone who was so open to love and was so dependent, was heartless and selfish to me. I made a promise not only to my daughter, but to all of my children that I would never think about leaving them.

Knowing what my daughter needed had become increasingly easier by the week, and I was proud of myself for differentiating a hungry cry from a full diaper cry. Still, her picky eating left room for concern.

"You're doing great, Vicki. You're going to finish the whole jar," I praised while gathering another spoonful of puréed fruit.

Obediently, she leaned forward and opened her mouth to receive the last of her breakfast.

"Done!" she exclaimed, which came as another shock to me since she had never uttered the word before.

"Wow, you're speaking a lot for your age, aren't you? What else can you do?"

Fully comprehending my inquiry, she only spread her arms in uncertainty. But Victoria knew exactly what she was capable of.

"...I mean besides being the most gorgeous little girl I've ever seen?" I added, planting a kiss against her lips.

That morning, I decided that I would put my daughter to the test to solve my raging curiosity in her intelligence.

Before Gabriella left for work with the children, she kissed me goodbye and said, "I won't be surprised at all if I receive good news. She's a sharp baby."

Once she left, I sat the baby in the playroom and brought out simple tools like writing utensils, paper and alphabet and number cards. Okay, Vicki. Let's see if you're the next Madame Curie... This is a pencil. Can you say 'pencil?'"

As I continued to repeat the word, she also continued to study my lips.

"Peh-soh."

"Pencil," I enunciated.

"Pen-soh."

"Good job, Peanut! Now, a pencil is something you write with. Look at this."

Victoria quietly sucked on her pacifier while I wrote her first name in large letters.

"This is your name, honey. _Victoria."_

Of course she was not yet coordinated enough to hold a pencil, but I was quite surprised when she at least managed to hold the pencil upright. While observing my own handwriting, she began to make marks that were not legible enough to actually read, but were vaguely similar to the letters of her name.

Then she took the pacifier out of her mouth and said, "Done!"

"Only five months old and you know how to write. Touché, Vicki."

And so I sat, teaching my baby girl the basics of numbers, colors, shapes and letters as she gazed on with the most intent I had ever seen in an infant. It was clear that her memory was spot-on, which helped her to recognize the difference between varying objects. She left me stunned after memorizing the first five letters of the Alphabet.

If this was the kind of progress Gabriella was used to seeing at such an early stage in her own children's development, it was no wonder how they never ceased to amaze me.

But seeing those amazing capabilities in my own daughter made me the proudest father in the world.

**There are probably a few more chapters before this story wraps up, but bear with me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter because to be honest I thought that it was a little anti-climactic compared to the last one. But thanks for reading anyway! Please review! **


	34. Faithful

**Plenty thanks to **_**Fairyvixenmaiden**_** for giving me the idea for this chapter. You saved my life this week! Anyway this is one of the last chapters so please enjoy! :} **

**Chapter 34: Faithful**

**Gabriella**

On my way towards the laundry room, I happened to stumble upon my husband exercising in the small gym across the hallway. Fitness was extremely important to him, and it did not come without its benefits.

I paused in the doorway to watch the muscles in his exposed back ripple, and his biceps contract as his fists collided with the punching bag.

Seeing the raw and captivating power he usually kept hidden from me was like watching a thunderstorm, rumbling with unequaled strength at its deepest core. His animal-like grunts gave me the slightest indication that inside of him lived a ferocious, untamed beast. Yet he was as gentle and delicate like the rarest blossom.

The embodiment of a real man.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, his eye caught my reflection from the mirror in front of him and he grinned. Without a word, I bit my bottom lip once he approached me, my knees growing weak as I gazed at his firm torso.

"Do I need to tie a bib around your neck like Victoria? You're drooling more than her," he chuckled while our lips met in a brief kiss.

"You are so lucky that you're sexy. I'd feel horrible chastising you for being cocky."

"Nah, I was just kidding. If anyone here is sexy, it's you, baby."

"Oh, hardly! I'm still carrying some of this baby weight; I doubt that you think I'm sexy."

After removing the wad of bandages from his knuckles, Troy sat beside me on the bench and directed my gaze against his.

"Okay, what's this really about, Brie?" he asked gently.

"This might sound stupid, but... I'm still not ready to get completely intimate with you. Not until I can get back to normal."

"Which is...?"

"You know, a flat stomach, no stretch marks; no water weight. Why do you think I can't take all my clothes off when we make love?"

"You just had a baby five months ago. It's going to take some time before your body can get back to normal. You're beautiful, Gabriella. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. Do you hear me? _Nothing!"_ he spoke firmly, wiping away the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I know. I've just been feeling a little self-conscious lately. It seems like everyone is attractive but me."

"If exercising to get the baby weight off will boost your confidence, I'll help you. But don't ever say that you're unattractive. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, and nothing attracted me to you more than your bubbly sense of humor and your amazing intelligence. I love you no matter what shape or size you are."

I leaned into my husband's chest as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I love you, too. Thank you, Troy," I sniffled.

As he glanced at the clock on the wall, he slowly got to his feet.

"Ohh, I gotta get ready for work."

I followed him into the bedroom, where he began to arrange his suit for the day.

"On a Saturday? That boss of yours needs to give you a break," I replied.

"I'm Head of Management, Sweetie. There are a lot of things I have to do to keep this company from going under, and my boss is depending on me to be there even on the weekends. Believe me, I hate it too."

"Oh, well... At least you come home early on Saturdays. I can live with that."

Before heading for the bathroom, Troy spun around and placed a kiss onto my lips. Though my husband usually came home after 10:00 in the evening, I trusted that nothing could keep him from coming home at all.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

Now that I was married with my own child, the women at my office seemed to find me even more desirable than before. I couldn't figure out why they continued to flirt with me despite the fact that I never flirted back at all during the many years we worked together.

None of them could ever measure up to the beauty, sophistication and intelligence that Gabriella was blessed with.

That morning when I was told to discuss a coworker's behavior in the workplace, I groaned inwardly when I realized that I'd had an interesting history with them.

As the door to my office hissed open, a slender leg wearing pantyhose and crimson pumps stepped in, revealing the curvy figure of a woman. I knew just who it was.

Scarlet Pendragon: a woman who was considered to be one of the most stunning, charming, and dangerously seductive secretaries at the company. She was as sharp as a tack and could immediately gain the attention of any testosterone-driven being.

Many of the female employees were jealous of her because of the simple fact that she could get any man she wanted. And she wanted me.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Bolton?" she began innocently, sauntering her way towards the chair that sat in front of my desk.

Naturally she crossed one leg over the other, which caused her already short skirt to hike up on her thigh. I hardly noticed.

"I called you in here because I noticed the strikes you had on your penalty sheet for the past month, and to be honest this concerns me. As your boss, I'm not finding your recent behavior to be very professional."

Feigning disbelief, Scarlet let out a short gasp as she placed her hand against her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Scarlet, you know exactly what I'm talking about. There's the gossip you can't seem to stop spreading, using the office phones for personal calls, your continuous use of profanity and crude humor, and last but not least, your risqué wardrobe. That includes excessively short skirts with high slits, extremely tall heels and low cut tops that show too much cleavage."

If I'd been talking to a regular worker they certainly would've understood the reason for their penalties, but in Scarlet's twisted mind, I'd called her into my office so that we could be alone.

"Mm, so you noticed. I'm just giving you a preview of what you probably don't get at home," she said, which deeply offended me.

"Ms. Pendragon, this is not the appropriate time to discuss my personal life. The point is, this has been the second time this month I've received numerous complaints from the other workers. One more strike from you and I may be forced to terminate your employment here. It's sad because you've been working at this company for more than 8 years. You should know how to act by now."

"I'm pretty sure that most of those backstabbing whores out there are reporting me because just they're jealous. I'm young, I'm gorgeous and I have everything, and they will never accept the fact that I'm just better than them," Scarlet replied proudly, tossing back her blonde tresses.

"I seriously doubt that jealousy compelled them to report you, especially since more than half of the write-ups on your penalty report were from men."

Slowly, she began to rise from the chair with conviction and placed her hands on my desk.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Say what?" I replied, genuinely confused.

I suddenly found myself growing anxious once Scarlet approached the door and turned the lock, trapping me in with her.

"Let's stop playing these silly games, Troy. You know what I want..." she began lustfully.

Before I knew it, the woman was on my lap. I swallowed nervously as she wound my tie around her wrist and pulled me close. Her red lips neared the shell of my ear before letting out the slightest whisper.

"You."

She was not at all affected even as I pushed her off of me, but placed her hands on each side of my seat.

"Ms. Pendragon, this is completely inappropriate! I'm a married man and I refuse to let you run my life."

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with this. You're a man, I'm a woman. We're supposed to be attracted to each other. And I can give you anything you want. _Anything."_

Although I was still not attracted to Scarlet, she seemed to know exactly how to push my buttons. A shudder ran through my body as she leaned in and attached her lips to the underside of my chin.

It was the same exact place Gabriella kissed me to get me in the mood, and it drove me crazy.

"Scar-Scarlet?"

She never uttered a word much less took her lips off of my skin.

"S-Scarlet," I repeated, but unfortunately I did not stand a chance against the rush of sensations that soon consumed me.

My thoughts grew hazed and I eventually found myself relaxing as she continued to kiss my neck. Try as I may, a stifled groan rumbled its way up my throat. She had me right where she wanted.

_Push her away! Fire her! Do something!_ my brain screamed, only to be drowned out by her heavy, lascivious voice.

"Don't fight it, Troy, do what feels right. No one has to know..." she then whispered, our lips separated by mere inches.

Defenseless against her poisonous charm, I remained frozen in place once they came closer and closer, until...

"Mr. Bolton, a word!" a voice boomed from the opposite side of the door, causing us to jump apart.

"Why is your door locked?"

While hastily fixing her hair, Scarlet casually unlocked the door to let Blankfein in. As he entered, it was easy to tell that he'd become suspicious.

"Ms. Pendragon..." he acknowledged skeptically.

Before he could put the pieces together, I pretended as if we had been talking the whole time.

"Remember, Ms. Pendragon: one more strike and you're out of here for good," I replied sternly.

Before leaving, Scarlet turned her back to Mr. Blankfein and grinned in satisfaction.

"This isn't over… Bolton."

Oblivious to her subtle hint, he shut the door and beamed proudly.

"Nice to see you taking charge around here. I say you've got the makings of a fine Head Manager."

Still in shock of the past five minutes, I only returned the smile and gestured towards the chair in front of my desk.

Although I did indeed have the makings of a great boss, I doubted that I had the makings of a great husband if I continued to give into Scarlet's lethal deception.

**~AFFMB~**

**Gabriella**

I couldn't deny that there was something wrong with my husband once he returned from work that evening.

Having finished making dinner, he helped me set the table with the children like he always did, but he seemed somewhat distant. Whatever was bothering him caused me deep concern.

"Troy, honey, how was work today? Anything exciting happen?" I questioned, hoping to start a conversation.

Shaking his head quickly, my husband remained silent as he filled his mouth with food.

"Oh, okay. Well, your father called earlier wondering how you were doing but you wouldn't pick up on your cell. I guess you were busy."

I then grew slightly alarmed once he avoided my gaze.

"Yeah... I was."

The table fell hushed with an awkward silence, leaving only the sound of our utensils bouncing off the plates. Sensing the tension, one of my daughters jumped in to save the wayward discussion.

"Daddy, my spelling bee is tomorrow! Are you gonna come and watch me?" Chaya mentioned excitedly.

"I most definitely will be there, Sweetheart. I promise," he finally responded, and leaned over to kiss her.

"Can you believe that out of 200 kids she qualified for the championships at semi-finals? She beat 9 and 10 year olds!"

"Yep! I won for spelling the word _Tchaikovsky_, after the Russian composer. T-c-h-a-i-k-o-v-s-k-y. Tchaikovsky!" my daughter recited with ease.

"Then I'm sure winning the championships won't be a problem for you at all. We'll all be cheering for you when it's your turn," Troy said.

While he seemed comfortable talking to the children, I wondered what I had done to him to deserve such minor treatment.

Once dinner was over, he retreated to the bedroom just as the children left to go to the movies with their Aunts. I found him sitting on the bed, staring into space as if he had a lot on his mind. He jumped slightly once my palms snaked around his back to feel his chest, and I planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

_"¿Cómo te sientes?_ Hmm?"

"I'm fine, Brie," he denied quietly, hesitating to reveal his true feelings.

"Are you sure? I noticed how distracted you were when you came home. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Not really."

Just then, I noticed the thick wad of gauze covering the underside of his chin.

"Oh, wow... What did you do to yourself?"

As I stepped closer to investigate, he quickly pulled away.

"Nothing. I just had an accident at work earlier," he murmured, placing his hand over the gauze as if to conceal it from me.

I had no reason to believe that he was lying to me, but something told me that I needed validation for his claim by seeing the damage for myself.

"Really? Let me see it. Maybe I can kiss it and make it better."

I playfully pinned my husband against the mattress and reached out to peel the band aid off.

"Stop it, Brie."

"I just want to see it, babe. That's all," I laughed, and attempted to wrestle him again.

But the game was no fun for Troy. Obviously frustrated, he sat up and pushed my arm away.

"I'm not joking, Gabriella. I said to stop! God, can't I just take a nap without getting bothered?" Troy snapped, and turned his back to me.

Clearly, I _must_ have done something to upset him, because my husband was not the type of person to snap for no reason. Yet I couldn't help but wonder: why would he hold a grudge against me when I had no idea what I'd done to him?

Trying not to show my hurt, I apologized silently and left the room in dejection. Later that night I decided to sleep in the guest room in hopes that Troy would realize his mistake and tell me what was going on.

I had wanted to deny that he would ever lie to me, but if things continued to make no sense around him, then I had the right to be concerned.

**~AFFMB~**

By the time morning had arrived, it was like my husband had forgotten all about the short fallout we had the night before. To my surprise I'd stirred in my own bed, only to find him gazing lovingly at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, then gently took my hand and planted a kiss on my knuckles.

The gesture left me genuinely confused.

"Um, good morning."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry for being such an immature jerk last night. I had a bad day at work and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm so sorry, baby."

As much as I believed his sincere apology, the lingering sting of his rejection made me hesitant to accept it. It just was not that simple.

"Okay," I responded robotically.

Sensing my uneasiness, Troy kissed me again before approaching the door.

"If you're hungry, I made breakfast. Do you want me to bring you a plate?"

"N-No, that's okay. I'm not very hungry."

That was when he turned back and sat at the edge of the bed. My eyes were almost glazed over with emotion as he tilted my chin up.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" he asked, which caused my heart to ache.

While forcing a smile, I only nodded, fearing the onset of tears if I were to speak.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm truly sorry for how I acted. If I could take back everything I said, believe me, I would in a heartbeat. I love you, Gabriella."

"I know... I love you, too," I managed to whisper.

Reluctant in his steps, Troy slowly rose to his feet and left the room in guilt. At that moment I heard Victoria's cries from the nursery, and jumped up to find out what she needed.

Although my husband and I never argued often, I feared that it would become a habit if we kept failing to acknowledge our mistakes.

**~AFFMB~**

**Troy**

On Monday morning, I dreaded returning to work. Thanks to Scarlet's devious plans she had already caused trouble between Gabriella and me. Of course, she was not entirely to blame.

I continued to simmer in my own guilt knowing that I'd let her intimidate me, and I felt even guiltier for treating my wife badly. To make things worse, I gave her a hasty apology and expected her to forgive me. She didn't want to admit that she was heartbroken but I knew it anyway.

During the lunch break, I opted to stay in my office instead of going out with my coworkers like I normally did. That day I was in no mood to talk to anyone. Since Scarlet had left for lunch fifteen minutes before I thought that I'd dodged a bullet running into her, but as always I underestimated what a dedicated—and insane—woman she was.

The employees knew not to bother me when my door remained locked, so I grew quite irritated once I heard her knocking on my door.

"Oh, Troy!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Go away, Pendragon! When the door is locked you are not to bother me."

"I just want to talk to you. Let me in... Please?"

While pinching my eyelids together, I sighed impatiently and asked, "Is it work related?"

"Yes."

But her reply was not enough to convince me.

"Either tell me later or send me an email. I'm busy right now."

"Fine, then. I'll..." she began, but quickly stopped short as if a sudden idea came to mind.

Scarlet was up to something.

"I'll email you instead."

I let out a sigh of relief once the click of her heels faded down the corridor, leaving me to enjoy my lunch exactly how I intended. When Scarlet did not return a few moments later I was not concerned. It was her unusual silence that kept me on edge.

Thinking that she had already sent her email, I logged onto my computer to check my inbox. But what I found as I clicked on the link shocked me without a doubt. Instead of receiving a typed message from Scarlet, she had sent me a picture of herself stretched across a bed wearing nothing but an open robe. Immediately, I minimized the window before I saw more than I wanted to.

Not much longer did a typed message make its appearance, and beneath the picture it read: "Just in case you need a reminder of a real woman."

That was it. Scarlet had pushed my buttons one too many times. I was not about to let her insult my wife and get away with it.

Ready to suspend her employment permanently, I stormed through the empty office and towards her cubicle, where she casually sat as if she'd done nothing.

"I'm guessing you got my picture? I made it just for you," she replied, and reached for my belt buckle.

Before she could get any closer, I roughly seized her wrist to stop her.

"All right, that is it! I have had it up to here with these childish games of yours! My wife and I are perfectly happy together with our children, and I refuse to let you ruin our marriage. How dare you assume that I would leave the woman I love to be with someone like you? Gabriella is everything you will never be. She's beautiful, intelligent and she has a heart of gold—something you obviously don't have. She's everything that I could ever want in a wife and more. Keep whatever insecurities you're struggling with out of my life because I could care less."

Seemingly unfazed, Scarlet only scoffed and said, "What insecurities? I think that your wife has insecurities."

"Excuse me?"

"She has to for letting someone get her pregnant, like, ten times and then she gets left with them. She probably lost her first husband because he cheated on her. She was obviously not good enough for him, which means that she's definitely good enough for you," she sneered.

Had I been any angrier I certainly would've struck her for the remark, but I was not that kind of man. She only wanted to see me crack for her own sick self-gratification. Instead of resorting to violence, I decided to enlighten Scarlet of the reasons she would never measure up to my wife.

"Listen to me, you slut," I hissed. "It's not that she wasn't good enough for him;_ he_ wasn't good enough for her. Just like you're not good enough for anyone. You don't deserve to be happy like us because you're selfish, manipulative and jealous of anyone who has more success than you. Sleeping your way to the top will get you nowhere. You haven't proven your worth at this company and definitely not to me... I don't ever want to see your face again. Pack your things, leave this building now and don't even think about coming back."

Scarlet knew that I meant business, but she was afraid of no threat.

"Or what? What are you going to do, call security?" she taunted.

"I'll kick your skinny ass out on the street myself if that's what I have to do."

"You can't fire me. I have you wrapped around my pretty little finger."

"I highly doubt that," I snorted.

"Oh, really. Then you probably won't feel threatened if I tell the CEO that you raped me in your office."

"What?"

"Look at me: I'm the poor, innocent, helpless, and beautiful damsel in distress, and you're the large-and-in-charge, powerful Head of Management who would do anything to stay at the top. Who would believe you? You can't afford a scandal now, especially since my desperate cries for justice will attract the attention of the media. So if you think that you're going to fire me, then you've got another thing coming."

Unaffected by her threat, I only folded my arms together and laughed at her pathetic plans.

"You don't have the nerve," I said.

"You've underestimated me too many times. In fact..."

Before I knew it, Scarlet slipped her top over her head, leaving herself in nothing but a bra. She then ripped the skirt of her dress until her thighs were exposed, and tugged her pantyhose down to her ankles.

Lastly, the madwoman smudged her makeup, tousled her hair and hobbled towards the entrance screaming, "Rape! Help me! Rape!"

Reluctantly I found myself having to chase Scarlet through the office before she could yell louder. As we tripped and fell onto the carpet, the tables turned on me once again when she straddled me and pinned me down.

Only a few feet away from the door, she was able to reach over and twist the bolt shut.

"Yes, finally! You are mine, Bolton. _Mine,"_ she giggled, and immediately forced her tongue into my mouth.

Hoping to rid my mouth of her venomous taste, I quickly shoved her off of me, only to find myself trapped between her legs once again. The zipper of my pants snapped in half as she tore it apart, followed by my shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."

"Get off of me! Get the fuck off me!" I bellowed.

"Come on, Big Daddy. Stop being such a stuffy businessman and give me what I want!"

Perhaps I should have went to lunch with my coworkers or stayed home with my wife altogether. If I knew that I would have to fight for the sake of my marriage I would have done anything that morning besides gone to work.

The woman who was nothing compared to my wife had me in her sights, and unless someone kicked down that door I was sure that she'd have complete power over me. I shut my eyes tightly before Scarlet could reach behind her back to unhook her bra. Just when it seemed as though I would end up losing this battle, my savior had come to my rescue with the turn of a lock.

The door swung open, and in walked the CEO and a few of my coworkers. They paused in shock once they spotted me lying on the floor with a half-naked woman sitting on top of me.

"Troy! Ms. Pendragon! What is the meaning of—"

"Oh!" Scarlet suddenly cried, covering her exposed chest while jumping to her feet. "Let me go, you dirty pig! Lloyd, look what he did to me! This man sexually assaulted me."

Still overcome with shock, I also stood and fixed my clothes, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, Mr. Blankfein I can assure you that this isn't what you think. Scarlet approached me in my office and when I tried to fire her, she started harassing me. I haven't done anything to her."

"Oh, really? So I just decided to rip off my clothes and tackle you to the floor?" she retorted sarcastically, as the CEO folded his arms in demand of an answer.

"Yes! That's exactly what you did! Don't act like I wasn't the victim in this. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean that people will automatically feel sympathy for you."

Apparently I'd given Scarlet a whole new idea. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and so began her melodramatic act.

"Make him stop, Mr. Blankfein! I didn't do anything wrong. Why do you think he decided not to go to lunch? He did it so that we were the only two people here, then he came to my cubicle and tried to rape me... Why did you do it, Troy? Why?" she sobbed theatrically.

What else was there for me to recall other than the true but outrageous story that would sound highly exaggerated to my boss?

"Mr. Blankfein, I-I..." I stammered, unable to defend my own useless claim.

There was nothing I could do to change his mind.

"Bolton, I hope you understand that this looks quite bad. I don't know what to believe at this point but the obvious," he began, when from out of what seemed like nowhere came a lifesaving request.

"Why don't we check the security tapes? Then we'll know for sure."

Suddenly, Scarlet's face paled and her eyes grew wide as she finally became tangled in her tenacious web of lies.

"What tapes? There are no cameras in here," she said, miraculously cured of her weeping episode.

"Well, there are now. This office had them installed yesterday to catch janitors who try to steal. Both Mr. Blankfein and Mr. Bolton have access to the surveillance video on their computers."

With nothing to lose I raced towards my office with the small group, the CEO and Scarlet in tow.

"The janitors clean at night when everyone is gone. Those cameras can't be on at this hour," she replied hastily, as I sat behind my desk.

"The recording file should be here," the woman murmured, while scanning my desktop.

"Oh, there it is!"

I turned the computer screen forward so that everyone could watch, and they observed the tape while Scarlet prepared to face the truth. The CEO in particular, didn't like what he was seeing. He was furious, and thrust his finger towards her chest.

"Don't you ever show your face around this city again! You're a disgrace to this entire company and to everyone around you. Pack your things and get out of my building _now!"_ he roared, causing her to flinch.

Scarlet huffed as she buttoned up her shirt in surrender.

"Looks like you win this time, Bolton... Tell your ugly wife that you got some real action today," she sneered, backing towards the entrance.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary," a sudden and familiar voice replied from the doorway.

We all spun around, and I gasped upon spotting Gabriella, who looked angrier than ever. Fortunately for Scarlet, she knew just how to control that rage.

"Gabriella... W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to give my husband his extra lunch, but then I came across something that I did not like. Care to tell me who she is?"

Instead of leaving me to introduce her, Scarlet bravely stepped towards my wife and held out her palm. As expected, Gabriella only scoffed and folded her arms together.

"Scarlet Pendragon... The other woman," she said proudly.

"Shut up, Scarlet!"

"I don't think so. My husband doesn't show the slightest bit of interest in you, yet you throw yourself at him like some cheap tart. What kind of person does that?"

"Someone who has the goods to flaunt, something you don't have... How old are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm 29, _honey,_ and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm 34, and with those wrinkles I'm sure you won't be offended if anyone assumes that you're 40."

The air in the room became so thick with tension that everyone struggled to breathe in that crowded office.

"Listen to me closely because I'm only going to say this once... Stay the hell away from my husband. I don't know who you think you are, but do not mess with my marriage and my family unless you want to end up in a wheelchair. You must be insane if you think that any man would subject himself to torture, which is probably why you haven't been able to maintain a lasting relationship. Before you try to insult me, take a good look at yourself in the mirror and figure out why you're so unhappy with your life. Just because we're content with our lives doesn't mean that you have to ruin it to feel the same way we do."

For once Scarlet didn't retaliate with a snide or clever remark, but glanced at the floor self-consciously. Watching Gabriella defend our marriage was one of the proudest moments of my life. Facing the very threat she feared the most proved just how strong she was, and nothing from then on would stop her from fighting for our wedded bliss.

Once Scarlet stormed out of the office I approached my wife, ready to apologize.

"Sweetheart, I—"

"Shh, don't speak," she said while pressing a finger to my lips, her features unreadable.

"Gabriella, I haven't been completely honest with you... This bandage that I'm wearing isn't because of an accident I had yesterday. Scarlet kissed me on the neck and left a mark there, and I panicked. I-I was just angry and that was no excuse for me to snap at you. I didn't mean to lie to you but I was afraid that you'd take it the wrong way. I'm so sorry, Brie."

Without a word, Gabriella pecked my lips and embraced me tightly.

"You were faithful and honest, and that's all that matters. I love you," she said as she cupped my face.

"I love you, too. You have no idea how relieved I am."

The CEO and the other employees gladly left to give me and my wife our privacy.

When I recited my vows to her, I was determined to abide by them for the rest of my life.

During the last ten minutes of my lunch break, we spent the rest of that time flirting and chatting happily, the future of our marriage no longer a concern.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	35. A Father

**I'd like to thank the dedicated few who still decided to bear with me these past few years. It took me forever but I'm proud to introduce the very last chapter of "A Father for My Babies." I'd like to personally thank ****Fairyvixenmaiden for lending me so many great ideas and for letting me know that I still have the potential to become a great writer. This one's for you! :) **

**Chapter 35:** **A Father**

**Gabriella**

While watching a movie with my family one afternoon, a sudden and frightening thought made its presence in my mind. It was a terrible thing to wonder, yet I couldn't help letting my imagination run wild.

What if I had never met Troy Bolton in the first place? How would my life have turned out if he hadn't scooped my daughter into his arms that day in Central Park?

Silently, I watched my husband as Victoria crawled onto his abdomen and accepted a kiss from him. At that moment, the very highlight of my existence would not be sitting in front of me had it not been for the few seconds before or after Aquilína decided to run away towards the playground.

To think that Troy couldn't have taken an interest in me, that we couldn't have gotten married and created such a perfect little being, was terrifying. Perhaps I had a lot more to thank for than I once thought.

Still, I could not help but wonder...

_My husband had to be the most selfish, inconsiderate jerk to ever walk the planet! _

_Even after I kicked him out of the house and filed for a divorce, he just would not stay out of my life. It seemed as though our marriage had gone downhill since the birth of our last child, André Jr. I just did not know what he wanted anymore. _

_If we weren't arguing, we were having sex, and if we weren't having sex then we were arguing. Where was the substance in this relationship? Worst of all, my children remained the innocent victims, trapped between parents who couldn't seem to get their act together. _

_Today, I decided to treat them with a spontaneous trip to Central Park. While there I met with my sister-in-law, who had returned from her honeymoon finally expecting her first child. _

_We chatted for a few minutes beneath a shady tree, when my six-year-old Aquilína suddenly leapt out of the large fountain. She took off in search of the playground across the park, which left me confused since she knew not to leave my sights._

_"Lina!" I called after her, frantically pushing my way through the unusually thick horde of people. _

_I knew that a busy street was not very far ahead, so I focused my attention to my daughter and quickly passed the group of men playing basketball a few feet away. To my relief, she finally came to a stop at the swings just as I grabbed her by the arm. _

_"Aquilína,_ ¡¿estás loco? _Don't just jump up and run off all of a sudden. You could've gotten hurt!" _

_"Sorry, Mami. I just wanted to get an empty swing," she said apologetically while looking down at her feet. _

_"It's okay," I sighed. "Just swing for five minutes because we're going to leave soon. Mamá needs to get ready for her night with Auntie." _

_As I watched my daughter step towards the nearby swing set, I glanced around the park, disappointed that I failed to make time to mingle with the countless single men around me. _

_Although I was still married, the countless disputes I'd had with my husband often made me think about seeking a better relationship. I knew that there were better men out there for me, yet I hated going against my own beliefs about one-time marriages. However the rest of my relationship with Andre played out, I hoped that we could salvage our marriage before something threatened to tear us apart. _

_I just wasn't in love with him anymore._

As much as I would have hated to admit it back then, I always knew that Andre wasn't the right man for me. I knew it once I found out that I was pregnant, when we got married, and when we eventually ended up with six children.

Little did I know that such a heartbreaking end to our marriage was imminent.

_At the peak of dawn, I found that I had taken a huge step backwards in the process of working things out with my husband. Once he showed up at my doorstep escorted by a police officer at midnight, I thought that I'd had enough. _

_But as always his poisonous charm sucked me in, and before I knew it I had awaken in his arms wearing nothing but a blanket. This made me even more upset with myself because my plans to divorce him kept drifting off track. _

_No one took his appearance worse than Raquél. _

_She hated her father, and as much as it hurt me that they couldn't seem to get along, I could not blame her for resenting him. Whenever someone made promises to my daughter and broke them she always found the person responsible difficult to forgive, especially when it was her own parent who left her disappointed. Her crippling fear of heartbreak and disappointment eventually led her to put up a wall of defense against those who tried to get in. _

_As a result I had to listen to my husband and daughter exchange harsh insults over breakfast. Once it was all said and done, Andre left the house in a rage while Raquél retreated to her bedroom to lock herself away for the rest of the night, leaving me to pick up the pieces. _

_It was times like those that made me wonder if I was ever going to be truly happy._

It still amazed me to imagine that even during the most unsteady of times in our marriage, I continued to hold out the hope that our broken family could be repaired. Little did I know that I was the only person who truly cared about spending the rest of my life with Andre. Despite all of the pain of our divorce, I was glad to finally receive the reality check I desperately needed.

_What had I done to deserve this kind of punishment? To think that I was not worthy of a man's love hurt me in more ways than one._

_If finding out that he cheated on me over the course of my pregnancy was not enough to hurt my self-esteem, finding out that he got the woman pregnant killed what was left of it. Upon this heartbreaking discovery, I reverted back to my adolescent method of dealing with hurt feelings and barricaded myself in my room. _

_In spite of wanting to keep Andre's shameful affair a secret from the rest of my family, I called my mother crying hysterically and told her what happened. What I had not intended to happen was for my daughter to find an army of angry relatives at my doorstep. _

_Through my locked door I heard their clamors of outrage filling my house to the brim, demanding to see me while threatening to kill my husband. But I only needed my mother._

_Equipped with a key to my bedroom, she was able to quickly slip into my room before anyone else could notice. _

"Ay, mi Nena..."_ she breathed once she found me curled up beneath the sheets. _

_I only sobbed more as she engulfed me in her arms and smoothed my hair. _

_"Mami, he hurt me."_

_"I know he did, Sweetie. I know. He never deserved you in the first place. Probably the only thing he was ever good for was giving me six beautiful grandchildren. You don't regret _that, _do you?" _

_"Of course not, I love my children so much... But what am I going to tell the girls? Raquél could care less that he won't be around, but how am I supposed to explain that their father doesn't love me anymore? I don't know anything about divorces," I said tearfully. _

_"Well, you can't keep this a secret from them, because it'll only make things worse. What you need to do right now is to wipe your tears, sit them down and talk to them. And if you need any encouragement I'll be right here to help. You're not alone in this." _

_With my confidence level at its lowest point, I gazed at the shattered remains of our wedding photo and sighed. I could not stop crying even if I tried. _

_"Then why does it feel like I am?" _

_With a decisive nod, my mother suddenly grasped my hand and guided me to my feet. _

_"Come on. We're going to tell them now," she said before leading me towards the door. _

_"N-now?" I stammered. _

_"Yes, 'now.' Let's go, Gabi." _

_Although I wanted to save my children the heartbreak by telling them that their father was no longer going to be in their lives, I knew that it was the right thing to do, no matter how much hurt it would cause them. _

_If only I could get over my own hurt._

Just a few days after Troy came to my house to comfort me, he told me that he wanted to get to know my children as much as he wanted to get to know me. I had never met a man who wanted to meet my children much less spend time with them, so I knew that he had to be special. His interest in my family most likely saved my relationship with Raquél and the way she viewed herself. What an extraordinary difference it made for a teenaged girl to have a father figure in her life.

Unfortunately if we'd whizzed by each other in the park, things between my daughter and I would've turned out much worse than I could have ever imagined.

_Lately, it seemed as though my oldest daughter Raquél was keeping something from me that I was not supposed to know about. To be honest I really trusted her, but her late returns from school and stammering explanations gave me just cause to become suspicious. _

_One afternoon when she called to inform me that she was going to the library to study for a test, the red flags came up. My only lethal mistake was that I ignored them, thinking that she could take care of herself. However when she failed to appear on doorstep after 8:00, I became extremely concerned. _

_Since this was an emergency, I left my three sick toddlers with my six and seven year old and sped down the shortcut heading towards the high school. It was evident that the school was empty once I arrived at the dark building. But something—whether it was my maternal instinct or just the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach—told me that she was in there. _

_Wasting no time, I frantically tugged at every locked door leading into the school until luck took me in its favor and gave me one open door near the back of the cafeteria. My sixth sense kicked in as I began to scour the darkened corridors for my daughter, calling her name aloud while I did so. _

_Upon reaching the gymnasium on the other side of the school, I had nearly started to give up. I tried calling her phone several times, which as I'd expected, kept going to voicemail. As reluctant as I was to turn to a more authoritative power, I knew that finding her by myself was eventually going to require professional help. _

_But just as I returned to the dial pad of my phone to dial 911, an echoing sound emitting from the doors of the gym caught my attention. _

_"Raquél?" I said mostly to myself. _

_The strange noises continued long enough for me to figure out that it was coming from the opposite side of the gym. Knowing that it had to be her, I raced across the corridor and poked my head through the doors. The sound had been ceased the moment I stepped over the metal threshold, remaining careful not to make a sound. Somewhere behind the bleachers, the husky voice of a male was murmuring, followed by a soft, feminine whisper. _

_It was my daughter._

_Before I could panic and assume that she was in danger, it was apparent that something else was going on. Hoping to ease my stomach of its brewing contents, I stepped closer towards the bleachers to investigate, and that was where I stumbled upon a sight that I refused to believe was real. _

_The girl wearing no clothing kissing the also unclothed boy couldn't have been my Raquél. She would never do something as to degrade herself and threaten her future by doing what some teens her age were doing. She was shameless in her actions, playing coy, flirting, and exploring his anatomy without hesitation. The girl whose lips inched closer and closer down his abdomen certainly was not my daughter. But she was, and I had to accept that no matter how much I wanted to deny it. _

_"Raquél! Oh, my God, what are you doing?" _

_As she raised her head in alert, there was nothing that could explain the sheer terror and mortification in her eyes. Before I could grab the boy, he hastily gathered his clothing and made a clean getaway while she shielded her body with her arms. But I had seen far more than I wanted to see. _

_"Mom, I-I—" _

_"Do you have any idea how stupid this is? Do you realize the type of danger you've put yourself in?" I exclaimed. _

_"Mami, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry isn't going to make any of this better! You might as well be telling me that I'm a terrible mom for doing the exact thing I wanted you to avoid doing. I raised you better than this!" _

_"I know you did, Mom. It's not your fault; i-it's my fault. If I wasn't so eager to fit in this probably wouldn't have happened... I just wanted to feel normal," she said tearfully. _

_"Killing your self-dignity by having sex with some boy you hardly know is not normal. What if he had some kind of disease? I saw no evidence of condoms and... Oh, God. He wasn't wearing a condom and you were having sex with him. Y-You can't end up like me. You'll ruin your life!" _

_At that moment, Raquél took my words the wrong way and gasped to herself. _

_"So I guess you're saying that I ruined your life. I was just an accident created by two stupid teenagers in an empty house, huh? Is that all I am to you and Dad... a mistake?" she retaliated angrily, hurt evident in her eyes. _

_"Of course not, Raquél. You mean the world to us—we love you with all our hearts. Look, I'm not saying that babies born out of wedlock are mistakes, but you don't know what your heart wants. You still have a lot of growing up to do and an accidental pregnancy will just make life complicated for you," I explained reasonably, but that seemed to anger my daughter even more. _

_"Look at me, Mom! My life is already complicated! Just once I'd like to be treated like a human being instead of a piece of trash. I just wasted four hours of my life having sex with some boy who claims to like me when he's been torturing me since the beginning of the year. And the worst part is, I just realized that he took advantage of me... but I don't care." _

_"Raquél, don't you say that! You are worth more than you think you are, and much more than that jerk deserves!" _

_"You know what, Mom? I am_ so_ tired of you feeding me this crap of how I'm special and beautiful, when in truth, you tell that to all of us. I'm tired of listening to you preach that life is so great and that I just have to wait for it to get better. It's not getting any better! My life is a living hell!" she argued. _

_"How? You have a family that loves you! You have a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach. Every day doesn't have to be in your favor but that's the way life works! It's not perfect but you live it anyway. That's no reason to give up." _

_After slipping on her last article of clothing, my daughter wordlessly grabbed her bag and ducked between the crack in the bleachers. _

_"Raquél, where are you going? Don't you turn your back on me!" I called, but she continued out the doors without looking back. _

_This angered me immensely. Blind with rage, I was on her heels before she knew it, and swiped my hand across her face. _

_"How dare you walk away from me when I'm talking to you! You have no right to disrespect me as long as I'm your mother. I have had it up to here with your attitude and it's about time you started listening to me!" _

_Calmly rubbing her cheek, Raquél finally stepped towards me and took a deep, composed breath. _

_"And you know what, Mom? It's about time you started listening to me... I hate myself. I hate my life and everything about it, and it isn't going to get any better with all of that nonsense you've been feeding me since I was born. What I think we need to do right now is spend some time away from each other and reevaluate where this relationship is going. I'm going to stay with Aunt Aurelía until I feel that we can be fixed. Goodbye, Mom," she said emotionlessly before disappearing down the corridor. _

_But I was not ready to be away from my daughter, and began my desperate efforts to win her back. _

_"Please don't run away, Raquél. I just want you to forgive me. Come back! I'm sorry," I cried as she sped around each corner without looking back. _

_The chase continued for several minutes while she failed to escape through numerous locked doors. She thought that she had no chance until she found an open window on the first floor of the building. Giving no thought of the pain her getaway was causing me, Raquél slipped into the darkness outside, tripping in the process. _

_Although not as petite as I once was, I spent a few seconds more struggling to keep up as my daughter approached a seemingly empty street. My eyes only on her, I didn't spot the increasing glare of light on the left side of her body until it was too late. _

_She did not see it coming. _

_"Raquél!" I screeched, and squeezed my eyes shut to shield them from the tragedy that I was about to witness._

_Using my four remaining senses I could only imagine what had occurred. The powerful blare of a horn shook my nerves, the scent of screeching tires burning the pavement filled my nose; and my ears rang with her ear-piercing shriek. Then was the bone-jarring thud of a body, tiny shards of glass sprinkling the air, and lastly, the taste of salty tears gliding between my lips._

_Following the horrific accident was a deadly silence. _

_Once the dust settled and I felt brave enough, I opened my eyes only to be welcomed by a chaotic scene. From the damaged grille of that car was my daughter, lying still beside the dented side of a parked car almost 30 feet down the blacktop. _

_As I rushed to her side, the panicked driver of the car followed suit, gasping at both blood-stained vehicles while she did so. Despite her repetitive apologies, I hardly paid any mind to her while assessing the damage done to my daughter. _

_I couldn't recognize her no matter how much I pictured her beautiful eyes and bright smile in my thoughts. _

_"Come on, baby, wake up. Mommy's sorry. I'm so sorry! Please wake up!" I pleaded, desperate to get an ounce of life out of her. _

_She never responded even as I held her lifeless body against mine and smoothed her hair. _

_"Somebody help me!" _

_The crowd of bystanders surrounding the area pulled out their phones and hastily dialed the emergency numbers while observing in shock. Time was quickly running out for my daughter, who had not awakened for five minutes. _

_Fortunately, an army of officers and paramedics soon arrived to stabilize the wreckage and Raquél. After performing CPR on her, they'd managed to find a pulse. It was a faint pulse but I was glad that she was alive. _

_"She's breathing but she won't be for much longer if she keeps losing consciousness. Let's get her to the ER now and step on it!" _

_Jumping into the back of the ambulance, I grasped my daughter's limp hand and prayed for a miracle. At that moment all I _could _do was pray. _

_"Stay with me, Angel. You can do this... I love you," I whispered against her knuckles. _

_Though unable to move or speak, Raquél managed to flutter her eyelids in response. That gave me the reassurance I needed to know that she was going to be all right._

_It was time to let destiny decide her fate._

Thinking back on the crippling insecurities my oldest daughter once faced, I couldn't imagine her life if she hadn't received the push she needed from me to listen to her heart. Troy once gave me that advice along with the courage I needed to confront my problems head-on.

Holding back tears, I placed my hand over hers, thankful that she had narrowly escaped going down a path of bad decisions and deadly consequences.

"Hi, Angel," I said above the crack in my voice.

My heart fluttered as her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a grin identical to mine. My beautiful legacy.

"Hi, Mami."

After showing her affection to me with a short kiss, my daughter sprung to her feet to answer the door only to find her boyfriend on the other side.

Watching the joy that reflected from her features as he spun her in his arms made me realize that I had done a better job raising her than I once thought. I was a great mother.

Still, I reluctantly decided to finish my sick version of an alternate universe of a life without Troy. Surely I wanted to know how such a sad story would end.

_The feeling of numbness was indescribable. It was a sensation that emitted almost every dreadful feeling one could ever have and crumpled them into a mass of one indiscernible emotion. _

_It had been months since the horrific accident, and it seemed as if my life was plummeting further and further into a pit of misfortune and grief. _

_Just minutes after Raquél had been rushed into the emergency room she'd been announced clinically dead. I thought that I had lost her forever until she was revived again. That did not mean that she had escaped the clutches of an indeterminable fate. _

_The doctor soon emerged from the room and remorsefully confirmed my fears that she'd slipped into a coma. He nor his colleagues couldn't determine how long she would be in that coma or her chances of ever waking up. To make matters worse, her father never bothered to show up after my numerous attempts to get in contact with him._

_When he offered me the chance to see her, I was reluctant to come across my daughter in her existing condition. My family who arrived in less than thirty minutes gently encouraged me that seeing her would give me the closure I needed. Watching her lie motionless on the bed, a breathing tube stretching down her throat and wires protruding from her arms was a terrible sight. _

_It was not observing her battered body that caused me the most heartbreak I'd ever endured, but the fact that she was unresponsive to every word I spoke to her. But I continued speaking to her whenever I went to visit in hopes that she would let me know that she was still here. _

_I told her about the things she had been absent for during the past few months. I told her that her baby brother spoke his first words, that her sister Chaya had her sixth birthday, that we nearly lost everything to an apartment fire, and that she missed the birth of her two cousins Miguél Salazar and Daylen Campbell. _

_Near the end of visiting hours I would always tell Raquél that she couldn't die because I needed her more than she needed me, and miraculously, something must have clicked. While on some days it seemed like her health was deteriorating, my daughter continued to prove that she wasn't going to lose her battle. Although not quite awake, she was able to breathe without assistance and the breathing tube was removed_

_With each passing day her progress continued to build until one evening as I whispered in her ear like I always did, the slightest flutter of her eyelashes had me screaming for the doctors in excitement. They began to test her senses and movements in front of a crowd of anticipative relatives. As her mother, I was allowed to perform the tests by myself. _

_"Baby, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," I whispered, grasping her no longer cold hand. _

_It took a few seconds to get a response out of her, but I gasped once she gave my palm a gentle squeeze. _

_"You're almost there, Raquél. Do you know who I am? Make a noise if you do." _

_Almost immediately, my daughter answered with a quiet moan, which told me that she had not forgotten about me. _

_"Good job, honey! You're doing great. Now do you remember how Mamá looks?" I asked, tears gathering in my eyes. _

_Then, after what seemed like an eternity, my daughter lifted her eyelids and revealed the identical emerald pair of irises. Without a word Raquél brought a weak hand up to my face and felt its smoothness. _

_"I look... like... you," she managed a faint whisper as tears began to stream down her cheeks. _

_"That's right, Sweetheart. Oh, my God, you're back." _

_Words could not describe the overwhelming amount of relief I felt of my daughter embracing me—feeling her warmth for the first time in months._

_"I love you so much, Raquél. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to wake up. It felt like forever," I sobbed. _

_"I love you, too, Mom. And I'm sorry for all the grief I put you and everyone else through." _

_"Oh, no. There's absolutely nothing to apologize for. You gave us something to hope for and it turns out that our prayers have been answered. Starting today I promise that I'll listen to you no matter what," I vowed firmly. _

_"Always?" _

_"Always, Raquél. I promise." _

_The rest of the family soon joined our little embrace until my daughter and I were buried in the middle. At that moment it didn't matter whether I was divorced, or whether we had no permanent home. It did not matter that her father wasn't present during such a scary time in her life._

_The only thing that mattered was that I had family, and perhaps I wasn't missing out after all._

**~AFFMB~**

Central Park was beautiful this time of year. The trees were full and abundant, and the grass resembled a soft green quilt adorned with blossoms of all kinds.

As the children skipped off in search of the playground, I casually guided our dogs on their leads beside my husband while he pushed Victoria in her stroller.

"Troy?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife?" he replied, which caused me to giggle like a teenage girl. It never failed.

"My mind has been somewhere else for the past few days, and to be honest it's caused me to have nightmares."

Showing that he was ready to give me his undivided attention, Troy steered me towards a bench and sat me on his lap. I shuddered inwardly as his lips brushed the shell of my ear.

"Tell me."

"Well, this might sound completely insane but I've been imagining what life would be like if we never met here," I finally confessed.

He did not seem as offended as I'd expected him to be, but furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course we would've met. I saw Lina running, I caught her and here we are. I'd say that her timing worked in our favor."

"I know, but somewhere in my sick mind I kept picturing the type of life my children and I would have if you never turned around and saw her. It scared me to think that we wouldn't be living together or married. To think that we never would've received…"

As if to finish my thought, the Pitbull and Doberman licked Victoria's toes while she squealed in joy.

"I'm sorry, Troy. It's a terrible thing for me to think," I whispered shamefully.

"No, Gabriella, it's not. I understand why you're so curious and why it's so scary. I could've easily missed your daughter if I wasn't so distracted. There were so many things I'd done that day that would've prevented me from realizing that someone like you even existed. We wouldn't have met if my co-workers hadn't invited me to play basketball or if I hadn't just gotten over a cold. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You saved my family. You were the one who told me that I needed to reconcile with my ex after he was sent to jail, and _you _told me that it was okay to make mistakes as a parent as long as I didn't give up on them. Standing behind my beliefs took so much courage but somehow, you gave me the push I needed to get where we are today. And I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"I'm not the one to thank, honey. Thank _you_ for showing me that it is possible to be truly happy. It's possible to have dreams because you and your family made all of them come true, and I'll be forever grateful that your daughter ran into my life," Troy chuckled.

Just then Victoria began to fuss aloud, desperate to escape the restraints of her stroller. My husband quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and lifted our daughter into the air.

"Do you want to run too, Vicki? Show me how fast you can run."

"Run!" she exclaimed.

"That's right, run!"

Reveling in her cuteness, we watched our daughter toddle as fast as she could before Missy knocked her down. Unfazed as usual, she jumped to her feet and returned in a fit of giggles.

"Look at what we created… If I knew that I'd be blessed with such a beautiful daughter, such a great life overall, then I would've started thanking my lucky stars a long time ago," Troy said.

"My children… They have a father. They're happy, I'm happy, and that's all I ever wanted out of life. I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabriella. I'm glad to be such an important figure in your life and I will never take that for granted for as long as I live."

As we shared a short, yet passionate kiss, the rest of our children gathered at once to coerce us to join them in running through the sprinklers. Even Raquél and my future son-in-law did not mind going home soaking wet. Throwing all caution to the wind we grasped their hands, held on tight and raced towards the grass.

As fate would have it, I married the person I always knew would become the perfect man to raise my children. Whether we were to meet in that park or somewhere else in the future, we were all destined to find true happiness.

**What did you think of the ending? Too sappy or just right? Anyway I'd like to thank ALL of my supporters for showing me that I can make an impact on people with just words. This isn't the end for me. Thanks for reading and as always, review! P.S. check out my new story "When You Love Someone" and let me know if I should post the second chapter on Friday. **

**-PasiondeZV :D**


End file.
